


Hero's ninja

by Phantom_of_the_fanfic



Series: Shinobi and Heroes [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A lot of them - Freeform, Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa bashing, All Might Bashing, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Izuku, BAMF Katsuki, Bad Parents, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lots of bashing, Lots of misandry, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is So Done, Multi, Only Women Have Quirks | Men are Quirkless, Other, PTSD, Rule 63, Trauma, Vigilante Bakugou Katsuki, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Who needs a quirk anyway?, google it, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 139,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_fanfic/pseuds/Phantom_of_the_fanfic
Summary: Years ago two boys disappeared, one eleven years ago, the other seven. The world knew neither existed in another world. Now those boys return and turn the system upside down. The question is,Is it ready for the shinobi brothers?
Relationships: A whole lotta them, Izuku/Harem, Katsuki/harem, Mainly people thirsting for our boys
Series: Shinobi and Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087079
Comments: 67
Kudos: 74





	1. Boys from the forest/prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki begin to navigate the world of BNHA as themselves instead of their Kage personas.

Katsuki Uzumaki sighed as he stood side on to his brother's back. A Shadow Clone against his own back watched out the other side. They stood on a corner of a building, high above the streets. Overlooking the city of Musutafu, a place the boys had once called home. "How are your new eyes?" The greenette before him spoke.

"Working fine, I wish you had warned me before giving them to me,"

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise,"

"Uh huh, sure, why are we up here again?" A nonchalant hand wave.

"I need to fulfill a promise, go find Enri and tell her we have things to talk about, Kage wants to talk to her," Izuku perked up as something caught his eye. Katsuki grunted and disappeared without a word, leaving a mere shimmering afterimage behind him. He grinned as his eyes found the fast moving speck of white across the rooftops. Daylight beat down on the city as nobody saw him stand up and disappear in a flash of dark green.

A foot came out to kick his head, getting caught in his palm. "Still fast as ever huh?" He grinned openly, the mask still covering his face. His cloak was on with the hood drawn up, hiding his mop of hair. The tan skinned woman before him frowned, her long white rabbit ears breaching her white hair. Red eyes fixed onto him suspiciously. "Miruko, it has been a while since we last spoke," She wouldn't remember him anyway, her memories were still sealed far into her mind.

"Who are you? How come you have my cloak? And how did you catch my kick?" Alright, he couldn't really fault those questions as he let her ankle go.

"Your cloak? I gave that to you the last time we met," One day he'd get tired of being so cryptic, that wasn't today though. "I need you to trust me for like, five seconds," She frowned,

"Not happening lady,"

"Oh, no," He took the cloak off, letting it billow away into the wind. The pause on her face nearly caused him to break his stone facade. "Mister man guy right here," He tapped his chest proudly. In all the time he'd spoken to Miruko, he'd kept her under a genjutsu to see shadows over his body, now he could finally let it drop.

"Makes no different buster," She smirked he raised an eyebrow, peering into her thoughts with his oldest stolen jutsu. He almost choked on his breath,

"I think your idea of getting me to 'rail' you states otherwise," The face quickly went bright red but she refused to act embarrassed, instead she charged. He pushed backwards, balancing on his heels. Looking into her mind again he continued "You've been having dreams of a green stranger, coming to your aide, no, he beats you in a fight before healing you up," Yeah, he wasn't bringing up any of that R-rated dreams, just because he restored her memory, doesn't mean she'll forget this. Izuku liked his penis and would like to avoid Rumi trying to tear it off. She would threaten to do it. Tiliting his body between her punches he let her foot connect with his ribs, wrapping his arm around her leg once it landed. Her eyes widened in shock before he grabbed the underside of her thigh and pulled it, forcing her closer. His arm wrapped around her back as he towered over her. Desperate to escape she began trying to punch him, rolling his eyes, Izuku just let the blows land on him. They weren't going to effect him anyway, he'd mainly avoided them to get Rumi in close. His free hand landed gently on the side of her face before his thumb jabbed into her forehead, where her spiritual third eye sat. Yup, spiritual, totally not a genuine eye waiting to open after she gathered enough chakra.

Thanks for that nightmare Madara.

He watched her eyes glaze over before the light returned to them. She looked at his mask with familiarity. "Kage?" Her voice sounded almost hoping against hope. Chuckling softly he took his hand away from her head and pulled his mask away.

"Hey Little Bunny, I'm back," He pretended not to noticed the tears escaping her eyes. Using her free leg Rumi launched into him and held him tightly. It barely caused him to stumble as she wrapped her leg around his waist and arms around his shoulder.

"You're alive! Oh my god, you came back! When did you?"

"Yesterday evening, my brother and I camped out in the woods, I've spent the morning looking for you," He let her captured leg go, "I promised to find you first didn't I?" Her arms tensed around him as she kissed him. His guard almost dropped as he delicately put his arms around her, returning the kiss. Unfortunately he wouldn't actually drop it until he was back home, 

Back in Konoha.

That was the only place he'd ever felt safe and it remained so to this day. Letting Rumi lean away for air he smiled to her gently, her eyes flashed over his face, almost trying to memorize his face. She oouted and let her weight slump. "How can you look hot and cute at the same time? S'not fair,"

"I could ask you the same question Little Bunny," He gripped her thighs and supported her. "I need to go and speak with somebody quickly and then my brother and I nee dto find a place to live,"

"I got a spare room if you need it?" She smiled hopefully,

"I," Looking at her face, he found her looking gently at him, he didn't want to say no. There were a million reasons to say no, but if he did she'd hold a grudge for a while. Pretending to have an internal debate he pretended to relent, "Alright, I'll be along with my brother by evening at the latest,"

"But you,"

"You've still got my kunai," He smirked "So long as you hold onto that I'll always be able to find you," His forehead rested against her head,

"I still don't know your name y'know," Chuckling at the phrase seemingly following him, he looked her in the eyes as she climbed off of him.

"Izuku, Uzumaki Izuku,"

"Alright Izuku," Her smile was like a kid's in a candy shop. "I guess I'll see you this evening," She kissed him again.

"Indeed my little bunny,"

"Kage?" Enri turned to look at him as he appeared in a swirl of leaves. His favourite way to make an entrance.

"Midori, care to,"

"Not now Orenjikage," Izuku shook his head, as he took his mask off again, "Enri, my name is Izuku, this is Katsuki, I am only telling you this because I trust you after our conversations, where is Shoto?"

"Down the hall, third door on your left, Izuku I," She faltered "His sisters they," A gentle smile,

"It is okay Enji, so long as you tried your best, he could never hate you," Calming the woman's fears he felt a pang of homesickness, he missed his mom. Letting himself out the door he let his cloak ghost his movements. The door was unlocked and he walked in silently. "Rei, Shoto Todoroki," A white haired woman turned to face him while a hetrochromatic boy refused to look away from the ground, "I am here for him,"

"Like hell, you aren't!" The woman stamped her hand on the floor and ice moved from the point of contact, he allowed it to grow close before gently putting his hands together. 

"Gentle Warming Pheonix jutsu," Letting out a small breath he didn't miss the abject look of horror on Rei's face as the living flame circled Izuku and melted the ice into steam.

"W-what do you," She began to protectively hold Shoto.

"I think I had better take this stuff off," He hug his cloak on the hook on the back of the door and placed his mask over it. Turning to face the pair he introduced himself, "My name is Izuku Uzumaki, I am a male and I want to help Shoto," They both stared in shock, "This bird, it is not a quirk, it is an ability I learned, one I can teach Shoto, if you let me," He knelt before the pair, "I take it Enri has been training you, has she been harsh?" Shoto eyed him, "It is okay to talk to me, I want you to talk to me, tell me what you are thinking," It would be bad to invade the boy's fragile mind right now, he didn't want to believe what Enri was thinking but it's had to lie aobut information you aren't aware you're giving somebody.

"I, she made sure I worked hard,"

"I can see, you're almost as tall as I was when I starting my routine, you are eighteen correct?"

"Yeah?"

"That means we have little time, you are moving onto a course at UA, a new one they are offering, right?"

"How, how do you know this?" Rei was suspicious, good, that meant she wanted to protect Shoto. Izuku leant back on his heels.

"I am the one that reminded Nozomi of who she is, the one that caused her to realize if she didn't help she was no better than the people who hurt her,"

"You're the one that suggested she made the course?"

"I did more than that, I gave her the excuses to make the course," He chuckled quietly, "Truthfully I made her make it to serve a purpse for me, but she doesn't know that,"

"You want a group of men in one area, to do what?"

"To train them, to be shinobi like me," A wistful sigh, "I, my home is a place called Konohagakure, by all accounts it does not exist in this world, but I was born in this world, I am like Shoto, quirkless, but in him lies a great power, one like mine," The two were still hesitant to trust him, "May I, give you a gift? Something to prove I am here to help," Shoto nodded, "Close your eyes," They complied, Izuku allowed his power to seep through and put his hand over Shoto's eyes. A bit of Six Paths Chakra would be all that was needed. It took barely a moment, his cloak faded. "There, open your eyes and look in the mirror," The man did, his hands clawing at his face in shock, "That is the _Rinnegan_ , it is an incredibly powerful dojutsu, one I recently gained too, it was part of a much larger blessing though, a blessing that allowed me to give the power to whoever I believe capable of weilding it, you gain a few power from the eyes, however I have removed a summoning power that would otherwise just cause a repeat of a problem I already solved," The lilac eyes glared back at him, the pupil had become a hexagon, the corners of which branched from the first circle. A line joined each corner to the opposite, creating an almost snowflake pattern. Izuku smiled gently, the _Rinnegan_ appearance did change from person to person, just like the _Sharingan_ so he had been expecting something to be different. 

"What did you do?"

"As I said, I have given him a powerful dojutsu, one I almost lost to, he gains some powers from just having the eyes, but weilding them allows him great power in other jutsu," He nodded calmly, "If you wish to deactivate them, simply calm down and focus on them turning off," The twotoned man looked at him, "Something like this should happen," His own eyes activated before whirling back to normal, "Although I speculate yours will have a slightly different sequence," As if on cue Shoto's eyes began changing, the black circles fell into each other until the second ring collapsed into the hexagon, the sides of which folded into the branches that swirled into a circle. His eyes returned to normal as he sat back down. "I will teach you how to weild this power, once you are in UA we will be partaking in the festival, you will be able to win, or at least podium, depending on if I am allowed to participate, I will train you, but I am no miracle worker, getting up to my level will take more than just learning jutsus, even if your eyes now give you an advantage learning them, a trait I am jealous I didn't have,"

"A-are you sure you, you want to,"

"Shoto," Izuku put a hand on his shoulder, "If I didn't want to train you, I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have told your mother to run you harder than ever before, I will warn you, whatever training you did before now, it will seem lavish compared to what I give you, there will be days when you look at me and try to set me on fire with your eyes," A mouth opened and hand raised, "No, I've yet to find a dojutsu that _can_ do that," He laughed "But I admire your curiosity, my one question for you is, would you give up?" Shoto seemed to contemplate for a moment before he shook his head,

"If you're going to give me a chance, I won't let it go to waste,"

"That's the attitude, now, I will be wisking you away day to day in order to train you but you will still be living here, is that alright?"

"Yeah, for now, it's not long until we get into UA anyway, what exam are you taking?"

"The hero exam of course,"

"You, you wish to take Moku?" A woman dressed formally stared at his genjutsu diguise. 

"That is correct," Kushina nodded, his mom was dressed in black and white attire, sunglasses over her face, "Moku would be better utilized in a department not in Musutafu, so,"

"Where do we sign?" The greenette felt sick with rage, "Getting rid of the leech has been a dream of ours, we told his sister he was dead to stop her asking about him, even the staff don't know he is locked away in his room, the quicker you can remove him the better," Kushina put some papers on the desk, they were signed without the woman even reading them. Izuku pursed his lips, the genjutsu covering them was completely unnecassary then. "There, he is now your burden,"

"Oh, he will be an incredibly valuable asset to us," His mother responded levelly, hiding her anger with a flat face. "Thank you for your time,"

"No, thank you," All he had to do was walk away without punching the bitch, that's it, he could do this, "For finally taking him off our hands," He could easily do this, no problem, he was good at not getting mad. Just a few more paces to the door and it closed behind them. He let out a deep sigh.

"The genjutsu still active?"

"Yup," They made their way uninterrupted through the halls.

"I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon Izuku, you only left yesterday,"

"The plan hit a roadbump," He grunted "It wasn't going to be official unless you signed the papers,"

"That bitch not realize they were,"

"Not a shitting clue," He grinned as they opened the door and found a boy staring out the window.

"Who are you?" The voice was numb as the door closed behind them. 

"Well, I'm your new brother," He whipped around to see Izuku grinning "And this is your new mother, she loves you very much," Kushina stepped forwards gently, eyeing the boy softly,

"What have they done to you?" His clothes barely fit, the hair was raggedly and greasy, his eyes were dull and sunken. "I think a good meal first, come on, lets go meet the rest of your family,"

"My, family?" Moku seemed afraid of her, "You mean the people in the government compound? Is it time to go already?"

"No, you aren't going to a compound Moku, you're coming home," She had grown close enough to the boy to hug him now, he froze at the gesture but quickly melted into it, tearing up softly. Izuku laid a hand on his shoulder and they were gone in a flash of green.

The bluenette was nursing a wound on his chest as Izuku appeared. "Tenya," The body stiffened looking around the dark basement he had been left in. "Over here," His eyes found the source stood in the darkness. A small gaslight was ignited, revealing his face. "My name is Izuku Uzumaki,"

"W-w-w-what do you want?" Tenya was afraid, Tenshi was going to pay for that.

"I want you to come with me," A hand was extended "To come with me and become something greater than anyone in this place," Tenya eyed it, "They destroyed all record of your existence Tenya, they falsified your death three years ago in order to keep you a secret from even the government, please Tenya, I do not wish to see you suffer,"

"Why, why bother? I will,"

"If you come with me I will personally make sure you become stronger than even your older sister could ever dream of being, faster than they could ever wish, please, come with me," Doors began unlocking, "Please, come with me now," Tenya took his hand and they disappeared, in his place a cadaver was left. A white Zetsu Izuku had sealed away, a simple transformation jutsu meant they would genuinely believe him to be dead from his injuries. The person entering the area didn't notice the flash of dark green in the shadows as they merely sneered at the body.

"Finally gave in did you weakling?" A foot hit the body's ribs, "It was about time," It was left in the dark as a door was closed and locked permanently.

They appeared as she was making dinner. "Sweet christ!" A knife was dropped, Izuku caught it between his fingers. "Back by evening you said,"

"And? It is still evening is it not?" He grinned to Rumi, "You'll find Katsuki and I will simply appear and disappear a lot of the time, we have our first three students,"

"Students, you're going to teach them?"

"Everything we know," Katsuki nodded, "Thank you for housing us," A brief bow,

"It's no bother buddy, Izuku said you didn't have a roof yet so I figured hey, might as well, your room is that first door, you have a nice view and balconey but the corner suite is my room," The blond moved into it, presumabley to unpack. Izuku just turned back to Rumi, leaning on the counter.

"And what of my room?"

"I have one guest room and one main room, your pick,"

"I think I'll go with the woman I'm courting, don't you?" He smirked up to her, "What are you making?"

"Chicken katsu, sound good?"

"As a man who only ate ramen and katsudon exclusively until about two years ago, sounds great, Katuski will eat whatever," She smiled,

"Great, now, what are your plans here? I need to know if people are going to be asking me about the men, if people ask me for a price I may knock them out,"

"He and I will leave without being seen, don't worry, we have a few markings around the area to teleport to, we will also be spending most of the day far away from here," A different world to be precise, Moku and Tenya were currently residents of the Uzumaki household and were taking like ducks to water. Being in an outgoing atmosphere encouraged both to match it. There was only one place that would be in this world and that was an illegal dumping site anyway so their appearance there was going to go unquestioned. With Shoto still at the Todoroki household it made things a simple path. Here to Shoto, Shoto to the gateway, through the gateway and then to the house. Reverse pathway for returns, unless they were heading to the dumping site. "So, what have you been doing today?"

"I stopped a hit and run, fought a villain with a quirk that turned her skin to concrete,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, turned her skin and muscles to concrete, didn't stop me from knocking her the fuck out though,"

"Language," He paused and cringed for a moment, "Sorry, old habit, anything else?" Rumi giggled lightly at his momentary lapse.

"Uh, well, I caught wind that detective Tsukauchi is investigating Midorikage now with Nozomi," An eyebrow raised to him, "Any explanation?"

"Nope," He tapped the counter and moved around it. "Anything else happen?" His hand rested on her waist, Rumi bit her lip.

"I was, well, I," She began losing her train of thought, "I, uhh, fans! Yeah, I got hounded by a group of fans, turns out a lot of girls like my outfit,"

"Wasn't that the intention, to show off your legs?" His chin rested on her shoulder, he had to stoop slightly but it was worth it.

"Guh, no, I, maybe? I, no it was to let me use full, full power,"

"Uh huh, sure," Her knees bent inwards, "I'll believe that the moment you stop looking so good in anything," She was wearing a pink noddle strap crop-top that hung off her shoulders and showed off her midriff as well as grey lounge pants that appeared to be custom made with a hole cut for her tail.

"Are you, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Trying implies it wouldn't work," His breath rubbed her skin, "But unlucky for you, or lucky depending on how you look at it, I am a master of seduction," His other hand rose up her arm, a finger trailing along her skin delicately, "Shinobi training one-oh-one, how to get under your targets skin,"

"Oh, I'm a target now?" She shivered under his light teasing.

"Well, I've hunted rabbits before, but it's never been this fun," Lifting his head back he held it above her head, right between her ears. "Just wait until I catch you," His hand rested gently over her neck, making her look up to him, her ears either side of his neck.

"If you are quite done," Katsuki interrupted. Rumi's eyes bulged as she tried to look down. Izuku smiled evily as he held her in place, watching her grow flustered. She kept trying to worm out of him before resigning herself to her fate. Then he let go of her, his hand still stuck to her midriff though.

"Now we are done, what's the issue Katsuki?"

"We need to start considering how to train the boys, if we throw them in at the deep end they will definitely die,"

"I am aware, which is why I left Naruto and Sasuke notes on how to start the boys off, Shoto will be doing a different routine because Enri trained him up before now, mom is focusing on just feeding the other two up, Minato helped Moku shower since the boy was hardly able to keep his balance under the water, Tenya's being given a check up by Sakura and Karin while she's there,"

"You're training Shoto Todoroki?" Rumi looked back up to Izuku, he could feel her wanted his hand on her neck again.

"Yup, Moku and Tenya Uzumaki too," Katsuki nodded, "Now I think dinner is about to burn,"

"SHIT!" She exclaimed, quickly turning off the hob and checking the food, "Phew, just well cooked," Three yellow roles were unloaded onto plates, Katsuki pursed his lips. Izuku sighed and handed him a plate, "What's, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's perfect, we just, well," Izuku rubbed the back of his head "Our diet contains a lot more calories than this, starting tomorrow we'll be eating lunch back home again, so we'll just up our intake back there, don't worry it's not a problem,"

"Oh, I, sorry, this is just a quick meal for me too, I just wanted some thing nice to welcome you both in,"

"And it's wonderful," Katsuki smiled, "Honestly it's great, thanks to this one and a few others I've existed on nothing but ramen, katsudon and fish," Rumi looked between them "We had a strict teacher and a brother obsessed with ramen, katsudon was the only other dish we knew how to cook," He finished his meal quickly, "Thanks for the food, I'm goign to meditate and practise some seals," The blond disappeared into his room again as Izuku sat waiting for Rumi to finish.

"This isn't a quick one for you is it?" He watched the rabbit woman slowly try to clear the plate, she shook her head.

"Oh god, I can't eat anymore," She pushed the plate away with a quarter of the meal left, "Christ, I found that recipe slipped into a pocket of the cloak a while ago," Covering her mouth as she finished her mouthful Izuku gently pulled the plate in his direction. "By all means, if you can eat it,"

"If it's the recipe I had, Katsuki won't be getting that midnight snack he was thinking about,"

"Trade secret?"

"An old technique, one of the first I copied," Rumi pretended not to be surprised when he shrugged "No harm in revealing it now, it's called the Mind Listening jutsu, I can effectively listen in on your thoughts whenever I want to, it requires minimal set up since it's supposed to be used secretly in battle to out manoeuvre opponents by listening to their thought process, every mind becomes a radio station, while mine becomes a reciever, I just have to tune in so to speak, on the person's mind to listen to them, with some effort I can send a thought back," She narrowed her eyes at him, "Though I don't need to tune in to know what you're thinking," He grinned to her, "Although we should probably let our food go down," Sending his thoughts over he watched her go crimson before staring at the table. Gently taking the empty plates he quickly washed them off before sitting in a chair next to Rumi. "Are you sure about this?"

"What? Of course, I," Her face changed, "I know how it's going to work, once the government gets wind of you they'll try put you in a cell in some far off facility, once you beat the crap out of enough agents you'll be a free man, except you'll need to take multiple wives for genetic properity, essentially you'll just be a stallion for race horses, free but not,"

"And I plan on changing that, once I train up my students, they'll train up some more, then some more, and soon enough men will be considered just as strong as women,"

"If not stronger," She mumbled "I mean you caught my kick without trying, broke my bones like they were twigs, look, I'm, I don't mind if you have to take more than me, I get it, but I, there's just," His fingers poked her forehead.

"I will always make time for you my Little Bunny," Her body collided with his in a tight hug, "Will I always be important to you?"

"Of, of course," She mumbled,

"Good, because you will always be important to you," His eyes flicked to the clock mounted besides the window, "Come on, it's getting late, time for bed I think," As he stood up her legs wrapped around his waist. "Really?" He calmly walked over to the room and locked the door behind him.

"Try me," She growled into his ear, "With how much 'Kage' liked to tease me and your little stunt before dinner, you _owe_ me this one," Turning on his heel he pressed her against the door, getting a soft grunt. 

"You want it Little Bunny?" He murmured into her neck, "All you had to do was ask,"

* * *

* * *

Her top went first, Rumi managed to get it off still pinned to the door. She began working on getting his jacket off as he dipped his head agaisnt her uncovered chest. "No bra? How daring of you," His lips touched her skin and she mewled softly. The zipper came free and she managed to worm her legs under it, using her legs to cling to him as he brought his arms away to shrug it off. The fishnet mesh shirt underneath was lifted gently, Rumi simply drinking in the sight of his toned muscles. The seals all over his body appeared like tattoos and that seemed to effect Rumi as she licked her lips before trying to lean in and kiss his chest. Using one hand he pushed against her neck and forced her head back against the wall. "Ah ah," With his other hand he took of his shirt and threw it aside. She took him in entirely as he kept her against the wall, his head let her go as his head moved back in, biting the skin on her neck gently. Trying to keep quiet she bit her lip again and her eyes rolled up, "Want to scream already Little Bunny?"

"Mh huh," She managed, he began sucking on her skin, her limbs closer around him again, "But you aren't making it easy to keep quiet,"

"You think I haven't thought about that already?" His fingers snapped and several markings on the wall glowed, "You can be as loud as you want," He pulled back to put his forehead against hers, forcing it back against the door, "Nobody is going to hear you screaming," Rumi didn't know why but it sent shivers down her spine, his hands gripped her thighs again as he turned around, immediately she felt a pair of hands grip her ass. Looking back in alarm revealed.

Oh god.

A second Izuku was slowly inching her bottoms off, revealing her underwear in the moonlight that broke into the room through the open curtains of the floor to ceiling window. Her legs were prised off original Izuku's body long enough for the leggings to be dragged off, the zipper on his pants was undone in the same window. Once her legs folded around him again she felt something against her stomach. Looking down revealed his erect dick resting against her abdomen. She stared at it in wonder. "Is, is it supposed to be that big?" Izuku grinned "I, I've never seen one before, even the toys they sell aren't," The second Izuku disappeared in a puff as he lifted her up slightly,

"Scared?"

"No, I, I-I've never done this before, I, I mean I've used, I've used," Her voice petered out, "So you don't need to worry about breaking anything but, w-w-well I've never had anything so, _big_ before," The tip rested against her folds, she shivered in anticipation. "Wait," Unlocking her legs from his waist she lifted each individually to rest them on hsi shoulders, almost folded in half. "Now I'm ready," Her fingers locked together behind his neck as she began to get lowered. At first it was like using something to Rumi, for the first second or two, until she kept going lower. Immediately she began feeling more full until she felt skin against hers. Trying to form a word resulted in just vague noises that sounded like moans.

"Wow, you really are a good Little Bunny, taking it all in one," Something similar to joy fired in her brain, Rumi was too full to really get it though, suddenly she began to feel empty as he lifted her back up. It speared into her and she had no time to acclimate to the rod as it made itself known. Izuku was present in front of her, smiling lustfully at her. Something cold touched her back and she looked to see he'd stuck her against the window, if anyone looked up they'd see her getting pinned. A hazy smile to him and he grunted, "Enjoying the fact they can see you?" Her vague noise apparently translated her agreement as he grinned wider. Moving her legs from his shoulder he made her stand against the glass. His body lowered done until his face was at her hips. His green eyes stared with intent into her red as she shifted her weight against the glass, hoping the cold would soothe her hot lust filled blood. All hopes her dashed however, when his tongue pushed against her folds, her hands were immediately in his hair as her eyes closed. His tongue was rough against her senstive folds, she nearly screamed as he found the tiny nub, circling with his tongue before gently nibbling it cruely. Rumi tensed, almost pushing herself up the window

"Ri-ri-ri, haah," Her words failed increasingly quickly until just opening her mouth resulted in moans. His hands trailed up her body to begin teasing her nipples, circling them before pinching and pulling them. As Rumi approached sensory overload, he stuck his tongue back into her, his jaw pushing her folds. The swirling pushed her over the edge as she came with a cry. Izuku seemed to drink it greedily before he locked onto her eyes, clearly telling her he wasn't done and she was ready for it. One hand on her hip had her turning around as he stood up. She looked over the city as he moved behind her. Hands on her hips pulled her back before his right hand pushed her top half down. Now resting her chest against the cold window her heart raced. Once again his dick pushed her walls open, scraping her insides as it went. Keeping his one hand on her waist his other hand moved into her long hair, his fist closing around a portion of it and pulling it just enough to register. His hips began bucking into her and her vision doubled for a moment. His hand moved away from her hip before slamming back with a crack, Rumi moaned from the strike as her eyes rolled up again. Izuku squeezed the handful of flesh, leaning down over her.

"Look down there, at those people, any one of them could look up, any of those people across the street could look out of their windows and see you," Her eyes managed to moved from their locked position, observing all the bystanders. "What do you think they would think hm?" His breath tickled her ears, "Seeing you get fucked like this, what would they think?" His hips smacked against hers, pushing her nipples against the cold glass, stimulating her more. Her arms were pressed against the window too, supporting her weight. "You wanna know what I think they'd think?"

"Mh hm!" Since opening her mouth led to moaning she kept her lips pressed together.

"I think they'd see you for the real Rumi," He got closer to her ears, "Just a Little Bunny that wants to get bred," His words made something in her snap as a second orgasm hit, much more powerful than the first. As she clamped down on him Izuku reached his own orgasm, grunting as he pulled Rumi up against his chest, his hand dropping her hair and grabbing her neck, making her look up to him. Silencing each other's moan with a kiss Rumi's arm curled up around his head, holding his green curls. Seperating for air they were both panting lightly. She shivered in his hold as he let go of her ass and snaked his arm around her waist. A copy appeared to close the curtains before disappearing again. Slowly they made their way over to the bed, uncaring for any mess they made. With an arm still around her, Izuku pulled the covers over them and pulled her against his chest. Rumi smirked in the dark against his muscles.

"Not a bad welcome party huh?"

"On the contrary, it was the best I could've asked for, Little Bunny," Her heart fluttered as her hands rested against his chest. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep in the arms of her new lover.

* * *

* * *

The door was slightly open as he knelt on the balconey. "Mister green!" A small voice called out before a small child appeared. She had bright red eyes, and pale blue hair. Izuku smiled as he took off the mask.

"Hello small one, are you okay?" She was dressed in better fitting clothes now, her eyes more full of vibrancy.

"I'm okay, Lady Erazer is really nice when I talk to her," That name irritated Izuku, his first idea had been to give Shouka the girl in the hopes she would actually raise the kid. However the way she just addressed the woman proved otherwise. Pulling down his hood he patted Eri's head. 

"Alright well, I've come to take you with me, if you want to that is," His mask was stowed away in a seal as he smiled to her. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Does that mean you're my Papa?"

"I would be if you wanted it small one, but if I am there's a few things we'll need to talk about first," Eri smiled widely before hugging him.

"Please be my Papa," She clung to him, placing one hand on his back he nodded gently and smiled.

"Alright, you're going to need to hold on," She didn't actually, he could use his chakra to stick her to him much like he could climb a wall or walk on water. It was just more helpful for her to not move while he was midair. They leapt silently away in the night, invisible to all. "If I'm going to be your papa there's somethings you need to know,"

"Okay,"

"A lot of people don't have a Papa, they have to mamas instead, because Papas are really rare, especially one as cool as yours," She giggled quietly and Izuku couldn't help but smile, "Now, because Papas are so rare, a lot of girls are going to want me to be a Papa for their litte ones," Kami was it difficult wording this delicately enough for her to understand, "But if they don't want to be your Mama, Papa isn't going to want them alright?"

"Yeah,"

"A simple way to tell is if they don't talk to you, Papa isn't going to talk to them, follow me?" A nod, "Great, there is going to be a lot of girls that are like that, so don't be upset when them show up, Papa will quickly make them go away,"

"But, but, what if they're really pretty?"

"Papa won't care, they could be super duper pretty but if they don't talk to you or don't spend time with you, they're the worst in the world," They bounded between rooftops, "Eri, has Lady Erazer taught you about your quirk?"

"N-no, Lady Erazer doesn't talk about my, my diss, diss easy,"

"Disease?" He tried not getting mad, "Eri you don't have a disease,"

"It made my first mama go bye-bye, then second mama gave me away,"

"That's just because you didn't know what to do with it," His hand patted her back gently as she held him tighter.

"I don't want my diss easy," His heart broke, "I wish I could be like Papa," Closing his eyes he hesitated,

"Well little one, let's wait until tomorrow morning, if you still wish you could be like Papa, I might be able to help," She gapsed,

"Really? Really really?"

"It is very possible, but I might not be able to, you understand this is a big decision? Losing your quirk will make people very mean,"

"People are mean to me anyway, it's okay," His heart shattered before he landed on the roof of Rumi's place. Letting her down he saw something from the corner of his eye. Something dark trailed against the night sky. He created a Shadow Clone to take Eri inside as he began moving towards it. The thing was coming from the Todoroki household, more importantly it was something he knew very well, consuming Shoto's room.

Was fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks, so I was really debating whether or not to put some smut in this chapter but hey ho it was going to happen eventually. If I decide to include more it'll be sandwiched betwen actual story like this, so it's never just a chapter of smut without plot.  
> Side note, do you think I should let Izuku take Eri's quirk? I'm leaning more towards doing it but your wish is my command  
> As always don't be afraid to share your thoughts, I love reading your comments,  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out


	2. Humble beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hell of Izuku's designs comes to life.
> 
> "I... we can't protect him anymore, please,"
> 
> "Whatever she offers you, do not take it, you are enough as you are, believe me, I'm a guy,"
> 
> "Do you think you're scaring me?"

"Water Wall jutsu!" Leaping over the burning building he spat tonnes of water over it. "Unyeilding Gust jutsu!" Landing on the building opposite a gale formed as he blew air form his lungs. The flames immediately began dying as he approaching the area. Footsteps were leaving as chakra signatures were approaching.

"SHOTO!" Enri cried out as she burst into his room, Izuku closed his eyes and lifted a hand to his face.

" _Byakugan_ ," Immediately the wall disappeared and he could see the heroine searching the man's room. Four individuals were sneaking away in the dark, seemingly cackling and laughing cruelly. He immediately tried to quell his rage, closing in to the area. Shoto was hanging from his bedroom window by his fingertips. Izuku's eyes faded back to dark green as he landed next to him. Shoto almost yelped and fell in surprise before Izuku grabbed his wrist and held him up. Slowly they were able to climb through the window he had escaped the blaze from. "Enri, he's alive," Standing aside he allowed the worried mothers to motherhen their son before turning to him.

"How?"

"I was doing something when a I saw smoke, I had a copy finish my task while I headed straight over," Not to mention it was at least half the city between the areas and he'd blitzed over the rooftops in order to get here. "Can I investigate?" Enri just nodded as she comforted Shoto. The room was torched, obviously it had been the centre of a controlled blaze. Enri had knocked the door off its hinges as he looked over it. The mechanism inside the lock had been melted to the door had little change of opening, along with the dampness aroudn the hinges suggested they were frozen shut before the fire. He stood in the doorway and looked into the room. Something became rather clear to him, in the centre of Shoto's room was the most damaged part, it was almost directly a lamp and empty glass. Taking a wild guess he figured it had been full of water. Taking a deep breath he looked to the unit next to him. "I have, not pleasant news,"

"Please," Enri was ready to cry, Izuku shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but someone, or _someones_ killed Shoto," The door was replaced and Shadow Clones threw seals around the walls in seconds. They glowed green before he dispelled the clones. "I need you act as if Shoto actually died, because this was a targeted attack," Rei seemed to go catatonic. "The fire started there, the idea was responders would blame it on the carper catching from the light being focused through the glass, the issue is, the fire wouldn't start there if it was through the glass," He walked over to the side of the room, "It would have begun over here, there's another issue of the hinges being frozen over shortly before the blaze and then the metal lock inside getting melted, which wouldn't have happened in such a scenario, that can only lead me to the conclusion that Shoto was a target," Enri seemed to compute before exhaling in fury. "Don't, whatever you wish to do, there is little evidence, little reason and few who would give a crap, as of the moment it would be better to declare Shoto dead by freak accident,"

"And where would I go during this plan?" Shoto spoke shyly, Enri and Rei both gazed to Izuku.

"I... we can't protect him anymore, please, he's not safe even here," Enri almost pleaded with him, the greenette just nodded,

"Honestly it was my plan to take him to Konoha when I heard of him, but after learning how much you cared for him my plans changed, now I see that even with all the will of the world, you can't be everywhere Enri, and that isn't your fault, something like this was going to happen, I am just glad I was nearby to help, now there is one more part to this plan and it's probably the hardest," He took a deep breath, "In order for Shoto Todoroki to be safe, he must become an Uzumaki,"

He laid down next to Rumi again, putting his head on the pillow and smiling as he closed his eyes. An arm draped over the woman's toned stomach mere moments before an alarm went off. His eyes snapped open and he had to stop himself from putting his fist through it despite the fact he desperately wanted to. Instead he called upon all of his training and sat back up, back clicking in several unhealthy ways. Rumi groaned and puleld the blankets closer to her. "Five more minutes,"

"Come on Little Bunny, we gotta get moving, busy day today," The covers were easily torn away from her, "Glad you got up to put those pyjamas on now?" She wore fluffy cotton coverings, white as her hair with cartoon bunnies of different colours. He'd only just gotten into his, a pair of plain dark green shorts. Grumbling, his first lover sat up and began climbing out of bed. He yawned and scratched his expose chest for no reason. Grabbing his book from the nightstand he unsealed a new set of clothing, slowly getting dressed and Rumi got into her hero costume. He planted one hand on her butt with a resounding smack, getting an eep from the woman. She eyed him before getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. His hand moved up to her waist and held her for a moment. Once she began losing her balance they seperated, each adorned with a smile. They exited the room to see Katsuki already up and stretching. 

"Alright Izuku, we gotta move, your Shadow Clone filled me in on everything," Waving a hand Izuku nodded,

"I've already explained everything to them, I had to take Shoto there last night, someone set his room on fire and tried to make it look like an accident," The two looked at him, going pale, "I don't have any suspects but Enri clearly knows something about it," He sighed, "Alright, after breakfast we'll get moving, Rumi it'd be best if you acted like nothing's changed, talk to Enri but make sure nobody overhears you, her and Rei are broken up over the fact Shoto has had to leave," They sat down at the table together, "If you want to let them know you know, at least do it subtly, you're an ex-intern so it'd be reasonable to expect you had a working relationship, maybe pretend you'd met him at one point during your internship,"

"Understood," She grinned before resting her head on his shoulder, "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"Nope, but I plan on leaving a Shadow Clone to sleep today, give me the energy to keep going tonight and then I'll sleep when I get in," As Rumi opened her mouth to dispute Katsuki grunted,

"A shinobi is expected to work at any time of the day or night, using a Shadow Clone to sleep is one of Izuku's tricks to stay up twenty-four seven, since he's body technically rests and then that rest is transferred to him when the clone dispells, he appears functionally immortal with his advanced healing, ability to function without rest and avoid unavoidable moves," Izuku huffed "But all it really takes is a hard kick and he's down,"

"You and I both know that ceased working for me after Konohamaru caught me with a football the fifth time," His body still reflexively tensed as a hand drifted to his groin. Taking his bowl away and washing it in the sink quickly he looked back, "Anyway we need to move, lots to cover today," Planting a kiss on Rumi's cheek he nodded to Katsuki and they disappeared in twin flashes of light.

"We're going to make you the best y'know!" Naruto proudly exclaimed, Izuku stood beside him shaking his head in good nature.

"Jeez, I just asked you to take care of them,"

"You bring three more Primal chakra users here, claim you want them to be Uzumakis and then don't expect us to train them?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. 

"Ah, right, my bad, I forgot we had a passive effect turning people into ninja," He joked, "Alright, Shoto I have already given you your dojutsu, Moku, Tenya, I'd like to give you a gift each, pelase step forwards," Both boys complied letting Izuku put a hand over their eyes. "Moku, we are going to make you a fuinjutsu master, you will have seals decorating your entire body filled with items that will help you in any scenario, to maximize this I gift you the _Byakugan_ for perfect vision of your entire body and surroundings," The boy stepped away with mikly eyes, "For that reason I have asked a friend to train you on how to use the power to its fullest potentil, this is Neji Hyuuga, he will be your sensei while you are in Konohagakure," Tenya stepped backwards "Tenya, we will make you a master in kenjutsu, faster and stronger than any you have met before, to you I gift the _Sharingan_ ," Five individuals stepped forwards, "We have less users of your dojutsu, so they will all be teaching you what they know, this is Obito, Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke Uzumaki,"

"T-t-thank you for giving me this chance!" Tenya bowed at a perfect ninety degree angle. Obito laughed and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry about it buddy, you'll find this family is all about chances, after all they gave me a second one, do we know what his can do?"

"I decided to give him Kamui, it is by far the most effective for the opponents we will be facing," Kakashi and Obito nodded, the two were almost masters in both aspects of Kamui. Kakashi had used one of Obito's _Sharingan_ for most of his life, becoming proficient in the far range Kamui while Obito, who had been presumed dead, continued using his remaining _Sharingan_ quickly becoming a threat like no other with his close range Kamui. After Madara had taken Obito's eye from Kakashi, Naruto had used his Light release to restore the eye, after which Izuku used his Twilight release to return the Kamui ability and give him the matching ability in the opposite eye. "These two will be your main senseis here, the others will be teaching you about the other effects and abilities it has," Izuku turned to Shoto, "Now since we don't have any other _Rinnegan_ users, Katsuki and I will be teaching you what we have learned about it, with limited records it will not be much, Sasuke will help to but he only got his recently too," He sucked his lip and waved his hands, "However to help we have Naruto Uzumaki to teach you chakra control, we would have Sakura Haruno, but she's busy working at the hospital and he's the next best considering how much chakra he has," The blond sweatdropped,

"You don't have to be so blunt about it y'know?" The greenette wondered if Naruto ever realized he put that on the end of almost every sentence. "Dad wanted to see you by the way, about the small girl your Shadow Clone came through with last night,"

"Katuski, make sure they don't go too far, we don't want to push them beyond what they can do currently," He slipped into his chakra point and found himself stood in the Uzumaki household immediately.

"Papa!" Eri ran over as he crouched to lift her up, supporting her on his waist.

"You work fast, or does time,"

"She's adopted dad, c'mon, surely you realize by now, the Uzumaki clan isn't a clan based on bloodlines," Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki sighed and leant back in his chair.

"She said you'd make her like her Papa, so what does that entail?"

"Well, thanks to my Primal Eyes," Divine Eyes but he preferred his name for them, "I can see her chakra pathways with clarity, somehow her tenketsu and pathways are warped and blocked off, I plan on using an adaptation of the Gentle Fist to realign her chakra systems, it may get rid of her quirk but it would allow her to become a ninja like her Papa," She gazed wide eyed and mouth agape with excitement. Grunted he put her on the floor, "However little one," Kneeling in front of her he looked her in the eyes, "It may hurt a little, I'll do it as quickly as I can but I need you to be brave for me okay?"

"Okay," She nodded as he engaged all three dojutsu, blue lines appeared as the girl turned into a black figure. The pathways were all too collected around the small horn on her head. Using two fingers he quickly began striking the points and forcing the lines into place. As they spread around the body he moved to strike from the side or back to increase movement until they naturally began falling into place. Once it was done he stopped in front of her again. Eri smiled widely to him as her horn shrunk down until it was gone completely. He internally made a note of that, physical appearance changed as symptom of 'quirk' affecting chakra pathways. 

"All done small one," Smiling to her he lifted her back onto his hip, "Now we have to start working hard while Grandpa hardly works,"

"I'm only forty-two," He dead panned sadly as a dramatic tear dropped from his eye. They heard a scream and both looked to see Kushina glowing with joy.

"Who is this little bean?!" She made a beeline over and took Eri from Izuku, lifting her up and spinning her around to fits of giggles from the child.

"This is Eri, you're adopted granddaughter," Kushina froze and looked at Izuku before somehow beaming wider.

"I'm a Grandma!" She rubbed her cheek against Eri's as the girl continued to laugh. "You are so precious! And tiny! And I'm going to spoil your rotten!" Izuku smiled at the sight, of course his mom would be estatic at him adopting a child so soon. The redhead loved family and loved children, so getting both at once was clearly ideal to her. 

"Good, because she needs to stay with you two, when I found her she was gloriously malnourished and then I trusted someone to look after her, which only disappointed me since she'd been surviving on nutrient bars and jelly, she needs actual food, speaking of, Katsuki and I need to up our caloric intake when we have lunch here, food back there had disappointingly low calories, Rumi's trying her best but,"

"Rumi?" Shit, "Who's Rumi?" Shit, shit, shit.

"I, well, she's um," Of course the one time he can't explain a situation is with his mother, "Well, y'know how Katsuki and I went around the world to learn everything and wound up in the Land of Iron, it turns out there's another gateway over there, the Samurai treat it as a precious pathway, Yumiko will bring quirkless people through for them to learn and become Samurai," Kushina raised an eyebrow, "Well, Katsuki and I may have jumped through to, check up on our world every now and again,"

"Go on," She drawled,

"And in said world, a compentant male such as myself has to take mulitple partners, not by choice of course, but well, and I met Rumi while I was a vigilante and she was on duty as a heroine, we may have flirted a bit whenever I'd meet her and, she'," He began mumbling,

"What was that?" Eri was handed to Minato, who just bounced her on his knee.

"I said," Garble again as he kept trying to hide it,

"Izuku,"

"She's my first lover,"

"First? Of how many?"

"At least four, I courted three more but took their memories when I thought I was going to die fighting Madara," 

"You care for her?"

"Obviously, I care for anyone I'd call a lover," Almost insulted at the question he looked his mother in the face, finding her to smile at him softly.

"Then it's alright, besides, Naruto being with Ino and Sakura I could hardly get mad at you for having more than one partner," Minato stood up and lifted Eri onto his shoulders.

"Papa, I'm so tall!" She looked over his green curls.

"You are tall small one, one day you might even grow to be that tall on your own," He grinned to her, "You're going to be staying with Grampa and Gradma for a while alright? They're going to help you be like Papa, they'll be giving you a lot of food and you have to eat your vegetables,"

"Okay," She nodded as her hands held onto Minato's hair for stability.

"You'll meet a lot of Uncles and other family, they'll help you too, but you have to listen alright?" She nodded and grinned, "Okay, I'll be here everyday to help, but now I have to go help a few of your Uncles become like me, they don't have as much time as you, so they have to work a lot harder," He grinned, "See you soon small one,"

"Alright, if you can clear out that entire heap, I'll get you guys Ichiraku for dinner," He watched the trio work together to clean debris from Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. He'd come across it as Midorikage and hated how people just casually dumped their rubbish there. Moku, Tenya and Shoto were now cleaning it to build up muscles. All three had taken chakra control like a duck to water, thanks to their individual dojutsu, Shoto had an easier time of moudling it, Tenya was able to memorize and copy movements with ease and Moku had watched how the chakra was moulded in the pathways and tenketsu before attempting it himself. Now they needed to build up muscles and fast. Combined with the exercises at work Izuku figured lifting the debris would benefit them greatly. Not to mention the day after tomorrow he'd make them start wearing weights. It wasn't the fairest method, fair from it. But Izuku knew from experience, their muscles would repair faster, they would reach and break limits sooner. He'd been barely working for three years and reached speeds even some vehicles in this world couldn't reach. Being a slavedriver to these three would force them to meet their potential sooner. All three boys were reinvigorated by his offer as they hauled trash faster.

"YOSHAA!" They cried out, putting in a hundred and ten percent. He folded his arms and grinned, Katsuki was busy doing his rounds as Orenjikage at the evening, ready to call him if something was big.

"Excuse me," And just like that, his joy was gone. He turned around to face a gaunt blonde woman with a shorter younger blonde. "But you must leave," That voice was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"For what reason?"

"We are going to be cleaning that beach, for her training,"

"I'm afraid my students are already training here," He gestured to the three boys who were beginning to leave tracks in the sand. The older woman laughed,

"Students? What could you teach them? More importantly what do they have to learn?"

"Things that would take to long to explain to an ignorant disgraceful elder like yourself, you speak of them learning nothing, you have a quirkless woman next you, what do you hope to teach her hm? How to suddenly gain a quirk?" The look of aject horror on her face almost made Izuku smile, almost.

"How do you?"

"A natural trait as a guy, you can figure out who's who by a glance, now I ask again, what was the point of her training that outweighs the training of my students?" An eyebrow was raised "And the gender excuse will not sway me," The gaunt woman stared at him, grabbing his collar,

"You will leave _now_ before I," Izuku calmly grabbed her wrist, his thumb digging into a pressure point and releasing her hold on him, the arm twisted and a kunai was drawn. The woman was forced onto her kness in front of him.

"Before you what whore?" Anger he had left buried was beginning to surface, "Call your little government friends about men doing community work? Please if anything the government would allow us to do it and save resources by making other men clean up other areas," The blade was pressed against her throat. "Either walk away now, or die here, I couldn't care less with all honesty,"

"You would-," A look into his eyes silenced the woman,

"Try me," Her arm twisted further as her body contorted in pain. "Do not bother us again, if I hear you tried to intimidate my students into leaving I _will_ make your death painful, am I clear,"

"Impudent little -gah!" The arm was now in danger of breaking,

"Am," He snarled, "I," The kunai was about to start drawing blood, "Clear?" A silent, rage filled nod, "Good, now leave," The two turned around, "Quirkless, you stay for a minute," They both whirled around "If you value your life, keep going old timer," The gaunt woman simply wheeled around and began walking away. The younger now stared in fear, "I wish you no harm, how little do you think me?"

"What?"

"How little do you think me? Am I a gnat to you? A person, what am I?"

"You are a man, who just told my godmother to do what she's wanted to do for a long time, leave me alone," She rubbed her arms seeking warmth. Izuku pulled a cloak from his stores and draped it over her shoulders.

"Well, whatever you think of me, know that I am fighting a battle that will benefit both of us, you have power you are not aware of just yet, you must train and work hard to understand your gift,"

"I won't have time to train, now I don't have her as a mentor, I'll have to go back to I-Island," He thought for a moment, reaching into a pocket.

"Then train there, surely you have access to a gym correct?" Her eyes widened, they were a crystalline blue. "Really Sapphire, did you believe that a miracle would grant you power? No, you must work hard for it,"

"Sapphire, really?"

"Your eyes, they are like a blue gemstone, does sapphire not fit?" She blushed bright red and suppressed a smile. "Keep the cloak, think of it as a memento to keep working hard," She clutched the sides of the cloak, "And that you are worth more than you realise, now hurry along, before she gets too far away," As Sapphire turned to leave he reached out a hand. "Oh and one more thing," She looked over to him, "Whatever she offers you, do not take it, you are enough as you are, believe me, I'm a guy," A brief flash of a smile and she turned away. Clapping his hands together he turned back to the beach. "Right! Sicne you cleaned that one up so fast you get to move onto the next one now!" A collective ring of groans before he cackled into the sunset.

Several weeks later and the boys were hard at work. Almost half the beach had been cleared and they were on track to finish well before entrance exams. It worked in his favor since after UA began he'd have a lot of time to actually focus on the boys' training. Plus he could do some landscaping and give them trees to climb, arenas to fight in, lakes to walk on, the works. Nozomi had been every forthcoming to Midorikage about the plans to make the male course basically his playtime. Teachers would be assigned but none of them would ever show up. She'd picked the most prejudiced and misandristic teachers specially for that fact, with no teachers present it meant Izuku leave them to properly train. As he watched the boys clean up he could feel the group approaching behind him. "Alright, keep going guys, you're going great!"

"Ooh there's more of you?" One cooed "How lucky for us, we might even get one each!" Izuku turned around with his arms folded,

"Please move along, they're quite busy working here," One stepped forwards her arm turning into a steel blade. "I want no trouble, I am hoping you don't either, so please just move along,"

"If you don't want trouble you should come with us quietly," Another woman stepped forwards and reached out for him. "We'll take very good care of ou handsome,"

"I must ask you to refrain from interrupting our training," He caught her wrist in a vice like grip and kept applying pressure, "I will ask you one more time, please just keep moving," A range of quirks was activated as the blade was rested against his cheek.

"Well you're training is going to be a bit different from now on," The weilder growled, "You see, we're going to take you and those boys over there, and you're going to become our little toys, alright? Your training is going to be getting fucked out of your minds and you're going to enjoy it," They all laughed and agreed horribly, Izuku just sighed and pushed the blade away with his finger. 

"Let me explain how this is going to go," He grabbed the blade, remembering how the arm looked and squeezing the pressure point, "You _are_ going to move along, you _are_ going to forget ever seeing us and you _are_ never going to come back here," They snarled at him, " _Or_ you can find yourselves in the nearest hospital explaining how you gained all the injuries from a lone male you tried to gang-rape and intimidate so you could enslave and rape him and his friends," Another hand grabbed his throat, trying to throttle him.

"Alright boy, we were trying to play nice, but now, now you're going to die before we take your little friends are going to be our fuckmeat and there isn't a thing,"

"Do you think you're scaring me?" The group paused, "Honestly, do you think I would have argued so much if you did?" His foot landed on the chest of the woman attempting to strangle him. Kicking off he winded the woman and flipped onto the fence he'd been leaning on. "Because, you haven't done a thing to scare me yet, all you've done is piss me off,"

"Aw, the boy's getting mad, be careful he might bite,"

"I won't cause one of you is definitely into that shit," He smirked "Now, last chance," His eyes locked onto them each individually, "Walk away," They sneered, "Very well, crawling and limping it is," Hopping off the fence he preformed a split, kicking the two front women in the head. Placing his hand on the head of the third he flipped over and landed on the fourth, causing her to hit the floor. His hand slipped down the third's neck and grabbed her collar, pulling her over his lifted knee, causing her head to hit the cement. Five and six went down with an elbow to the gut and his forearm snapping up into the face. Seven attempted a kick but promptly had her knee broken hs he caught and twisted her lower leg. Number eight simply stepped backwards, eyes wide. He towered over her, grinning sadistically, "Boo," She _bolted_ as fast as she could away from the beach. Seven screamed in pain as he reset the bone before healing it in seconds. "Now what did we learn here today?" Adjusting his jacket he leant against the railing while they all collected themselves. "When someone calmly offers you an out when tryin gto start a fight," His eyes changed to Primal as he smiled maliciously, "You run," They fled hurriedly before Enri rounded the corner. Out of his earshot he watched them point to him and wave hands around, she raised an eyebrow to him as he shook his head. Calmly silencing the women she walked over.

"What did you do?"

"Taught them not to threaten my students, they wanted to take the four of us and turn us into sex slaves, I believe they said something about them being their 'fuckmeat' after they killed me," Sighing under her gaze he looked at the group "Broken knee I healed concussion I didn't," He shook his head.

"Alright," Enri spoke just loud enough for them to hear, "I'll have to remain until your overseer returns in case something like this happens again," The women at the corner paled and cleared out. "Gone?"

"Without a trace," He grinned "Thanks Enri, Katsuki tell you I was here?"

"Yes, I wanted to check in on Shoto again," The peppermint haired boy in question quickly dashed over, "Hi,"

"Hey Aunty," The two had developed an odd dynamic over the weeks, sinec Enri wasn't technically his mom he'd taken to calling her aunt because he couldn't call her Enri to her face, "We're on track to finish before the exams,"

"Wonderful, Nozomi has mentioned the course will be discreetly headed up by Midorikage,"

"Yeah, I'll have a Shadow Clone on it all day, with the landscaping I plan to do we'll have plenty of places to practise chakra control, harnessing senjutsu, all of it," He snapped his fingers, "That reminds me, Shoto, tomorrow can you drop by Tenten's shop? I placed a few custom orders for you three a while back, they should be ready by now,"

"You got it sensei," He nodded, "Are we done for the day?"

"Not even close, you guys need to get rid of those two piles before nightfall for Ichiraku's,"

"But sensei,"

"Come on, just those piles and then it'll be all you can eat," If there was ever a way to convince an Uzumaki, it was with Ichiraku's all you can eat challenge. Shoto immediately saluted and turned to flicker back to work.

"He is, fast," She noted.

"He will be, I am working them five times harder than I ever worked under my senseis, after they get into UA I will ease up a bit, but they must reach at least what I could in three years,

"And if they don't?"

"Well," A shrug, "They won't have a moment to sneeze at UA," The heroine shivered from the looming threat of work. Izuku Uzumaki cackled darkly as the boys charged around, loudly discussing what they were going to have and who could eat more than who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like my explanation for the quirk vs chakra seperation?  
> Also can I just say, I was expecting way more outcry at Shoto getting the Rinnegan, so I'm assuming you all like the idea.  
> Yes I introduced Melissa way early but fear not, I have plans.  
> As always thoughts and opinions are always welcomed.  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out


	3. Tests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Uzumaki does the entrance exam.  
> No, not Izuku Midoriya  
> U-zu-ma-ki

"Alright boys, you aren't going to be doing a very difficult exam, Nozomi has all but told me your accepted anyway, the exam is just a formality, she'll be marking it personally as well," Izuku stood in front of the gates to UA. Moku, Tenya and Shoto stood with him, "You won't have to deal with anyone save for a teacher that Nozomi hand-picked, either way ignore anything that isn't constructive," The trio were bundles of nerves in front of him. Poor Moku was looking around him like a deer in headlights while Tenya was fidgeting with a kunai, trying to make himself as small as possible. Which was incredibly difficult for men of their size, Izuku suppressed his smirk as he took in the new forms of the boys. Each were a respectable six foot two inches, their frames had filled out but remained incredibly lean. Izuku felt as if he was looking at three transformed boys, despite their anxiety being out in public, none were clsoe to running away or passing out. "C'mon boys, you got this, remember no matter what, everyone is proud of you just for trying," They nodded "Now get on in there, you get a five minutes head start to stop the women catcalling and bullying," Shoto led the other two boys into the imposing building while Izuku stood and waited, Katsuki landed next to him, quickly changing into his regular outfit in a puff of smoke.

"They go already?"

"Just left,"

"Aw dammit, ah well, I'll congratulate them when it's done," He grinned proudly, "They really have come a long way huh?"

"Well they worked harder than us to get something similar to our abilities, they're still not close to what we can do but,"

"But they are lightyears from where they used to be," The blond nodded, "Still can't believe they cleaned the entire beach with a week to spare," Izuku hummed, after the suprising act they had turned the beach into a sparring ring, having the boys train their battle instincts and preform jutsu without help. They'd even practiced shuriken and kenjutsu for a few hours. Indeed they were on the way to being full shinobi soon. Shaking himself from his thoughts he tapped his brothers arm.

"Alright time to get moving, we should find our seat befo-,"

"No way! Is that a male?!" His head drooped

"That,"

"You think they're here to take the exam?" Harsh laughter, "As if they could do shit, they're probably here hoping a woman will claim them or something," Giggles from around them. Katsuki took a deep breath.

"Deku? The fuck are you donig?" Both whirled around, "Blond Deku?" 

"Kami why do you curse me?" They both groaned to the sky, in front of them stood Izumi Midoriya and Katsumi Bakugo, figures they remembered quite well despite their best wishes. The blonde woman approached them snarling.

"The fuck are some dead Dekus doing at UA? Trying to become someone's living toy?" Her palms crackled with explosions as Izuku sensed an opportunity. As Katsumi reached for Katsuki, he grabbed her wrist and twisted while kicking her feet out from under her. The woman fell on her ass with her arm in a bar lock.

"Sorry but, who are you? What's a Deku? I'm Izuku Uzumaki and this is my brother Katsuki Uzumaki, we don't, we don't recognize you, or your greenette friend there," A white blur landed next to them.

"What's going on here?" Rumi stood up to her full height, that is to say, stared directly at his adams apple.

"This bastard attacked me!" Katsumi roared from her floor seat. The heroine smirked,

"Really? Cause from what I saw, you went to attack this blondie and Izuku here stopped you by putting you flat on your ass," The blonde woman balked, "Are you going to let her go at all? You're going to be late for the written portion," Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance he released Katsumi and put his foot flat against her back, sending her stumbling away. Rumi smiled at him, "Thank you, now," She grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a kiss, surprising him and the surrounding women. "Go get 'em fox, you two Katsuki," 

"You got it Rumi, sorry, Miruko, you're on shift," They smirked as she ruffled his hair.

"Well, it doesn't matter, go kick some ass boys!" She leapt away as the boys looked to eachother and nodded, disappearing in a whirl of cold air and leaves.

The written exam had been laughably easy. Izuku had learned most of the answers in the library on his first outing here when learning under Mifune. Silently he pondered if he should visit Yumiko and say hi to everyone. He was brought from his musings by Katsuki prodding him, "The brief's going on, pay attention," He hissed, Izuku just kicked his heels onto the desk.

"You know as well as I do it'll be robots and a pointing system based on destruction, how else would the sisters with a penchant for rubble making have any hope of getting in," They compared sheets "Ah, looks like we'll be on our own, alright, so keep damage to a minimum, move with lethal intent, heal other participants,"

"Don't hold back," Katsuki nodded with a whisper.

"Excuse me!" Everyone turned to see bluenette stood up, chopping her hands. Izuku restrained himself as he recognized the female counterpart to Tenya, Tenshi Iida. She slapped her hand against a paper pamphlet, "But the introductory letter said there would be four kinds of robot, for a prestigious school like UA to make a mistake is shameful, also," He let out a small sigh as he took two kunai from his pocket, spinning one on his index finger. "You two males are disturbing the briefing, you make a mockery of,"

"Number one," Murmurs as he interrupted her, "Briefings are never a hundred percent accurate, life is liable to change as and when it pleases, a plan never survives contact with the enemy," The kunai suddenly spun into the air as he slipped the second one on and continued to spin his hand. "Number two, my brother and I were discussing information so quietly not even the people around us were disturbed, you had no reason to single us out aside frome the fact we are male, which leades me to," The kunais clashed together as one launched into Tenshi's desk and the other back into his. People screamed as he was suddenly crounched directly in Tenshi's face. "Number three, mind you own damn fucking business," Silenced by his dark growl everyone watched as he sat back on his chair with his feet up, "Continue Present Mic," Putting his hands behind his head he continued acting as if nothing had happened.

"Right, uh, well, yes, as our green man said, briefings aren't always correct, there are four robots, however you are only supposed to know about three as the fourth carries no points to it and is merely an obstacle, it should be avoided at all costs," More mutterings as he scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Now you're assigned areas are on the cards under your desks, please make an orderly line to the bus number matching your test location," The two boys stood up first, silently making their way to the doors, it was opened before Katsuki turned around,

"Do you really need her to tell you that the briefings over? What you need someone to hold your hand for the exam too?" The door closed, leaving an auditorium in shock,

"He's right, that does normally mean move alone," Present Mic inspected her nails, "Althought I did have a pep cheer prepped, damn Nozomi and her mind games," She mumbled walking off stage.

"You!" Izuku sighed and merely substituted behind Tenshi, putting a hand on the back of a brunette.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sincerity in his voice. "You seem pretty tense,"

"Oh, it's fine! I'm just nervous is all," Makign a noise he waved a hand,

"Don't be, you gotta have guts to take a test like this, own it!" He patted her back, "Besides, if I can face it without any help, surely you can do it with a quirk right?" That was a barefaced lie, this woman had no chance against him if she was scared of just starting the exam. A hand rested on his shoulder through his cloak.

"I was informed you are Izuku Midoriya, what point does it serve for you to take the exam, you,"

"Tenshi Iida, whoever your informant is, get a new one, I am Izuku Uzumaki, you probably got me confused with the Izumi Midoriya I met at the gates,"

"No, because it was her that," He grunted,

"Ah yes, well, she's a lying bitch, I suggest you don't take a word she says at face value, my clan name is Uzumaki, alright, I'll even say it slowly for you, U-zu-ma-ki, not Midoriya," Leaving the woman stunned behind him he turned back to the brunette, "Anyways, here," He handed her one of his kunai, "If you find yourself in trouble,"

"Listen _male_ ," He was rudely turned around

**Smack**

"Interrupt me again, see what happens," Tenshi tripped over her own feet in shock from the blow as he growled the final warning. "Like I was saying, if you find youself in trouble, hold that and think of me, alright?" He then realized everyone was gawking at him.

"GOOOO!" Everyone looked around, "WHAT YOU THINK THERE'S A COUNTDOWN IN REAL LIFE? WOMAN, YOU GUYS REALLY DO NEED YOUR HAND'S HELD!" The Iida woman caught up to him, sprinting at her top speeds.

"You are not supposed to,"

"Be as fast as you? I know, I'm _faster_ ," Taking off proudly he began growing the distance between the two. As he entered the city his cloak billowed out into the wind.

A Shadow Clone landed on the rooftop next to him, "Report," The clone knelt, 

"Medic head Midori, all injuries being healed, scout division is bringing in more every minute, crimson barrier is holding against any robots that come near long enough for attack division to neutralize, we've moved the camp closer to the exit too," He grinned, with his small army of Shadow Clones divided up into divisions and then further squadrons he'd racked up an incredible amount of points. The medics had been first, setting up an hospital tent and using kunai as anchors for the Four Crimson Ray Formation, to act as a protective barrier. Scout division had come second, moving to rescue and transport injured personnel to the medic tent. Lastly the attack division had been formed, as the offensive point collecting teams. Izuku himself was stood upon a rooftop, making and dispelling a Shadow Clone every few minutes to share information immediately. Once people began retreating he leapt down into the streets, dismissing groups of four at a time. People began rushing past him for the exit, in terror of somethign behind him. Stopping the dissmissal of his clones he had barely gotten rid of the attack division as he turned around to see the zero pointer towering over the buildings. He blew a raspberry observing it,

"Too easy, not worth it," Turning around to calmly leave he watched every person that had exclaimed pride and the power to knock the exam on its ass flee like rats from a sinking ship. The worst one was Tenshi, who knocked into him as she charged for the entrance with her quirk, almost shoving people out of her way. Rolling his eyes he decided to use some Wood Clones to save people before they got trampled. Something pulled the back of his head and he turned around to see the brunette, he was too far away to hear but he could clearly make out her calling for help as people ignored her in their dash for the entrance. She was pinned by rubble. "Alright, productive anger, that's always good," Disappearing in a flash of dark green he was before the girl, kneeling by her head. "Injuries?"

"I, what?"

"Injuries, do you have any?" He repeated tiredly, lifting the rubble with ease,

"I, no I'm fine, I," She tried standing up, only to fall against his shoulder. He looked down her leg and saw her foot at an odd angle and her ankle an unhealthy colour.

"Broken ankle, awesome," A Shadow Clone hefted her up, "Hospital tent," It nodded and leapt away. Lookin down the street showed the 'gigantic' robot bearing down on him. "Honestly," He muttered, walking up to the thing. No-one tried stopping him, merely going around him in their frenzy. He didn't even lift a hand as an invisible force began pushing against the treads of the robot. The feeling of something watching him settled on his shoulder and he looked in its direction. "This? Really? This is the best you got? No puzzle, no ultimatums? Just a robot most people are going to wet themselves fighting?" It creaked as the body began turning, rearing its arm back to punch him. "THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE AROUND ME JACKASS!" Hoping that the one person he didn't want to see hadn't pushed the button he closed his eyes as the fist grew close. Everyone froze as a massive shockwave rocked the area. A million eyes were on him now as the dust knocked up from the impact began to settle. "Y'know, I've just about had it with you people," A dark green skeletal hand was holding the fist back. In moments the metal was crushed underneath it while he walked forwards, rising into the air. "You are ignorant, lazy," The head formed around him, stretching down into the body. "Naive, rude women," The arms now formed and people began paling as he met the height of the zero pointer. "Who boast super powers but when the chips are down you run like cowards," The Susano'o took full form, "AND YOU INSIST ON LOOKING DOWN AT ME!" A single foot raised and crushed the robot under its heel with ease. It was reduced to nothing but a pancake. In a nearby test centre he could see one getting bombarded by different Rasen jutsus. Katsuki was doing well then. His chakra avatar began shrinking down as he made his way to the exit, many people staring at him in catatonic shock. All of his cloens dismissed themselves as the last of the injuries were taken care of.

"And what happened here sonny?" He turned to see a small old woman with a cane walking over to him.

"Wisened elder," He dropped to a knee, an arm across his chest.

"Why you,"

"Forgive me if that seems rude, it is meant as a badge of respect, where I am from, people barely live beyond my age," They used to at least, "So to live a life as long as yours, they must have unalienable skill, the term merely means to live to an age where your wisdom may be shared to others," The woman smiled at him, lowering her cane, "All injuries are dealt with, nothing beyond lacerations, bruising and a few minor breaks, the worst was a girl with her leg caught under rubble, she passed out after the bone was reset, however the break has been healed correctly, there is nothing besides minor shellshock in the area now, may I assist you to the next zone?"

"Such a polite young man," She pinched his cheek affectionately "Even when I was young and men were more common it was rare to find one like you," He smiled,

"It is no problem wisened elder, you are here to help us, the least I can do is offer to help you, I am faster than you may believe,"

"Alrighty sonny, let's get moving,"

"Please hold on," She grabbed his shoulder of his cloak and they teleported to the area Katsuki was walking out of. Stares followed him as he dusted off his shoulder. Upon seeing Izuku he grinned and walked over, kneeling to the woman besides him.

"Wisened elder, no lasting injuries to report, all accidents healed, only some shellshock remains," Standing up he spoke to Izuku, "I take it this means your exam went well?"

"Naturally," Izuku nodded, "Hold on, there are three more areas I can warp to," Kneeling for the woman to hold his shoulder they moved to a third location. Moku walked over to them clapping off his hands.

"Nozomi asked us to help out a Recovery Girl?" Izuku inclined his head to the woman, "Wisened,"

"Alright sonny, your friends here have driven that home enough," She grumbled "A badge of respect but it's also a reminder of my age,"

"We mean no disrespect, it is an achievement to live a life a filled as yours," Katsuki nodded as Moku stood up. "Injuries,"

"None, all healed up, I had to use a genjutsu to appear female to get some patients to comply though,"

"Wonderful, onto the fourth?" The three formed a triangle around Recovery Girl, taking her with them. Tenya stood up as he saw them, walking over with a small smile,

"Guys, wisened elder!" He dropped to a knee like the others had, "I have healed the larger injuries, only a few scrapes and some shock left, nothing to be concerned over,"

"There's only one more testing site left!" Recovery Girl cried "I might even get the day off at this rate," They flickered over to the fifth area, predictably Shoto waved at them before jogging over.

"Wisened elder," He knelt, "There is nothing lasting to report, only shock and some light cuts, nothing scarring nor anything that will take time to recover,"

"Wonderful, it appears your job is done wisened elder, could we assist you back to the office?"

"I doubt you could sonny, but you are welcome to try," Izuku closed his eyes and focused, he could sense two markers in a single room, both left on a shelf near several chakra signatures. Grinning as he opened his eyes everyone latched onto him as they warped.

"SWEET BABY MOSES!" A voice yelled out, jumping away from the group, "How in the holy hell did you do that?" Questioningly Izuku turned to pull a kunai from the shelf and held it up to the woman. Pointing to the symbols on the paper around the handle.

"With a few days of practise," He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes scanned the room, "Rumi, Enri, I didn't expect you to be here?" The flaming heroine nodded in greeting,

"I was here to oversee Shoto's exam, Shoko took the recommendation exam,"

"Makes sense, it would raise suspicion if you didn't allow your daughter to take that exam, no matter how much hard work she may be, have they owned up to it yet?" A shaking head, "Figures, anyway, how are you? Is Rei in good health?"

"We are both fine Izuku, simply growing old is all,"

"You can't say old whippersnapper!" Recovery Girl barked, "Just wait until you get to my age,"

"If I live to your age I'll consider it a blessing," Enri joked, causing the older woman to pause. Izuku turned to Rumi, smiling softly,

"And you?"

"Well, they got wind of my little pep talk and called me in to see how you did and just how you and Katsuki know me personally,"

"And where could _I_ get such a scrumtious looking treat?" A woman with jetblack hair dressed in a rather risque costume licked her lips, "Perhaps you wouldn't mind if I borrowed him for a,"

"I am not a toy Midnight, nor am I an object, I urge you before you test my patience, do not treat me as such,"

"I mean, he did crush the zero pointer like a tin can," A woman with an digger's claw on her head grumbled, "And blondie reduced his to scrap, blueboy decided to jump in and melt the one in tesing zone four, the one that looks like Enri's late boy decided to freeze it before shattering the pieces and the last one managed to slip some high power explosives into the joints somehow," A huff, "I mean, they displayed some incredible pwoer and I'd much like a go myself but if you don't mind, I'm going to remain wary of the five people that destroyed our biggest hitters with minor to no issue,"

"Not to mention little green listener caught the robotic hand and outpaced out Iida exmaniee, before the test even began he got quite a few eyes, throwing a knife into a desk and moving across the room without disturbing anyone's paper, I didn't even get a breeze," The bedraggled woman next to her stared with open shock, many others just stared at the men.

"Well, anyway, Enri, Rumi, can I offer a lift home?" He smirked "You'll find we beat sitting in rush hours traffic," Rumi laughed while Enri just huffed in amusement.

"Power Loader, that is my boy, or he used to be, I couldn't protect him from his sisters,"

"Kids will be," The woman was grabbed by her oil stained coveralls.

"Chargng women to rape him is _not_ being children," Nobody dared move, "And trying to murder him in his sleep by lighting a fire in his room is not a kid thing to do," The now identified Power Loader was pushed back harshly, "It is really only thanks to Izuku he didn't fall to his death after he slipped from his window as he tried escaping the fire," The heroine marched over to the group, "I do not care for your thoughts on the matter, once I can prove what they did, I _will_ be seeing them behind bars and not one of you is goign to stop me," Izuku waved to the small white chimera sat in the biggest chair.

"Hey Nozomi, sorry to ruin the fun and all, but you can tell Tsukauchi to stop trying to find me," Putting his hands on his hips and grinning boyishly he watched her eyes widen.

"Kage?" And they were gone. Nozomi turned to the gaunt blond woman staring in a mixture of panic and cold fury. "Those two looked extraodinarily similar to your Izumi and Katsumi who failed the recommendation, wouldn't you say Toshinori?"

Rumi waved her chopsticks around wildly, "I'm sorry, but can we discuss how you managed to quote, crush a zero pointer like a tin can? Like shit dude, it's the size of a large building," They sat eating dinner, Izuku opposite her with the blond next to him. Eri sat at the side, eating a smaller portion of food.

"And Susano'o is bigger," He slurped up some ramen as Katsuki dropped his into his ramen.

"Susano'o! Why didn't I think of that?!" The greenette shrugged, "I got fed up when it reared to punch me with civilians around me,"

"They were taking the,"

"They were all runnign like rats off a sinking ship," Izuku waved his head, "I'm sorry Rumi, but they were heroes, they were children running from a monster in the closet,"

"Anyway, what the hell is a Susano'o?"

"A chakra avatar, Katsuki and I can both make them, Tenya will be able to as well soon enough, but Katsuki's and mine will be much larger since we use Susano'o as an armour instead of the actual full avatar, it would still be bigger than that though," Katuski turned to him, "Scaling dude, that place was about as big as Konoha was when _he_ attacked, Kurama dwarfed even the lookout tower, Madara's Susano'o was as big as Kurama, so Tenya's Susano'o would be bigger than the zero pointer," He nodded,

"Who's Kurama?"

"A story for another time," Izuku shook his head, "But anyway, you enjoying the ramen?"

"Hell yeah, what's in this stuff?"

"Everything we need, Teuchi added the items to the menu specially for the Uzumaki brothers, Naruto would suggest we go there whenever it was his turn to cook and the man was always happy to serve," He grinned "It's become a staple of the Uzumaki household, the Uzumaki bowl contains all you nutrients for a healthy diet and enough calories to last you a training session, designed by Ayame, the daughter of old man Teuchi,"

"It's supper yummy Papa! Uncle Naruto lets me have it for dinner when he cooks!" The air cooled slightly,

"He said he learned to cook," Katsuki panicked,

"Hey, hey, I'm sure he just does it for nostalgia! I mean it's been a while since you guys were her age!"

"He said,"

"I know, but maybe he just misses the old days, when it was just you three at Ichiraku!" His head lifted in a smile,

"Maybe I'll take them again soon then," Katsuki calmed down, "Once Sakura is done resetting his bones,"

"Dammit Izuku," He softly whispered.

"Okay, so I know what a Susano'o is, but I don't know what chakra is,"

"It's the root of all my trade secrets," He grinned coyly, "I mean, I could give you it if you want, but you'd lose your quirk, all of it,"

"All of it all of it? Including the ears and tail?" A small nod "Even my thighs?"

"So you do like to show them off!" Her face went bright red "And no, unless they are a direct result of your quirk and not your training, then no, your thighs would stay,"

"No thanks, I like my ears, even if I have to get things custom made for the tail," A shrug and a small wink,

"It's your choice, personally I like the ears too," Rumi covered her face with her hands and squealed slightly, "So Eri, how was your day today?" The small eyes sparkled at an excuse to ramble, the woman sighing, glad for the loss of attention.

"Uncle Sasuke told me I can go super duper fast if I train,"

"Super duper fast?"

"Super duper uber fast he said! Uncle Naruto said that once I can pick up a big rock, Papa will teach me chakra control, and then I'll get my own outfit!" She slammed the table in excitement, "He even said I would get a hitatatea!"

"A hitai-ate?" Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that!" She nodded vigorously, "Uncle 'Tachi said that I gotta work really hard to get one though, because normally kids like me won't get one until we take an exam," Izuku sighed,

"The Chunnin exams," He grinned "I remember mine well, I met your Great Uncle Orochimaru and your Aunt Tayuya on mine,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, they were being controlled by a bad man though, so your Papa, Uncle Naruto and Uncle Sasuke had to rescue them,"

"These Chunnin exams, are they dangerous?" Izuku shrugged, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, after she becoms a Genin and graduates the academy curriculum, she'll either have to go through those exams or get a field promotion, I'd prefer it was the former but eh, well, the last Chuunin exams were interrupted by the Fourth Ninja World War so, there's that, Tsunade's already made them a bunch safer and since the Five Great Nations are an Alliance now, there shouldn't be any deaths,"

"Shouldn't be any?" Rumi slammed her hands on the table, "You mean she could die?!"

"No," Izuku thought for a moment, "No way, the kids that take the exams nowadays are harmless, well, should be harmless, if they're not stupid or raised by lunatics, besides that's not for another few years anyway, Eri you're six now right?"

"Yeah,"

"She's got five years until she's _supposed_ to take the exams anyway, if she takes them earlier she has a higher chance of,"

"YOU MEAN ELEVEN YEARS OLD USED TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH?!"

"Obviously not, it's just some didn't quit until they'd drop dead and others would be on secret missions from other villages to reduce ninja numbers," He placated as Rumi rubbed her temples,

"What has to happen for a field promotion?"

"She has to display outstanding leadership skills and tactical ability, but she'll be fine, honey, listen to me, by the time I was her age Naruto, Sasuke and I had already beaten ANBU,"

"The hell is ANBU?!"

"Effectively special forces," Katsuki leant in, "Like don't know they're there even after you dead special forces, Izuku here made ANBU captain at thirteen, rank up directly from Third Hokage himself,"

"Don't see the big deal, I just trained a lot," Rumi just whistled,

"Ohkay, let's review, you, Izuku Uzumaki,"

"Present," He nodded,

"Became an Uzumaki at seven, was able to beat ANBU by six, studied everyday and night with your brothers, fought what I can only assume is a legendary shinobi during your exams which even without that, had a chance of death, then you were promoted to lead a _team_ of some of the most lethal ninja on _and off_ record, by the leader of your village _himself_ and you are now training _our daughter_ to be the same?!"

"I, uh, yes?" Kami why was he shrinking?

"Absolutely not! If you are so strong you can give let her follow you and give her field promotions here! I am not having _our daughter_ go into life threatening situations, regardless of how little the chance is, without an adult that _will step in_ present," The grenetee blinked once, twice.

"Wait, _our_ daughter?" Eri gasped and jumped over the table, tackling Rumi in a hug,

"MAMA!" Katsuki laughed before taking the bowls away and clearing up. Izuku grabbed Rumi's hand across the table as she registered what had just happened. Eri seemed happy clutching her ribs as her other arm draped around the girl protectively.

"Of course _our_ daughter!" Everyone jumped at the exclamation, "Did you really think I wasn't going to treat her like my own flesh and blood?!" He chuckled lightly,

"No, I just, well, I wasn't expecting you to say it so quickly, I was thinking Eri would ask you or something and you'd freeze up before calmly agreeing and panicking to me the next time we were alone," Oddly specific but sue him for being precise.

"Weirdly accurate to what I thought would happen too," Katsuki stated as he cleaned. "By the way, Nozomi spoke to me before the exams, we've both passed regardless because no way was she letting two men confident enough to take on the exam fall out of her reach, but we'll be in seperate classes to encourage more inter-class lessons,"

"I still don't see why it can't be one massive class, the academy has like, forty-fifty students to a teacher, you'd think UA would find somebody who could manage forty, maybe I should get Kakashi over, ooh no, Itachi would be good,"

"What about that Iruka guy you talk about? According to you he actually _was_ an academy teacher,"

"Still is, loves it too much to go anywhere else," Izuku waved a hand as he leant back in his seat. "Right anyway," He clapped his hands, "It's been a long day, we should all head off to bed,"

"Alright, bye Uncle,"

"Actually Eri," Izuku lifted her up by her armpits, "I was thinking you could stay here tonight, since Papa's moving into a dorm, you'll be able to live with me too, Mama as well if she doesn't mind getting surrounded by uni students again,"

"Please, a chance to show up some wannabes and stay with my hunk and little one? Sign me the fu-uhhhhh-dge up!" Katsuki snorted,

"Great save," A mocking thumbs up. Eri grabbed the green hair in front of her.

"Does this mean I share a bed with Mama and Papa?"

"Of course small one, now, let's go pick out some jammies for you!" They disappeared in a swirl of dark green.

"It'll be one big dorm y'know? Izuku and I are going to have seperate rooms on the top floor, it's going to be noisy,"

"Put seals on the walls if you're going to get busy,"

"Not what I meant, the other girls are probably going to be spouting bullshit and misandristic crap about us sleeping our way in, if not just being there for decoration,"

"I ain't afraid to crack open a skull or two y'know,"

"And that's what Izuku is going to stop you from doing," He grunted "Izuku, he's a patient man and when I say patient I mean _patient,_ he will wait months for a plan to fully come together, in fact he did, he spent years chasing the one man responsible for Sasuke and Naruto's suffering, years disassembling the organization he'd built up, base by base, branch by branch, until he was killed by a blow Izuku didn't even get to land, now I'm not saying he didn't piss on the grave,"

"Metaphorically?"

"But when it comes to things like revenge and karma, to Izuku, it's best served so cold you forgot it was even cooked," A flash of dark green and the adopted family was back.

"Uncle Shishi gave me pyjamas like his!" She was in fact dressed in some of Shisui's old clothes from when he was a Chuunin. Rumi giggled lightly and walked over to Izuku, kissing him lightly.

"Katsuki, can you watch Eri while we change quickly?" Izuku raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers, changing into his pyjamas in a puff of smoke. "Neat trick, right, I'll go get changed," She disappeared into the room.

"Papa, Papa, can we go up the wall?" He chuckled softly as she tried bending over his head to look him in the eye.

"Alright small one, but you have to hold on tightly," She dutifully grabbed handfuls of his hair as he stepped onto the wall, sticking to it perfectly. At this point he didn't even need to think about it as he walked up and onto the ceiling. Eri cheered as he held onto her legs to prevent her from falling "Y'know soon I'll teach you how to do this yourself small one,"

"Really?"

"Really and then you can do it with all kinds of things, like trees and buildings and waterfalls,"

"Waterfalls?"

"That ones a bit harder, once you're done with walls we'll get you onto water, then we can go onto waterfalls, alright?" She shook in agreement as Rumi opened the door. "And duck," He stooped over to remain on the ceiling as they passed through the door.

"Look Mama, I'm on the ceiling!"

"I can see that baby," She smiled warmly, "But now it's time for bed," Izuku took her from his shoulders and held her to his chest as they fell onto the bed.

"We gotta make room for Mama!" Eri shuffled forwards as Rumi laid between the two. Izuku smiled as she snuggled into his chest and then Eri into hers. All three curled up as his arms draped the two in front of him delicately. "Goodnight Mama, goodnight Papa,"

"Goodnight Eri," They both muttered, Rumi kissed the top of her head, "G'night Izuku,"

"G'night honey," He kissed the top of her head as nuzzled into his chest. All three were quick to succumb to the lull of sleep.


	4. Move in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our family of four move into Uni dorms.
> 
> "I wasn't aware there'd be manservants,"
> 
> "Papa, Papa! Look I did it!"

Night terrors weren't something new to Izuku. It's why he normally had a Shadow Clone sleep for him, the dreams would be forgotten by the time the clone woke up. So he didn't have to deal with the only thing that could hurt him anymore. If he was being honest, sleeping was the only thing that scared him because the only thing that could actually hurt him was his own mind. His subconscious thoughts were his biggest enemy. Forget Madara and Danzo, his brain was going to torture him whenever his thoughts reigned free. So it was hardly surprising for him to wake with a start, to find Rumi and Eri both holding him gently, preventing him from hurting himself. The blanket was _somewhere_ in the room from his initial thrashing, part of how he learned to sleep cold was the amount of times he'd launched it in his sleep. Rumi was wrapped around him like a koala, her strong legs pinning his and her arms around his chest. Eri laid clinging to his torso, a determined look in her sleepy eyes. "Hey," Rumi whispered,

"Hi," He blankly met her eyes,

"Everything okay?"

"Is now," She raised an eyebrow to him, "What? It was just a nightmare, happens a lot,"

"How much is a lot? Quantify it,"

"Everyother time I sleep," A gentle sigh, "Which is why I have a Shadow Clone do it for me,"

"Then you don't have to face the demons," His neck tickled as she shook her head, "Izuku, that's not healthy, you have to face whatever you're afraid of,"

"It's nothing like that, I promise," Slowly his walls began crumbling under her concerne gaze "It's just, well, ever since I was little, I've had this pressure, I've always had to be strong, because if I'm not, people will get hurt, _I_ will get hurt, I, I can't fail, or," A pair of lips on his cheek stopped him.

"You're not going to be hurt if you show emotions Izuku, at least not with me and Eri, especially not with Katsuki, nor the Uzumaki household in general I'd argue," Rolling his head to look at her, she smiled softly at him, care and love sincere in her eyes. With Eri now snoring again, IZuku rolled to put the small child between them, his head bowing into Rumi and something in him opened up.

Izuku Uzumaki cried.

He stood reading his book as people filed into the large building. Well, compared to the buildings of this world, it was large. Compared to some of the things in Konoha, it was on the smaller side. A single kitchen on one side of the stairs case with the door to an indoor gym and further the expansive back garden. According to the blueprints there was also an indoor pool somewhere in the gym, the greenette hadn't actually explored yet so he just took it as true for now. On the first floor and all above that were bedrooms, divided into class A and B to each side. On the very top floor Izuku and Katsuki had a penthouse each. It wasn't bad, he mused, more people sitting in the recreational area just left of the front doors. Another area sat opposite them, the only issue he could forsee with all the duplication, was that even if they lived together, the classes would be divided because of social groups formed in classes, unless certain things were left either side, then there was no way any communication between classes would occur. Except of course, between Izuku and Katsuki. Speaking of the blond he'd gone to do some searches and defence assessments of UA grounds. The last thing either man wanted was for them, or their students to be caught by some sort of trap or ambush. The entirety of class 1-A was almost present, with few of class 1-B mingling in. Everyone began introducing themselves one by one to the others, none mentioning class placements. Good, camraderie was necassary in any line of work where you had to join forces with another. As he flipped a page in his book a thought occured and he looked down at his body, waving a hand before his face. Grabbing a few strands of his hair he quickly made sure the colour was green and not grey. He wouldn't become a mini-Kakashi, no absoltuely not. Doubling checking the cover of his book, yup still just a regular fiction, not porn.

Never porn.

He watched the group wander around him, not one looking at him, nor saying a word to him. There was a single set of rapt knock on the front door that everyone ignored. "Jeez," Everyone screamed, leaping backwards as Katsuki phazed through the wall by them, "Does nobody answer a door these days? So uncivilized," Crimson eyes locked onto hmi, "Anything?"

"Well," Another round of screaming as the rest of the people saw him for the first time, "I have to say I am thoroughly unimpressed, not only could they not see through such a weak genjutsu, but not one of them could even sense a presence nearby them," His book snapped shut as he shook his head "If these are the young hopefuls, I don't exactly have much hope," Faces were pulled as Katsuki walked over to him. They both narrowed their eyes as Tenshi adjusted her glasses.

"I wasn't aware there would be manservants, UA must really pull out,"

"Keep dreaming Tenshi, we aren't manservants, we're students just like you," Several rounds of cruel laughter, Izuku snapped his fingers and everyone was silent, eyes wide at the pressue leaking off him. "I saved, earlobes," He pointed to a purplette "Aburame clan wannabe," A woman with a rocky head "Twinkle toes, Lee but sane," A woman wearing a combersome belt and a blond with a tail, "Kakashi wannabe," A six armed woman with a mask, "Sunny D but even thicker, no I mean dumb," The yellow haired woman who had grinned confidently suddenly drooped, "And inter-planet Janet," The brunette that had broken her ankle. They all seemed embarrassed and looked away with spite in their eyes. "Not to mention I smacked you after your ignored my warning to mind your own damn business," A Shadow Clone walked in,

"Yo boss, forest's grown, lake's made, cliff is up with waterfall and loop is set up, target range is set, just finishing up the forges now," It disappeared in a puff of smoke as Izuku lifted a thumb, still staring down the group.

"Now I don't wish to be rude but either drop your attitudes or I will beat them out of you,"

"Really, _male_?" Shoko Todoroki stood up, smiling sinisterly, "And how are you going to-where are you two going?!" Izuku raised a hand over his shoulder,

"We don't have time to waste lecturing children, we have _training_ to do," A door closed, shutting them off from the group.

A kunai almost caught him as he ducked to the side harshly, keeping his arms to his chest he swerved between attack. Moku's legs were swept out from under him before a blow in his gut lifted him into the air. Izuku dealt rapid blows as he rose above his head before spinning on his heel and lifting his leg into a perfect vertical kick, striking his opponent and sending the boy into a tree. "You leave yourself too open at close range Moku, stop panicking, remember your opponent can only hit you if you let them," The boy slid to the floor rubbing his back as Izuku leant back on his knees, avoided a flying kick from Tenya, who rebounded off another tree. Standing up he used the momentum to launch into a flip and counter the attack by planting both feet on Tenya's back and pushing off him like a springboard. "Tenya, too fast on your rebound, paus for a moment to allow me to begin turning, otherwise I can launch a counter attack straight away," He rolled around a bostaff jab, grabbing it with one hand and wrenching it from Shoto's grip. He kicked the boy onto branches and let him hit the floor. "Shoto, use chakra in your hands to make sure you never let your opponent take your weapon, unless you are trying to remove theirs too," All three boys groaned as they stood back up, "You've made good progress so far, at the weekend go and see Sasuke and Neji again, your dojutsu training is still quite important,"

"Hai sensei!" A chorused answer before the four leapt into the branches and quickly exited the small forest, walking towards the entrance of the 1-A dorms. 

"Genjutsu training time, I don't want a single one of them seeing you before dinner begins, Katsuki should be joining me to cook after he's done training your Shadow Clones in control," They walked proudly through the door as no-one batted an eye. Walking past the empy gym Izuku just grumbled about lazy incompetence and continued forwards. Several people shivered as he opened the door to the living area. Moku, Shoto and Tenya kept going through the kitchen as he stopped and began cooking. No-one looked away from their games as Katsuki walked in and joined him in the kitchen.

"Good grief," He mumbled,

"Don't get me started, they aren't paying attention at all, they probably won't pay attention to anything except the heroic lessons, even then they won't understand what it means to actually do something," Looking through the hole acting as a window, he noticed a single person was missing though, "Can you manage for a minute? I check something," Takign off his apron he walked back into the main room, observing the groups and looking between them. Momo and Mina were talking over several books about combat, swapping notes. With a sigh he made a plan on how to introduce her to Moku, no doubt she believed him dead after his meetings with the mothers. Moku probably didn't know that and would resent her until the situation was explained, something for her to do in order for it to be believable and honest. They were two of his three hopes in the class. The third clearly had left them to do something, walking back to the gym he listened carefully. Although it appeared empty a rhythmic smacking was quietly present. A chesire smile as he walked over to the sound, finding a ginger woman dressed in a crop top and gym shorts, fighting a Wing-chun dummy, three pieces spinning as she deflected the wooden arms. Stepping into the one next to her he poured a small bit of chakra into his and it began spinning on its own. "Your form is excellent, how long have you been practising Taijutsu?"

"How do you know that name?"

"I know many things you think I don't Itsuka Kendo," Her surprise translated into harder strikes, to Izuku it was almost an automatic reflex, requiring only a flick of his eyes to position his arms and legs to deflect. "Now how about you try something a bit harder?" Taking his chakra from his dummy, he ducked under an arm and tapping hers. The segments began spinning faster, focring her on a defencive footing. "Did Yumiko ever do that?"

"You watching me or something?"

"Or something," His hand lashed and caught an arm before it hit her head. His chakra seeped into him and the dummy stopped. "You have made great improvements since he last met," He stepped back from a hook.

"I don't remember anyone like you," A small smile,

"Of course you wouldn't, I took the memories," He caught her upper arm, "You have a lot of bruises, have you been at this long?"

"Since you insulted most of my classmates, yeah,"

"Oh? You are in one-A? Interesting," A green glow from his hand and Itsuka stare as her arm quickly healed, "Neat trick, wouldn't you agree? Now, come at me," He ducked under a roundhouse kick, stepping backwards. She smirked to him, launching a straight jab. It was deflected by a smooth movement with the back of his hand, the heel of his other palm struck her sternum, knocking the wind out of her. A low growl before she charged again, jumping up to launch twin kick at him. Izuku moved to the side, dropping into a sweeping kick and a two finger jab between the vertabrae at the bottom of her neck. She hit the mat unable to get back up. Standing on the ceiling he smiled down to her. "Feeling nostalgic yet? I am," He dropped, feet either side of her as he knelt over her chest.

"If you wanted some fun, just ask," A cocky smirk as he laughed lightly,

"No Cuddle Bug, as much as I enjoy the view, this actually served a purpose," His fingers tapped the centre of her forehead and a light returned to her eyes.

"Kage?" Her eyes began watering, "Oh my god you're alive," Nothing happened, "You paralyzed me again, forgot about that," He laughed and reached behind her neck, poking another pressure point. Once he'd returned her movement, she'd shuffled back enough to sit up and hug him. "You didn't die," Gently enveloping her in a hug, he felt her body shake lightly. "You are such a jackass, taking my memory and waiting until you had me in the most compromising position to restore it, I should beat you upside the head but you'd probably be into that,"

"I'm not the one that got aroused from being paralyzed," He teased, getting a hiccuping laughter from her, "As a warning, Young Miss and Radio Head don't have their memories back, that's,"

"Momo and Mina I'm guessing, they were the only two training under Yumiko-sensei,"

"I asked Sempai to introduce you guys to each other once I removed your memories, you all needed support of likeminded individuals, it seemed to perfect to miss," Pushing on his tiptoes Izuku sat down by her feet, "I should aslo tell you, a fourth partner has already had her memory restored, I made a promise to do so but I hadn't found an opportune moment to restore yours until now," Itsuka smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't leave me behind, that's all that matters,"

"As if I'd ever leave my Cuddle Bug behind," He grinned, "Are you alright? I know it might be a shock but,"

"No, no I'm fine, it's just, well, I tried to fight you, _oh my god_ I tried to fight you!" Panic began setting in, "Kage I," She fell forwards onto all fours, directly in his face.

"Izuku," His laughter quelling her fears, he met her eyes "My name is Izuku Uzumaki," Giving her a gentle kiss he let her sit in his lap before giving her a true kiss.

Tenshi stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "Making dinner for us? You already learned your,"

"Nope, this is for me and my students, Itsuka Kendo as well, she was a good sparring partner, although she didn't last anywher near what I thought she would," Izuku loaded up six plates, "Katsuki!" The blond walked past the bluenette into the kitchen.

"Present," He was given two plates and turned around before Shoko appeared to block the way next to Tenshi.

"Then allow me to make it clear," She growled, "You will be making everyone here dinner, just like we are telling you to,"

"Moku!" Two plates wer rested on the shelf of the window as Katsuki continued working, "There's something in the way, take these, I'll be around in a second,"

"You got it sensei!" The raven-haired boy took the plates, Izuku loaded up another two before handing Katsuki a fork. It was tossed out of the gap, to the shock of Tenshi and Shoko. Katsuki swapped places with it and it clattered onto a waiting plate before it was handed to Katuski with a fourth meal.

"Do not inter,"

**SMACK**

"I warn you once more Tenshi Iida, I am not to be trifled with, while I may look unassuming, I have killed more people than you have met, two more make no difference to a pile,"

"Izuku, did you cook? Where did you learn that?" Itsuka poked her head into the kitchen, she readily took the two plates before a small blur burst between the women in the door way.

"Papa, papa, look!" Eri pointed to a gree leaf stuck to her forehead "I did it, I got the leaf stuck on my forehead!"

"That's amazing small one, now do it with just your chakra,"

"But Papa, I did do it with just chakra! Just like Mama said, focus on the leaf, I did it!" Several gasps as Rumi entered from the back door.

"She's been trying for hours to do it, got it to stick for a second before she got excited and then I played a few games with her while she tried keeping it stuck to her forehead," She leant over the counter, arms folded under her. "Almost burned a hole through it when she stared at it the fifth time it fell off," Hoisting Eri over up and into Rumi's arms he gently peeled the leaf from her forehead.

"That's incredible Eri, tomorrow you can try do this then," The leaf was cut clean in half by an invisible slice, "Or something like this, and this," The leaf crumbled up before catching fire and burning to ashes. Eri stared transfixed at his palm in silent wonder. "And we can do the super hard stuff like this," A second Izuku appeared in a puff of smoke. It was the regular Clone jutsu, an intangible copy that would only exist to confuse opponents. "Or this," In a second puff of smoke Eri gazed at his transformation. He'd taken the appearance of Rumi and put his hands on his hips. "Sound good?" He was back to normal as Eri nodded and climbed up Rumi to sti on her shoulders. The tall woman took two more plates from Izuku and turned to head to the table.

"How did you do that?" Izumi pushed through Tenshi and Shoko, trying to grab his jacket. Seamlessly he moved his shoulder away and grabbed her wrist with his opposite hand, crushing it in his grip. She tried and failed to hide her wince.

"Let _me_ make this clear since you are too egotistical to understand," Her arm was twisted, "Your attempts at intimidating me will never work, I have fought men, women and teens far better and more dangerous than you," Looking green eyes dead on his dojutsus activated, "I killed a clan of people claiming to be gods, do not think it would be anything more than a minor inconvenience to wipe this entire city out of existence," His other fist rose to her forehead, "I could kill you with less than this," He flicked her with such force her head snapped backwards. "Never believe I am lesser than you, I have fought people a thousand times the people you dream you could be, killed things the monsters under your bed fears," He growled, letting her arm go, "Understand me?" He walked through the stove and out into the living area, taking a seat at the head of a small table.

"M-moku?" A timid voice from the stairway, Izuku grabbed the boys sleeve holding him in place. "Is that, is it really you?"

"Who's asking?"

"You know who's asking, someone's who missed you, a lot," He attemped to mediate, flicking his head in a come over gesture. Momo slowly made her way to him.

"I don't want to,"

"Moku Yaoyorozu?"

"Nope, Moku Uzumaki, whoever you're on about is either imaginary or dead," Sensing the rising tension Izuku took a deep breath.

"I wish I wasn't the one to explain this but clearly you aren't going to listen to her," His student turned to him, "Moku your mothers told the house you were dead, including her, they didn't know you still existed, when Mom and I tricked them into letting us adopt you, they told us themselves, you were effectively not a part of the house," Keeping his voice gentle he watched the disbelief in his eyes flicker, "Look at me Moku, why would I lie about this?" His eye began watering, "Go catch up, you've got a lot to talk about," the two walked away as the room got colder.

"You're supposed to be dead," Shoko growled, 

"And you're supposed to be a hero, I think murder is technically a crime, wouldn't you Shoko?" Shoto stood up, "For the record I am Shoto Uzumaki, so whatever feud you had back then, the man you had it with is dead, I can assure you of that," Cold eyes met cold eyes.

"If you know what's good for you you'll,"

"You'll shut your fucking mouth, is what you're going to do Todoroki," Rumi growled as Itsuka put her hands over Eri's ears. "Now I don't know what you did exactly, but the key word murder and you thinking he's supposed to be dead is quite odd for a hero student don't you think?" Shoko just snarled,

"You would defend this scum and desecrate your legacy sl-," Not even a blast of wind as Izuku held a cutlery knife to Shoko's throat, a chopstick inches from impaling her eye.

"I'd watch your next words very, _very_ carefully," She looked down to his darkened face, "Because no-one insults my family or my women, trying to do both will result the single most painful death I can imagine and _I_ _am very imaginative_ ," 

"You would seek to continuously threaten your superiors male?! I should put you in your place this instant!" Tenshi barked, "And you!" Tenya calmly stopped eating before getting up and walking over to Tenshi.

**SMACK**

"You will not talk to my brother that way, am I understood?" Her glasses clattered to the floor in the silence. The male bluenette adjutsed his clothing and walked back to the table, continuing his meal as if nothing had happened. Tenshi glared, red with rage as her eyes seemed to bluge from her head,

"You dare strike me?!"

"Well, you make it so easy and you have a punchable face," Katsuki shrugged as he stood up, "Either keep yourselves to yourselves or we will show you how insignificant you truly are, the only reason we haven't sought action against you yet is because we refuse to allow ourselves to become part of a cycle of hatred, however if you show you are horrible enough, we will just make sure no-one is left behind to continue your little misandric shitshow, we clear?"

"Deku! Blond Deku! Who the fuck you think you are? They may be shitty extras but they're better than you!" Izumi barked as she and Katsumi arrived downstairs. Izuku took a very, very deep breath.

"Katsuki, Tsukuyomi," A brief nod and they looked towards their female counterparts. The two bodies suddenly crumpled. "I'd take them to Recovery Girl if I were you, they'll be out of it until tomorrow," Tenshi and Shoko almost shook with rage as Izuku and Katsuki stepped backwards, "Well, scurry along girls," He waved a hand, taunting them further. In a bid of desperation Tenshi turned to Rumi.

"Are you really going to allow them to speak to us in such,"

"The only reason I haven't stepped in and cracked open skulls is because Izuku has asked me to be patient with your ignoramous selves,"

"You would side with males? You demean your family rabbit wh-,"

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!" Izuku moved infront of Tenshi, his fist in her face, a slight bang as she was rocketed across the room. Only for her to be stopped by Izuku's hand catching the back of her neck. "You will not say another word to my brothers, my women or my daughter, if you do I will show you the true meaning of torture," His hend tensed, her eyes went wide with pain. "And I mean _torture_ I don't mean leave you alone in a room, I mean pulling out toenails, teeth, putting your hail in a pony and hanging you by it until each hair is pulled out, dousing a cloth in water and putting in on your face while I run a charge through it," Her hands tried reaching back to stop him, "And breaking your knee caps before forcing you to walk a mile," Nobody dared say a word, "I will show you in a single word," His arm bent, forcing her against him, "Pain," He growled into her ear lowly, with a final squeeze he released her and moved back to the table "Now scurry away like the bugs you are, before I decide that you are annoying enough to crush right now,"

He remained downstairs while the boys left, Katsuki had gone to break in his room while Itsuka and Rumi had gone to get Eri ready for bed. The ginger had at first been shocked to meet the heroine and child, not quite understanding the circumstances. But after he had explained everything, she had found herself more than happy with it. Eri took to her almost as quick as she took to Rumi, to differentiate Rumi stayed Mama while Itsuka became Itsu _ma_ , and the small one emphasised her plan to make every woman a mama in some way. It meant fixing half the title to the beginning or ending of the woman's name, they had accepted the name since it made more sense than _Mo_ suka, although Katsuki found it very humerous. It was surprising how she slipped into the role so easily but after she revealed that she had younger sisters, it began making sense. Eri adored her as much as Rumi and the reverse was true as well. Itsuka was smitten with the tot, keeping her within arms reach at all times. He heard a small yell, presumably her response to the idea of the Chuunin exams. It was confirmed as feet hammered down the stairs until the ginger was stood looking up at him scrutinizingly. "Is it the Chuunin exams?"

"Is it the- of course it's the Chuunin exams! You're going to let Eri do that?"

"Hey, she's got five years to grow and she's already showing great promise some classmates of mine didn't!" 

"But she's a child,"

"So was I, mine was much mroe dangerous,"

"You're you! That's like Endeavor saying fire isn't dangerous,"

"It isn't so long as you aren't a prat around it!"

"Not the point, I'm not letting Eri take part in something like that," She folded her arms. "Katsuki told me about the Bloody Mist, Rumi nearly had an aneurism,"

"That was led by a psychopath trying to enact a world ending plan, you can't take it as a prime example of the exams,"

"Katsuki got to ANBU with no,"

"He had to fight ANBU as soon as he wanted to be a shinobi for Konoha, and Kirigakure is Water country anyway, Konoha is Fire country," They were literally forehead to forehead, "She'll be fine after a few more months of training,"

"Few more mon-? Are you seriously insane or something?" She broke away and walked towards the stairs.

"If I was I'd paralyse you now and say I won the argument, but I won't," Following he gripped her wrist, "Eri is far stronger than you give her credit for, she can already lift twenty kilos," Her arm was wrenched from his grip,

"Oh my god you are insane, she shouldn't be lifting those, it'll kill her!" She rubbed her temples

"It would if she had a quirk!" He stomped his foot, "Without a quirk her body is evolving beyond standards anyone here could dream of, I trained for three years and could outpace most supercars in top speeds, outlast the most effecient machines in the same race, overpower pneumatics if I truly wanted to, Eri is training on an easier scale then I've ever had and her body has eaten the routine for breakfast, she'd beat every woman here except Tenshi in a footrace and I'm getting more and more certain even she'd lose to our daughter," They were stood at the door of the elevator,

"You, seriously you believe that?"

"I know it, I'm the one planning her routine, ask Katsuki about the hell I put him through, then ask him about how bad Naruto and Sasuke had it, Eri has the nicest routine I've ever made and that's for a reason,"

"She's female?" The button was pressed repeatedly,

"As if I'd let something like that be a factor, Eri is only doing a nicer routine because I don't want her ending up like me," They stepped into the small box, Itsuka looked over her shoulders. "The exams will be safer than ever, at least she'll be at the level for it instead of able to take down ANBU a year earlier," Itsuka raised her hands in surrender, turning to face him.

"Y'know what? Fine, just, go ahead, you want to put our daughter in that situation then fucking go ahead," Pushing his forehead against hers and grabbing her wrists he looked her in the eye.

"Don't you get passive aggressive, either keep fighting or _surrender_ ,"

"And how would you get me to surrender huh?" She smirked coyly at him, without a word of response he pushed her backwards against the wall, locking his lips against hers as the doors closed and symbols flaired around them.

* * *

* * *

She moaned softly into his mouth as their bodies rubbed together. One of her legs wrapped around his waist, as they broke apart she kept his hips grinding against hers. A light groan from both at the friction. He let go of her wrists long enough to take his jacket off and let it drop to the floor. Itsuka was able to pull her crop top off, revealing a sky blue sports bar. Mewlings softly as his hands slipped under it she began lifting his mesh shirt off. As he arched his back she seized her moment and pushed him onto his back. In a reversal of their earlier predicament she smirked as he looked up to her. Her hand found the emergency button to stop the elevator, leaving them to be undisturbed. Once that once done, he was able to tease her bra from her, trying to sit up and bite one of her nipples only to get her fingers on his chest, pushing him back down gently. A small lusftul smile before she turned around and began sliding his pants and boxers down. His fingers looped into the hem of her gym shorts and panties, guiding them off her ass, exposing her arousal. There was a gasp of surprise as Itsuka found him at attention for her, being followed swiftly by another as he attacked her folds with his tongue. "T-wo can play ahh at that game," She tried between moans, quickly wrapping her lips around his prick and taking it down her throat. They both moaned into the other as they moved. Izuku's arms wrapped behind her legs and locked over her lower back, stopping her from lifting as he pushed his tongue further into her pussy. Her legs tensed as he picked up speed. Itsuka matched the increase, furiously bobbing up and down his cock. "Hmm-mmh," Her throat vibrated around him, causing him to moan into her and make her quiver more. Her legs tightened around his head as her first orgasm washed over her, he still didn't let go of her hips as he drank it down. Leaning back to sit up he kept her over his face as his tongue kept going, "No, mmh, Izu-ha, plea-ah-ease," His hands glided to her thighs before he slid out from under her, smiling viciously. As he sat opposite her, she leant onto his legs. "What should I do with you next hm?" Her fingers teased his chin.

"Oh Itsuka," His voice came from behind her as his arms slid under her legs, lifting them high before hands locked behind her neck. Izuku stood up as she was held off the ground, two dicks teased her holes, "What made you think you were in control?" She moaned as both slowly pushed into her, filling her up. True Izuku cupped her chin in one hand, forcing her to look to the side as the duplicate Izuku appeared in the corner of her vision. Her ankles rested on true Izuku's shoulders as his other hand caressed her thigh. They began alternating pistoning their hips into her, the hand let go of her chin and she felt it trace her collar before grabbing her tit, a finger circling her nipple. Her moan was silenced by true Izuku kissing her again. Her eyes almost rolled backwards as his second hand teased her other nipple. Then the two Izukus began to synchronize thrusts, suddenly something in her brain misfired as it was the only explaination for the sudden jump in pleasure. Her left arm wrapped around true Izuku's shoulders while her other arm went around duplicate Izuku's head, her fingers grabbing his green curls. True Izuku pulled his head away as he kept grunting before he stooped over and enveloped her nipple with his mouth, tongue tracing circles around it before gently biting and sucking. Duplicate Izuku leant his head forwards to kiss her as her moans grew louder. She didn't even put up resistance as his tongue commanded her mouth, it's not like she could use it much anyway, words would just be vague noises with the white spots in her vision showing how much control she lost. Both Izuku's suddenly began groaning as their orgasms struck, something warm filling both sides of Itsuka, bringing her to a second orgasm that vastly overshadowed the first. True Izuku's hands suddenly gripped her thighs as duplicate Izuku turned into smoke. He groaned again as more warmth flooded into her womb. Turning around to use the wall to support her Izuku lifted his head to look her in the eye and grin. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her hands locking behind his head. Her vision began returning from the pure white to his chesire grin, wobbly legs crossing behind his back.

"Fuck, you are doing that again when we can," He leant into her and rested his forehead against the cold metal wall.

"With extreme pleasure Cuddle Bug,"

* * *

* * *

They adjusted their clothing one more time as the doors split open. "Why did you have handwipes on your body? Where do you even?"

"You looked at my chest right? Those tattoos aren't tattoos, they're storage seals, basically instant pockets," He took her hand in his as they walked down the corridor, there were only two doors on this floor, entrances to his and Katsuki's rooms.

"You lucky bugger," She looked around the place, "You get three seperate rooms?" They stood in what could only be a private living space, the outer wall a floor to ceiling window with a sliding door leading out to a blaconey. He smirked lightly, "Four actually," He pointed to the room on their left, "Training room through there, ranges from easiet weights to the highest density stuff this world can make, machines that shouldn't be able to support the things they do, meditation station, including an indoor zen garden and yoga area," Leading her to the right, he continued, "Bedroom through here, en suite takes up space behind the lift, there's a walk in closet next to it I used for weapon storage until I get the time to do some sealing, which happens in here," His finger moved to the glass wall, "Balconey moves to bedroom but a divider keeps the areas seperate so it's an outdoor meditation space for me to harness nature energy and harness senjutsu,"

"Hold up a second," Itsuka stopped him before they could enter the bedroom, "Before everything was a trade secret, now you talk about chakra and jutsus and seals, what is nature energy and how does it effect whatever the hell senjutsu is?"

"Senjutsu is how I access the higher powers I was given by the Sage of Six Paths, he's similar to Jesus of the Bible in this world, or any demigod in religous texts really, he founded ninshu and taught people of chakra, which is the connection between your physical and spiritual energies, that's why the boys seem tired after I train them to do ninjutsus, everything I do is moulding and changing chakra, the dojutsus I weild, that is to the changes to my eyes, were a gift from him and his brother to help reseal the monster their mother had become when she tried to absorb all the chakra of the world into her, it's a really long and boring story, but my chakra isn't the same as the people's of the world I grew up in, because I was born in this world, I have something dubbed Primal chakra, it was basically just godhood because I had all the affinities and prerequisites to do everything," He reached for the door handle, "And I'm telling you all of this because I love you, as Kage when I met you I was enchanted by your desire to do right, even if you went about it the dumbest way possible," Chuckling at her pouted he continued, "I spent years learning how to use my chakra to do everything from walking on tress to creating planetary bodies, before I could do that by biggest achievement was using a Susano'o to cut through an entire moutain range," Her eyes widened at him "Yeah, Mifune-sensei wasn't pleased at that, but I reformed them so it all worked,"

"You reformed moutains?!"

"Yeah? It's a more basic jutsu, I just powered it up some with Primal Chakra and it was like nothing even happened," A shrug as he twisted the door handle, "I have like, twelve ways to make copies and clones of myself," Rumi was wrapping Eri in a towel as the two entered. "Nature energy is just a background energy present on any planet with life, vegitation and creatures, I'm not teaching small one how to use it because she could turn to stone if done incorrectly, Ma and Pa toads will have to train her on Mount Moyoboku if she wants to learn it," Her eyes widened and shrunk, "They have special methods of helping to learn the process the petrification," He turned his back to the pair as he looked to Itsuka's eyes, "I will offer you the same thing I did to Eri and Rumi, if you want to use chakra, I can give you the power, but it will come at the cost of your quirk,"

"My...Quirk?"

"Yes, chakra runs along the pathways through your body, similar to a cardiovascular system, there are also tenketsu which are like arteries spreading it over your body and veins limiting the amounts in each piece, your quirk and any physical change due to it are a result of your pathways becoming twisted and your tenketsu getting warped," She looked at her hands, "What exactly is your quirk?"

"Big hands, I can enlarge my hands, to gigantic sizes," To demonstrate her arms grew several sizes larger, Izuku raised an eyebrow and smiled gently,

"That is oddly uncanny because there is a jutsu that does just that," He laughed "It's called the Partial Multi-Size jutsu, a more complex yet refined version of the Multi-Size jutsu, like the Super Multi-Size jutsu," His own hands began growing until one comfortable encapsulated Itsuka. "It's a signature technique to a close personal friend's clan, Akimichi to be precise," His hands shrunk back down to normal size, "It takes a lot of chakra but Primal gives me the reserves to hold it for several days," Eri jumped onto his back,

"Can you teach me that Papa?"

"One day Eri, one day," Rumi chuckled and walked around the bed to join them,

"You don't have to say yes y'know, I didn't, it's just an offer," Lightly assuring her the bunny heroine took Izuku's other hand.

"But I could still technically use my quirk _and_ have more than just big hands, it's just, my quirk has been my identity for so long, learning that an entire _clan_ can do it and they have been long enough for it to be a _signature_ technique, my world view's kinda crashing and burning right now," Izuku and Rumi slowly hugged her while Eri patted her head gently.

"You aren't your quirk Itsuka," Rumi smiled "Why not sleep on it?"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm, yeah, I want to do it," She nodded into Izuku's shoulder, "I mean, why wouldn't I? My quirk and some extra power just for the cost of learning it again? It's like a reset in a video game," Eri cheered,

"Yaayy, Itsuma its gonna be a kumo-ee-chee like me!!"

"Kunoichi small one, but close enough," Izuku lamented, "I'm goign to go do some rounds as Midorikage, after I sweep the place I'll leave some Shadow Clones to help, we can sort out your chakra pathways tomorrow, hopefully we can get basics covered before Monday," They had a weekened to work with, not long but enough for a crash course. "Sound good?" The small girl leapt from his back onto the bed gracefully.

"Sounds perfect," In a puff he'd transformed into he Kage gear and pulled the hood down. "Hurry back,"

"You know I will Cuddle Bug," He gave her a peck as Rumi raised an eyebrow,

"No Shadow Clone to sleep for you alright?"

"Got is Little Bunny," He pecked her too before crouching to Eri on the bed. "You get some sleep small one, or you won't be able to train tomorrow," Stepping onto the balconey he looked back to give a blinding smile before the hood was pulled up and he disappeared into the night. Rumi began distracting Eri as Itsuka changed.

"You didn't want it?"

"Not really, sounds cool and all but, well, I'm part bunny, he can't explain away my ears and tail with chakra, plus I'm already a Pro, a sudden change would be catastrophic for everyone and thing I partner or work with, not to mention the backlash if anyone ever found out _he_ did it, I can see headlines now, worthless speck steal away Miruko's beloved quirk, I, he says he's okay but he's not," Eri frowned,

"Mama, is Papa hurt?"

"He was once, very badly I'm guessing and it still hurts sometimes for him," Rumi closed her eyes "And Mama and Itsuma can't help him because Papa doesn't tell us he's hurt," Itsuka laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I get it, I do, your quirk is cemented in who you are to the world, there doesn't seem to be a way for the appearance to return with chakra either, plus you're worried about how people treat him already, letting him do that do you and risking it getting out would only make it worse for him, you've got a lot to think about when he asks the question," They laid down with Eri swaddled in Rumi's arms.

"Worst part is he probably knows exactly why I said no without me saying a thing, and he'll work towards a point when he could do it and the public would be like, yeah okay," Eri fell asleep fast as the women spoke, "And look, I know we're, well, rivals I guess, for his attention and affection but, could we, could we get along?" Itsuka smiled,

"We won't be competing Rumi, he loves both of us, so he'd die before one of us felt left out, we just have to make sure he doesn't run himself ragged,"

"He's already done that," A gentle pause, "Did they not tell you anything, ROOT, Danzo? Nothing?"

"Nothing," A heavy sigh,

"Right, here's to a few bedtime stories then,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! New chapter, truth be told I'm loving this and I just keep getting ideas.  
> Smut is smaller because again, I don't want it to overshadow the story, so smutty segments will probably be that length from now on.  
> Also fanart, if anyone has done anything around any of my stories, I would happily add them into the chapters, (I might even make chapters just to showcase them)   
> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated as you no doubt know by now.  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out


	5. First day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apprehension test and a bit more
> 
> "I don't like being watched,"
> 
> "Can Katsuki and I be excused from this class?"
> 
> "Context please,"

As Monday rolled around Izuku stepped out of his morning shower. Early up, exercise, shower and then dressed for breakfast. He smiled as he fell back into the old routine from his academy days. Itsuka tiredly joined him, waking up as they went. Although her envy of Rumi was made well known as when they walked (Read: He carried her) through the bedroom, the ginger woman grumbled about how the heroine was luck to stay in bed for so long, especially with Eri cuddling her. Now she was drying off in a towel next to him and he couldn't help but glance occasionally. It wasn't all him, he could feel her eyes trail all over his body, taking in the scars and seals all over his body, he could almost literally feel her eyes when he faced her drying off his back. If the stare didn't give her away the faint blush did. He leant in to kiss her as she brushed her damp hair in the mirror. "I still don't get how you can dry your hair so fast,"

"I use Steam Release to dry it immediately, if I used it all over me it'd just undo the effects of the shower," His hand over trailed the ends of her orange locks gently. "I can teach you if you want?"

"Please, it'd save so much time waiting for this to dry naturally or blowdrying it," Blowing her a kiss as he pulled his boxers on a small fire pheonix flew over and dived into her hair, steam rising immediately as she smiled lazily. "That felt so nice," His hand grabbed her wrist as she reached for a small bag, "I have to put,"

"No makeup, you're gorgeous as you are, plus I can guarantee there's no makeup that's jutsu proof in the world, it'll dry up, run smudge and everything else with each jutsu, sooner you break the habit of applying it, the better," He gently kissed the top of her head, "Alright?" She huffed but smiled, tilting her head back fully to kiss him.

"Fine, if you insist,"

"Good, now come on, you have a uniform to get into,"

"And you don't?" She stood up and quickly began getting dressed with him.

"UA doesn't have male uniforms," He pulled the mesh shirt over his head, "So the guys get to wear standard shinobi gear, I'll take you to Konoha on Sunday to get some gear for you," He grabbed a jacket and threw it over his shoulders as Itsuka finished putting her skirt and tights on. "You're so slooow,"

"Can you do my bra up please?" She turned her back to him awkwardly bending her arms to hold the clasp. Doing it in a swift movement he used the opening to plant a kiss at the base of Itsuka's neck. A light giggle and gentl push away as she began putting her blouse on. Leaving the bathroom as she put on her blazer they found Rumi and Eri waking up. "Morning lazybones," She teased as Eri immediately sat up,

"G'morning Mama Itsuka, g'morning Papa!" Yeah her plan to put mama somewhere in each woman's name quickly went bust the day after Itsuka had joined their little family. Now Rumi was Mama and every subsequent Mama would have their name after the title.

"Good morning small one, good morning Little Bunny,"

"Hm, a wake up kiss, I could get used to this," She drawled as Izuku leant back up. "So you said Naruto would come by to pick her up at some point," Izuku nodded and they walked towards the bedroom door. As if it were planned there was a yellow flash and the blond Uzumaki himself stood by the coffee table by the couch. He looked around in wonder for amoment before seeing Izuku.

"Sick place Izu-bro," They hugged as Eri came charging out, "There's my favourite Niece!"

"Uncle Naruto!" She jumped into a hug, "Papa said we can do tree walking today! I stuck a leaf to my head all weekend!" Latching her on his hip he looked at his greenette brother.

"That so?"

"Yeah, small one's been getting real good at it," He smiled "Better than you were at her age," A childish pout before he raised a brow.

"Who're these?"

"These are my partners, Rumi Usugiyama and Itsuka Kendo, ladies, this is my brother, Naruto Uzumaki," Turning to each respectively he took their hands, "Now as much as I'd like to chitchat, Itsuka and I have to get to class, you're free to talk with Rumi until her shift starts though," The two ran out the door. Naruto smirked,

"Your shift huh?" The bunny went crimson.

"Was that really fair?" Itsuka asked as they shuffled to a stop in the elevator.

"Yeah, oh, yeah, Naruto may act tough but he's as soft as the furball contained in him,"

"Not even going to,"

"Chakra beast, nine tailed fox, called Kurama, really powerful, big kitty in reality," A very, _very_ brief summary to Kurama if ever there was one. As they watched the electronic display count down Itsuka kissed his cheek.

"Can you explain what happened with your clone back then?"

"A Shadow Clone is an exact copy of me, upon reaching certain limits it will be forcefully dispelled, it can dispell itself or I can dispell it before then, after it is dispelled everything it learns or goes through is transmitted to me, injuries aren't given but sensations, memories and things are, so I can use one to sleep for me but I can't have one eat for me," She nodded "So when it came then dispelled,"

"You immediately came from the sudden rush of sensations,"

"Got it in one," The door opened as they walked towards the kitchen. "Speaking of Shadow Clones, I had one prepare us breakfast this morning, and if I'm right," They walked through the kitchen to the thin dining room. Katsuki, Moku, Tenya and Shoto were sat eating at the large table, talking amongst themselves. Plates of food sat ready for the two to begin eating. "Morning guys,"

"Hey sensei, Itsuka,"/ "Morning sensei, Itsuka"/ "Mornin' you two,"/ "G'morning sensei, hi Itsuka,"

"Heya guys," She yawned sitting down next to him, "Still don't know how you can all be so cheery this early, even my mom needs coffee at this time,"

"Any later and we wouldn't have time for breakfast," Moku grinned "Plus we're all used to no sleep old families were harsh twenty-four seven, after we began training waking up was a lot nicer anyhow,"

"Oh, sorry," Itsuka cringed "I didn't mean to bring up anything unpleasant,"

"You didn't," Shoto waved his cutlery, "It's all good, so sensei, since Nozomi is giving us the shittiest teachers in the world, you're taking point aren't you?"

"A Shadow Clone and a Wood Clone actually, it's just more sparring, you're getting the skills, it's just sharpening them and improving now," All three nodded and the group ate in silence, "You'll be in the Chuunin exams this year, it'll be around summer time so don't worry too much just yet, you'll be a three man team, so starting tomorrow it'll be team exercises as well as training,"

"Hai sensei," They chorused, he smirked.

"After the exams you can sit to become Jounin and then ANBU, not to pressure you guys but I want you to be ANBU, a team of Kage level shinobi here would be a great start to a hidden village," Katsuki spluttered,

"Y-you what? A hidden village?"

"Yeah, Dairisegakure,"

"The village hidden in the marble, really?"

"It's a work in progress alright? Unless you prefer the village hidden in the chaos?"

"Kontonkagure sounds much cooler to me," Moku leant forwards,

"Plus Musutafu and the city in general is pretty chaotic," Shoto added. Izuku grinned

"Kontonkagure it is then and I shall be the Midorikontonkage,"

"The green chaos shadow? Fits like a glove," Katsuki grinned. "I take that makes me Orenjikontonkage?"

"Of course, can't have a green shadow without the orange shadow beside him, plus chaos shadow just has a ring to it," Itsuka giggled,

"You guys are so childish, what would my kage name be then?"

"Well first you have to get to kage level," He lightly teased, "But I think it'd be something like, Hoyokage," Katsuki burst out laughing.

"Cuddle shadow, really?!" His hand hit the table as seals around the room glowed, "Oh, my fucking, Kami," He put a hand in front of his mouth, "Oh I'm going to throw up, my stomach man, don't do this shit to me," Itsuka pouted,

"Fine fine, what about Umikage? Sea shadow, it matches your eyes," She blushed and looked at her food.

"Sounds good," She mumbled quickly inhaling her food, "I can see why you guys eat so much now, I am starved,"

"Yeah that's going to happen, you'll be eating as much as us in no time!" Izuku exclaimed, "And you could start cooking with us if you wanted,"

"I could make stuff like this?!" Izuku nodded as he ate a mouthful. In no time at all everyone had finished and the bowls were placed in the dishwasher. Everyone stepped out of the dorm building in pairs. Katsuki talking to Shoto about the _Rinnegan_ while Tenya and Moku swapped notes on ken- and fuinjutsu respectively. Itsuka and Izuku held hands as they walked along the quiet paths before they heard yelling nearby. They all turned to see reporters trying to get past the security entrance. He frowned as All Might landed in front of them laughing, ready to answer questions about her new role teaching, only for several reporters to immediately disregard her and ask about the new male course and the possibility of male students on the hero course. Nozomi herself wheeled past on a small segway, waving good morning to the six. Itsuka was the only one to hesitate a wave back, "You guys know Nozomi?"

"I mean, not personally but sensei does," Moku shrugged,

"There's a chance I met with her as Kage shortly before I sealed away your memories to open up a male course so Katsuki would have an easier time finding students to teach in the world in the event of my death," He shrugged "Once I came back I revealed my identity to her and the teachers after the entrance exam and began talkign with her about how the male course is going to go, I'm the unofficial teacher as she assigned the laziest most misandristic teachers possible and made it abundantly clear that showing up would be optional, so every Friday they'll show up, give out a test, hand it back to Nozomi and if they get consistently high scores everything's good, it'll keep the teachers out of the classroom so I can actually teach them things," They heard the principal address the press rather coldly before leading All Might away. The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he summoned a Shadow Clone to watch the gate just in case.

Paranoia came in handy sometimes.

As they walked into the door Tenshi whirled from her argument with Katsumi. Izuku grumbled internally because of course Tenshi, Shoko _and_ Katsumi would be in his class while Katsuki got Izumi and a whole class of blank slates. Although he wouldn't let his brother deal with any of them could it be avoided but that didn't mean he wanted to deal with them either. "Already not wearing uniform?! You really are trying to," He spun on his heel and had a kunai pointed at a yellow sleeping bag by his feet.

"UA has no male uniforms, so the men have been allowed to wear what they described as standard shinobi attire, if you are here to insult another classmate, get out,"

"He is not,"

"I don't appreciate people sneaking up on me," Shoko glared at his interruption.

"Then don't be late,"

"We aren't, in fact," He looked down at the floor as the bell rang, Shouka Aizawa remained slumped the other side of the doorway, "I believe you're the only late person to this class," Moving swiftly to his seat the class was torn between watching him and their new homeroom teacher.

"Alright brats, I'm Shouka Aizawa, you call me Aizawa or Aizawa-sensei,"

"What about Gennin?" Izuku raised a hand, "You're trying to be a kunoichi so a title matching it would be good right?" A glower at him, "Gennin it is then," He nodded with a smile. Aizawa merely huffed before throwing something from her sleeping bag.

"These are gym uniforms, agian there are no male standard uniforms, you have three minutes to get change and meet me outside, go," They scrambled away to change, leaving Izuku and Aizawa to walk through the halls after the latter had clambored out of her sleeping bag. "Where is she?"

"Like you care," Starting to outpace her he felt eyes on his back, "She barely knew your name Shouka, if fact she's taken to my partners in the little time she's known them more than she ever knew about you, when I came to visit her she called you Lady Aizawa, I thought you could potentially be the mother she needed, but I was wrong," Feet behind him, "You have disappointed me, don't let there be a second, your skills haven't grown since I last saw you either, Gennin was me being lenient to keep the respect of your students,"

"You are one of,"

"Only a formality, as proven a long time ago, I don't need to learn anything here, I'm just taking part to gain a piece of plastic that prevents people from trying to bullshit me," For the rest of the walk he practically led her to the area.

"What is your issue here boy?"

"That is my issue girl," He whirled on her, "I am not _boy_ , I am _Izuku fucking_ _Uzumaki_ and you _will_ call me as such or I shall start calling you names, and mine are much worse than yours," His eyes whirled on and off before Shouka stepped backwards. "Do not test my patience further than you already have or I will show you just why you are less than an academy student to me, we clear?" A numb nod and classmates began approaching.

"Did sensei finally explain your,"

"Katsumi Bakugo, whether you like it or nor Izuku Uzumaki is a member of the hero course and your classmate, keep comments like that to yourself or you won't be here long enough to say them," A twitch of annoyance, "Understood?"

"Yes sensei,"

"Good, now we're doing a quirk apprehension test today, you are to give it everything you have and if you come last, you will judged to have no potential and expel-, yes Uzumaki?"

"Everything, _everything_ or everything just physically?"

"Everything, everything Uzumaki, next stupid question? Or are you done trying to show off?" Several snickers,

"Well I just needed to know if I had to take off my seals and my weights or just my weights sensei," Lifting his shirt off Izuku revealed the high density weights strapped to his arms and gut, unstrapping them and taking them off. He left them in a pile on the floor and poked several seals, they faded away into his skin, glowing before they vanished. Throwing his shirt back on he lifted his trousers and took weights from his shins, leaving them on the same pile. Looking back into the class he found many red faced stares and some nose bleeds. A particularly small girl with purple balls for hair had passed out on her back. Itsuka was gazing with drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Hopping up and down on the spot he cleared several hip heights to some minor shock. Shouka merely coughed.

"Since you got first on the regular entrance exam, you're going to demonstrate," A softball was thrown to him, without a sound he used Lightened Boulder jutsu before handing it to Itsuka.

"I'd rather pick my own to make sure it isn't tampered with," It wasn't, Shouka wouldn't be that brave and Nozomi wouldn't be that stupid. Giving him a faulty ball was practically an invite to tear UA a new one. Doing this just meant Itsuka would have an easier time without using a quirk. The two days had shown incredible achievement, however his second lover was still far behind any levels of an adequate kunoichi. It didn't mean she couldn't show up several of the other girls, each time the number rose was a milestone. Picking up a new ball his _Rinne-Sharingan_ of the Primal eyes activated and he casually tossed the ball up and down. Well, to him it was casual, however it almost cleared the nearby gymnasium. Winding his arm back he lifted one leg and aimed directly up. His chakra flared into a cloak, giving him a dark green haori before he threw the ball.

Directly into the face of a familiar blonde gaunt woman. 

"I don't like being watched," Kamui sucked the ball away as it bounced off the woman's face and he looked directly up. The ball appeared and began to descend until a silent Almighty Push launched it into the stratosphere. Aizawa rubbed the bridge of her nose as the device in her hands flashed from _error_ to an unending number until the infinity symbol displayed. Several people screeched in shock as his chakra cloak shrunk away. Walking past Aizawa he looked her dead in the eyes.

"I'm not even trying yet Gennin, next stupid question?" As he passed he paused "Oh, and try disabling my chakra again and I will take your eyes from your head with a rusty spoon," His low growl clearly disturbed her as she remained still and pale. "You couldn't even sense the teacher ditching the induction assembly, or you did an are just too lazy to point out her lack of use here, either way it's upsetting, I expected more from a Pro hero, even an Underground one," Standing against the wall of the gynasium he was behind the throwers as they came up one by one. Obviously he didn't fuck with most of them.

_Most_

Kastumi's throw was slowed by a slight Universal Pull and Tenshi found her ball not only dropped faster but felt harder than others with a Weighted Boulder jutsu. He might have also boosted Itsuka's lightly with an Almight Push but she didn't need to know that.

  
The other tests weren't tests to Izuku. Sidesteps, he easily matched the ball headed girl bouncing between towers of what appeared to be towers of her hair as she could be heard mumbling depraved and very unsettling things. The six armed Kakashi wannabe broke one of the grip testers with a smug grin, sweat from the slight excertion. Izuku looked at her, raised an eyebrow and shrugged as a louder crunch was heard and he dropped the pieces from his hand. Flexibilty he matched Mina on because honestly, there wasn't a level more flexible than the pink woman, she could do the splits and lay her head on the floor without challenge or discomfort. The stamina challenge Aizawa forced him to stop as he approached his hundredth lap while everyone else was still recovering from their thirtieth. Momo had ridden a bike and got to fifty but that was neither here nor there. Sit ups he reigned supreme, needing Itsuka and Aizawa to hold his feet down lest he send poor Itsuka flying. He not only cleared the sandbox at the standing long jump, but on sheet reflexive habit, ending up on a branch in the trees nearby. The last, and possibly his favourite was the fifty metre dash. Tenshi held the fastest time so far with three point oh-five seconds. Katsumi got into a runners crouch next to him, "You think you're such hot shit don't you Deku? Getting some whores to fuck you and some muscles, you think you're better than me just cuz you found some drugs, well you're still nothing but a Deku, a useless male that's better off de-,"

"Go!"

"Izuku Uzumaki, naught point naught five seconds!"

"Katsumi Bakugo , four point one three seconds!" The machine whirred as Katsumi came to a landing.

"I haven't thought about you in eleven long years Katsumi, you've been nothing to me since before that and you will continue to be so until you die, sad and lonely, because there is no competition between us and as much as I'd like to help you see the toxic mindset a broken system has given you, your egoism prevents you from accepting any form of help," He dusted off his shoulder, "The sooner you accept you aren't a god to these people, the better your life will be, because I will not let you blame me for every time your far too large, and far too fragile, pride takes a blow because reality doesn't conform to your expectations," As he stepped away he looked over his shoulder, "And if you _ever_ talk about my women like that again, I will pull out your teeth one by one before I cut out your tongue and shove it so far up your ass it'll be back in place, you understand me?" Silence "Good," 

The two classes later met that day for their first hero themed lesson. Firearm training. Izuku and Katsuki activated their _Sharingans_ as the doors screeched, hiding the noise of their eyes. After the demonstration of dissassembling, reassembling, firing, reloading and maintaining a weapon, Izuku raised his hand. "May Katsuki and I be excuse from these lessons Snipe sensei?" A nasal laugh,

"So even the male of One-A has delusions of grandeur? How fitting for," The voice was interrupted by the lessons teacher.

"With all do respect Uzumaki, you and Katsuki are going to need these lessons the most,"

"No, it's irrelevant, we've learned it all from your demonstration," Walking over to the table he quickly displayed what Snipe had shown the class, replicating each process perfectly, except slightly faster. Hey, he's got good hand-eye coordination okay? A gun was tossed to Katsuki, who took it and loaded it, aiming down the range. They didn't need practise to aim, they'd been doing it with other weapons enough for the skill to translate. Once they had both emptied their weapons the mechanisms were put to the side as each boy drew either shuriken or senbon and threw them down the range by hand.

**_Ping, ping, ping_ **

**_THUNK, THUNK_ **

The boards were slowly brought back to the start, Izuku turned to his teacher. "We learned how to aim for lethal and knock out areas a long time ago and as you can see," His hand waved over the target, "I didn't hit a lethal point, despite it carrying the most points," Pulling his senbon from the card he stowed them away. Katsuki passed his over and the two were overlapped, all hits were in the same exact areas. "So, may Katsuki and I be excused from these lessons?" Snipe took the targets and stared at them in shock.

"I, yeah, you're excused," An unattentive hand was waved, "Go let Nozomi know," They smirked and walked away, hearing a soft " _Holy shit,_ " From the woman as the door shut behind them. It was only then that they heard what could on be described as the unholy screams of Shinigami possessing the poor women in the room. As they walked, they both pretended not to notice the gaunt blonde following them, rather poorly.

"So the forges are good to go?"

"Yup, this evening we can have the boys start making their own weapons, it'll be a damn sight easier then sneaking home to restock and waiting on orders to be finished," They entered the principal's office as the gaunt woman charged in before them.

"Nozomi! We must expell these boys immediately, they are teaching the other males how to make weapons! It is only a matter of time before we findcorpses littering the area!" A sigh from a chair as it turned around.

"You're aware that you have just been caught stalking our two students correct?"

"Principal I was,"

"And that I am aware you have been stalking Izuku Uzumaki all day? A plan I told you _not_ to do and hoped that after he had pegged you in the face with a softball, you would stop doing it,"

"Please, listen, they are clearly not of sound,"

"Are you calling us a threat All Might?" The blonde woman froze, turning her head slowly to Izuku, "Because I could've sworn that your sneer at me and the attitude you share with Katsumi and Izumi means you think us nothing but nuisances," A shrug, "So which is it? Are we a threat or a menace that should not be given the time of day?"

"I am afraid he has quite soundly trapped you in your own logic Toshikori, now I must press you for an answer before you leave this room, you will also leave these boys alone until they do something worthy of your rather disappointing attempts at being discreet, might I ask how you knew Izuku?"

"I'm a shinobi, it's my job to know people's deepest darkest secrets, ain't that right Hisane Midoriya?" A dark look overcame All Might's face as Nozomi spit out her tea. "Oh, did she not know? My bad," Mocking regret as his smile displayed his true intentions. "I didn't mean to destroy something you kept sacred so easily," Or soon, but things happen. "Don't worry, so long as you behave like a good little doggy I won't tell a soul," Oh, no, Rumi and Itsuka were definitely going to know, as would Moku, Tenya and Shoto, but All Might would never find that out.

"So that is why you tried so hard to get the duo in!" Nozomi barked, turning to both boys as they frowned, "Midoriya and Bakugo are only in UA because Toshinori, or Hisane, claimed that with some work the duo would become great heroes and,"

"Nozomi, please!"

"Worthy succcesors?" Katsuki looked as the blonde, "Is that why you were grooming Daisy Shield's daughter?" A cringe from Nozomi, "Oh, was that the wrong word?"

"No, it's correct, it's just, context please Katsuki, you make it sound horrendous,"

"I don't know, saying she told a quirkless girl 'you could only become great if you come to a secluded trash filled beach to _train_ '" Izuku made sure the air quotes were obvious, "In order to recieve a quirk still sounds just as sketchy to me, or did you forget the time I handed your ass to you in front of my students back then?"

"Please tell me that wasn't what you said,"

"It wasn't,"

"You'll have to take her word for it, all Sapphire told me was that I managed to intimidate her godmother enough to show her true colours and ditch her with a man that had threatened to kill the incapable adult,"

"Hmm, taking her word is something I can't really do right now considering the second identity you revealed to me Izuku, however as damned as it sounds, I know that the only issue with her behaviour is her treatment of young Melissa,"

"Is that her name?" Izuku pouted, "Dammit, she got really flustered when I called her Saphhire, anyway, digressing aside,"

"Yes Izuku, you are free to take the boys from their lesson to train them, they've all been climbing the walls anyway," A screen flickered to life to show that the boys were, in fact, stood on the ceiling, playing cards with a chakra infused deck and a stray card falling every now and again. All Might rounded to the boys as they left.

"You cretins are going to ex-,"

"Actually _Hisane_ I think you need to explain a few things," A pale face of panic as the doors shut behind the boys, sealing the gaunt woman to her untimely fate.


	6. Don't have expectations for fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First live fire battle!
> 
> "At least try and make it more discreet,"
> 
> "Again, subtly would be a great skill to learn,"
> 
> "All together now!"

Izuku didn't look away from his book as All Might burst into the room. The now puffed out woman laughing and talking about _battle training_. Wonderful, either feed egos and allow them to win or antagonise them more and not even try. The supposed teacher was not so subtly shooting him angry looks and clenching her teeth lightly before asking. "Did you hear Young _Midoriya_?" His eyelid twitched, "Young Midoriya, pelase do not ignore me," A page was turned in such a way to make it louder than needed, "Young Midoriya if you continue to disrespect your,"

"Who are you talking to sensei?" Itsuka raised a hand, "Izumi Midoriya is in the other class,"

"I am talking to our resident _male_ ," As if drawling the word made it a slur, he didn't really care for the eyes put on him "Young Midoriya,"

"Sensei I advise you get your memory, eyesight or tongue checked, maybe all three, old age can lead to many problems I hope you face," He continued reading as he lifted his feet onto the desk, "My clan name is Uzumaki, get it? U-zu-ma-ki, simply because I look like your secret daughter doesn't me-, oopsie, I wasn't supposed to say that was I? Oh, wait, you were suppsoed to behave too, guess we both failed," A shrug as he climbed out of his chair, "In any case we're doing what basically amounts to a live fire battle in which we can seriously maim and hurt each other or otherwise kill each other if not careful, to simulate the real odds it's goign to be two on two for everyone except me because for some reason I have to fight three on one because I'm either two powerful a two-on-two isn't fair, or you just want to see me fail, either way I don't care," Walking towards her, he gave her a shoulder check, before growling "I hope you know what you're doing Toshikori Yagi, and just who you're fucking around with," Stopping just past her he looked over his shoulder disgustedly, "And since we're doing it with one B, I'll be working with Katsuki Uzumaki regardless of what _you_ tell me, so at least play it fair and make it six on two, if you're going to be misandristic, don't make it so painfully obvious," Continuing his walk to the next classroom he opened the door. "Katsuki, on me," He turned to the teacher, Vlad Queen looking at him, "You briefed your class on the activity, correct?"

"I, uh, yeah?"

"Wonderful, she's going to be here in a moment and explaining why our fights are three on one, don't stop her please, Katsuki, on me,"

"You're arrogant enough to believe you can beat six of your superiors? Your delusions of grandeur are quite quaint,"

"As are yours blondie," Izuku nodded, "You think there is competition, or at least you try to create a competition, dividing the classes, don't you know that a house divided can not stand? You are dooming civilians by creating heroes that refuse to communicate, and I suffer no delusions, merely confidence in the last fourteen years of training I have been doing, how many have you done?" The woman spluttered at his calm response,

"Finally dumb bitch was talking my ear off about how I had probably slept my way up because, something something not as good as her, something something," Izuku nodded before something thudded into the woman's desk.

"Ever talk like that to my brother again and I will pull out your cardiovascular system through your nose, that is not an empty threat, it is a promise," The boys walked away as All Might marched into the room, ignoring the yells about where he was going and who they thought they were.

He adjusted his cuffs as the teams were announced, predictably he and Katsuki had been put into a team and sidelined as everyone else picked letters from lot boxes to decide. The boys would be playing the part of heroes since they quote, "Believed themselves so strong they can attack an impenetrable defence," Yeah, no. Katsuki had physically restrained himself from saying they were goign to go around anyway. They waited for teams to be called and began watching their opponents. Walking up to the six he eyed them. Katsumi, Izumi, Itsuka, the blond he'd threatened, Shoko and Tenshi. "If I may suggest an idea," Not waiting for a response and ignoring five laughs he continued, "Get to know each other now, I won't accept you blaming a loss on not knowing your team mates," Turning on his heel he walked away as Itsuka tried to reason it wasn't a bad idea. Katsuki shook his head and folded his arms.

"Jeez they really are hopeless aren't they?" The group had quickly dissolved into bickering as Itsuka looked over pouting at him. He waved an apology and smiled,

"Not, not entirely, I'd like to believe a few of them have,"

"Lover and potential lovers aside,"

"Less but still few," Izuku admitted with a shrug, "I mean there's not much hope but, there's hope, anyway, since it's an extraction should we go for confuse and abuse?" Katuski chuckled,

"Yeah, sure, why damn not?" They walked over to the building as five girls raced in and Itsuka calmly followed them, shooting Izuku a glare telling him he was going to make up for this. They stood outside the building checking their equipment and rubbing their nails against their chests.

"And start!" Vlad Queen barked into the speaker. Izuku lifted one arm as mist spread from his body, completely covering the area, obscuring all cameras outside the buidling. Clones of all types charged into the building as the duo calmly walked around the side, down an alleyway to the back. Fighting was going on inside, yet no clone had been defeated yet, or even touched.

* * *

Inside the building he faced Katsumi, who had charge with the blond woman to "Show him his place," Only to miss him entirely and recieve a hard blow, the other woman was launched into the wall. He respected her improvisation as she clung to his body trying to hold him still. Letting her restrain him he watched Katsumi get up, a gauntles on her wrist glowing. "Y'know what these do Deku? They build up my sweat and store it, and since my sweat is the explosive component to my quirk,"

"Wow big word, you sure you know what it means?"

"Building it up means I can do this,"

"KATSUMI BAKUGO DO NOT FIRE THAT,"

"It is quite alright Vlad Queen, she wishes to fire, she may fire," Locking his eyes onto her he gave a chesire grin, "Just don't miss,"

"DIIIEEE!" The other woman tried to leap away, only for Izuku to grab the back of her collar and keep her next to him, nobody noticed in the oncoming explosion how a dark green ribcage formed around the pair.

* * *

They calmly walked in through the open window so see Itsuka facing it in a battle ready stance. "I know I haven't got a chance of winning, but I just need to run out the," The ground shook, giving him time to get close,

"Sorry honey, you'll be up in a few," An arm around her waist as their eyes met and she was unconscious, trapped in a Tsukuyomi of her greatest pleasures. It'd feel like hours for her but it would only be about five minutes in real time. He and Katsuki both planted a hand on the large paper-mache bomb before they were outside. Itsuka still in his arms. A siren blared as the mist began to clear.

"Heroes win!" Vlad Queen barked, "Katsumi Bakugo, Izumi Midoriya and Izuku Uzumaki, principal's office, now!" Izuku lifted a hand, "Yes you may take Neiko and Itsuka to Recovery Girl first," He nodded and picked them up before moving across space and bowing. 

"Wizened elder, they are in no need of healing, one is merely in shock, the other trapped in an ability of mine, she should wake up in a few minutes, if she does not poke a nerve cluster and call for me," She nodded to him before he stood in Nozomi's office, clearly faster than they expected, even with his detour. All Might was there however, along with Vlad Queen and Aizawa.

"I, he," Aizawa rubbed her temples, "Vlad, did he?"

"NO!" Vlad Queen barked, "He didn't do anything of the sort, in fact he protected one of the other students, had he let her keep going she would've been caught in the blast!"

"If you are going to try discredit me," Three figures froze, standing up bolt right, "At least try and make it more discreet," All Might was first to recover,

"Izuku Midoriya,"

"Uzumaki,"

"You are going to explain your use of lethal force and why two of your peers are in Recovery Girl's infrimary,"

"Shellshock from having a team mate unleash what amounts to a megaton bomb fired at her, at point blank range in a confined space and the other put into Tsukuyomi and should be waking up any minute now if she's not enjoying her dream too much," He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't try and say I hurt anyone did you?"

"You did, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Izuku Uzumaki," Nozomi turned around in her chair, "Would you mind if we reviewed the footage,"

"The fog he created obscured all our cameras!" All Might argued,

"No, he obscured the cameras outside the building, _you_ rather poorly attempted to cut the feed of the cameras inside the building, to turn it into a she-said, she-said debate that you were hoping to win with the help of your daughter and her friend," A disappointing look.

"Go ahead," The cameras began rolling as mist spread from his body, switching to the interior cameras, which flickered slightly.

"There is your attempt," Nozomi spoke flatly. "Here we see an extraordinary amount of the Uzumaki brothers charge in and create nuisances and general mayhem, Izuku?"

"Part of the the plan, an exterior camera on the side or the back of the building if you don't mind," The feed began showing Izuku and Katsuki calmly walking and turning around the began scaling the building, still silent and slow. "As you can see, we gave them all enough time to realize they were fighting clones, however they were not paying attention to that, merely focusing on destroying us, Katsumi and Neiko jump a Shadow Clone here," On cue they watched Katsumi get launched and Neiko arrogantly smiling at her clearly faked restraint of Izuku. Nozomi tutted lightly before they could see Katsumi's mouth moved, her arm was hefted up and the gauntlet was fired.

"See?! He prevents Neiko from escaping the blast, presumably she is recovering from her burns at this,"

"And what punishment will Katsumi be recieving?" All Might paled, "After all, _she_ unleahed the blast, and just watch the footage, I slowed it down a bit," As it replayed they watched a chakra ribcage sprout from his back and protect himself and Neiko from the blast. "Neiko Monoma would not have covered enough ground to safely avoid the explosion, giving her third degree burns and possibly internal damage, if this had been planned they would have tried to corral him into a junction, giving her a direction to flee in instead of backwards," The view changed again, this time zoomed in on Katsumi, "Not to mention this was her battle cry,"

"DIIEE!"

"That attitude alone proves this was an intentional blast to _kill_ Izuku, do you know the penalty for killing a male _Hisane_? I'd imagine your goddaughter should as well," The door behind Izuku opened, "And now lets watch Izumi shall we?" He jumped to the ceiling while three women were suddenly sweating bullets. The video showed her attacking a group of Izu-clones with knives and other weapons, trying to kill him. The ground rumbled, "There is Katsumi's attack," Suddenly one of the Izuku's head turned a hundred and eighty degrees, before the body puffed into smoke, "I'd argue that is more lethal force than either boy put in combined," More clones began puffing into smoke before Izumi began screaming and stomping her feet, "Quite a childish way to refute a loss, what have you been teaching them Hisane? Now let us view how he dealt with Itsuka Kendo," They watched both boys enter the room as Itsuka got ready to fight them. He smiled at her small jump when she saw the two walk in through the window, "Now listen closely here,"

"Sorry h̶̦̉̆̒̀̀o̶̧̨̘̥̪͎̯͎̫̻̫͕͒̄͝n̶͇̻̠̺̹̝͉̣̏̋̀̍̀́̔͑̈̎͑͘͜͝ė̶̳͊̌y̵̢̛̬̒̒͐͑͐̓̔̎͊̕͝͠ ," The name was distorted enough to make the name unrecognizable, "You'll be up in a few," It played until both boys disappeared,

"Interesting how he apologizes for his singular non-damaging move, yet none of your students have at all apologized for not only their attempts and surreal success at outright murdering him but also for their lack of common decency and being not just rude but downright subhuman treatment of either boy? The reason the name is censored is to protect young Itsuka when I release this footage to the public to accompany and explain not only their explusion but,"

"So you are expelling the boys, I am glad you finally,"

"Oh no, I meant Katsumi and Izumi but not only are they getting expelled, you are also being removed from your position at UA entirely,"

"If you wish to start a civil war, go ahead," Izuku bemoaned as they all looked up at him, "This does nothing but show who's side you are on Nozomi and if I may be honest, there will be a large supporting of that treatment including the Iida and Yaoyorozu families, as well as Enri's daughters, but not Enri herself, you'll also find that teachers here would become scarce as many leave before their crimes are uncovered and you will have less people applying to fill the gaps," He dropped onto the floor, standing directly before Nozomi's desk, "Release the video, wait for public reaction, this subject is more volatile then that one's sweat, await outcry to show you the safest path,"

"You are sure,"

"If that doesn't help, think of it this way," He smiled darkly, "Those three only remain within this place due to my good graces, as long as you have that video, I can request their immediate dismissal and withdrawal whenever I wish," A gently pause, "Oh and I forgot to tell you, yesterday, after the UA barrier had been activated, a Shadow Clone caught a woman reaching out to destroy it, when she was confronted by the transformed copy, she grabbed it will all five fingers and it dispelled immediately, another clone then watched the media flee before she stepped into a dark portal, sorry but there was no time to mark them," He bowed his head, "I have clones all over the city looking around the clock, so far I got nothing,"

"That is enough Izuku, Shouka, Kaana, you are dismissed, Izumi, Katsumi, Toshikori, you three are staying behind, I have also called Shoko and Tenshi here to discuss some severe behvioural issues," The greenette male nodded and left the room in a swirl of cold wind and leaves.

"God what is that clanging?" Women were complaining as the rythymic thudding of metal on metal rang out across the building. A faint singing could be heard with it but none of them knew what to do. Rumi had an idea however, as she led the others towards the back garden, where the voices became clear.

"Hung pictures of Hokage up on my wall," It was a rather cheery tone, "To remind me that I am a fool, tell me where I came from, what I will always be,"

"Just a spoiled little boy, who went to ninja school," Another voice responded, "When I am dead I won't join their ranks, cause they are both lethal and free,"

"And I'm in Musutafu, demonic and chained up, and until the end, that's how it'll be," A pause, "All together now,"

 **"Make me loove myyself so that I might love you! Don't make me a liar cause I sweat to First when I said it I thought it was true!"** The five voices were horribly off key but that didn't deter them. "Lord Second told me not to worry about you!"

"He's got his owns things to deal with! There's really just one thing we all have in common,"

 **"Not one of us will be missed!"** The women all gathered outside to see five males working at a forge each, beating metal into shape.

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Neiko barked, "You should know to be silent worthl-,"

"AKAMARU SITS," Izuku shouted over her,

**"At the top of the lookout, you always said how you love doogss! I don't know if I count but I'm trying my best when I'm howling and barking these songs!"**

"Stop it!" Someone from 1-A yelled covering her ears, "Not one of you is on key,"

"Who cares?!" Izuku smiled at them with ash on his face, "We are having a good time and that's all that matters, right guys?"

"Right!" Came the chorused reply.

"We're making our kit so if you could just go back to your things and stop disturbing us,"

"Disturbing you?! You're the ones taking the Lord's name in vain in all this caterwauling!" A woman with thorns for hair yelled "Cease this ridiculous satanic quest at once! You are males! Supposed to be not only silent but subservient!"

"Where in your Bible does it say that huckleberry?!" Katsuki yelled, "You still haven't given me that passage yet, and that's because it doesn't exist!" He cackled, "Sorry to burst your bubble but God is dead! How else do you explain the shitshow of a planet we call Earth?!" Silence, "Actually no, I'm not sorry, suffer in your existential dread!" All the while Moku, Tenya and Shoto kept hammering away at the kunai they were making. "God is dead, the world is burning and we're going to sing our lungs out to welcome the end!" Izuku sweatdropped.

"Bit much there bro, just a tiny bit much," Puffing his chest he spat water over the metal in the tongs he weilded, cooling it instantly. The freshly made shuriken was placed on a heatproof mat as he quelled the black fire of his forge. Using some jutsus and regular tools he polished the metal weapon until it shone in the light of the setting sun. "Alright guys, final piece, then we're getting dinner,"

"It is about time Male, we have been waiting for ages!" He didn't bother recognizing the voice, as Rumi got ready to hurt somebody.

"Then keep waiting!" He snapped "Because we ain't your servants, your underlings or your lessers, you want food, you gotta fucking make it hitch!" A complete crowd reared backwards. The throwing star was slipped into the pouch on his right leg, behind him the four men finished off their throwing weapons before putting them away.

"HATSUME STOP!" Izuku's hand reflexively moved to grab a pink haired woman with goggled by the throat, his head snapping over to face her.

"You gals got guys to personally make your gear?! What about my babies?!" Her hands gripped his thumb and finger to try and escape his grip, "I had so many babies ready for you all!"

"Hatsume!" Power Loader appeared from the side of the building, "Oh, sorry everybody, she heard metal working and wanted to find out the undermining cheapskate,"

"I assure you, there are no cheapskates here, nor are we undermining anyone," Several mouths were open to dissent until Rumi tapped her foot loudly, "My men and I are simply making our own equipment, you aren't qualified to do it,"

"You, mak-," The woman, Hatsume, tried to laugh but it came out as more of a wheeze, "You're not even on the, -urk!" She began to attempt escaping his grip, hands slapping his face and feet trying to find purchase on his body.

"Oh, no, I _am,_ as is my brother, and by the time the sports festival is over so will my students," No-one dared speak as he held Hatsume off the floor, "And again I repeat, you aren't qualified to make our kit, you never will be, because you are not a blacksmith and you would not understand the metals we work with," She began gurgling before he dropped her into an undignified heap. "Otherwise, I'm Izuku Uzumaki, nice to meet you," He felt a twitch as she immediately changed subject.

"What are those black flames? What kind of fuel did you use,"

"Those were Amaterasu, they aren't made by a fuel, they are the strongest Fire Release dojutsu, and you will never use them, nor the forges you see before you,"

"Hoarding the best equipment? That's not,"

"And how much have you shared?"

"I can't share! I need it all for my,"

"If you do not share, why should I share with you?" A long pause, "Exactly, and if you only share to gain something, you aren't sharing you are taking advantage of people,"

"Mei Hatsume and you Muscles just got yourself," He leant into her face

"U-zu-ma-ki,", Saying it slowly and exaggeratedly, he looekd her in the eye "Say it with me now, Uzumaki,"

"Uzumaki,"

"Thank you,"

"Well Muscles," Oh Kami, he was dealing with that type of woman. "You just got yourself a business partner!"

"I'm not looking for a business partner,"

"Not anymore anyway!" Putting his hands together under his nose he took a deep breath in and sighed. The aneurism wouldn't catch him today. "So can you teach me to,"

"Absolutely not, Amaterasu doesn't stop burning until the caster wills it and if I leave you with even a spark of it, I'm sure UA would burn down, not to mention the metal we use would need higher heats than you can produce to shape," 

"But Muscles! You gotta share, these babies will never make it big if you don't," He didn't want to use Kotoamatsukami on her, it would honestly be a waste of his power. Nor did he relent, because this woman was clearly too childlike to understand consequences. A genjutsu then would have to do. Looking her in the eyes he caught her as she crumpled.

"Kami Izuku, was genjutsu really necassary?"

"She does not understand consequences, nor would see leave me alone, this will solve both issues, it will also teach her of what personal space is, since she didn't seem to care about invading mine," Katsuku grumbled in understanding. The men went to move past the crowd, only for it to solidify and block their way. 

"You are cooking for us _male_ and you will thank us for,"

**Smack**

"Keep going, honestly, keep going, it would give me a good reason to put you out on the road like the trash you are," His unaltered voice disturbed a few people, "I'm not saying be my best mate, nor obey every word I say," He leant in close "But I am saying stay away from me and I'll stay away from you, do you understand?"

"I-,"

"Ah, I said, do you understand?" Slow nods, "Good, Katuski, Tenya," The group looked around for Moku and Shoto as the three boys walked forwards, not slowing as they approached the group, the woman locked together as the trio,"

Passed right through them.

Itsuka, Rumi and Eri were waiting inside for them, having left once Hatsume had made her appearance. Eri wearing headphones and looking around curiously. Upon seeing Izuku she grinnd and ran over. Resting her on one hip he took them off her. "Papa! I did it! I got up a tree!"

"Did you?" She nodded fervently,

"Uncle Kakasea was with Grampa and Uncle Naruto teaching me! They didn't let me go up the big trees, only the ones in the garden," She pouted, causing him to chuckle.

"Well small one, you have to get all the way to the top before you can go onto the big trees," He kissed Rumi, then Itsuka, smiling warmly at both. "How were your days?"

"Well, after you woke me up from that dream," She gave him an eye, "I decided to forgive you for fueling the dumpster fire of a team I was stuck with," Rumi chuckled as they moved into the kitchen, preparing their dinner.

"That bad huh? All I got stuck with was a few robberies and a lunch time treat, one of your Shadow Clones says to take a cold bath at eight dead by the way," Her coy grin told him everything, before he nodded, "And then Enri called me up to ask for help with a few recipes, it turns out Shoto left his diet book behind and it survived the fire, so she and Rei have been trying a few of the meals, turns out they have been for a while and a lot of her lunches have been leftovers," A few laughs as the hobs were turned on, "Yeah I helped them dial it back to some portions they could finish," Izuku grinned as Eri crawled up his back and sat on his shoulders. "I hear a Shadow Clone wisked you off to Konoha to train as well,"

"Yeah, it's amazing, the village is quaint but massive at the same time, there's so many people with ranges of abilities, best part they all know and repsect Izuku, apparently the Fifth Hokage is close to him or something,"

"Hokage?" Rumi raised an eyebrow as she chopped vegetables.

"Head of Konohagakure, Aunty Tsunade Senju, my godmother after a bit of paperwork anyway, but she is the Fifth, Dad was Fourth, Kakashi's going to be Sixth and Naruto is set to be Seventh," Izuku stirred a large cooking pot.

"Family job huh?" He chuckled,

"Never thought about it like that, Kakashi was adopted into the clan shortly before the war," Moku added noodles to the mixture,

"Woah, wait, war?!" Itsuka paused, "You were in a war?"

"D-did, Rumi what did you tell her?" Some meat cooked in a pan by Tenya.

"Stuff you told me, your training regimes, how you lost your senseis before they returned, what it was like before and after Katsuki joined the troupe, hey you didn't tell me much about it either,"

"Oh, then yeah, the Fourth Great Ninja World war, we won obviously and I got my eyes when the Sage took me to the between worlds and revived me, but yeah, it was a thing that lasted like, two days and devastated a small country, luckily it had evacuated and there weren't any deaths on our side, so, yeah, I mean, I technically fought in and helped win a war,"

"You say that like it's not a big deal,"

"It isn't, like a hundred thousand ninja fought in it, Zetsus were everywhere, there were a lot of injuries but nothing that wasn't recoverable," Itsuka and Rumi rubbed their temples.

"But you fought Madara, died, came back to life and then fought Kaguya," Katsuki leant in, Izuku sighed and closed his eyes,

"As I said, no big deal, I'm alive now, we got out of the war, the Infinite Tsukuyomi failed, it's all good," 

"Is that why you kept waking up in the night?" Rumi looked at him "Because you go back there in your dreams?"

"I, there were several instances that a lot of people came close to dying they aren't aware about because of me, failure wasn't, still isn't, an option," Food was plated and carried to the dinner table. "Look, I, what happened, happened, I see no reason to attach myself to it and keep that fear and pain in my head, so I'm moving past it, it is over and done with and now I can live my life here, with two gorgeous women and the most adorable kunoichi I ever met," Eri giggled as he took her from his shoulders. "Not to mention the gorgeous women who combine beauty and power," They both looked at him before blushing, "And I've got a brother that can keep up," Katsuki saluted, "With three of the most promising students on record," They smiled boyishly at the praise while he sat down. 

"Just because you played us up, doesn't mean this is over, we will talk about whatever you're bottling up," Rumi put a hand on one of his thighs while Itsuka grabbed one of his forearms, nodding in agreement. He sighed and smiled gently.

"I know it's just, not yet alright? I'm not, there's a lot to unpack and it wouldn't be right to try deal with it now,"

"Whenever you're ready baby," Itsuka patted him gently, "We'll be right here,"

A stack of papers clattered on the desk. "You dropped these," The woman panicked and scrambled through several drawers, picking out a file and reading the information. "A simple illusion,"

"What? You going to report me? Gonna try get me expelled so one of your buddy's can,"

"Why?" He bluntly cut her off,

"What?"

"Why did you try get them?" His raised eyebrow made her shuffle lightly. "It's very easy to play the fool, act like everyone else when I first saw you enter, but I have an advantage they don't,"

"Really? What could you possibly have?" The invisible woman scoffed picking up the papers.

"I can see you," Pure shock, "Not entirely and not all the time, but I can see you, pink hair, black eyes, wirey build, observing everything around you carefully, quietly, only issue is," He leant down to her. "I'm a damn sight better at sneaking around than you are," He wasn't lying, he could see her occasionally, especially when she was tired. Somehow her quirk was like Jugo's kekkei genkai, drawing on the nature energy around her, except instead of piling up and causing her to go into a frenzy, it just flowed through her, causing people to miss her, even when looking directly at her. The Nature energy in her chakra systems was so great she just faded into the background. But he could also use the combination of the _Sharingan_ and the _Byakugan_ to see her tenketsu and pathways, which revealed something odd to him. Instead of drawing it in like Sages, it just _passed through_ her. Her chakra was so small and thin, that it didn't disturb the nature energy. It would simply pass directly through her, literally making her part of the background. There was a collection of tenketsu in her cerebellum, most likely causing her quirk to be permanently on. "So I ask again, why go after All Mights schedule and the information on our classmates and one B?" He moved behind her chair.

"I wanted to,"

"Don't lie to me,"

"I'm n-," Izuku grabbed the back of her chair and forced her to face him, he knew where her eyes were and stared forwards.

"Try again," The back of the chair was pushed backwards until it hit the desk, he loomed over her.

"I wa-," His hand moved from her chair to her throat with ease, he didn't let her up however, pinning her head to the desk.

"Last chance before I decide not to help," He could feel her bod shiver as she swallowed, he was still focused on where he knew her eyes were.

"They have my family,"


	7. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is a hero student, so he should leave things to professionals.  
> He's also a professional shinobi, so he can be subtle.
> 
> "I understand your position,"
> 
> "Do you really want to do that?"
> 
> "No, it's not happening,"

He looked at the air above his hands, "Who's they?"

"I don't, I don't know," Hagakure whispered "All I know is that after the entrance exam my family were taken from home with a note telling me that I'd be in class one-A and I needed to do everything they said, or my family dies,"

"How do they contact you?" Her hand made noise as it slipped across the surface,

"Notes, appear on my desk, with instructions, that's, that's all, if I knew where they were I'd ask for help, but if they get wind I'm going against them, they'll kill my family," Her chair hit the floor and she was sat watching him walk to her bed. 

"Alright, not a lot of information, pictures of your family?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, hang on," She began sliding through the drawers of her desk. "What made you believe me?"

"I don't," It was simple as that, blunt too. "I don't really care for you, your family or your situation," He took the pictures and quickly scanned over them with his _Sharingan_ before catching himself and handing it back. Thankfully he hadn't gotten far enough to spew the fire and burn it before realizing his habit. "But I know that letting you keep doing this would be bad, and going to Nozomi would be as equally bad, so I am left with little alternatives,"

"W-w-what are you going t-t-t-to do to m-m-me?" A kunai flashed for a moment before it rested behind her neck,

"I'm going to help you, myself," His face was inches from hers, "Now how do you contact them?"

"I leave a note with their's, somebody picks it up while we're in class and drops another back,"

"Say you have a courier this time, it's too dangerous for you to try hand it to them personally," He watched the floating pyjamas scramble over to the desk and rip out a notebook, scrawling in it. "I can't put a formula, they'd get to suspicious, I'll have to run recon on some areas, do you have anyway to print a photo of the files?" She nodded, "Should I just assume the bad guys gave it to you incase you couldn't get the physical copies?" Another nod, "Wonderful, now hold still," Walking over to her he jabbed her temple with a slanted poke before stabbing up into her head above her ear and finishing it with a direct jab at the base of her skull. There wasn't a sound of discomfort, "Here's a nice question, what would I get from helping you?" She looked at him, desperation clear in her eyes,

"Whatever you want, just please," Observing her face and body language he ducked his head and looked her in the eye.

"Good, you're being honest and I'm not about to waste my time,"

"What do you,"

"Nothing, I'm not here for rewards or gain," He walked over to her window, "Give me until tomorrow morning to find a location," She nodded gently, "Oh and you have something on your face," The body twisted on a single heel to look in the full length mirror as he disappeared into the night.

"Who are," Once the class had gotten over their shock, questions were naturally the next part. The impromptu interrogation didn't get far however, as Aizawa walked into the room as soon as mouths opened, tiredly announcing.

"Hagakura, Uzumaki, Nozomi wants you in her office," Izuku stood up calmly and began walking, people were shocked to see Hagakure get up. Well, not _get up_ they had seen her clothes doing that, but _see her_ as in, her hands planted on the desk, her knees straightening and pushing the chair back. That is what they were surprised to see. The girl shouldered her bag and walked to the door, finding him leaning against the wall, waiting.

"How are you enjoying it?"

"Being visible?"

"Being _seen_ , there's a subtle difference between the two, you were always visible with your clothes and loud attitude,"

"Y'know, you're not bad for a guy," He rolled his eyes,

"Ah yes, approval, just what I wanted," A small smirk and he shot a glance to the beaming woman. "Just a simple thank you would suffice, instead of a backhanded compliment such as that," His hands fell into his pockets, "I'm not here to prove myself, so acting like I am some underdog is unneca-,"

"Thank you, honestly, I, there's no way,"

"You are most welcome Hagakure, it's of little trouble to help,"

"Which brings me onto my next point," Hesitantly, she hummed and let their footfalls echo. "I, I'm sorry, I was,"

"You still are, a child raised in a broken system, that has never experienced outside of a tainted worldview," Sighing, the woman next to him seemed to relax, "Allow me to clarify something," Attention back to him, "I do not dislike you, I dislike your mindset and preconceived notions about me," A pregnant pause, "Not that I'm forgiving you for what you said, I'm just understanding why you felt like you could say it,"

"But I can't, I mean look, you were able to follow me, do something I couldn't, confront me about it and get a solution all in one conversation, you're much, much better at stealth than I am,"

"To mkae a long story short, I'm a shinobi, I have been training in stealth since I was four, there's few people _better_ at it than me, if you wanted I could easily help you become a kunoichi, it'd cost your literal invisibility, but with senjutsu training, you'd effectively get it back," She spluttered,

"Wait, what? You, you can copy my,"

"Well, not one for one, but last night, before I solved your control issue, I saw how it worked with some, abilities of mine," The Primal eyes would take too long to explain, "Once I saw it, I was able to correct the issues of the tangled Tenketsu, basically spiritual pressure points, so I can do this," His whole body shimmered and disappeared, including the clothes. A similar feat was doable through genjutsu, but this was a lesser chakra cost and he didn't need to focus as much. As he returned to sight he grinned,

"That's so cool," Her eyes shone, "And you could teach me that?"

"Well, I couldn't, but I know the people that could, it'd take a few weeks though, senjutsu stuff is super advanced, so I'd want you to at least know some basic jutsu and chakra abilities,"

"Jutsu?"

"Like how I breath fire or walk on walls,"

"Wait, what?!" Her hands clamped over her mouth as her voice echoed, "You mean if I said yes you'd be able to give me more abilities than just invisibility?" Over compensating with a hiss she stared at him, "Really?" A shrug, "Why?"

"Why not?" She was silenced by his question, immediately thinking, "And don't say anything about deserving it either,"

"What about the class, wouldn't they go for your jugular if they found out?"

"It makes little to no different what the class thinks of me, they have no power over me and they never will so long as they have the superior attitude, so long as I got the people that matter to me, the dissenting speakers hold no importance and then no power over me," A side glance, "Where's the sudden compassion come from?"

"Well, you've decided to help me for no reason, if that doesn't change a viewpoint, nothing will, you deserve as much respect as anyone else, even more considering the bullshit I took part in against you," They continued to walk in silence, "I take it back, you're not just not bad, you're pretty damn cool,"

Nozomi whirled around on her chair. Before here was a table and set of chairs, steaming cups of tea waiting for them. "I take it you know what we are here to discuss Izuku," He waved a hand and just looked around the room nonchalantly. "Toru Hagakure, I'm afraid I must suspend you from," 

"No, you aren't," Izuku cut in, "I don't know how _you_ found out, or when, but no, you can't suspend her," He did know, he'd planned to be seen anyway,

"Izuku, I know because I saw you discussing it with her,"

"In her bedroom?" He smirked as Nozomi shook her head, 

"This morning, rather carelessly, on the porch of the building, I'm surprised you don't know Izuku, you looked at the camera, although your presence in her room could be questioned," Hagakura turned to him,

"You aren't suspending her,"

"Izuku, you don't quite understand where I am stood right now, we have one of two male students in the hero course, colluding with a student about her betrayal of the school, the only reason I am not suspending you is to save face, much like with our _other_ ne'erdowells,"

"Nozomi, I'm about to get this shit solved for you," Picking up a stack of blank paper he applied the genjutsu, "Why do you think no-one raised any alarms yet?" Nozomi stared as she went through the files, each one a perfect illusion of the real things, looking up at him she closed the file and it faded back to blank. "The true files are currently locked away in a secure drawer in Hagakure's room," She grabbed his wrist, "I know where they'll be tonight, so,"

"I-i-it's, I, I understand your position," Hagakure bowed, "With the sudden ability to control my quirk as well, it'd be," Izuku tore his hand from her grip and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her upright. He took a deep long breath,

"Y'know I am very bad when it comes to dealing with bullshit from motherfuckers who think they are hotshit," A single Primal eye fixed onto Nozomi, "You have my respect for what you do Nozomi, but if you think for a minute, doing anything at all to Hagakure and slash or myself would be _helpful_ then you are supremely wrong, they already believe she has the files, and that someone will drop them off for her at a location I refuse to tell you about tonight," The cups on the table in front of them were turned upside down and emptied entirely, "And you can take your trackers and back up and shove it all where the sun don't shine, I thought I made it pretty clear that you weren't to underestimate me,"

"Izuku, we can't afford to,"

"I said, _don't underestimate me_ ," The room was filled with his pressure, cracking the walls and floor, "I'm already on the verge of locating the family, I need the woman tonight to not panic and call it off, having a higher amount of patrols might _seem_ subtle but it's like a genjutsu on a Tailed Beast, uneffective and only aggravating unless you catch them off guard, they are most certainly not off guard if they are using hostages and help to do something a Gennin could do," Once the pressure disappeared he folded his arms, "Nozomi, believe me, there's a plan in place here, there's a particular person that one of my enemies held in particular interest, I have to find them and I'm hoping _this_ will lead me there,"

"You have a plan?"

"I always do Nozomi, Naruto is the improviser, he matches a situation, _I_ control a situation," Nozomi sighed,

"Very well, return to your regular schedules,"

"One more part I need you to do," They both looked at him, "Reschedule USJ,"

"Uzumaki, you can't be serious!" Hakagure stepped towards him, "Telling the principal,"

"Trust me," A quick look into her eyes and she paused, "I know what I'm doing, I've been in more fights than your lineage has experienced, mind games are a forte of mine and," Nozomi caught his attentinong again, "If you don't cancel it, someone's going to get hurt,"

"Why would that occur?"

"Because they're going to attack the class for All Might, who should be teaching that lesson, and we'd probably lose people if not haev serious injuries,"

"And how do you know that,"

"I'm giving them the information tonight," Nozomi slammd her paws down,

"You would outright admit,"

"Nozomi, you're an intelligent person, I'd even call you a genius when I'm not in the room, surely you realise the tactical advantage of it? Acting as a double agent, I'll give them information and earn their trust, I'll say USJ would cement my innocence leaving my unquestioned here, then the next big attack they plan,"

"We catch all the heavy hitters and the mastermind," He nodded with a chesire grin. "But then if USJ is abandoned it would cast doubt," No, this wasn't the direction it was suppsoed to go, "If the class is there and then evacuated upon visual contact, your alibi would be that much more concrete," Kami fucking dammit Nomozi no. "The trip to USJ will continue as planned, we will take a few unnoticable precautions, however no more action will be taken," A small groan before Izuku put his head in his hands, "I appreciate that you would prefer a clear field, but there is,"

"It's not about a clear field, it's about children being near a battleground where they could die," Hagakure put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't even have enough time for them to train and work with me, at this rate it's just going to me Katsuki and I against them," 

"Odds still in our favour, you can evacuate them immediately anyway," Her gaze steeled at him "Do we have a deal?"

The woman was very clearly the person he was looking for. Despite what he figured must've been their best attempt, they stuck out like a sore thumb. Secretly he hoped that this wasn't their best attempt, because if it was, it was mildly insulting. As he walked over he made eye contact with the person and ducked into the alley next to them. "I wasn't expecting a weary traveler to be the courier," The cloak of his hood was pulled down slowly as he looked at the ground

"I-i, I'm not a courier," His cover was perfect, the shy afraid boy that Hagakure bribed into it. "I, a woman from the hero course came to me at lunch, s-s-she said t-that I just needed-ed to help her d-deliver this to someone," The woman smirked down to him, "S-she t-t-told me to d-d-do whatever it took to convince y-y-you,"

"Oh, a male?" A hand rubbed the side of his face before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at the woman, "I'm sure we'll find a way to do just that," She purred, he tried to shyly smile.

"I, um, the woman said something about family? I-i'm not sure w-what she was t-t-talking about b-b-but umm,"

"Oh, yeah, the bitch wants her family released, don't worry buddy, we'll _release_ them, from this mortal coil," She added quietly. He huffed and punched the woman in the gut,

"Not the right answer," Kicking the woman as she doubled over he watched her sprawl onto the floor. "If you're not going to release them, you'll tell me where they are," She scrambled backwards and sneered,

"What's a _male_ like you going to do huh? You got nothing on me,"

"I doubt that very much," He picked the woman up by her collar and pushed her against a wall, leaving her feet dangling from behind his head height. "So, we can do this the easy way or the," A hand latched onto his head, he felt foreign chakra try and entre his system. A genjutsu? "Cute, my turn," Reversing it his chakra began invading the woman. She struggled as it ran up her arm, she had a tenketsu in the palm of her hand and a pathway directly to her head, where a larger tenketsu lay. The moment his chakra reached it, she was trapped in Tsukuyomi. Her limbs fell limp as her head lolled, she woke up as he threw her to the floor, her body shivering and spasming as she checked over herself. "Now, I'll give you another chance, tell me where they are," He crouched by her head as she looked at him in fear. "If not I'll happily leave you in another like that for a lot longer, it'll be a few seconds to me, but it'll be _days_ for you,"

"Customer confidentiality I'm a-," She fell to the floor before he put a hand to her head and forcibly extracted the information. It would erase her memory of him too, she'd just wake up with the information and consider it done. Lifting his hood back up he leapt to the rooves and began making his way along the area. Like many hostage situations, the people were kept nearby to the area of negotiation. Three blocks away to be precise, covering that distance was of no issue. His problem was the woman that appeared over the ledge of the building.

"Ah _male_ , I've been looking for you,"

"I have no time for you Sliding Go, please cease this fruitless attempts to further your agenda," A senbon needle dug into the woman's neck and he pulled it out as he passed. She collapsed without a word.

Alright, problem _may_ have been an overstatement, however she was still a thorn in his side. Continuing on his quick sprint he arrived at the building before Sliding Go hit the ground, landing on the wall of the building and peering into the window. Three very _visible_ women were looking around the area in a wild panic and frenzy. Launching himself through the window with Kamui he remaiend in shadows as a person entered the room.

"I'm afraid Giran has yet to show up," So they didn't know the woman's true name, shame he couldn't hunt find someone without digging for once. "So to encourage our little agent, we're going to have to rough you ladies up a bit," Several more women came through the door, each smiling with cruel glee and weilding a weapong of some sort. The door closed as a light overhead was thrown on. However a single senbon plunged the room into darkness as he formed a Chidori in his off hand.

"Do you really want to do that? When there's an enemy, right here?" The dark light from his hand combined with the screeching as it formed took all the attention onto him. They laughed and sneering.

"A boy with a light show isn't going to scare us," The door was locked as he let Chidori drop, "Feeling scared little man? Maybe if you surrender to us we can leave theses ladies alone and just have our fun with you,"

"No," His flat reply was followed by the sound of a body dropping, then a gurgling before another hit the floor. The women all grabbed for flshlights, phones or something to light up the area. A small bird of fire perched onto his shoulder, illuminating his face nightmarishly. "But you should probably try unlocking that door now," They weren't going to get there fast enough. His fire pheonix dissapated as he moved with absolute silence. About six women had entered the room, armed with knives and blunt objects intended to cause pain. With the two down that left four to crowd around the door, honestly, did nobody know of spacing? As a handful of shuriken to the back killed a third and a senbon through the neck a fourth, five and six turned to run over to the hostages. Immediately one was held at knife point, a pleading look in her eyes.

"S-s-stay back, wuh-wuh-wuh-we'll kill 'em, if you take another step!" He sighed and threw a kunai, which pierced the second woman's chest, spearing her heart. Bird screeching filled the room, the hostage holder snapped away from her falling comrade to Izuku, charging mercilessly, she became accutely aware of the hostage getting sucked away into a whirl of air.

Before Izuku's hand passed through her body and out the other side. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth as she looked at his expressionless face. Before the world melted away and he was stood back at the start. The dead woman found herself on the floor surrounded by her five team mates, all unconscious. Izuku straddled her and grabbed the front of her shirt, lifting her to face him. "Send a message to your boss, the only reason I left you alive is because I needed to save this lot here to buy girlie's silence, as a guy I can get into a lot of places I shouldn't, so you tell your boss, I'm your agent from now on and you will leave this family alone, capiche?"

"I think that's perfectly fine young man," A voice spoke from a Tv that began dimly illuminating the room, "Although next time, don't traumatize my women,"

"If they get scared by that, they shouldn't be in the business," He growled, another motherfucker thinking they're hot shit. A black vortex suddenly opened up next to him,

"Step through that portal and we'll discuss your new responsibilities," A kunai secretly dug into the floor as he walked through the inky blackness. A woman bound on a hospital bed with all manners of machinery around her was waiting the other side. "You do not fear me?"

"I have seen many worse than you woman," Everytime he looked in the mirror actually, "If I am to be taking orders from you, then you are to be fully able to act without these things around you,"

"Although I may seem frail I am far, from, what are you," A green glow emanated from his hands as he began taking away devices and healing the woman. 

"These injuries are years old, at least two decades, I will be able to heal them but I may have to reopen a few wounds," A mirthless smile,

"Anything to get one up on that acursed number one," She spat, "You use chakra," A small chuckle, "Then you are like Danzo," A kunai flashed as a Shadow Clone leered over the woman's head.

"Compare me to him again and I will sever your spine to leave you here permanently aware of the excrutiating pain I will leave you unable to escape from," A particularly nasty wound that had been seared around the edges was reopened and he healed the internals before moving to the muscle and flesh. "Danzo Shimura was a psychopath and I would watch the light fade from his eyes a thousand times if I could, but there is no more light there," The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"His last name is Shimura,"

"Was, the man is dead and if he isn't, I will make sure he is," He looked at her scarred head, another smile as crimson red eyes flashed at him. "You _Sharingan_ will not work on me, not only have I trained to not fall under genjutsu so easily," His own eyes changed "But mine are better," A deep laugh,

"Of course one with such power would make it into UA on spite alone," Yeah, spite, let's go with that. "And you wish to be our informant?"

"I caught the girlie trying to take the files, took 'em myself when she scarpered at the sound of teachers, didn't even bat an eye at me walking past, needless to say, when I spoke to girlie, she broke down and offered anything to get my help, so while you might not have her as an informant, I've now got a favor to cash in whenever and however I want, two if you include the fact _I_ took the files," His almost robotic demeanor was unchanging, "Tell your henchmen to either back of or see you stuck like a pig," Movements behind him stopped, "You'll find I am indifferent to many, many lives around me, just because I am healing you now, does not mean I care for you, it just serves me better if you are able bodied and an actual leader," A pause, "She spilled about USJ to me too, you're going to have to lose that one,"

"Why?"

"Because they think I'm here on a rescue mission to aid a fellow student in a bad situation, I'm on the hero course, you really think our conversation was unheard, just after she broke down the rat herself made her appearance and began plotting with us,"

"And you decieved her,"

"I am a shinobi, it is in the job description, you don't know if I am lying to you, you might never, I met a detective with a lie detector quirk, lied straight to her face and she believed it, so I'm guessing all your little effective quirks won't do shit to me, I've trained to stop people getting in my head, let alone my mind," A chesire grin, "But rest easy, so long as blonde is decieving the world, I am ruled by spite," No, he wasn't, hate leads to hate. As much as he dispised the woman, any actions he took in the name of vengance would be met with more vengance and a cycle would begin. He had just ended a cycle from destroying his home, he wasn't going to let there be one here. They would buy his lie as long as he sold it. "You leader lady, your chakra is maligned, I'm guessing little control over your quirk, I can fix that,"

"And how would you know that?" A sneer, Izuku grinned,

"I guess girlies actually owes me three favors,"

Landing back at the dorms he frowned and flexed his wrist, after healing the bitch for so long, his joints were cracking. A tiny foot was caught in his other hand as he lifted it up and caused Eri to flip backwards through the air and grab the back of her shirt. "Alright small one, care to tell me why," Putting her against his chest he leapt away as Shoto broke through the ground, Moku tried to intercept in the air, only to have Eri put on his back as he was sent falling. Landing and falling into a reflexive duck he dodged Tenya's attack and looked into the sky with a grin. He caught Rumi's axe kick and Itsuka's superman punch, they both yelped as the were pulled into his body and he pushed them towards a charging Hagakure. Darting forwards as they collapsed he had a Shadow Clone pin Itsuka and Hagakure while he pinned Rumi. Each copy straddled the woman under him. "You guys almost got me trying there," Katsuki appeared and cuffed him around the head. "Alright, alright, you guys did pretty well, I didn't even sense Tenya or Itsuka, Shoto you were close but remember, chakra it dampened by the earth naturally, trying to hide it creates a void, Moku, just because you're fast, doesn't mean I won't sense you,"

"Hai sensei," All three students nodded, Itsuka huffed in pride while Eri ran over,

"Papa, papa, did I do good?" She leapt onto his back, knocking him over Rumi, their faces inches from each other as he quickly pecked her lips. The other clones did the same to their woman and all three got up.

"You did great Eri, but maybe go to Uncle Sasuke for lessons in sneak attacks, Uncle Naruto makes a lot of noise in his fights,"

"Okay Papa," The three Izuku's stood up and helped their respective woman up as the group formed. Eri climbed off him and jumped up onto Katsuki's shoulders. Izuku made a puff of smoke and his close dispelled as he walked away from the cloud, not revealing which one was the true him. Eri clambored onto his head the moment he appeared and the group reconveined at the door.

"You didn't tell me Itsuka was the one you helped,"

"I figured if you can't tell, you don't deserve be told," He shrugged "Besides, you were going to find out eventually when you began kunoichi training," A small grin, "You'll have to find Tsunade and Sakura to help you with some aspects, since I'm a shinobi and not a kunoichi there's a few special skills only they know, everything else is mine," A small evil smile, "Hagakure, they're safe now, so long as a group want to be in my good graces, they'll be fine, we'll sort your tenketsu at the weekend so you can jump straight into some training," She tackled his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," Patting her back gently he shook his head gently at Itsuka and Rumi, a clear indication he'd explain later. "Thank you so, so much,"

"Don't worry, they think I'm escorting them to one of my safehouses, Nozomi will be organizing temporary identities and living accomodations, as a form of apology for almost sending them to their deaths in her rush to act,"

"You started before her, she didn't want to be left behind," Izuku hummed at Rumi's words,

"She was left behind when I first saw Hagakure, she was immediately analysing the people around her and blending in, despite my grievances with her comparitively subpar skills, they are still present, I know an infiltrator when I see one and I can tell what they want before they move, I'm afraid the Nozomi was attempting to catch up to my few days with a single afternoon, as I had expected her to," 

"You, you planned everything?" Moku raised an eyebrow, "Of course you did, you're sensei, people use the loo without you planning on them being in there and how to make up for the absence," The group chuckled.

"Now, I believe we should get in, Hagakure, I'll be introducing you to a new regime tomorrow to prepare you for working chakra instead of a quirk, that involves changing your diet, I hope you're hungry," The visible-invisible woman let him go.

"Toru, my name, it's Toru,"

"Then I'm Izuku, unless we are training, then I am sensei," A sage nod accompanied by many small giggles.

"And he is _quite_ the _sensei_ ~," Rumi teased nudged his shoulder. Eri nodded widly, almost shaking Izuku's head.

"Yeah, Papa is the best! He taught me how to climb trees with no hands! I saw Uncle Naruto take notes from a Papa-clone!"

"Well Eri," Toru cooed, "I guess we can train together then!" He was sure some of his hair was going to get sucked into the small girl's mouth as she gasped,

"Really? Really really?! Can we? Papa, papa, can I train with Mama Toru please?" He and the pinkette sputtered while Rumi and Itsuka blushed and the guys laughed.

"I, well," Izuku was attempting to regain his composure.

"Of course Eri, there's no way Papa wouldn't let us train together for a little bit, right _Papa_?" Her sultry look caused him to hum.

"Sure Eri, you can train with Mama Toru, just for a little while okay? She's got to catch up though, so your training together won't be long alright?"

"Okay," He could feel the glimmer in the eyes of the small child. Sighing internally to himself he noticed the irony in his situation. His plan to give Mina and Momo their memories back before addressing the other classmates had quickly died after moving into the dorms. Just as he had said _no plan survives contact with the enemy_. Although

He hadn't planned on making allies so soon.


	8. Stress and relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku wishes that just once, people would listen to him.
> 
> "Aizawa, you are going to listen to me, or it will be on your hands,"
> 
> "I swear to Kami, if you do not shut up I will throw you in there myself!"
> 
> "This is incredible!"

Izuku groaned quietly as the announcement was made. Classes would be uniting for a joint trip to USJ. Everyone else was cheering, he closed his eyes and waited. Sure enough All Mighty pain in the ass showed her aggravating and highly punchable face, leading them to class one-B. Katsuki shared his sentiment while Itsuka, Toru and the girl with vines for hair joined the duo's rather disinterested march. "Izuku Uzumaki?"

"That's me," He nodded to the vine headed girl.

"My name is Ibarra Shiozaki, I, I must apologize for my earlier attitude towards you, it was, unfair," She took a deep breath, "I am not too prideful to admit a mistake and I hope you do not resent me, though doing so would be,"

"Shiozaki, I do not harbor any ill will towards you, the attitude your displayed is what I am against, do not worry that I would hold it against you, you are simply a product of the broken system this world structures itself around," A sly smirk, "You wouldn't have taken an interest in my brother would you?" She didn't look him in the eye, "It is none of my business, but all I ask is you don't hurt him,"

"I would never,"

"Good, now I take it he hasn't told you what the four of us know?"

"Didn't have time," His brother waved a hand and refused to explain further, "Too busy readying her religious texts more thoroughly than anyone else she knows in order to prove my point,"

"Ah yes, bullheaded to the end, indeed you are my brother," Izuku chuckled, "But anyway, no Shiozaki, it is of utmost importance you are near the exit, at least close to it," Aizawa appeared near them.

"Uzumaki, do not try and overtake my lesson,"

"You know what's happening correct?" He wasn't going to wait for an answer, even if it was yes, "So do not try and act like everything is okay, we are walking into a trap willingly, to keep our enemies blind, you will not be ordering me what to do,"

"Izuku, you are not," A kunai and a dead eyed look,

"Listen _Gennin_ you are _not_ in charge here, this is a plan _I_ uncovered, _I_ pretended to help orchestrate and _I_ will stop, you understand? Because without _actual_ battle experience, there will be deaths," Hissing through clenched teeth he watched her gulp against his kunai. "So, Aizawa, you are going to listen to me, or it will be on your hands, are we clear?"

"Give me one good,"

"I have killed men better than you with plans simpler than this, movements easier than this, I fought in a civil war and I _am not_ about to sit by and watch as another one is commenced against _children_ who think they are powerful because their teacher fails to meet even the most basic of requirements in mental wellness, if you want to take charge, _you_ can explain to Nozomi why we have not just one, but _two_ classes that left in gear but returned in _bodybags_ ,"

"He's lying by the way," Katsuki grunted, "Even if you tried to take charge, neitehr of us would listen to you, and we'd rather be fighting just one enemy, instead of our supposed allies, because trust me, trying to control him without a signed letter from a Hokage explaining his role and why you outrank him, is suicide at best," Another grunt, "And that's not going to happen because not even a Kage outranks him anymore, so the only way he will listen is out of respect,"

"Something I lost for you _Lady Aizawa_ ," The knife twisted that little bit more, "Even before it was obvious you care more about sleeping than being a _fucking teacher_ ," They continued walking as the scruffy staff member just stood in stunned silence.

"You do realize how she will react right? Even if I admit you are equal," Shiozaki began, Toru put a hand on her shoulder,

"Have you seen what these two can do?" She waved a hand, "Remember, these two hand never ever heard of a gun before Snipe's class but they somehow learned it and mastered it fast enough to be excused from every lesson after the first one,"

"Not to mention they did grow a forest in our back garden," They climbed onto the bus, sitting down in a group. Momo and Mina were closest to the group and the ones that liked them moer were closer while the more antagonistic ones (Izumi, Katsumi, Shoko and Tenshi) sat as far away as possible. Oddly enough, Neiko sat closer to the boys than not, but she remained silent and Izuku put it down to the fact he'd covered her during Katsumi's explosion. The bus trundled along as people discussed between each other.

"So, Uzumaki brothers," The frog like girl leant towards the group, she, Ochako and a purplette were closest behind Mina and Momo, "What exactly is your power?"

"We don't have one," Izuku stated plainly, "Here it may seem like a power but back home it's a normal occurence for people to use ninjutsu,"

"Does that mean we could?"

"If you wanted it, it'd require two things, number one, hours of hardcore training and I mean _hardcore_ by thirteen I was already lifting two people on one handed push ups, and number two, you would lose your quirk," A collective intake of breath, "In order to allow you chakra control, I'd need to organize your tenketsu, your quirk is a side effect of your tenketsu being warped and your chakra pathways malined, for example Toru, she did not have control over her quirk due to the way her tenketsu had wrapped around each other and created a permanent loop, I was able to seperate them and break the loop into a closeable circuit, thus giving her control of her quirk," A small silence before a group,

"What the fuck?!" Which honestly, he expected.

"None of you realized that she had no control? Despite the fact it took immense concentration to do the simplest tricks with her quirk, none of you noticed?" None of them looked at him. "Well, what can be expected, it's not like she spoke of it,"

"It wasn't, we didn't," Ochako began, "It wasn't that we weren't interested or curious, it's just,"

"I swear to Kami if the next word out of your mouth is invasive, then I will ask why you did not leave myself alone,"

"Because you useless _male_ ," Tenshi growled, "You refuse to,"

"Ah Tenshi, the adults are talking sweetie," She glared at him as he smiled, "Go play like the bratty children you are and stop pretending you have a seat at the grown ups table,"

"Watch yourself Deku," Izumi snarled, "I've already,"

"A Hero shuoldn't brag about murdering someone in cold blood," 

"You threaten to kill our sensei on the daily!" Shoko barked,

"I'm not a hero, I'm a shinobi," The air cooled dramatically, "If she wishes to behave like Kunoichi, I shall treat her like one, death is a daily issue ninja face, if she can't handle it, she should stop playing pretend," A grunt from their teacher at the front of the bus, "Ignoring an issue doesn't solve it Shouka, I thought Eri would've shown you as much," Several students worried their teacher's neck had broken with how quickly it was turned around, "Or did you forget about her _again_?"

Silence.

Aizawa merely looked away without a sound as Izuku scoffed and scowled in her direction. "As I suspected, still too afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"Life, death, everything,"

"If I was afraid I,"

"Becoming a Pro Hero is to ignore your fears, not face them, you faced trauma as a child and now fear everything because you are not sure when or where it will hit you again, to me, there is nothing worse than a person like you," His eye narrowed, "A person who pretends they are stronger than others, while childishly refusing to face their fears and demanding excellence they cannot attain from others, I despise it when people like you are given power, who a role but refuses to take the responsibility of the role,"

"And what kind of person is that Uzumaki?" Facing him again Aizawa visibly tried not to shrink under his gaze as her anger quickly evaporating agaisnt his own.

"A coward,"

They arrived at the USJ and Izuku immediately walked passed the pillow like hero intent on explaining everything before they entered. Katsuki was not far behind him.

"Where are you two going?" Thirteen almost caught Katsuki's sleeve.

"If you wish to act as if nothing is wrong and play pretend by all means, do so, we are busy dealing with a more pressing matter which you are ignoring by allowing this bullshit to continue," They walked into the dome structure, leaving some furiously embarrassed and embarrassingly furious women behind them. Entering the area Izuku took in the area.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Deku?!" Izumi yelled as she ran over.

"I _think_ I am a man, who is rather rapidly losing his patience, having to deal with women stuck in their childish mindsets while trying to prevent them from walking into a trap where villains are planning on _killing_ the only teacher not present for some magical reason," All Might, was not present, on Izuku's order. Because he refused to work with her while she refused to admit her weakness, not even accepting it was a liability at this point. At this point punching her was just so, _so_ tempting, but he held back.

The explanation wasn't worth it.

So he grit his teeth and just kept adding minutes to the timer when he was finally allowed loose on the woman. Except it wouldn't be loose loose, that'd kill her. And he didn't have enough mercy in his entire body to give her that relief just yet.

"And? If there's some villains in there we should go in and sh-,"

"While your illustrious, bloated and childlike fantasies of how powerful you are," Katsuki stepped in, notcing the twitch Izuku was gaining, "They are getting quite grating right about now, so unless you have more power than All Might, you are sitting this one out,"

"And what makes you think either of you _ma_ -,"

"We!" Izuku barked turning around, "Are shinobi, and since you haven't been paying attention, I will break it down for your simplistic, infantile mind," A kunai was pulled from its holder, "Katsuki and I are _trained killers_ , and that's just the norm for people in our line of work, no, my brother and I are so well trained, nobody will know we were ever present, even after neutralizing our targets, we specialize in silent and quiet takedowns that have _no evidence left_ but we are also strong enough to terraform the nearest seaboard and that's not even close to how much I let loose when I had to fight what surmounted to a demi-god," Nobody dared breath as they watched Izuku pressing a kunai into Katsumi's throat, forcing her to look up at him, "I have no qualms ending your life, the only reason I haven't yet is because explaining and jutsifying it would be a waste of time, much like killing you would be a waste of effort, that mind you, I'm actually using to make sure you can live long enough to bark your belittling comments," As he towered over her she tried to step away. Only to be stopped by a Shadow Clone, "And I swear to Kami, if you do not shut up, I will throw you in there myself, and I will watch the fear creep into your eyes as you realize you are getting overpowered, and I will _laugh_ at your please for help before I tell the Shingami coming for your soul _exactly_ how to torture your soul and leave you suffering for eternity," As he turned to walk away, Katsuki joined him, both aware of the people looking to them. 

Neither looked back.

"I was expecting a lot more to be honest," Katsuki shrugged,

"Yeah, like, _actual_ villains, and not thugs, just go sweep the other areas, I'll handle the plaza," They could feel the classes behind them gathered behind the barrier seal they'd put up with some kunai. Katsuki disappeared with a blur and Izuku continued walking down the stairs leisurely the stairs.

"Really, is this all the heroes can bring?" The woman at the very back cried in mockery. Izuku calmly lifted the clasp of his cloak, "Just a mere boy? What can he do?!"

"What can I," Izuku quickly descended into a complete overload and begain laughing hysterically while still maintaining his calm pacing.

"Uh boss," A random thug from the back wasn't good at keeping their voice down, "A thought occurs," The cloak hit the stairway, "This guy thought he was taking on actual villaings and still only brought himself and another male," More laughter,

"Puh-lease, he's just a male, it'll take one of you to,"

"Aww, that's cute," His cackling paused, "You think you're a threat," As he arrived to the first line of thugs he patted one on the head, "You guys to sit tight and let me deal with the lady, careful first few rows are gonna be a splash zone!"

"W-what does he mean by that?" The first few rows fell on in fright as he kept walking, laughing the overpowering stress and irritation out.

"Are, are we sure we wanna mess with him?" A thug at the back spoke again.

"Please, he's barely a tutorial enemy and now he's broken, he's barely even that, he's just a glitched out mob waiting to be corrected,"

"Ooh, that's a nice theory you got there," He paused "Tell ya what, you get the first hundred hits free, see how that goes," Yup, his eye was definitely twitching now as he tried refraining from creating a bloodbath.

"Boss I think this is a trap,"

"Enough! You're mid game side characters and there's hundreds of you, this encounter is nothing now kill him," They all hesitated at his psychotic smile before charging in, Kamui engaged and the attacks moved through. The thugs formed a ring around him and just unleashed attacks. Meanwhile at the top of the stairs Itsuka and Toru were fighting against the barrier, watching with horror as he let the thugs charge.

"They really got inside his head, he's not even fighting back!" Katsumi and Izumi scoffed while Tenshi and Shoko looked vindicated. Toru tugged on her sleeve and pointed in amazement. Itsuka watched the attacks harmlessly pass through him.

"Wait, what?"

After seveal minutes the thugs were all gasping for breath around him. "Man, you guys are out of shape, maybe pick up on the cardio,"

"What are you noobs doing?! Quit spamming useless moves and kill him!"

"I don't understand, we threw everything we had at him, how's he even standing?!"

"How?!" His icy look caused many to stop moving, "Well it's quite simple really, to use a gaming analogy like her, my numbers, are bigger than yours," A savage grin as he looked over his shoulder, "That's the thing about training, do enough of it and you're basically untouchable, my dojutsu recharges _faster_ than you can chain attacks, we could do this for weeks and you wouldn't be any closer to touching me! Not that it wouldn't be fun," Several women took steps backwards. "But it's not all bad news, y'see, there's no reason to wonder where your Kami is," The air around him grew colder "Because he's right here," Squares of ice formed in the air "And he's fresh out of mercy," The whisper echoed from each icy mirror as he stepped into one. Several thugs began breaking down to cry.

"No fair, you cheater! You're just a,"

"Y'know," A gust of wind launched thugs flying. "I'm getting real tired of this misandristic, infantile _bullshit,_ " Senbon hovered dangerously close to her eyes.

"Nomu!" He was blindsided by a giant blue fist.

Cracking his neck as he walked over to the creature again Izuku observed it. Designed to kill All Might, alright, fair, he could see it. Multiple quirks, cute, why not stuff a bunch of 'em into one and see what happens? Going to destroy him? _Absolutely not_. The pale haired woman was raging about him 'hacking' or whatever. Honestly he tuned out ages ago, he'd long since passed giving a fuck about her in favor of using this Nomu creature as a living stress toy. Currently it was on all fours after almost getting liquified by a chakra infused punch. The thugs had long since fled to the entrance, where waiting heroes and police arrested them by the dozen. Nozomi had called the police after a Shadow Clone appeared in her office, confirming visual contact. Honestly he was willing to bet the chimera was letting in media crews to film it or getting them to bid on who got the security footage first. Either way it didn't matter to him. If this thing was designed to kill All Might, the woman was weaker than he had thought. Izuku _Midoriya_ had learned about his mother's injury and her insistence on heroing despite it.

It would only make it easier for Izuku _Uzumaki_ to beat her.

Punching down so hard the head snapped to the opposite direction he almost sighed with relief. This Nomu was clearly not Hidan levels of immortal, a stab to the heart and it needed time to recover. But it wasn't Kakuzu's type of immortal because it was a stab to _the_ heart and not _a_ heart. Which honestly, while a lot more painful to actually kill, would've been a much nicer punching bag. Lifting his arm back up he connected with it's head and launched the creature over it's knees and onto it's back. A powerful kick to it's ribs sent it skidding through the earth. The only blow it had landed was the first punch, before Izuku returned with a Rasengan and took over control of the fight. The Nomu stood up and charged him again, only to get caught in a Susano'o hand. Popping and crunching as it was squeezed tightly before being smashed against the ground repeatedly and then dropped into a pile. Kami was this cathartic, he hadn't felt this good in _days_ and while that might not seem much to the average person, living in a confinde space with fifteen people that were either against or _very against_ your existence got on your nerves a little bit.

Only a tiny bit though.

Alright, mayeb that's a hyperbole, but the point still stood as he sheared off an arm at the shoulder with a Chidori and sent it flying to the side with a Rasengan to the ribs. Izuku was feeling much better. As it got up another time he mused, either All Might was decaying faster than he anticipated, or the Nomu was really, really shit at killing things. Deciding it was the former he huffed while it screeched at him. Now he'd worked the stress and anger from his system, he was bored. Eyeing the blue creature as it charged him he didn't move. "You have my permission to die now," One eye locked onto the pink in the centre of the head. "Amaterasu!" The brain burst into black flames, quickly liquifying the eyeballs in a grotesque display of heat. "Kagatsuchi," The body was then engulfed in the fire. He turned around to see the woman getting dragged through a portal as she threw a fit, kicking and screaming at him. Inwardly he smiled at a plan coming together, outwardly he stomped his foot and pretended to be angry at losing the leader. Turning on his heel and exhaustion settled onto him like a ball and chain. Katsuki landed next to him in a blur, "Hey Katsuki," The blond grunted, "Catch," His body was no longer responding. "Chakra exhaustion, plus the stress reliever got a good blow in,"

"I'll call Sakura, just to make sure you're alright," If he could've shrugged, he would've.

"Fine by me," He closed his eyes for only a second.

"Jeez Izuku," Sakura lightly scolded him as he woke up in a hospital bed, stcuk in Recovery Girl's infirmary. "You wasted so much chakra on using that thing like a doll," He shrugged "Honestly if it weren't for your already bizarre chakra recharge rates, we'd need a few days to fill you back up," An affectionate cuff around the head, "Come on man, I have to scold these two numbskulls for exhausting themselves in spars, not you letting off steam, which, weirdly you didn't do here," Naruto and Sasuke cringed from their nearby seats. "Your reserves are still low,"

"I can sense all three of them up there and I know Rumi is under the bed,"

"Dang it!" Rumi climbed out and stood opposite Sakura, Itsuka landed next to her while Toru was next to her fellow pinkette. Eri landed directly on his stomach, knocking the wind from him. "Well mister, on Doctor's orders you are,"

"Yeah, I wouldn't bother with that," Sakura shook her head "He's never listened to doctors about taking it slow, hell, after we'd just healed two impaling wounds in his chest, he ran across several countries to get Naruto home, still not happy about that one,"

"Was that after he fought Pain?"

"Pain was the one that stabbed him, did he tell you?"

"He's given us a basic outline of events,"

"Jiraiya is turning it into a book," Sasuke commented, causing Izuku to groan, "Oh yeah, he's calling it Naruto Uzumaki a tale of a Ninja's hero, part of his memoirs series,"

"Oh Kami that's even worse," Izuku grabbed a pillow from under his head and held it to his face, "He makes the wrong type of adult books, one of our sensei's is notorius for reading them in public a while back, I'm so going to throttle him,"

"Hey just wait til he hears about your adventures," Naruto quipped

"No,"

"I bet'll be something just as bad,"

"Noo,"

"Yeah, something dumb like Izuku Uzumaki a story of a Hero's ninja,"

"Cause that just screams creativity," Izuku drawled "If I had a story it had better be called something actually good, like Midorikage, enlightened darkness," Sasuke hissed, shaking his hand.

"Ooh, I just cut myself on the edge," 

"Like you could do any better," Naruto teased, eyebrows were raised at him. 

"Weren't you the one that came up with Naruto Uzumaki, tale of a gutsy ninja?" Sakura giggled lightly as the blond pouted and folded his arms. Mumbling to himself, Izuku smiled and felt his resolve waver. Kami he wanted to go home and just take his group with him. Rumi would be a bit harder to fit in but they'd manage, the Uzumaki always do. He just wanted to pack it all up, say 'fuck all yall bitches' and leave while the world slowly burned behind him. But he couldn't. No, he had a job to do and no matter how much he wanted to dump it and go home, he would stay and wait it out. Not once had he failed a mission yet, and he wasn't about to start now. "Alright Izuku, you're good to go, officially you shouldn't be doing anything for the next day or so," She smirked "Unofficially, you'll be good on three hours," He laughed as climbed out of the bed.

"Thank you doctor, are you guys off home immediately?" The three looked to each other,

"Nah, we got time for this evening,"

Naruto and Sasuke were quick to stick with Izuku and Katsuki as poor, poor Sakura was hounded by Izumi and the other three about the boys. They weren't exactly horrible, but knowledge that she was quirkless gave them a sort of one up on her. Until of course, Izuku had walked over and wrenched the pinkette from their interrogation, glaring at all four, "My family is not your entertainment," They snarled at him before kunai flashed, "Remember, I don't care if I have to kill you, the only issue is I can only do it once," Escorting Sakura back to the group he found Naruto wearing an odd box on his head swining things wildly in his hands. The TV seemed to give a feed of whatever was in the box as the group was watching it intently.

"Izuku," Toru smiled, "We decided to play some VR and celebrate that you won today," On cue Naruto whirled around and lifted the thing from his face.

"Dude!" His smile was infectious, "This is incredible! It's likes, it's like, it's like a genjutsu you can turn off whenever you want to! It's so cool!" He was handed the object, "Here put the headset," A nod from Itsuka, "Put the headset on," He did, and found himself in a world completely unlike the room. Lifting it off his eyes he looked around and lowered it again. "Ain't it aweseome?!"

"It's something, I, wow that's, alright, what do I do?" He looked around, "What is, Beat Redux?"

"It's the game, you gotta swing the swords,"

"I need swords?!"

"Look at your hands," 

"They're just small batons," Red in one hand, blue in the other, barely bigger than his close fist. Clicking a button under his finger a small beam fired from the blue one. "Ah," He looked back in front of him and tried lining the virtual laser up with the _start_ button. "Alright, let me take a look," This game would involve something like swords, meaning kenjutsu. He was good at kenjutsu.

He was very good at kenjutsu.

Activating his _Sharingan_ he clicked a menu, "Alright, expert, no, super expert, ooh one handed mode, we'll do those two and then colours, I won't mess with them, alright songs let's take," Humming out he found a song, "Ghost? Let's try,"

"Dude, that's like the hardest one in the base game!" Mina's voice cried, she had clearly been nearby to see this,

"Oh, it is? Excellent," A click and the song was loading, "Swing right colour the right way, right?"

"Uh, yeah, and avoid the red walls and the black mines," Itsuka advised, they must be watching the screen in front of him. The cubes quickly began flying towards him and he began swinging. "Oh my god," Smirking he continued going, this was fun. It was really fun actually, plus kenjutsu training would be so much easier if he got the girls to play this regularly. Putting the un-needed hand behind his back Izuku kept going, with neat precise movements.

"No way," Toru softly whispered, "That's, this is,"

"C'mon Izuku, that really the best you can do?" Sasuke sighed "We'd be faster than this during our spars when we were fourteen,"

"It appears to be as fast as it goes, and it is supposed to be a dual weild kind of thing so one handed is probably harder," His arms snapped around while his head tilted to avoid a rather large red block streaking past him. As he continued going, his wrist spun to slice close together blocks. Soon enough the song was over and he took the headset off. 

"A perfect score?! What the hell?!" A group chorused as the headset and controllers were put down.

"Honestly, I've trained with Samurai to fight with a sword, I've very good at reacting so seeing what I had to do beforehand just made it that much easier," Dusting off his hands he grinned, "Right, what's next?"


	9. An obstacle course? In this economy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much to summarize this time
> 
> "We are goign to beat you," 
> 
> "If you've bet against us, well, sorry for your loss,"
> 
> "I'm not a good man,"

A tournament, how wonderful. He rolled his eyes as the homeroom was dismissed. His words had apparently hit a chord with the woman, since she seemed more alert and involved in the announcements. If she was hoping to prove him wrong, she hadn't and it was still a long way to go. If it was an apology she was hoping for, _ha_ never happening. Izuku had called the Raikage a child and that man would liquify Aizawa in seconds, no way somebody who refused to face trauma while traumatizing others would come _close_ to getting an apology from him. Sighing outwardly he raised a hand, "No Uzumaki, you are not allowed to use your equipment, at all, unless the last round is a tournament of on-on-one fights, even the Nozomi has requested you keep it to _blunt_ objects,"

"So no quips or jokes?"

"You can respond to your opponents attitude with the equivalent attitude if the mood takes you," A tired nod, "Now please make your way to the changing rooms, Izuku, you will find the male changing rooms next to the female room, if there's any issues, please do tell us," He held up a thumb, "Wonderful, now if you'll excuse me, Present Mic has somehow convinced me to be an announcer with her so I,"

"Don't lie, your girlfriend won a bet, that's all you have to say Aizawa," A quick stare before,

"Not even asking how you know that," He smiled gently "Just, don't be late, you guys are the first class to be called," She left the room and the greenette was about to stand up when three figures triedd towering over him.

"Uzumaki," Shoko growled, "Objectively the lot of us are stronger than you," Humming he rolled his eyes, "But you have it in your head that you're stronger than all of us," A hand roll,

"Hurry this up please,"

"What's she's saying _Midoriya_ ," Don't punch her in the face yet, there's time for that later. "Is that we are going to beat you, it doesn't matter how lucky," His form flickered and he stood at the door,

"I don't care what you think, unless you actually try and stop riding your quirks and egos, you don't stand a chance against my daughter's pinkie finger, nevermind her, my students or my women, as far as I am concerned unless you demonstrate _any_ physical ability, you are of no threat because I could beat you without moving," The door slid closed behind him. Katsuki was stood waiting for him.

"Ibarra says good luck, oh and everyone's here by the way,"

"Everyone?"

" _Everyone_ ," Wonderful, his family would finally meet everyone. They began walking away.

"Mom!" Izuku hugged her in greeting, "Dad!" That got a few stares as he hugged the blond man. "Guys!" The rest just greeted him with a raised hand. Everyone from the dining table was there, except Rasa and the extended family in the Sand. "Glad you guys could make it," Moku, Tenya and Shoto all greeted them as well, getting a hug from Kushina and Minato with high fives from the rest. Thankfully all introductions had been done in the weeks leading up to the tournament, so nobody was new to the dynamic. "Did you bring them?" A nod from his mom. Three hitai-ates were pulled from a pocket. "Alright boys, we're doing things a bit unorthodoxly today, since I have seen your abilities, I am promoting you all to Gennin, so you can wear a headband with pride," As he took the headbands and prepared to hand them to the boys, someone snatched them from his grip. Tenshi held the protectors in her hand as she stood with her family, the Yaoyorozu mothers, the Bakugos, the Midoriyas and Shoko wither her sisters.

"These foolish dreams will cease this instant," Izuku let out a long sigh before Tenshi continued, "You will be returning our property to,"

"I think _fucking_ not," Everyone looked to a growling Kushina, she took the headbands first before smacking Tenshi around the head, hard. "You do not talk about _my sons_ that way,"

"Hey!" Tomoko Iida stepped and raised a fist. Minato was next to her in an instant.

"Try hit my wife, I goddamn dare you bitch," The Uzumaki clan got ready to fight, Inko Midoriya laughed,

"You are a large group, but you are filled with _males_ what hopes do you,"

"A lot," Shizune growled, "Considering the men here are stronger than this stadium," Vicious laughter,

"You think any _male_ could beat a group,"

"Oh Hisane, do you not remember how easily Katsuki and I beat _six_ women, _two_ of which are your not so subtle favorites here, while another two are also stood here?"

"I'd watch your tone boy,"

"You wanna lose that other lung?" Nobody dared moved, silence reigned completely after his almost uhearable question, "I'll take it, and your wife's and the rest of 'em too," The lid on his anger was coming dangerously close to flying off, " _Do not_ test my patience, you'll find I am running out of it _very very_ fast," The clan quickly backed off, with Naruto and Sasuke palest of the lot as they pulled everyone behind them. "So do not let the names of my brothers out of your whorish mouths again or you will find that I remove your spine through your mouth and your veins through your nose before using them to spike you, tie you up and leave your carcasses in the forests for the animals," It was probably one of his more creative threats, but he could do it. And he _would_ everyone behind him knew that.

"Is everything okay over here?" He turned to see familiar faces walking over to him,

"Everything is just fine Endeavor, Nozomi, just settling a disagreement," One of the Yaoyorozu's quickly cried pointing to Kushina,

"This disgrace stole our property and refuses to,"

"Last time I checked," Nozomi's voice was deathly calm, terrifying the women almost as much as Izuku had, "Tenya _Iida_ was classified dead to the government, so unless it was faked by the Iida's he should be resting in a respected burial site, Moku _Yaoyorozu_ was adopted by the Uzumakis several weeks before enrollment and acceptance onto the Mens course at UA, I have copies of the documents here to confirm it," The papers were handed over, "Izuku _Midoriya_ and Katsuki _Bakugo_ both went missing and are presumed dead, I have certifiactes proving they are Uzumakis here _Hisane_ ," Enri grunted,

"And Shoto Todoroki was adopted by the Uzumakis after an attempted murder proving I was unable to protect him from his own sisters," The Todoroki girls were quick to shuffle and look away. "So unless the group here wishes to admit to certain crimes including negligence and prostituing a male, I'd suggest you all move along, rather quickly," The group at large paled before turning to leave.

"One more thing," Minato's sickly sweet voice caused them to halt unwillingly, "Ever attempt to insult my familty again," His smiling demeanour changed "And I'll kill you," The group was _gone_. Izuku let out a sigh of relief,

"Thank you Enri, you couldn't have shown up at a better time,"

"Think nothing of it Izuku, Kushina, it is nice to see you again, Minato was it? A pleasure to meet you,"

"Enri! Are you are Rei still doing well?"

"Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, the pleasure is mine," A few more footsteps could be heard joining the cabal.

"Aw, did we miss the show?" Rumi frowned, "I was getting Eri some sweets,"

"Mama got me a candy apple!" The small child waved the sweet around on the white stick from her seat on Rumi's shoulders. She saw the items in Kushina's hands and gasped, eyes wide, "Do I get one?!" Minato chuckled before stepping forwards.

"You don't get one like your uncles just yet, but you do get this special one," Pulling a small hitai-ate from his pokcet he gave it to the girl, "It's a special one, Grandpa made it just for you," Eri's eyes widened as she was taken from Rumi's shoulders and Minato knelt in front of her to put it on. Izuku smiled as he looked at the _ko_ kanji for small, emblazoned on the metal. She bounced up and down before hugging Minato's chest.

"Thank you Grandpa!" He patted her back gently.

"You're welcome Eri,"

Izuku stood and watched as his students quietly made their way onto the field, Present Mic had made little about their introduction, barely evening remembering the name. The only people yelling were the Uzumaki clan, who yelled louder the more people looked at them. "Would this years student who took first place in the entrance exam, Izumi Uzumaki please come up," No-one moved Izuku sighed before the speakers crackled.

"You mean Izu _ku_ Uzumaki Midnight?" Nozomi questioned smoothly, "Could you please head up to the stage Izuku?" 

"I'd rather not but oh well," He stepped out of the formation and walked to the stage, nobody spoke a word. His footsteps echoed as he walked up the metal steps and took the microphone. "Hello, I'm not good as speeches, but I think I can wing this," All eyes on him, excellent. "Now, to answer the obvious question, yes I'm male, yes I'm quirkless but," His hands raised anyone tried yelling at him, "I'm also the one who shielded a blond from the gigatic explosion one of our classmates aimed at us, and the one who had a copy killed by another classmate twisting the head a hundred and eighty degrees, I'm also the guy who defended the USJ from invasion a couple weeks back, y'know _him_ ," Murmurs began spreading around the area. His eyes flicked to his family, "I've also been training a couple of brothers of mine, taking care of them, like a _family_ should, now boys, remove your weights, undo the seals too," Muffled laughter as the three males of the course looked to him before nodding and lifting their shirts, removing weights around their abdomens, on their arms and lifting their trousers to remove them from their shins. Each one quickly tapped the black markings over their body, which faded into nothing. "Now, we aren't underdogs here, we never have been, but if you've bet against us, well, sorry for your loss, now boys, please put your headbands on, and I think I'll end my speech by addressing the women in front of me," His whole voice shifted tones, "If you think you'll win just because you're a woman, I'd advise you to think again, but that hasn't stopped my classmates from routinely underestimating me, so instead I'll just tell you to get out of your assess and look around you, if you think you're so incredible, why aren't you all on the hero course? A flashy quirk, right? So that means you should know how to beat it by know surely? Unless you just think you're quirk is enough, which clearly it wasn't," Ooh, they wanted to stare daggers at him? He could spit knives better. "Which means I'm only going to say this once," His growl silenced the audience again, "Either try your hardest or embarass yourself, I don't care which," Walking down off the stage he didn't stand with his class. Instead he stopped next to his brothers and stood inline with them. Katsuki broke out of his own class and joined them. All five boys stood up straight and focused, the Uzumaki clan drowned out all the angry yelling and slurs.

"Alright, after that, uhh, speech," Present mic began "We're onto our first event, which is, Midnight?"

"An obstacle course!" She announced as the stage was slowly taken down mechnically around her.

"The obstacle course! Our students will have to run a four kilometre lap around the the grounds, meeting not one, not two, but three obstacles! What are those obstacles? Well you'll just have to find out, as are racers," Izuku crouched down, the boys with him, "GO!" Everyone charged forwards. They reached the tunnel first and quickly scaled the walls, getting into a V-formation on the cieling as the ground froze. "And it appears Shoko Todoroki has frozen the competition in place, but what's this?!" All five blurred as they leapt from the tunnel, rotating to land and keep running, "It appears our guys managed to cling to the cieling, well, just means they're the first to reach our first obstacle, ROBO-INFERNO,"

"Does that damned woman never shut her mouth?" Izuku bemoaned, three zero pointers loomed on the horizon, "Tenya, Katsuki, form front, Shoto give us a push!" The three boys broke ahead as Moku fell into line behind Shoto, who pulled a hand back and pushed the air forwards.

"Almighty Push!" The three boys in front leapt upwards, getting boosted by the jutsu.

"Susano'o!" They all called out, an orange, green and dark blue chakra avatar forming around them respectively. A zero pointer got punched in the head each and began falling as the three dropped back onto the floor, crouching low before taking off again. The five returned to formation as the machines careened down behind them.

"Wowie! Who's been teaching these guys?!"

"Izuku said Present Mic, had you listened," Nozomi lightly scolded, "Our green haired boy himself taught the three, along with his family in the stands, who helepd teach _him_ everything he knows," The Uzumakis cheered again, gaining more attention. 

"Well, let's see how they tackle obstacle number two the faaallll!" They found the pit with many small circular platforms dotted around. The boys simply leapt between pillars and cleared it effortlessly, once again in the V-formation on the other side. "And they've done it just like that, is it me or is the gap getting bigger there Aizawa?"

"The gap is getting bigger as the boys don't appear to be slowed by any obstacles, instead simply tearing through it, they were able to avoid Shoko's trap and gain a small lead before knocking down the zero pointers and making it more of a small maze for other competitors, although their lead was long enough to let the things hit the floor without hurting anybody, unlike several other moves that students such as Katsumi and Shoko have planned," The audience saw Katsumi blowing up chunks out of her way, narrowly missing other students, while Shoko simply froze a robot moments before it hit the floor and charge through. Students tried getting after her but the melting ice made it all too likely that it'd collapse onto them. "It appears the boys are at the final obstacle,"

"Alright!" Present Mic tried regaining some control, "We go back to the gentlemen at the Mindfield, how do you think they'll handle this one?" Izuku and Katsuki fell behind Shoto and Moku.

"Kamui!" Both front running boys were sucked into a whirl of air as Tenya met the first mine. It didn't explode as his foot phased through it.

"W-what?!"

"Intangibility, it seems to be an ability Izuku demonstrated back at the USJ incident, many attacks simply passed thorugh him, it appears parts of the body can by selectively made intangible by whatever ability the three have in common," Aizawa drone tiredly as the boys kept going, once they were over the minefield Izuku and Katuski both slowed down again.

"Kamui!" Moku and Shoto hit the ground running as the other two sped up. The V formation appeared again, Izuku at the front, Katsuki and Tenya either side and then Moku with Katsuki and Shoto with Tenya. The five formed a solid line as they approached the finish, falling into step exactly. They arrived to reigning silence, stepped over the line at the same time. All five stood proudly as the Uzumaki's were again the only ones to cheer.

"It appears, for the first time in UA history," Nozomi's voice crackled "We have not just a five-way tie, but men in our leaderboard!" The stadium _exploded_ into cheers, he turned to the tunnel and watched the first runners stumble through. "Now we'll have a ten minute break to organize out second event," The five boys walked towards the wall of the arena, continuing up it to meet the Uzumaki clan stood waiting, all beaming with pride.

"Tenya," Shisui shook the boy wildly, "You pulled a Susano'o! Like full on Susano'o! That's friggin' awesome dude!"

"Shoto," Sasuke smiled, "You've got a pretty good handle on the _Rinnegan_ now, that push was quite something," They high-fived.

"Moku," Itachi smirked, "Neji would be proud if he saw how you'd used the _Byakugan_ to get those weight decreasing seals on the robots without anyone noticing," A hand on the boy's shoulder as the older man shrugged "Well, _almost_ anyone,"

"Izu-bro, Katsuki!" Naruto jumped in front of them, "You guys were awesome! Using Kamui like, phwoosh and Susano'o, like boom!" Yup, this was the elect for Seventh Hokage, talking like a small child, using the sound 'phwoosh'. It was their brother through and through.

As the group was about to talk, they all bristled and turned to the doorway. A formally dressed woman stood there with a briefcase and clipboard. "Missus Uzumaki, may I take you from the group for a moment?" The redhead looked to Izuku microscopically, who merely tensed and took a deep breath.

"It had better be quick," She walked away with the woman and a door closed, Izuku flickered to Nozomi's office,

"You saw her?"

"Yup," He held out a hand and she grabbed it, they were back in the stadium.

"YOU WHAT?!" Kushina's voice echoed, "LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR BITCH, THOSE MEN ARE NOT ITEMS FOR YOU TO BUY AND IF YOU EVER, EVER EVEN THINK OF DOING IT AGAIN, I WILL HAND YOUR SOUL OVER TO THE SHINIGAMI MYSELF, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" The door opened and Kushina stormed back in, grabbing as many boys in a group hug as possible and dragging Minato into a kiss, causing the group to cringe. Sakura, Ino, Tayuya and Temari seemed infuriated at the idea too and quickly grabbed Naruto and Sasuke respectively. Rumi landed nearby with Itsuka and Toru holding on for dear life and ran over to Izuku, Ibarra charged past the suited woman and grabbed Katsuki. Everyone else was also grabbed by their respective partner, Fu appearing to materialize out of nowhere and latch onto Shisui. The entire clan glared angrily at the woman, who tried keeping a calm facade.

"I under-,"

"Ah, Miss Temaki," Nozomi interrupted, "Before you spoke to Miss Uzumaki, did you organize it with her school liason first? No, because I'm her liason, did you inform their homeroom teacher before consulting their guardian? No, because I'm their homeroom teacher, so Agent, don't attempt to buy my students and don't approach their mother ever or I'll spill so many dark secrets your branch janitors are going to need lawyers," Izuku sighed in great relief as the woman, Miss Temaki, was quick to turntail and run. Although his was a bit aggravated that they'd send such a cowardly individual. Rumi, Itsuka and Toru formed a protective triangle around him while Eri quickly found her way onto his shoulders.

"You were so awesome Papa!" She cheered, wiggling her feet against his shoulders, "And Uncle Katsuki, and Uncle Moku, and Uncle Shoto and Uncle Tenya! So cool!" Naruto gently took her from his shoulders.

"Wasn't he Eri? Now we gotta let them take part in round two before they have another break,"

"We have five minutes left until our second event, I suggest making your way to the field as soon as possible" Present Mic announced, "For the other contestants we have recreational games and some course seating areas,"

"Hero course students, you will have a large group already present in your viewing area, could you please treat the guests with respect," Nozomi spoke into a small device on her wrist, "Any intolerance will result in heavy punishments," Izuku nodded his head, he'd not been looking forward to this, but Nozomi let him put a hand on her head and they were in Recovery Girl's infirmary, All Might rested with her shirt lifted, exposing her midriff and the rather nasty scar on her gut. A clone nearby was meditating, accumilating Nature energy.

"Nozomi," All Might greeted in shock before her face turned revolted "What is _it_ doing here?"

"I'd mind your manners if I were you Toshikori," Nozomi spoke evenly, "Because _he_ will be the one to heal your wounds," A mirthless laugh,

"No quirk has been able to heal it, there's no,"

"What exactly is she missing?" A kunai flashed, "Depending on timeline I may have to reopen wound to encourage healing,"

"A lung and her stomach, a small segment of her intestine was taken with her stomach, oh, about twenty years ago,"

"I'll have to reopen the wound and actually do it inside, I'm leaving a clone to do it since I have elsewhere to be, can Recovery Girl stand watch, I can't entirely promise the clone won't knock her out if she gets unruly," Speaking with complete detachment Izuku sliced open the woman's side as a clone appeared with the first disappeared. There was a sickly sound as hands were moved into All Might's body and she groaned with a wince. "Don't worry Hisane, I won't kill you, it'll be more fun to break you at your true power, The clone made a 'hrn' sound and wobbled his head. Recovery Girl appeared and stood the other side of All Might's bed.

"You better count your lucky stars he's got enough kindness in his heart to do this Toshi," A deathly whisper, "Because if I'd gone through half the bullshit you've pulled these last few weeks, I'd only be healing you to pull your entrails out myself," Blue eyes darted to the focused clone, "Right now he's doing it becauase he can and doesn't see why he shouldn't," The clone hummed idly while Recovery Girl hissed at All Might, "Even through the absolute crap I've seen you try to put him through and the crock of shite you've tried to pin on him, he has every reason _not_ to heal you, yet he still argues there's no reason to not do it,"

"Wizened elder, I'm surprised you don't know how to keep your voice down," They both started, "Stay still All Might, lest your stomach grow through your lung," Blood drained "And please stay calm, this procedure is incredibly heavy on you not bleeding out, now if you're reffering to reasons I am doing this," A gentle sigh, "I am a shinobi, meaning that I am able to put personal feelings aside for the good of a mission, a skill called professionalism I had to learn at a very young age, disregarding my personal feelings on Hisane here is as easy as breathing, which is why I don't see a reason to not use my abilities to heal her, although I never tried anything on this magnitude, my brother could use his power to regrow eyes and I have a doubled up or hybrid version of his power, so I can do a lot more than that, plus my chakra type gives me bigger abilities than most anyway,"

"Y-you, wait, you don't know the full scope of your abilities?" Recovery Girl gazed at him,

"Well, not really actually, like, using a hundred percent would boil my insides from chakra levels before I gained the Sage's blessing allowing my body to harness my power indefinitely, but we've theorized that since I'm essentially using jet fuel against unleaded, I'm just a lot stronger than others, the issue arises when I do things like medical ninjutsu, normally people need to train a byakugo in order to reach the levels of healing I do with regular jutsu, even then, my brother's Light style dwarfs the byakugo since it can apparently regrow fresh eyes, and my Twilight style is stronger than that since it's a mixture of Light and Shadow styles, so I'd hazard a guess that I can regrow this with some effort,"

"Amazing, you, you're putting in the effort, to save her?" The old nurse shook her head as he quirked an eyebrow,

"In my line of work, you end up teaming up with people you don't know, people you don't like, people that don't know you and people that don't like you, sometimes it's a mixture of the two and more often than not it'll be all four at once, especially if you had to work with someone from a different village, I've had to work with people actively trying to kill me before, hell I've had to protect people that genuinely wanted me dead, because of the hitai-ate on my forehead, part and parcel of being an adult is doing the things you'd rather not do, because you know they need doing," He paused for breath "I have taken lives, moreso than I can count, and twice as much after I learned medical jutsu, because I knew how to kill _better_ , more effectively, until I learned how to kill with a single fingertip in a single move, I have broken bones and fractured hearts, split families right down the middle, I've watched the sky burn and buildings fall, I've watched light of the sunrise fade from a man's eye as he rested in a falling tree, I've killed women who never knew I was in the area even after they felt the life fade from their blood," She reached across the body and patted his shoulder, "I have seen all succumb to death's drink of poison and all manners of accepting it, I've heard men scream for their mothers, women cry for brothers, I've heard insults and curses, apoligies and worships, any new creative wordplay any passing remark, I've heard them all, everyone single one, and yet my job is still not done, I've saved people with jigsaws for bones, air for blood and slime for muscles, I have warded the Shingamis off when they try to take armies from this world, I stopped a man brought back from death and let him move onwards instead of being sucked back down to hell, I've weighed down countless from those pearly gates and even saw them for myself," His voice was clearly breaking, "I've watched people give up and take their own lives, those who attempt to escape their own personal hell, I stopped fearing death by fourteen years old and call it a personal friend, and now I find a woman, scorned and burned by her mistakes, I see a person who can't see past the darkness for fear of what it takes, and now confronted with an escape from her doubts, she tried to push onto someone else, I'm not a good man, I haven't been for a very long time, and you ask me, despite my personal grievances with this woman before me, you ask, why do you heal her? For indeed a lesser man might agree, but for all the heights you think of me at you can't seem to see my depths, so I to answer your question wise one, I shall tell you of my darkests days, moments no person should bear witness to, I will show to you the darkest parts of my soul and I will ask you-

Why not?"


	10. Triple down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two of the tournament and some more servings of cosmis karma
> 
> "It technically counts as a four man team,"
> 
> "Should I care?"
> 
> "I will see you suffer and break, just like you did to him,"

"Alright contestants," Izuku rolled his eyes at the energy of Midnight, it was either completely fake or just a rather grating personality trait of the heroine. He didn't like over energetic people. They were always loud, leapt without thinking and pestered the patience clean out of him.

 _No,_ Naruto didn't count.

As the points were annouced he felt everyone look at him except his brothers. Checking the board he saw each of them were given a million points apiece. Teams would have a combined score of each player on a single headband for the duration of the thirty minute event. Losing the headband didn't mean they lost, because other headbands could be collected. Anything went short of miaming and killing opponents. No duh. Folding his arms he tapped his foor as Midnight kept explaining, couldn't push the other riders to the floor purposefully but if a rider fell to the floor, their team was disqualified. Only the top four teams would make it through to the final tournament. He silently groaned as more people looked to them, either as a threat to get rid of, or an easy win. Teams could only have a maximum of four members.

_OH_

So they're playing that kind of fucking game? Alright, Izuku's down. "You four together, organize as you please, do what you want," He seperated from them, if Katsuki knew his plan the four would be in perfect sync with him. Everyone glared to the solo Izuku, either hoping to take him onto their team, or viewing him as handicapped enough to take out. Until he put his hands together. "Shadow Clone jutsu," Three other Izuku's appeared and jumped into formation with original Izuku as rider. In all honesty, it'd take a single Mobile Earth Core jutsu to win this for them, but he wanted to have some fun. Several people cried in outrage before Midnight pressed a thing in her ear. Her hand raised as a verdict was given. 

"Since all four members display autonomy and self awareness, it technically counts as a four woman team," Nobody was happy and now there had to be a three man team. (Un)Fortunately for the rest, it was Ibarra, Toru and Itsuka forming a team. He wasn't counting the girls out, they had training and Ibarra's quirk would be even more helpful acting as a limited Wood Style, but they hadn't gone through what Izuku had gone through. No doubt his Shadow Clone was already rambling to Recovery Girl, the old woman had a sense of, peace, about her, that just unlocked the doors he'd made over the years. She was like a hope for the world he didn't know he needed, who'd a thunk he'd find a grandmother figure in this world after finding the rest of his family in the Ninja world. It was odd how she reminded him of Hiruzen at a time, the doting old carer who got tired of the hogwash. After handing things over to Tsunade, the old man was found sat on his porch in a rocking chair, smoking from that damn pipe Izuku had confiscated on more than one occasion. He felt that once he'd trained Ibarra on medical ninjutsu, (she would swap out her quirk, he knows she will) then Recovery Girl would also retire and would probably be found doing crosswords or knitting in the backgarden, opposite to Hiruzen. She was finally out of the fast life while Hiruzen would just sit and watch it go. He had no doubt the two would get along fabulously if he itnroduced them, they wouldn't end up like Itachi and Shizune when he'd introduced them, nor Fu and Shisui either. But there was no doubt in his mind the two would spend days talking about how youth is wasted on the young and all that old codswallop as they both liked to put it. The distant yelling of "Begin!" Pulled him from his musings by the crackign of Midnight's whip.

"Gentlemen," He quickly called out, the rider of the team, Moku, took off his four million point headband and swapped it around with Izuku's one million. He nodded to the team, "Good idea with the _Byakugan_ lookout," Katsuki was the lead horse with Shoto on the left and Tenya on the right. Organized by dojutsus too. The teams nodded to each other and broke off. Izuku quickly activated Kamui and let every team charge right through them, also steadling headbands where able to. Quickly, several teams found themselves without points. Moku was doing incredibly as rider, using his almost complete sphere of vision to block and redirect every attack. Izuku smiled as his student edited the Sixty-Four palm rotation to grab headbands and block those reaching for his own. Good, it was about time they got to show off a little bit. Without focusing his body naturally avoided the encroaching attempts to grab his headband, even though Kamui and his chakra would leave it stuck fast. Cracking his neck he moved into a crouching position and jumped to the nearest group, landing on the rider's knees and flashing a grin before he took her headband and leapt to another group.

"What's this?!" Present Mic cheered, "Our boys aren't just holding onto their points, they're going on the _offensive_ too!?! Izuku Uzumaki is leaping between teams and stealing their headbands while the rest of the boys are pulling the headbands off everyone that gets close!" The audience gasped, "And it appears Moku Uzumaki has copied Izuku's plan! His horses are still charging around, collecting headbands on their own! Looks like we may have to end this round early folks!" With a series of headbands hanging from his neck Izuku pulled down the one off his hiai-ate and flipped the all upside down. Leaping through the air he snapped his fingers and landed on Katsuki's shoulders,

"Hold these please," Taking a few of the lower point headbands and dropping them onto each man's head he leapt away and landed back on his Shadow Clone horse. Several teams without a headband now stopped targeting them and went for the attainable headbands of the other teams. The boys reconvened at one side, they had a plan, they knew it'd work. Ice grew either side a rather disappointing attempt to trap them considering the aresenal of fire jutsu they knew, honestly fire would've been more effective. Since there wasn't a water source nearby, it'd all be chakra based and thussly much weaker. Regardless the two groups focused on the team of four in front of the. Izumi, Katsumi, Shoko and Tenshi. All grinning evilly and yet, no headbands. A side look to Moku and a shrug in return. He looked to the countdon, Kami, had he really spent twenty minues leaping between teams? It was less than five minutes left, he sighed. 

"Alright boys, you're trapped, hand the headbands over before we have to," Izuku and Shoto interrupted by spewing flames from their mouths. The twin blazes took the forms of dragons, quickly eating the walls of ice before disappearing.

"Sorry, you were saying?!" He taunted, good, get them mad. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ibarra moving through the crowd, Itsuka and Toru were supporting her from the back, he had just enough time to see Momo leading them before Izumi roared.

"Deku!!" Predictably she used her telekinesis to fly towards him at him speeds, leaving her team a horse down. Izuku just jumped onto her back, as he landed he used Weighted Boulder jutsu on himself and she lay trapped between him and the ground. Tying a middle of the pack score around her head as a faux gag he leant down to her ear.

"Since you couldn't get any, I figured I'd give you some pity points, sister dearest," Feeling her still at the name he undid the jutsu and leapt back to his Shadow Clones. Deciding the leave the rest to the others his team moved through the pandomonium effortlessly with Kamui until reaching Ibarra. "Hey, Katsuki asked if you guys could use a hand,"

"No,"/ "Yeah,"/ "Little bit,"/ "Yes," Taking off some headbands he made sure the four million was still his before offering a selection to Ibarra.

"Decided not to go three man?"

"Well, Momo wants a chance to spar against her brother, it wasn't going to hurt was it?"

"Nice to have you join us Young Miss!" He raised a hand, taking note of Itsuka's quirked eyebrow, Toru's widened eyes and Momo's slight pause. Travelling back through the groups he arrived to see Katsuki laughed while the boys threatened to break into it with him. 

"What? You said hand over a few pity points!"

"JUST GIVE UP DEKU! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO," Izuku landed on Tenshi and SHoko's shoulders, leaning into Katsumi's ear,

"We aren't trying to win," He took a few of the headbands back, "We're having fun, but if you don't want them," Twirling the retaken fabric around his index finger he leapt back away. Katsumi's face paled in shock as he landed perfectly on the interlocked arms of his Shadow Clones, standing triumphantly. Teams slowly drew to a stop as the timer blared. All wide eyed and defeated,

There was no hope left.

The timer ticked down for the last ten seconds, nobody had any ideas or attempts.

"Time!!" Present Mic cried, "And in a shocking turn of events,"

"Only because you underestimated them,"

"We have Team Izuku in first place with over four million points!" Lifting a fist triumphantly he didn't care for the crowd cheering. "In second place, we have team Uzumaki with over a million points!" The boys cheered together as Moku was dropped to the floor and they had a group hug. "We have team Shiozaki with over a thousand points in third place!" The girls whooped and cheered, celebrating together, forgetting Ibarra had yet to get off and causing the girl to land undignified on the floor. Katsumi looked at the last headband around her shoulders, "And coming in fourth place, our last team of finalist is team Katsumi with?! Would you please reveal your points to the crowd. The headband was thrown to the floor in fury. "Sixty points?! It appears all the other headbands were collected by our top three teams, so team Katsumi gets to move onto the lowest score posible!" Izuku winced, there was no need for Present Mic to rub salt into the wound but he wasn't going to stop it as the girls all realized his move had left them with a few poitns as possible. Of course that would make them mad at him, if so let them.

It would be more fun beating them that way.

They had another twenty minute break for the seventeen contestants to finish. People had been confused until Izuku nominated that there be a preliminary match, randomly generated to remove a contestant from the pool. Nozomi had quickly agreed, stating it was exactly the kind of problem solving needed for the event. The clan now sat in the food court of the stadium, hacing pushed together several tables and recreated the dining table, with extra space for Rumi, Toru, Itsuka and Ibarra. Eventually Rei found them and introduced herself to the group, it turns out she was here only to visit Shoto while Enri had the 'pleasure' of dealing with Shoko and the other girls after the whole debacle before the events began. Tenshi ran over, gaining the entire groups attention, "Tenya, come with me _now_ ,"

"Why-"

"Tomoko, she's been,"

"Should I care?" Izuku grinned at the distance Tenya kept the woman at now. At the start of his training he'd panicked about everyone expecting something from him and hurting him if he didn't reach them. "If you had left me finish, whatever happened to your sister is not my business,"

"That is you _sister,_ you are coming with,"

"So when she's hurt, Tenya Iida is family," Izuku cut in, getting up and walked over to Tenya, putting a hand on his shoulder "But when he's treating his own broken legs, with bruises and lacerations, he's... what would you call him?" A mocking pause, "Ah, yeah, a waste of time and space, a parasite on the resources, and now he's _dead_ ,each of the boys you think we are, are dead,"

"Moku Yaoyorozu, killed from starvation through protesting his treatement from his own parents,"

"Shoto Todoroki, killed in a blaze lit by his own sisters,"

"Katsuki Bakugo, died of his injuries from being abused daily,"

"Tenya Iida, died of his wounds after getting beaten by his family," Tenya fixed Tenshi with a glare, "What has happened to _your_ sister, is of no concern to me, nor will it ever be, because she is _not my sister_ , so please, cease disturbing my family," The lunch hall was silent as the bluenettes had a silent face off, she whirls to the greenette,

"Maybe if I were to," Izuku closed his eyes, before smirking,

"I would highly advise that, unless you think you can take this entire table at once, you do _not_ threaten even one Uzumaki or friend of this clan," His emerald eyes pierced her, "So, does as Tenya said, and _get lost,_ " Her unintimidating glare gets rolled eyes as she grolws lowly.

"You'll regret this," Several kunai were drawn and ready to thrown while Rumi and Ibarra simply got ready to stand. Izuku folded his arms and steps up to Tenshi, towering over her,

"No, no I don't think I will," A smirk radiating confidence and Tenshi is out of words, turning on her heels and stomping out of the room. Izuku seemed to fight internally before taking a deep breath. "I'll be right back,"

Recovery Girl was leading him through the hospital. He smirked to himself, a stroke of genius to request the Hero doctor's assistance. She was calmly able to overrule all decisions doctors made, similarly to Sakura as head of Konoha's hospital. He got many strang stares as he moved with his cloak around his shoulders and hood up. "You better be able to do this quickly young man," She whispered to him, "You haev to get back to the stadium soon,"

"Worry not wise one, I will not be long, nor will it be taxing, I will be returning to the tournament with time and power to spare," She led him down a corridor and into a room, doctors and nurses looked to her.

"I'm taking charge of this now, Ingenium is a hero, leave her to me and my nurse," Izuku nodded gently. The doctors nodded and the room was vacated except for the Iida family, "So you,"

"They can remain, what's the injury?"

"Blade through the lower abdomen, severing the spinal cord, she will be unable to walk again," Izuku stifled a laughter,

"This is what it takes to bring you out of comission?" His voice was patronizing, "Gennin suffer worse than this in training-,"

"Uzumaki, what are you?!" Izuku rolled the woman onto her back, "Take your hands of my!"

"Iida family, I suggest that if you wish for Tomoko to walk ever again, you will restrain and silence yourselves," He growled while his hands began glowing a soft green as he rest them on Tomoko's back. She was still unconscious from the drugs used to dull the pain and allow them to figure out which quirk would be best. "You are pathetic all of you, acting so proud and powerful and yet this reducese you to nothing," Already he had analysed the wound and healing was beginning. "Honestly, who was this done by?"

"Stain," Recovery Girl murmured,

"Then she is untrained and simply swinging wildly," Izuku grunted as he felt bones knit, "Any trainee with a blade could do this to their opponent if given the opportunity, it's an obvious place to strike with the chink in the armour for hip movements but the vital control of hip movements, I can't tell you how many times I've healed an injury like this one," Blood had dried around the wound, "Although the edge used was serrated horribly, more like a key than a sword, either a faulty weapon or an uneducated selection because it looked dangerous,"

"It is!" One of them barked,

"Yes but it's also rather dumb, any one with any basic training would know to slid their blade between the outcrops and could easily disarm this 'Stain' with little to no effot,"

"You talk a big game but look at what happened to Tomoko,"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but she fights unarmed correct?" Silence, "Meaning that her combat style is disadvantageous when combined with her clunky armour, when fighting an armed opponent, you must be fast, agile hard to hit in general, Tomoko fits none of these categories and decided to fight an untrained swordswoman, which is just as dangerous as fighting an advanced swordswoman because of the unpredictability,"

"I'd like to see you do it,"

"I have fought better _men_ than this 'Stain' people who have trained their entire lives to fight with a blade or unarmed against a blade," Looking at Tenshi she recoiled under his gaze, "And _you_ are to not go after Stain, at all, because I want you to look long and hard at the sight before you," Tenshi began going wide-eyed, "If your sister loses to her, what chance or hope do you have, hm?" Stillness,

"More than,"

"I'd argue no-one has as much chance as he does," Recovery Girl remarked, "Except maybe his ash blond brother and a ravenette he's mentioned in stories,"

"Are you kidding me? Pick any Uzumaki over eight, they could beat Stain," He shook his head, "Recovery Girl, I appreciate the praise but you seem to have forgotten that most of my family has spent their lives perfecting skills to fight with, not relying on a single boosted ability," The Iida family looked away, "We are what you'd call all-rounders, and we're especially good at combining skills," He lifted his hands away from Tomoko's back. "There'll be a small marking, leave it alone for a while, maybe add some moisturiser to it, it will fade in several days," Turning on his heel, he was walking to the door when Tenshi asked him,

"Why?"

"Why not? Do not mistake this as anything more than help, I am doing what is right, now, stay away from Stain," The door opened,

"You get no other warning," It shut behind him with a thud.

He got back in time to watch the first match. Itsuka and Rumi had saved a spot between them while Toru sat behind him. The clan was confused on how to organize themselves in an arrangement unlike the dining table ans so mainly sat in pairs of pairs. Fu, Shisui, Itachi and Shizune was one example, the four sitting in the back of the group, Shisui and Itachi being the link between the two. Like them, Rin, Obito, Kakashi and Anko found themselves in a similar situation. Kushina and Minato sat beside the trio of Naruto, Ino and Sakura, Sasuke sat just ahead with Tayuya and Temari. Tsunde, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were sat next to them, Tayuya talking to her old sensei while Tsunade sat between the men, while Jiraiya displayed incredible self control. And the tiniest hint of a nosebleed, but Izuku felt it was fair to give him that much. Moku, Shoto and Tenya sat together in a trio, placing bets and chuckling darkly. The rest of the class seemed to space from the clan et al, occasionally throwings fearful glances over. Not that the rest of the stadium _hadn't_ noticed the presence of oh, nine males all older than twenty making up half of the clan that had taught the black horse of the tournament everything he knew. "And it appears," Nozomi's voice droned, "That our preliminary doesn't need to be held, Tenshi Iida has withdrawn from the tournament due to a family emergency," Murmurs of confusion, Izuku smiled and leant his head against the back of his seat, looking at his expansive family.

"Not anymore," He mumbled, just loud enough for them to hear as they looked at him. "Apparently training injuries can take someone's ability to walk, some untrained vigilante with a large key like blade severed her spine," Sasuke huffed,

"That all it takes to bring someone down here? Sheesh, they're more pacified than I thought," Naruto looked at Tayuya, who just cuffed him around the head.

"Gee, thanks," Rumi rolled her eyes,

"Present company excluded obviously," He amended, "Although I figured you'd know that already," Rubbing the back of his head he huffed before folding his arms and leaning back in his seat. "What happened to tall, gaunt and cranky?" Stifling a laugh Izuku knew exactly who he was on about.

"Hisane Midoriya is currently undergoing experimental healing to recover lost organs," Naruto was in front of him in seconds, grabbing his jacket. Anger evident in his eyes,

"What-" Spoken with annoyed anunciation and raised eyebrows, his brother vocalized the clan's collective thought. Their foreheads touched as Naruto curled his back on his brother, "Did you do?"

"Something necassary to a plan, nothing more, nothing less,"

"What plan?" Izuku unfurled his Primal Eyes, returning anger with anger,

" _My plan_ ," Through grit teeth, he could feel the eyes from the class as his clan merely watched, almost excited, "For a bigger picture no-one else sees," Katsuki stood up from his seat next to Ibarra and walked over, gently getting Naruto off before grabbed the front of Izuku's shirt with one hand.

"Tell me you didn't,"

"A Wood Clone already did," Katsuki balked and lifted his fist to punch Izuku before looking into his eyes, "Hate breeds hate, forgiveness brings peace," He was pushed back into his seat.

"I swear to Kami, you better know what you're doing,"

"Don't I always?" The tension passed as Katsuki and Naruto sat back down. The clan went back to their respective coversations and the hero course students slowly stopped being pale from the amount of lethal intent and power leaking from the confrontations. Turning back to the arena revaled all those present had stopped to stare in fear and wonder, oh, he'd garnered that much attention huh? Adjusting himself he heard Present Mic try and recover the enthusiasm,

"Alright then!! Looks like we're going straight onto our first round which is," The giant screen rolled faces either side, eventually it stopped against two names. "Izumi Midoriya versus Momo Yaoyorozu! WIll our contestants," Fighters, don't try and be smart, they're nothing but gladiators. "Please make their way down!" To say it was a quick match would be accurate, if mean. Momo was ready with her staff but the moment Midnight yelled start, the poor girl was launched to the side by a psychic blast. Except moments before she left the ring, Izumi caught her and threw her back into the centre of the ring. Izuku folded his arms and felt his fingers tense, she was toying with Momo. The cruel smile on the greenette told him as much. The crowd slowly began to boo and call out to her to end it. He watched as Momo was pushed to the end of the ring again, he tapped a finger and Izumi's foot slipped backwards, another tap and she was off balance, he sighed and a wind burst around the area, further knocking the woman and giving Momo time to get to her feet and ready with her staff. As she charged again Izumi just growled and threw a hand forwards. Momo was just launched backwarsd with a powerful wave, Izuku had a Shadow Clone move faster than they'd see and go over to her as she crashed into the ground. Dust was thrown up and he quickly healed anything dangerous, leaving just enough to make people believe he hadn't interfered. A foot on the bar in front of him and Izumi was on a knee, clutching her head. Green eyes met green as her head snapped to him, one pair so cold it stole the heat from the flames of the other. She left the ring as Midnight announced the winner, Izuku stood up and walked away.

"Deku,"

"Izuku Uzumaki,"

"You interfered in my,"

"You treated her as a play thing," He fixed an icy glare to her, "Trust me when I say try that shit on me, and I will _humiliate_ you," She snarled,

"Like you can- urf!" Suddenly the woman found herself unable to support her own weight, the ground cracking underneath as she fell to a knee. Izuku smirked as he knelt down to her, grabbing her chin.

"I have fought better women than you, I have _killed_ better _men_ , you do not fear me yet because your own arrogance and ego far surpasses any logical extent and your childish fantasies were at first entertaining, but I grow weary of your continued hubris, bring it to our fight and I will _beat_ it out of you, do you understand me?" The weight was lifted, more than the weight was lifted as Izumi floated in the air, "I outgrew whatever limitations you placed on Izuku Midoriya," She hit the floor, her regular weight returned, "I will see you suffer and break, just like you did to him, when we face each other, I expect you to bring everything, unleash whatever barrage you wish to, I shall see it negated, reversed and forgotten," His hands in his pockets he kept walking until he arrived at the room he wanted. Two rapt knocks as he stood straight.

"C-come in?" He opened the door, "Oh, hi, Uzumaki, are you up,"

"No, I've my battle against Itsuka last, I came to check on you,"

"I-I, I lost Uzumaki,"

"Yes, you did,"

"She toyed with me,"

"She did,"

"I, there was no chance in the beginning,"

"Probably not,"

"You seem more inclined to gloat than support me Uzumaki," Raising his hands in a universal surrender he smiled,

"I'm here for neither, I'm just here to discuss your attitude towards the loss," As she raised an eyebrow he shrugged, "Look, I've lost a fair few spars, a ton actually, when I was fighting people much more experienced in a particular style than me, I would get my ass beat," Sitting on the bench next to her he shook his head "People could win a battle in seconds against me, because they had something against me, something I had to figure out how to counter," A wistful sigh, "I fought a man named Onoki, he trained me in three styles, two of which were linked, Lightened and Weighted Boulder jutsu, where he'd decrease or increase my weight and then throw me around like a rag doll with some Wind jutsus, until I learned how to counter it,"

"H-how did you, do that?" He rolled up a sleeve and revealed his weights. "What?"

"I put high density weights on, once my body got used to them, I'd be able to move using the weights to pack power instead of my body, I also began using my own abilities to control myself in the air," As he floated upwards he grinned, "I can use some to propel myself, angle or stop myself, form a protective barrier, all of it,"

"Like telekinetic flight?"

"Yeah, and with jutsu I can use to push or pull,"

"You can mimic telekinesis?"

"Limited telekinesis but yes," Spinning in front of her he dropped back to the floor. "You lost, there's no denying that," A pang of guilt on her face, "But is there a lesson to be learned here?"

"N-," He folded his arms,

"There's a lesson in every defeat Yaoyorozu, look, what could've been done differently?" Taking her bo-staff he broke it down into the crossbow and aimed at her forehead. 

"How did you know about that?"

"I'm the one who ordered it Young Miss," Handing the pieces back, he watched her put it together in a second. "You've become quiet accustomed to it,"

"You didn't order this thing, I, it was a gift from someone,"

"Someone you don't remember?" Her eyes looked up to his as he grinned and tapped her forehead. "You tried your hardest Young Miss, but you have a ways to go yet," The staff was dropped as he was slapped around the face.

"That was for leaving and taking my memories," She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to a kiss, pushing him once she'd had her fill. "That's for coming back," He stood in silence for a moment, watching her pick up the staff and leave the room, with a purposeful hypnotic sway to her hips. Shaking his head, Izuku quickly too after her and closed the door behind him.


	11. Fight gladiators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles of ex-brother and ex-sisters!
> 
> "Is that the best you can do?"
> 
> "What are you?"
> 
> "I made it,"

Izuku settled into his seat as Momo looked hesitantly. She'd been very patient and understanding during his explanation, but now she didn't know where to sit. Rumi chuckled lowly before solving the problem, shifting onto his lap! Itsuka and Toru gave her a quick glance before leaning into the greenette. Everyone around them froze before the clan shrugged in a 'this might as well happen' way. The students however, were only able to look away as Present Mic introduced the second round of fights. Shoko Todoroki versus Shoto Uzumaki. The matching opponents walked onto opposite ends of the ring, Midnight asked both challengers if they were ready. Shoto stad down as he nodded, Izuku smirked as he understood what the man was planning. The move was intended to infuriate Shoko, who would've led with a display of power anyway, further cementing she'd go with a power play. Their joint theory was confirmed as Shoko stomped her foot on the ground and sent ice cruising forwards, forming a massive glacier while Shoto imply sat and stared. Ice powered filled the area as the crowd was silent, watching with baited breath. Shoko stood, leaning slightly as ice crystals formed on her clothes and cheek, yet she smiled victorisously. The stadium was now worried for Shoto, who was still hidden in the ice mist. "Shoto Uzumaki, can you move?" Midnight asked into the cloud as it further settled.

Silence.

"Shoto Uzumaki, can you move?" Again, the dust settled further, revealing his hair first,

"Y'know, if you wait for the dust to settle," His head was revealed, smiling coolly, "You'd be able to tell for yourself," His unfrozen torso was revealed as he remained cross-legged in a perfect circle of unfrozen arena floor. The crowd went _mad,_ cheering for him as he slowly stood up and dusted ice particles from his shoulder. "Y'know, when you tried threatening into forfeiting, I was expecting you to bring actual power," Lavender eyes fixed onto Shoko, "Is this the best you can do? Or should I start trying soon?" Flames were hurled at him in fury. They met the same invisible barrier as he walked forwards into them. Shoko took a step backwards as she threw more fire and ice at him, all meeting the same invisi-shield as the first. "This. this is what you call ice?" Izuku almost began bouncing in his seat, looking at Naruto and Sasuke he grinned in excitement. Shoto stood in the dead centre of the ring, "This is the best you can do?" Around him was mist and puddles of the ice Shoko had made and then melted. "Primal style: Demonic Mirroring Ice crystals!" Parts of the light fog suddenly got heavier until squares of ice unfolded, hovering in the air. They existed in a dome like shape around the ring, "This," Shoto began walking over to a mirror. **"This is ice"** His voice began reverberating as it came from every mirror. All of them, the lilac eyed boy stared impassively at the girl. **"And this, is fire!"** From every mirror came a fireball, quickly honing in one the girl before exploding. The mirrors shrank away as the smoke cleared, Shoko stood shaking, looking around the area. "Now," Shoto's voice came from behind her, "Do you see what I can do? There's a lot I didn't show you this time, pray it isn't against you when I do," She collapsed onto her knees and stared at the floor. Izuku hummed silently as she didn't move and was declared unable to continue, he almost felt pity for her.

Almost.

"Come to gloat have you?" She stared at Izuku as he leant against the doorframe.

"No," After a moment of thinking he shook his head, "I've come to ask you a question, nothing more, nothing less," She eyed him angrily as his eyes faded from red to green, "Do you think you are perfect?"

"Do you?"

"No," Shoko seemed genuinely stunned by his rapid, simple answer, "If I did I wouldn't train, at all, in fact, it's because I know I can still improve I train so hard," Pushing off the door he crouched in front of her. "Depening on how you've just processed that battle, you've either got a lot of room to grow, or you should give up right now,"

"The difference?"

"Your attitude," A shrug, "Everything in life depends on which way you view it, and it can only be one of two ways," Her eyebrow raised lazily, "Number one, hey, that fucking sucked, let's never let that happen again or number two, that's not fair, I couldn't do anything and I never can," Resting his arms on his legs he looked into her eyes. "So tell me Shoko Todoroki, do you think you are perfect," She huffed and looked away from him, "Hey, no," Snapping his fingers in the centre of his vision he pulled her eyes back to his face, "Honest answer, do you think you are perfect?"

"That's, it's not for me to decided anymore," He remained quiet, gesturing for her to continue, "I, our eldest sister told me he was a mistake when we were young, I believed it, once kids at school began distancing him, I did the same," She took a shaky breath, "I've done some pretty, shitty things, I'll be honest, over the last few weeks, when I've seen him train with you, it's, it angered me, because he's _better_ and I, I'm not, I'm a shitty person and a crappy sister, I a-, I _was_ his twin sister, the only person should've known him better than he did, everytime I look at him it, I," Her eyes began watering, "I've done some pretty crappy things to him, things no-one should ever do to anyone, I, I _hurt_ him, god," A hand to her forehead, "What did I do?" Izuku peeled her hand away from her forehead gently, "Uzumaki, what have I-,"

"That's not the question anymore Shoko, you've got to decided, are you going to try and make things better now, or are you going to let your guilt stop you from making amends?" His eyes met hers, "If there's one thing I've taught Shoto to know, it's that," His fingers poked her forehead "Forgiveness isn't always easy, but it's better than living with the what ifs," Standing up, he felt her eyes follow him, "But to forgive somebody, you must first wait for them to forgive themself,"

"It's not that easy, I did," She pulled her head away.

"Yes, you _did_ ," Izuku interrupted, " _Did_ , do you want to keep doing it again? Are you going to keep doing it? Or are you going to try and make up for what you _did_?"She looked away again and he sighed, "Very well, once you've made up your mind, come and find me, I can help you prove you're sincerity,"

"Why? Why help me?"

"Why not?"

The next battle was Katsuki versus Katsumi. Izuku wasn't sure how this was going to work, slightly hoping that Katsuki would just use _Rinnegan_ like Shoto had. There was litte doubt he would lose though. The dopplegangers stood against each other and MIdnight called for them to start. Katsuki was faster, getting to her as she launched forwards with an explosion. Another explosion and he was caught in the ribs, wincing before she punched him in the face. Grimacing, the greenette knew exactly what happened. Right now Katsuki wasn't in the ring, nor in UA or even Konoha. No, he was stuck back in the house, trapped and hurt at her leisure, called names and insults. He began moving away from the explosive woman, trying to avoid her blasts. Occasionally he'd get caught in one and knocked into the arena. Izuku frowned as he stood at the edge and folded his arms. "Katsuki Uzumkai!" The whole arena looked at him while the blond fighters kept dancing. "What are you?" The blond kept himself stood at the very edge of the ring, chakra sticking his feet to the floor.

"A shinobi!"

"Really?" Taking a deep breath he smirked,

"Yes!"

"Then act like one!!" Katsuki paused as an explosion blew his hair back. Katsumi grinned, her palm inches from his face as the smoke cleared. As the black fog lifted he was smirking with eyes locked on. The audience collectively gasped, Katsumi's smile faltered as he knocked her arm upwards.

"Two palms!" She stumbled backwards as he appeared behind her, "Four palms, eight palms!" He was moving faster than most could follow at the point, strikings different points on her body, "Sixteen palms, thirty two palms," All anyone could see was Katsumi moving backwards as Katsuku stepped forwards, arms moving in a blur. "Sixty-four palms," His foot slid slightly as he stepped further into Katsumi's defence, "Eight Trigrams, one-hundred twenty-eight palms!" There was no massive shockwave, no sudden explosion. Katsuki finished and stepped backwards, his arms smoking lightly. Izuku smirked proudly as he hunched over with a grin. Katsumi twitched before falling to her knees and hitting the floor, unable to move. Spinning on one foot Katsuki looked over his shoulder before walking away.

"Katsumi Bakugo is unable to battle, Katsuki Uzumaki wins!" The blond leapt up to the stands, taking his seat as Moku and Ibarra stood up, nodding to each other before walking to the arena.

The battle was an exciting one, but it was still ultimately very short. Once Ibarra had begun spreading her vines arou the arena, Moku responded with a fire jutsu and forced her into surrender. Toru and Tenya lasted slightly longer, as both knew ninjutsu and taijutsu, but ultimately Tenya won out, with his longer training granting him more stamina than Toru. Everyone congratulated the two anyway, for both trying their hardest. Itsuka and Izuku hadn't been a battle. She had bowed to him before stepping out of the ring. "I'd have to be insane to think there was a way I could win against you Izuku, you're the one _training me_ , even if we treated this like a training session, I'd get my ass handed to me," Izuku bowed in return before walking over to her, past Midnight announcing him the winner and took Itsuka's hand, walking with her out of the arena. Now though, he stood before Izumi, who was sneering angrily at him. Izuku calmly took his place and bowed his head. She just spat in his direction.

"You don't belong here Deku," She announced "You're just a weak _male_ so you should just back out now before you get hurt playing pretend,"

"I'd consider getting better material Midoriya," His eyes closed, "After all, isn't that what I told you a while back? To go play with the kiddies who think they're hot shit?" A slight tug on his jacket as Midnight yelled go. Allowing himself a snicker he watched Izumi extend a hand to try and throw him out of the arena. "Honestly, do you not pay attention, like at all?" Weights were taken off as he rolled up his sleeves. They were dropped with a loud crack, making spiderwebs on the floor, the weight around his abdomen came next, getting dropped behind him, making a much larger impact. Slowly he crouched to remove the weights around his shins and threw them aside. Both impacted the grass either side of the stage, launching clumps of dirt. Once again she tried using her telekinesis on him. "Come on, have you really not improved?" He taunted, moving against the force to prove his point, "Honestly is there nothing to show for all the hard work you've, oh, wait that's right, you never did put in hard work did you?" She growled and pushed his gut, which only worked to make him walk towards her, "You always rode the coattails of mama's fame didn't you? Getting carried every step of the way, never having to work an honest to Kami day in your life," Her telekinesis spread along his whole body, as she charged him, roaring in anger.

"YOU'RE NOTHING DEKU! YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!!" Now, he had two choices, either let her hit him and show it had no effect, or move around her and let her keep trying. Ducking down, he spun on his heel around her, the second would be much more entertaining. "YOU'RE JUST A WEAK,"

"You are untrained," Her second wild swing was redirected with a calm swiped of his arm, "Unco-ordinated," Kicking her shin backwards he forced her off balance, "And undisciplined," Behind her he lifted his foot to her back and pushed, sending her crashing to the floor, "You're worse than a coward and beyond trash, you'll sacrifice everything to win," He watched her get up, first onto all fours and then satnd to face him. She made a wild jab to his face. Twisting it to the side he caught her wrist with his back hand, forcing her arm to keep straight. His other arm looped under hers and the back of his hand became aquainted with her face. "You don't care about anyone but yourself and even then your ego's bloated too damn big," She tripped over her feet as she stumbled back. "Get up,"

"Excuse you?"

"I said get up!" Izuku barked, "Because I won't hit an opponent when they're already down," She wiped her mouth and growled at him. "What are you getting mad at huh? Come on, tell me," Once again he moved through her attacks with ease, not needing Kamui or even the _Sharingan_ to help him avoid the stray attacks. "You have no reason to be getting mad,"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME DEKU?! FUCKING DIE!" The telekinetic grabbed his head and tried twisting it, his head didn't move.

"If you're going to kill me," His voice dropped into snarls of venom, "Try fucking harder," She was launched backwards with an Almighty Push. Mobile Earth Core caused her to sink into a pit, that he stood on the edge of. A Shadow Clone spewed Quickslime as well, they watched the liquids mix before he spewed a thin, direct line of fire into it. Missing Izumi but leaving the chop-shop quick dry cement. He lifted the ground back up again and revealed a trapped Izumi to the stadium. She struggled against the rock bindings around her, unable to escape. As he began walking away she called out to him.

"YOU MUST THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, BUT YOU'RE NOT, YOU'LL NEVER BE ANYTHING EXCEPT LITTLE USELESS IZUKU MIDO-

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS DEAD!" His raised voice echoed as he spun on his ankle, "HE IS DEAD AND I KILLED HIM!" An Almighty Push launched the concrete block out of the ring and against the stadium wall, breaking it apart instantly. Marching back away Izuku waited until he was out of sight to lean against a wall and sigh. Tears lightly escaped before he steeled himself again. This was going to be a long day.

The second time he found himself sat opposite Naohana was unmasked and as Izuku Uzumaki, instead of Kage. Police had immediately come to get him for suspicion of murder of a missing boy. His confession was enough to open the decade old case. Of course, the tournamnet had been paused for the investigation to take place, since things would have to be changed if he was found guilty. Naohana just sat opposite him, "Izuku Uzumaki,"

"That is my name,"

"You killed Izuku Midoriya,"

"That is what I said," She huffed at him, clearly annoyed with his responses.

"How did you kill him?"

"Hurled him off a cliff," Her eyes widened slightly but she pressed on.

"The body was never found,"

"I should think not," He knew what he sounded like, it was just too much fun.

"Did you bury it?"

"It'd be a problem if I did," It actually would've been.

"Where is the body?"

"In plain sight," _That_ got her attention, the old files were laid on the table. Even with his decorated wrists, because honestly these so called handcuffs weren't doing anything, he was able to grab the files himself. "Ah, here, time of death, he never died," There wasn't much aside address, blood type, family and school records. The last of which, was heavily doctored if his memory served.

"But you killed him," He nodded, "So he died,"

"No, he didn't," Naohana leant on the table, trying to lear over him. Leaning back on his seat, he met her eyes with a small smirk, "Isn't it fun? This game of cat and mouse,"

"This isn't,"

"Oh but it is," Izuku interrupted, "I've killed many people, many many, so many I've lost count, but anyway, they were _wanted_ dead, Izuku Midoriya I killed because he needed to die, didn't think he'd garner this much attention though,"

"He _needed_ to die?" She was almost feral over him. "What gives you,"

"Because he was weak!" His hands slammed onto the table, startling her back into her seat, "He was pathetic, afraid, weak, running and hiding at the first sign of danger," A low snarl.

"And you decided he should die getting falling off a cliff?" A mirthless laughter,

"Dective, I've already told you, he didn't die,"

"Hitting the floor after,"

"I said I threw him off detective, I never said he hit the ground," That simple statement silenced Naohana, along with the entire group behind the mirror in front of him. "Izuku Midoriya _is_ dead, make no mistake, I killed him, but that doesn't mean _he died_ because he didn't, hasn't, not yet, not until he gets permission from _me_ to die,"

"Then where is he?"

"Sat right in front of you," The face before him paled,

"You're, you're, _him_?"

"No, I'm Izuku Uzumaki, Izuku Midoriya is who I _was_ , because I killed that part of me, long ago," His wrists lifted as the cuffs came off effortlessly, "Detective, Izuku Midoriya didn't matter to this world, still doesn't, to the police offers, he's just the boy that got away, to his family he's the ingrate who didn't know how good he had it, but he was just a scared little boy, who grew up without strength, love or affection instead learned helplessness, inferiority and hatred, I am Izuku Uzumaki, and I grew up with untapped power at my fingertips," Leaning back on his seat, he kicked up his foot, "Izuku Midoriya died when he chucked himself off a cliff, I'm the motherfucker who climbed back up," There it was, closest thing they were going to get to him admitting he was Izuku Midoriya, or at least, used to be. Midoriya wasn't part of his name and it sure as hell wasn't a part of who he was anymore. "So no detective, I might have killed Midoriya, but he sure as hell hasn't died yet, no matter how much he wants too," Standing up he got out of his chair and began walking to the door. It opened to reveal All Might stood before him, a mixture of rage and sorrow. "Do not act like you care All Lies, or I'll undo what I did to you," Hesitantly she moved out of his way, "It's irrelevant that I ran because even if I didn't, Izuku Midoriya would be dead anyway," His eyes narrowed, "Or do you think something would've changed?" As he left Nozomi revealed her self from behind All Might. The duo walked into the room, All Might sitting down while Nozomi handed a sheet of questions to Naohana. She stared blankly before Nozomi gestured for her to begin reading, swallowing her nerves, she looked All Might in the eye. 

"Did you have a son?"

Retaking his seat, he shook his head at the questions, it'd be answered later, meanwhile the tournament continued. Katsumi against Moku was first. Smirking Izuku knew it was going to be interesting. As Rumi made herself comfortable on his lap again, he watched the match intensly. Both boys walked to the middle and faced each other, lifting their hands to their face. He huffed, of course they'd do things right, seal of confrontation at the start and.

Wait, what?

Were, were they making the seal of reconciliation now? That would mean they believed that they wouldn't be able to make it at the end. The two boys leapt away from each other, circling the ring. Both skid before charging to clash in the middle and kicking apart. Katsuki made the first move, leading with a fast side kick. Moku avoided the kick, ducking under it and countering with a left hook. It was slapped away by his palm while his other hand wnet for a palm strike. He deflected by lifting his leg, straightening his knee to try kick Katsuki. The blond responded by elbowing it away, they threw a punch at the same time, catching the others fist. "I'm borrowing this," They both said at the same time. The two forced the other's caught hand to make a series of signs, Obito nudged Kakashi before they both chuckled. Moku and Katsuki both leapt backwards.

"Fire-style: Fire Dragon jutsu!" / "Water-style: Water Dragon jutsu!" Flames spewed from Moku's mouth, while water from Katsuki's. The two elemental dragons roared before meeintg with a hiss. Steam exploded out and filled the area. "Wind-style, Tornado Trap jutsu!"/ "Earth-style: Rock Dome jutsu!" The smoke was funnelled into a single vortex whirling around a small dome of rock that Moku was no doubt hiding in. "Earth-style, Head Hunter jutsu!" Katsuki flailed his arms as something dragged him underground. Moku arose from the ground nearby with a grin. "I believe that means,"

"You've prematurely declared a win," Katsuki turned into a cloud of smoke and a low thrumming began behind Moku. "Primal style," Moku created a screeching lightning around his hand.

"Chidori!" He charged as Katsuki moved forwards.

"Rasendori," The blond leapt upwards, absorbing the lightning around the blue orb in his hand, "Shuriken!" As air began whipping around the crackling ball, Katsuki rolled to throw it upwards. His foot planted on Moku's back and pushed, causing him to stumble. Everyone watched the combination rocket up and out fo the stadium, before exploding into a massive ball that would've filled the arena. Several shrill screams as women were blown over. They looked back down to see Moku frozen in shock looking down at his feet.

With one just over the line.

"Moku Uzumaki is out of bounds, Katsuki Uzumaki wins!" The crowd exploded into cheers. Izuku clapped and whistled as the two boys shook hands and walked off, while Momo and Ibarra left to meet them. Standing up he cleared his throat.

"Right, Tenya, it's us up next, you'd best bring your A game, alright?"

"Hai sensei!" The bluenette nodded before getting up and the two leapt down into the arena.

Tenya was fast, there was no doubt. The bluenette crossed the ring in less than a second to force Izuku on the defensive. It was just a shame that Izuku was _faster_. Blocking a straight jab Izuku pushed him arm away and made several two finger jabs to Tenya's chest. As he skidded back, the greenette had to spin to the side, avoiding a Chidori Stream, that would've made an opening. Tenya began charging over, his hand reaching to his thigh. Izuku grinned and spun past the jab from the bo-staff Tenya unsealed and attacked with. The audience gasped as he returned with his own, knocking Tenya's up before expertly twisting it into his gut. "Nice try buddy," It was knocked up into his face. Stumbling back Tenya began to correct his form, Izuku broke his staff into two batons and held the left in a reverse grip. Drawing himself to full height, he struck a battle ready pose. "Come!" And he did, Tenya led forwards, spinning the bo-staff around his body, bending over to spint it on his back. Izuku ducked under a swipe and blocked the follow-through of the other end. His attack was knocked off course and he rolled to adjust, Tenya pushed his attack off and hopped forwards, swinging the staff forward repeatedly as he hopped forwards. The greenette grinned as he kicked Tenya back and moved into the centre of the ring.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" The ring was full of Tenya copies, each one weilding a staff. Izuku clipped the two halves of his back together and grinned.

"Right the, let's go," Stooping low, he adopted a wide stance. The first wave of Tenyas charged, weapons raised. He jumped up and split kicked the first two clones in the head, dispelling them. Another three were dispelled as he jabbed left to right then swung his staff in front of him. A sixth was beaten as Izuku jabbed his staff into their gut and kicked the other end, forcing it to dispell. Catching the end on his toes he lifted his foot up, causing it top spin before he cracked it down onto the seventh clone's head. Letting the handle go, it rotated over his head and clipped into place on his back as he dragged a foot into position. "Palm rotation!" Spinning rapidly he began dispelling groups of clones at once. Knowing the real Tenya was going to figure out a counter soon, he focused some chakra into his hand. His theory was proven as a Rasengan began tearing into the blue dome. Spinning the same way but moving counter to the flow. Izuku just smiled as the dome disappeared and he snatched the blue sphere as he spun one last time. "Rasen-," A thousand Shadow Clones popped into existence, each with a premade Rasengan ready, "Barrage!" Tenya threw a seal to the side before the first Rasengan struck. The blue boy turned into a log as Izuku moved again, this time with his staff as batons again, one poised across Tenya's neck and the other about to strike his gut. "Yield," Tenya's body was tense as eh raised his hands and nodded minutely.

"I yield,"

"Tenya Uzumaki yields, Izuku Uzumaki wins!"

They were onto the finals now. Izuku versus Katsuki. Shoto had been knocked out by an genjutsu in his battle with Katsuki, causing him to surrender and sending the blond into the finals. Nozomi addressed the stadium, "Due to a request from Izuku Uzumaki, we have decided that the final fight is to take place in a training ground, both boys have been permitted to use their gear to the fullest extent, they are being watched by several automadted drones that give you the view you see on the screen before you," In the stadium, eight screens had been erected and put into the shape of an octogon. Each screen was gigantic and was currently split between Izuku and Katsuki walking into the stadium. They were either side of the stadium, yet they waved to the other.

"What do you think Katsuki? A show or all out?" The greenette yelled over

"I think all out would give a better show anyway!" A yelled response back, both boys unclipped their cloaks, letting them float away to the wind. They disappeared from view before the stadium felt a shockwave. The cameras hurried to see the boys had already met in the centre of the mock city before leaping back from each other. Everyone watched silently as the boys clashed. Eventually Katsuki got a good hit in and sent Izuku into a building before giving chase. He flickered back outside as the floor exploded. Izuku was seen following a kunai that had fractured a window. There was a collective gasp as he hovered from a moment, throwing more weapons at Katsuki.

"They're going to kill each other!" Someone screamed in shock.

"Ha! No way!" Naruto's voice rang out, silencing concerns, "Izuku killed a demigod and Katsuki's just as strong!" Ripples of disbelief as they watched the screens again. Izuku was standing on a wall looking down at Katsuki, who had been forced onto it by the hail of throwing weapons Izuku had unleashed. They ran parallel to each other, gaining speed as they moved across buildings, clashing several times before they reached the end of the road. Izuku rolled as they are airborne and kicked Katsuki into the windows of the building. They saw his mouth move before the ground cracked and a dragon of wood moved into the building after his blond adversary. Several loud bangs as Katsuki burst out the other side of the attached buildings, looking back the direction he'd come. A fireball burst from his lips and began burning the dragon, making it nightmarish in appearance before it crumbled away. Izuku was a blur as he seemed to have followed right behind the dragon. He spat several bullets of water as Katsuki hit the floor and slamemd his hands down, a large wall of mud protecting him. Once the hail stopped he punched through it, surprising Izuku into jumping over the wall. A handful of shuriken were thrown as Izuku drew a tanto to deflect them. He landed and leapt out of range, turning and forming a finger gun. A Chidori Stream fired from his finger tip and followed Katsuki, forcing him to move around. They ended up at opposite ends of a street, grinning like madmen. Adjusting their footing both stooped before charging at high speeds. Immediately they were surrounded by chakra. The audience went mad as two titanic humanoids met in the middle of the street and continued to grow. Katsuki's orange Susano'o punched Izuku's green Susano'o away before a green sword was drawn and swiped along the buildings towards Katsuki. The building's caught were severed with ease and began crumbling while the two continued to fight. They were both disarmed after a fair bit of damage around them and ended up punched the other's head. Chakra faded as both boys fell to the floor in the dust cloud below them. Everyone cupped an ear as the drones struggled to pick up the quiet sounds of a fight before Katsuki was sent rocketing backwards and skid along the ground. Another figured burst from the cloud and arced through the sky. Izuku almost collided with a drone as the audience heard him yell.

"Gracious Diety Gate!" Somewhere from the sky, a red gate dropped onto Katsuki, and another, and another. "Ten Seals!" Cameras zoomed in to see Katsuki struggling under the gates, which had progressively stuck further and further down. Izuku's sword pointed at his nose.

"Katsuki Uzumkai is unable to continue, Izuku Uzumaki wins!" The sword was pulled back as Katsuki visibly grumbled before tensing and _shattering_ the gates pinning him. Even the food and drinks dropped dared not make a sound as the blond stood up and dusted himself off.

"We coulda gone a whole ten more minutes before you got me in a serious bind," A thunderous screech of 

"WHHAAATT??!" And both boys looked at the nearest drone.

"Midnight, you have to wait at least a minute to make sure your opponent is downed, just because your quirk is an instant knock out, doesn't mean other moves are," Izuku scolded through the screen, "Katsuki was escaping as you called the match,"

"You boys are free to continue if you wish?" Nozomi offered, Katsuki shook his head,

"Nah, he still would've won but it's been a while since we really got to stretch our legs," His arm was lifted over his head. "Ah well, maybe we can do it again sometime,"

"Oh and Nozomi, does this mean?"

"Yes Izuku, since you won, our agreement stands, anyone in the crowd is free to challenge Izuku Uzumaki to a battle _in the arena_ for the remainder of the day after the ceremony, heroes and civilians are allowed to use their quirks within the area while fighting him, could all those who wish to partake please macke their way to the sign up office for a spot,"

The awards ceremony was almost bearable at the start. Moku and Shoto had battled it out for first after Izuku and Katsuki had fought, the end result had been a double restrain, both using Wood style to capture the other in chakra blocking vines. Tenya had been upset of course, after his elmination in the third round and missing the semi-finals, but it just meant he got to spend time with the clan and improve on his training. Minato and Itachi had stepped up almost immediately, the blond because he recognized Tenya's wish to be _fast_ and Itachi because of his knowledge on the _Sharingan_ to improve said speed. Now the bluenette was cheering for his brothers as the four stood on three podiums Shoto and Moku were grinning and jokingly dancing around the podium they stood up, Katsuki was sitting to meditate while Izuku looked around the area. An outward smile hid his disgust at them all. So quick to change sides when it suits them but ever keeping their superior attitudes. He half hoped that at least some of them had been proven right, or otherwise previously believed males to be equals but the hope wasn't massive. Naruto was the forgiving one, Izuku was the forgetting one. That was how it had always been, Naruto was always forgive never forget, Izuku was never forgive, always forget. The people he changed wanted the world to forget what they did, not forgive it, because it was unforgivable. So they'd work to try and erase that person by being a better person.

It worked for him anyhow.

Midnight was announcing the winners and that All Might was giving the medals as the blond hero herself landed beside her. Shoto and Moku stopped dancing and took the medals, grating their teeth into a smile at her. Katsuki wordlessly draped it around his neck after taking it from her before he sat back down to meditate. Izuku looked the woman in the face as she offered the medal to him.

 **"Izuku Uzumaki, you have made monumental events today, that will forever go down in the history books as a turning point for humanity,"** Smiling he resisted the urge to punch her again, **"You have proven that males can not only fight along side women but also best them as we saw you and your brothers do today,"** Just don't punch her, easy as, _easy as._ **"I hope that fire never dies,"** He bowed his head and let her put the medal on him, she leant to whisper to him. "And if it's worth anything, I am sor-,"

 **WHAM**

Shit.

All Might stumbled backwards, revealing Izuku's fist had struck her in the gut, she looked at him as he gazed down to her. " _You don't get to say that,_ " He snarled,

"You don't get to be sorry _now_ ," A multitude of questions broke out amongst the audience as the Uzumaki clan gasped in shock. They had no doubt heard his response, as well as seen it, but no-one save for a few select individuals knew what could spark such a response from the greenette. "You don't get to be sorry _ever,_ especially not now I have the power you cruelly held out of my reach," Kneeling down to her level he smirked to her, "But there's something I've been dying to tell you ever since term started, wanna know?" A small nod, "Hey look _ma_ ," The venom in his voice didn't make the sheer vindicated grin of glee.

"I made it,"


	12. Wannabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internships come with a surprise
> 
> "The fuck's a Kami?"
> 
> "I'm thoroughly unimpressed,"
> 
> "Fear is not unusual in a battle,"

Izuku rolled his neck as he took his seat, clicking it several times. Clearly the noise was quite loud as several of the women turned to look at him concerned. Shrugging to them he rolled his shoulders and clicked more joints. "Dude," Mina's face fell flat, "The fuck?"

"What?" He cracked his fingers.

"Why are you popping more than bubblewrap?" Itsuka raised an eyebrow at him, she definitely already knew.

"Did you not sleep well?" Momo leant from her desk, concern wrought on her face. She had joined what Rumi lovingly called the 'cuddle pile' during the sports festival, and was concerned about his sleep with four women around him and Eri on his chest. (She still had nightmares from her trauma) Though Momo had yet to learn about his Shadow Clone technique to sleep without sleeping.

"I didn't sleep last night," No time like the present, "I use a type of clone for it to sleep and so I can train all night and still reap the benefits of a full nights sleep," Stretching his back, his spine popped several times. "The issue is that once I dismiss the sleeping clone, my body doesn't quite know to relax or tense up, so I get lots of joints that crack and pop,"

"Any decent hero hopeful should have a healthy sleep schedulye," Tenshi admonished, "What you're doing is clearly unhealthy,"

"I'm still technically sleeping,"

"And technically not sleeping," Itsuka reasoned, "Did you think of it like that?" Shaking his head he smirked proudly, "You should sleep, as in _you_ not a clone of any kind,"

"Sleep is for the weak," He joked to a deadpan crowd. "Wow, touch audience,"

"As much as I'd like to agree with your sentiment Uzumaki, I have to argue everybody needs sleep," Aizawa moved through the doorway. "And I understand that's rich coming from me but even I sleep for a few hours every night," A screen lowered behind her, "Now, two things we have to do today, number one your internship offers," A chart appeared on the screen. Everyone got a few offers from heroes, many well known for taking sidekicks until they could stand on their own. Izuku watched his name appear on screen before everything else was _dwarfed_

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Deko Kaminari, "Are there even that many heroes in Japan?" Izuku shrugged,

"Doesn't matter, I'm not taking any of them,"

"WHAT?!" The class looked at him,

"Well I don't need them do I? I'll be fine staying here and training for a, wait, did Yumiko request me?" He sighed in relief "Thank Kami,"

"The fucks a Kami?" Katsumi snapped,

"God to you guys, but Kami is what we call it, God is more of a moniker since two men were heralded as God of Shinobi," Izuku rationalized to them, "Plus I did beat the mother of all chakra in a fist fight, you really think your God is anything to me?" Looking at the board again he looked at the number of offers, "Man, so many women to dissapoint, might send a Shadow Clone to each just to turn them down politely," Aizawa huffed at him, "What?" His teacher reached under her desk to pull out a massive file of offers before dropping it onto his desk.

"And the other one," His desk was definitely straining now as the two giant folders sat before him, blocking his entire view.

"Man, dammit," Taking one in each hand he put them on the floor, "At least they'll make good footsrests," Shrugging he leant back in his seat.

"Does that mean you'll be interning with Yumiko?"

"No, I'm just glad to hear my sempai is in good health still,"

"I'm sorry, did you just refer to one of the oldest heroines as 'sempai'?" Toru stared at him,

"I, yeah? I trained under her sensei for like, two-three years, Mifune's even older than her, maybe I should check in on him too, the old codger always liked my spicy katsudon,"

"Uzumaki, you have to pick a hero to intern for, otherwise the school will pick one for you,"

"Ugh, fine," He groaned, "I'll do it later,"

"You all have until the ten o'clock tonight," Everyone nodded, "Right, now to help with your heroes names," Midnight lavishly made her entrance and took the podium while Aizawa slouched into a corner and began trying to sleep. Izuku sighed and stood from his chair, rolling up his sleeve and unsealing a bedmat from his forearm. With one hand he lifted Aizawa up while spreading the mat with the other. Dropping her flat onto the mat he returned to his seat.

"Bad posture won't help you sleep Aizawa," He graciously took the board Midnight handed him before writing his name down immediately and absentmindedly rubbing the hitai-ate on his forehead. Midnight called him to the stand first since he was done fastest and he faced the class. "This is my name, part of this name was given to me by people here and back home, albeit for different reasons, but I earned this name from being who I am, so my hero name shall be," The board was turned around "Midorikontonkage, the leader of the village hidden in chaos," Several people stared before Minerva Mineta voiced their conclusion.

"You're Midorikage?!"

"Uzumaki boys to the principal's officer," Nozomi's voice rang out as Izuku smirked, clearing his board, "That's Uzumaki boys to the principal's office,"

"Peace out," He was gone in a flash of light.

Nozomi was staring at something on her desk as all five boys landed together in her office. Each a different flash of light. "Are you sure it was wise to tell them?"

"A few knew already and there's no harm in it now, I mean, who isn't going to believe it?" An indifferent shrug,

"Yes, I suppose that is fair, now, the five of you, what are your plans for this internship?"

"Moku, Tenya and Shoto are going home, there they'll be sent on actual missions and gain experience they need, Katsuki and I are just,"

"I must inform you, you _must_ pick an internship, it is part of your grade,"

"Then we'll all go for Yumiko Musha," Izuku shrugged, "Unless there's some more bad news," He sighed through his nose, "Alright, thirty seconds, go,"

"It appears All Might has signed you up to internships already, young Tenya will be with Ingenium agency, Shoto with Endeavor, Rumi was able to land Moku and Katsuki by sheer timing alone, but you've been assigned to All Might's old teacher, Gran Torino, she all but demanded you," All five of them groaned, "I appreciate your grievances at the situation,"

"Nozomi, can you override the decision if we appeal directly to you?"

"I can notify them you've changed your minds, however it is up to them to respond to the email I will send out,"

"Wonderful, if you could send the four of them to Yumiko Musha instead, I'll deal with All Might's teacher, and All Might actually, may I?" She nodded and Izuku moved to Shouka's kunai, which was stored in the teacher's lounge. Several people jumped while Shouka just yawned and returned to sleep. Izuku folded his arms as he looked at the blonde, "You signed myself and the boys up, without consulting us?"

"Nozomi said it was a first come first serve basis, and they,"

"That meant the boys had to choose before the spaces were taken," Izuku eyed her angrily, "I appreciate that you think you're helping in some weird way, but don't, the rest of them are going to Yumiko, I'll go to Gran Torino, I take it Izumi and Katsumi are there too?"

"I, yes, they are," Her head drooped,

"You wanted them to go to her?"

"Yeah," The air left her body,

"She said that she wouldn't take those two unless you got me to do it as well?"

"Yeah," Her shoulders sagged, as she sighed in defeat. "You have to understand, she's the best one to knock some humility into the pair,"

"You're one to talk! I had to literally regrow your guts in order to get treated like a human," Everyone else paused to look at them, "Did the rest? Why wouldn't you,"

"They knew the injury, just not that I've recovered, my body has withered thanks to the missing parts and now I just look like this,"

"Then exercise, talk to Enri, she has foods that will build calories and your body back up," His arms dropped to his sides as he groaned, "All Might, look, I am _trying_ to work with a clean slate here, seriously I am, but you are making it _so difficult_ when you do things like this," Giving himself ten seconds to breath he looked to the ceiling and back down again. "From now on if someone comes making demands about _us_ please, tell _us,_ I will deal with Torino but if anyone else comes and treats us like _stock_ they will be dropped by all five of us," She nodded slowly in understanding.

"Yup, yeah, got it," He smiled,

"Atta girl, now I am needed somewhere else," Leaving several confused teachers, Shouka stared at the space he'd occupied.

"Damn problem child," A juice pouch was squeezed to near bursting.

If Mina was surprised as his appearance in her practise, she did well to hide it. She continued to dance as the rope was swung almost haphazardly. Almost because he knew that she was controlling it perfectly. "So you chose capoeira to work with the Kaginawa, a fince choice for one such as yourself," Immediately stepping into her range he began expertly weaving around the cord.

"How do you know the name of this weapon?"

"I am a master in weilding it," He smirked as the distance between them shrunk.

"But are you a master in avoiding it?" She grinned, sending the weapon at his head, it had the blades removed for safety, but she'd no doubt add them before going into a real fight. Catching the block in his hand and spinning it around his wrist, he started a game of tug-o-war. Min tried pulling it out of his grip but to no avail. Pulling it taut he smiled and began pulling, all the while he drew closer to her. She pulled with both hands before his foot caught her ankles and she found herself falling backwards. Lightning fast Izuku had wrapped the rope around her body, pinning her arms to her sides and leaving her balancing delicately on her heels.

"Oh, you'll find I'm a master in all forms of it," With his one hand holding her entire body weight his other hand came up to her face, poking her forehead. "Although, you're pretty skilled yourself Radio Head," Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he let the rope drop.

"Kage," She muttered breathlessly before her now free hands grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Only the chakra in his feet and the reflexes to catch her back stopped them from crashing to the floor. Her hands pulled his green curls, not letting him pull away until Mina had had her fill. Locking eyes with him as she gently pulled away, they shared a smile. "I knew you'd come back," As they stood back up again, he found himself wrapped in her arms as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "But don't you ever take my memories again,"

"I promise Radio Head, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I hope," He added as an afterthought.

"You hope?"

"Well, with the people who are either going to want me dead or on a leash,"

"Like you'd let them do anything like that," She giggled lightly, "You're too stubborn to die,"

"Damn straight," Stroking the back of her head gently he smiled into her hair, "There's a lot to bring you up to speed on now,"

"I've witnessed most of it, Momo, Toru, Itsuka and Rumi, right?"

"I, uh, yeah, actually,"

"I know Itsuka and Momo are Cuddle Bug and Young Miss through deduction, but what about Toru and Rumi?"

"Rumi is Little Bunny, I don't think I told you about her much, Toru? She just kinda happened, she was being blackmailed into spying for the school, I helped her shortly before USJ, bing bang boom she's part of the family," Shrugging as she let him go Izuku picked up the Kaginawa and began wrapping it up. "Now your memories are back, it'll be easier if you start training with me,"

"Training with you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you won't be training in ninjutsu, because you still have your quirk,"

"Wait, you mean that if Itsuka is quirkless now? And Toru?"

"I, yes, Rumi and Momo have decided to keep their quirks, so they just train in combat with me, you could do the same as well," Mina raised an eyebrow to him, "What? Itsuka and Toru can mimic their quirks with ninjutsu, you could too if you really wanted, Acid style is pretty dope,"

"Acid style? There's a whole style of Acid based,"

"Ninjutsu? Hell yeah, it's a kekkei genkai though so it'll be harder than say Water Style,"

"I'm in, I wanna be a shinobi!" He chuckled softly, "What?"

"Mina, you can never be a shinobi, you're a woman, you'd be a kunoichi,"

"Well I'll still kick ass,"

"That you will Radio Head, that you will,"

He trailed ever so slightly behind the girls as they marched towards the address All Might had given them. A Shadow Clone dispelled, telling him that Tenshi was still trying to go after Stain. Upsetting, but not surprising. Izumi and Katsumi seemed to argue about something in front of him, not that he cared enough to listen though. Only noticing because the two hadn't bickered since their meeting at the UA gates or in Izuku Midoriya's memory. The trio slowed down to arrive at a rather run down and abandoned building. High fencing seperated it from the streets meeting in a corner on the two exposed sides. Several windows were missing and/or boarded up, graffiti _covered_ the two walls he could see and apparentl Gran Torino didn't know what a lawn mower was. The two girls barged straight into the door before freezing.

"SHE'S DEAD!" The screamed at the same time. _Now_ Izuku was curious, pushing past them he let out a sigh,

"This is just offensive," Both girls snapped their heads to him as he crossed his arms, "Honestly, such a waste of good sausages," Picking the half-thawed food off the floor he dabbed a finger in the red fluid and tasted it.

"Oh my god!" Katsumi sounded as if she was going to be sick.

"It's not even good ketchup!" The sausages made a rather disturbing smack as he threw them across the ground, "Like jeez old-timer, you could've at least srpung for the high end stuff that actually _looks_ like blood, not this cheap corner store crap!" Rubbing his temples with one hand he wordlessly summoned an army of clones, "Clean outside please, that's the first eyesore, I'll handle th ketchup stains, lug, nut, you two take the old-timer to get herself cleaned up, this is a fucking joke of a death," Wordlessly the two paling girls approached the woman before the head sprung up,

"I'm alive!"

"SHE'S ALIVE!" They wailed and promptly passed out, leaving Gran Torino to face a rather disappointed Izuku.

"All Might didn't really tell me muuch about you but so far I have to say I'm thoroughly unimpressed," Using a high pressure water jutsu he cleaned the red stains off the floor before drying it with a Gentle Warming Pheonix jutsu.

"Didn't you ever get taught to respect your elders?" He caught her foot as she attempted to kick him in the head. The soles of her feet had several holes poked in them, he guessed to push some gas out at high pressure and give her speed and minor flight capabilities. Alright, less flight and more launching herself in a direction at high speeds. The theory was confirmed as air pressed against his palm as she tried to escape his grip.

"I once threatened an entire clan of elders because they were doing something immoral, you'll get my respect when you _earn_ it, even if you do already have a foot in the grave,"

"Why you little,"

"Here's an idea, why don't you _not_ demand me like some sort of livestock and _I'll_ pretend that you aren't about two years away from a care home?"

"Snot nosed brat,"

"You're thinking of the two girls you just traumatized," Dropping his grip he looked down to the woman as she landed on the floor.

"How'd you see through it?" He blew a raspberry,

"Please, you call that an illusion? I've seen entrails, those sausages are not entrails, the ketchup hadn't spread far enough to be blood, your imaginary killer didn't even attempt to hide the body and you can't exactly believe that I'd think you'd suffered a stroke and fallen onto shards of a broken plate when there's no plate anywhere around here,"

"Good eyes," He audibly 'tched' before walking over to the fainted girls.

"I have better than 'good' eyes old-timer," Grabbing both by the backs of their collars he growled, "Rooms, where?"

"Upstairs, the entire building is mine so pick a place, any place," Dragging them to the sofa he had a Shadow Clone pull it out into the bed he knew it was. Laying them both down he adjusted his clothing.

"Alright, if that's all, I'll pick a room and be off,"

"Off where?"

"On my rounds old-timer, I already know what I am doing, there is nothing for you to teach me, I have students of my own to teach," Reaching the stairs, he felt himself tense at her next words.

"You? Have students?"

"You saw the sports festival correct? Those other three boys are my students, as well as Itsuka Kendo, Momo Yaoyorozu, Toru Hagakure and Mina Ashido, I also work with Rumi Usagiyama and I'm lookign to expand further," His brisk, clipped tone left no more room for conversation. 

"What about these two?"

"Y'know for an elder you seem to lack understanding of responsibilities, you scared 'em, you deal with 'em, not my issue,"

"They're your team mates for the-," A bitter laugh stopped her,

"Those two? They're more incompetent than anyone else I have ever seen, not trained a single day in their lives and expects the world to bow because their quirks are semi useful in certain situations,"

"Toshikori said,"

"Well Hisane is a liar, her secret daughter and secret god-daughter are both egotistical and arrogant children, neither are able to hold their own in battle except swing wildly and hope it lands, Katsumi especially believes in the method of, swing as hard as possible everytime so you know it will do damage when it lands," Both girls began stirring, "Good, they're awake, now I know you have to deal with them while I am gone,"

"Where are you going Uzumaki?" Katsumi sat up slowly, that alone caused Izuku to hesitate. He turned around and faced her,

"Out, why do you ask Bakugo?"

"You can't, we're on an internship, you'd get in trouble if,"

"I've never really cared for getting in trouble with a higher authority, because I don't really care in general,"

"Deku, you better not be trying to look better than me," Izumi growled lightly as she put a hand to her forehead.

"Wow, thirty seconds and you haven't either yelled or tried assaulting me yet, that's gotta be a new record, but anyway, not trying anything, I'm going on my rounds and you two are training with Gran Torino, as All Might wanted, I should clarify, neither of them have One for All, she hasn't found an applicant that the quirk accepts yet," Walking away he found a room that was in relatively good condition. The window was in place, the door had a lock, the furniture wasn't a breeze away from breaking and it was rather spacious. Katsumi barged into the room behind him.

"What is your problem?"

"Which one?" He didn't turn around before facing her, "Please, pick one, paranoia, workaholic, suicidal thoughts, nightmares, sociopathic tendencies, please pick whichever sounds most interesting,"

"I-, that's not, what,"

"Have you ever danced Katsumi?" Suddenly turning around he silenced her before walking over, "It's a rather relaxing past time of mine," Her face was sheer shock as he suddenly grabbed one of her hands in his, the other gripping her waist. "I had to learn several different styles for infiltration and seduction missions, ballroom was my favourite, the waltz specifically," Moving in a diamond pattern, they looped around the floor space available, "I've seen many defences crumble from a good waltz, something about it just gives you the trust of your dance partner," She silently looked through his chest. "It's a rather slow dance, gentle, it gives the impression that your partner isn't an aggresive person, because they could never muster the delicate footwork for it," Twirling her under his arm, he pulled her back against his chest as they swayed quietly. "To know such intricate dances demands patience, desire to learn it and when you accomplish it, the rewards for the dance speak for themselves," Gently whispering in her ear, he felt her body shiver. "But there is also the danger of getting hurt during a dance, having your toes stepped on, getting dropped while in a dip, it all depends on your partner, but I've had some of the most dangerous partners when I dance, in fact my most common partner is the most dangerous one,"

"Who's that?" She whispered, leaning her head away from his. Leaning down to her exposed neck, his breath was causing her to shudder.

"The partner I danced the most with-,

-is death," And he was gone in a swirl of leaves, causing Katsumi to shiver from cold for the first time since entering his room.

The Nomu's corpse twitched as Izuku cleaned the kunai on it's discoloured flesh. He took the cloak from around his shoulders and began tearing it up. "Pass these around, make tourniquets to prevent bleeding," A still shocked civilian stared at him, "Oh for the love of-," Taking one piece of the fabric and tying it around her upper arm he tied the knot tightly, "Just like that alright? There's a lot of wounded around here," She was taken from her stupor and took the shreds of his cloak, "Gran Torino, you and a Shadow Clone are heading to the fire, I'm leaving a Wood Clone here to tend to the injured and shocked, Izumi, head to the places with the most,"

"Why are,"

"There are lives on the line here woman!" He barked, silencing her, "Either you go to the places that have buildings crumbling or live with uncountable deaths on your shoulders," Izumi just stared at him in shock, "NOW MOVE! A Shadow Clone is going with you, if you so much as hesitate," His Primal eyes met her green ones, "I'll kill you myself," She began levitating away at high speeds while a copy of him moved alongisde her.

"Where am I?"

"With me, unfortunately you're not going to see training but we need to start moving," They left the derailed train and began moving across the rooftops. His eyes scanend the area as he searched for a single chakra signature. It wouldn't be long now, he's just gotta. 

Found you.

"Katsumi, you aren't fighting, you're getting Tenshi and the other wounded to a hospital or medical shelter, whichever is closest,"

"What, why?!"

"Because the personal insult is mine," The reached the alleyway, Izuku flipped down it fearlessly, sticking one leg out and delivering a nasty axe-kick to a woman's head. "Tenshi Iida, are you an idiot?" The bluenette stared at him in relieved shock, Katsuki had managed to climb down to the alley and was currently checking the pro slumped against the wall. 

"A male? And your bones didn't shatter upon impact?" She growled wielding a heavily serrated blade.

"Well if it isn't the keyblade wielder," A growl in his direction as he looked over his shoulder, "Didn't I tell you to stay _away_ from Stain?" She at least had the decency to look away, "Alright, has there been anything odd that's happened in your fight?"

"I, she managed to cut me and after she lifted the sword, I was frozen in place," He grunted,

"Fear is not unusual in a battle,"

"No, as in I'm literally frozen in place, I can't move _anything_ not even a toe!" Pursing his lips Izuku looked at the raggedy opponent. Snapping his fingers he changed into his ANBU gear, reaching for his tanto. Stain lifted her sword, "What are you? This isn't you fight! Run, leave me!"

"That is where you are wrong," His eyes narrowed as he glared at Stain, "Along with Erazerhead, this one is impersonating a kunoichi, very, very poorly, the blade she wields isn't even a decent blade, it is only dangerous because it acts more like a saw," His tanto flashed in the moonlight, "Her existence is an insult the the very things I have spent my life studying, she doesn't hide a body, instead parading it about, she does not just kill her targets, instead toying, playing with them, and her blade is nowhere near as refined as even a training sword in the academy, impersonating a kunoichi normally means death, however in this instance, it definitely means death," Stain spat before charging him at high speeds. Moving his own blade in a single deft swing, metal hit the floor as Stain's blade was sliced in half. The top dropping to the floor mere inches from touching his nose. Spinning the handle into a reverse grip, his tanto locked into place between the serrated pieces of the remaining blade, catching it before it could meet his chest. Turning his hand harshly, Stain found herself disarmed before a foot kicked her backwards. 

"Uh, Midorikage, Nativee's bleeding out here!"

"I told you to get her to a hospital,"

"She's fucking heavy!" Rolling his eyes he deflected Stain's thrown knives and caught the woman by the throat as she tried to rush him.

"Eat a dick," He growled putting her under a genjutsu and letting her crumple onto the floor. "Alright, Ground Zero, you take Ingenium second and support her to the hospital, I'll take these two," Hauling both older women onto his shoulders he carried them behind Katsumi and Tenshi. Enri ran over to them once they were on the streets.

"Shoto called me," She paused upon seeing Izuku's captives, "Alright, well, I suppose you can fill me in on the way to the hospital," Izuku smiled to her as she took Native, a Shadow Clone helped her apply bandages and stem the bleeding while they moved. 

"It's not a long story,"


	13. Vacation? Nope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't be able to take the credit,"
> 
> "I highly fucking doubt it,"
> 
> "And who was that?"

Tenshi Iida looked down at her legs while she sat in a hospital bed. Katsumi was one side of her, talking to Endeavor about Native's condition. Erni waved her off. "He healed her the moment they had her on a bed, I'm getting reports from my sidekicks around the city him and his brothers are appearing to tend to wounded, so far all mortally wounded have made full recoveries," Pulling out her phone she showed the blonde all the messages. "I sent them out to help minimize damage and that if they saw Kage or anyone with the name Uzumaki, report to me immediately," Izuku hummed from his seat as he looked at the phone, "Every time a doctor has tried to intervene the patients have seemingly begged for whatever it was healing them,"

"Hope," They turned to him, looking forwards again he closed his eyes and folded his arms, "They were begging for hope, because medical-jutsu works things your medicine can't, you'll find anyone who had a disability such as paralysis, atrophy or something similar has also had those effects reversed, what our jutsu does is what you would call a miracle, but it requires high skill in chakra control, the boys are doing training to get better control,"

"What? You, you're, those boys are giving people the ability to walk after what, a month, two months as a,"

"No Enri, not just a month or two, _anyone_ who could not walk, would not walk, hasn't woken up, can't find hope, they are all finding the answer with my students, you should find I'm in five different hospitals right now healing and awakening comatose vicitims," Opening his eyes he looked to Tenshi, "Just like Tomoko, who was neven meant to walk again was able to get up and go jogging a week after getting discharged,"

"You healed Tomoko?!" Erni leant across the bed at him,

"Naturally,"

"Why?" Katsumi mumbled, not meeting his eye,

"Because he felt it was the right thing to do," Tenshi interrupted, "I remember him coming in with Recovery Girl, she dismissed everyone except the family, he rolled her onto her back and healed the wound in minutes,"

"So you did hear me when I said stay away from Stain," The temperature dropped by a few degrees,

"She almost paralyzed, she did paralyze my sister!" She tried excusing herself, "I just wanted to,"

"You just wanted _revenge_ admit it," He accused her, "She hurt Tomoko and you wanted to hurt her, look me in the eye and say that's not exactly what your train of thought was,"

"I-I, I," Her head bowed, "I can't, because you're right,"

"I'll say this once Tenshi Iida, revenge is a cold and dark path, you do not walk down it unless you wish to end up cold and bitter at the end, I have seen hearts freeze at the isolation and minds break from the cold, what if someone who felt Stain was important wanted revenge on you?" She opened her mouth, "They'd hate and try to hurt you and once they did hurt you, someone who cares for you would seek to hurt _them_ , you very _very_ nearly started another cycle of hatred in this world, I wasn't about to allow that to happen," His face darkened, "I have seen families torn apart and homes destroyed when such cycles grow out of control, entire villages have crumbled because of it and once you start down it, you can _never_ leave it, not when you have had your revenge, not when someone else tries to get their's, the cycle doesn't end until there's _nobody_ left to mourn the deaths,"

"And what about you? I'd say you've got a lot of hatred inside of you," Katsumi nearly winced under his gaze before he laughed, "Isn't that what brought you back here, to prove you're better than,"

"You think I came back to start a measely competition?" His eyes narrowed "You still believe I came back to this shitpit because I felt the need to prove I was better? No, I came back to save my fellow man, this entire world, from itself! There is a clan in Konoha, known as the Hyuuga clan, they have a main and a branch family, do you know the difference? The branch family had a seal on their forehead that forced them into a life of servitude to the main family, who feared their subhuman treatement would cause an uprising from the branch house, so instead of fixing their ways, they began enslaving their own family, I stopped it then, I'll stop it here," Standing up he faced the trio, "This isn't about being better than anyone, or winning some award, this is about fixing a broken system that creates its own darkness, I'm not here to prove I am more powerful, or win some contest of strength, this isn't showing somebody their place, this is about stop people treating males as some common item or livestock, I'm not here to say you are all beneath me, I'm here to say we stand on even footing,"

"So, so you don't hate us?"

"You as a person? No, your mindset? Only because it seems unchanging, the broken system which ingrained it into you? Yes," Looking back down to Tenshi he raised an eyebrow, "And apparently it's a crapshoot depending on who I talk to," Her face tinted before she looked away, Katsumi almost shied behind Enri as he looked back to her, "The only people I am better than is the _untrained_ mentally, physically or both, the only person I am trying to be better than, is the me of yesterday," A hand waved "Before it was Izuku Midoriya but I far surpassed _him_ long, long ago,"

"What happened to you?" The red eyes softened as Enri seemed to lower her guard, probably a maternal instinct. His green eyes took in the three of them,

"I had to grow up, fast,"

"A great shame to miss out one's youth," They looked towatds the door, Izuku stopped himself from reaching for a kunai. A woman with the head of a Beagle stood dressed in a suit and tie. She bowed, "Greetings woof, I am Kenko Tsuragamae, chief of the police force," 

"Great, the one thing that bores me, bureaucracy," He bemoaned, not missing the faint smile Katsumi tried to hide, nor the laugh Tenshi suppressed. Enri looked over to him,

"I understand your view Izuku, but please be polite,"

"Mhmhm," Humming he shook his head, "I'll tell you what Tsuragamae, you tell me how I'll get in trouble taking down Stain and how Enri needs to take the credit and _I'll_ tell you how it's bullshit," His arms were folded again as the woman looked at him,

"As unfortunate as it may seem Uzumaki, you won't be able to take the credit," A hand paused the three outcries, _Izuku's_ hand.

"Go on,"

"Due to the nature of the victory, the police force believes that the exhibition of unlicensed use of a quirk," His hand waved, "Furthermore Endeavor will have to take the credit because she was the nearest heroine to the incident," Running his tongue over his teeth and pursing his lips, he opened his mouth.

"Don't bullshit me," His fingers drummed against his arm, "I've been trained to spot even the best liars, not that I need it to see you're talking out of your ass," His hand waved lathargically, "Just come out and say it, I can't take credit because I am a man," She hesitated,

Good.

"C'mon, say it, I'm a quirkless male that can't do anything and yet somehow I took down _the_ hero killer in seconds, under a minute if my internal clock is to be believed," An icy glare before he spoke again, "You don't want to give me credit because it'll make you guys look bad, heroines and ploice have been after this bitch for months, I found her and took her down in an evening, I mean, I'd found her beforehand and just waited for her to corner herself but, eh," He shrugged, "Even an academy student can hit a bullseye if they're lucky,"

"Eh?"

"Anyone can do anything with enough luck, Stain could've escaped on three different occasions or otherwise ditched my tail had I made it known to her, now, back to the point, occifer, I'm quirkless, you have the bloodtests proving it, back when you had a woman forcefully take it as painfully as possible when I was brought in during the festival," She took a step back, "Oh, did you think your little chloroform rag worked?" He laughed before giving an insane look, "I've got the whole thing on record, video and audio," The distance between him and the dog-headed woman was closed, "Try me," Getting in her face, he towered over her, snarling slowly, "You aren't alpha here," His warning was heeded as she quickly adjusted herself,

"Very well, we shall be releasing all footage to the public, whatever occurs from it is your fault,"

"I'm pretty sure the spar with my brother has already put most people off, if not the undefeated challenge at the end of the festival was a good enough warning," His eyes whirrled, "Do not, think, you can fuck with me,"

All Might was the one to enter next. "You three, are you alright?!" Her face paled as she saw Tenshi resting in the bed. "W-what happened?"

"That's on a need to know basis until it get released to the public All Might," Enri spoke levelly, but Izuku could sense the simmering anger underneath. Of course after his show at getting the medal, she'd immediately gone to Naruto and Sasuke for information. In turn there lay a new resentment for the number one. Raising a hand Izuku shook his head,

"As much as I agree Enri, All Might is technically one of our teachers, Nozomi probably sent her in the stead of Aizawa as she collects information from my clones and the other students, why send _her_ in particular I don't know but eh, life goes on," He shrugged "Tenshi decided to go after Stain, Katsumi and I arrived in time to save her and Native, while she dealt with their injuries, I captured Stain, we brought them both here and I healed them up, currently doctors are just running checks to make sure I am right, which I am, but she'll be discharged tonight," Her face shifted from shock to disbelief before laughing.

"You took down Stain? On your lonesome?"

"He did," Katsumi was staring at her own hand, "I was barely brave enough to help Native, there was so much blood, I was so,"

"As I said before, fear is not uncommon when first exposed to a real fight, trust me when I say it gets easier, now All Might, I take it you're not here to get information, but rather share it with us?"

"I was told to get Endeavor, something big has happened, Nozomi is calling the top ten to her office now," Izuku raised an eyebrow, "She said that it was an international emergency, we'll be meeting the top ten of other countries via conference call once we're all gathered together, I can't speak of it in public," That got his attention,

"Something happened, something titanic, something no-one saw coming and didn't realize until it had already happened," He guessed, her widened eyes and slow nod confirmed his theory. "Are the students being told?"

"The hero course students are being briefed in case they are needed,"

"You would bring untrained children into your fight of international proportions?!" His hiss caught her offguard as he stepped forwards. "Are you people insane?"

"You fought in a civil war at thirteen," Enri attempted to placate him, only to shrink from his glare,

"I was _trained_ I had already killed by thirteen! These children barely know how to fighti _without_ destroying a nearby building!"

"Hey, you took out the mock city against Katsuki," Katsumi tried defending herself,

"You wanted a spectacle, not a fight," Turning back to All Might his jaw bulged as he clenched his jaw, "Now, tell me what happened?"

"I, I-island had been taken over,"

"Taken over how?"

"The whole place is on lockdown, we recieved a ransom for the hostages on the island early this morning," She raised her hands, "All the defences are targetting any navy or air force that approaches, we don't know how it happened, I have a copy of the message here," Swiping her phone from her he read the message, his stomach churning as he recognized the calligraphy. The real clincher however was the symbol used in place of a signature. Three chevrons and then two pairs of squares underneath. Throwing the phone back to her he was gone in a flash of light.

ROOT was back.

The door burst open as he and Katsuki stormed into the room. The ten heroines recognized him as Nozomi turned away from her screen. "Boys?" THey didn't say a word, instead walking to the computer and taking it from her. He typed at it silently for a moment. Squares containing other countires' top tens were reduced as a live feed appeared of I-island. Izuku ignored the outcries and yells before lifting one hand and catching a red feather before it could strike his temple and knock him out.

"Sit down Chicken, unless you wish to become fast food," His other hand kept typing furiously as the blueprints of the area were laid out. "This is shameful, a single I-island is where you all put superweapons, and then you can't even give it semi-decent defences? Ridiculous," Someone from the screen began yelling at him.

_"And what can you do male? You should know better than to insult your betters, I have half a mind to,"_

_"Mind your manners Union Jack,"_ His perfect response silenced the outcry in seconds, _"If you watch the recordings of the UA sports festival, you will realize what I can do, in fact I'll do that for you too,"_ Another feed appeared to pacify the foreign heroes, replaying his battle against Katsuki and then other heroines. There was silence as he continued studying the layout of I-island. "I know who did this, and you will pose no match for them, Moku, Tenya and Shoto are going to be erecting a barrier while Katsuki and I clean the place,"

"Izuku while I,"

"Nozomi, this is the people that helped rob my brothers of their birthfamilies and childhoods, who perpetuated war from the shadows," Several audible gulps, "They are known as ROOT, the most clandestine and dangerous ANBU that originated under Danzo Shimura in Konohagakure, if any of you manage to even breath near the place, you are dead, the outside defences do nothing except provide an easier means of dispatching you, since there won't be bodies on the streets," A small grin, "Katsuki, understand what I'm going for?"

"I get the people out, you take care of the bastards I know,"

"Izuk-,"

"They are shinobi and kunoichi, better than any fighter you have and student I am currently teaching, only five people can ever match them, Squad Seven, three of them are back home, where are the other two you ask? Sat in this very room," He caught an earpiece and slipped it into place, Katsuki did the same, three more in his hand. The other five lay crushed in their holder. Closing the laptop down he looked at the large screen, "I'll go in via the southern vent, we'll create a vortex to confuse the cameras," His fingers snapped and both boys were suddenly in very different gear. Izuku pulled down his mask as he walked for the doorway. Rumi snatched his upper arm.

"Come back alive," He nodded slowly before looking at Katsuki.

"Mobilize," They both disappeared,

"Yo, the fuck do they think they are?!" A woman with a metal claw over her face gripped.

"Those are my kohai," Yumiko nodded with a small smile, "True shinobi, unlike the wannabe kunoichi over there,"

"You got something to say old timer?" Edgeshot eyed her, "Ninja beat Samurai,"

"Not true," Rumi piped up, "He's a shinobi and he learned from the Samurai,"

"He did speak once of sensei being a wise old Samurai,"

"How do you two know that?" Crust barked,

"Do you not recognize Midorikage and Orenjikage?" Enri raised an eyebrow as several people laughed.

"A quirkless runt like that?! As if!" Kamui Woods laughed

"I'd check the feeds if I were you," Nozomi sipped from a cup, behind her a picture of clear ocean was distrubed as five trails appeared over it. Rumi smirked as Enri shook her head. Yumiko merely chuckled.

"He's gotten faster since I last saw him, he probably doesn't even need to waterwalk at those speeds," The small dots causing the waves began moving forwards. Two of them immediately branched off as the camera was zoomed out. The two seemed to move faster than the other three as they passed the island before coming to a halt.

"Aoikontonkage in place,"/"Kuroikontonkage in position captain," They heard the group through the Nozomi's speakers as she hurriedly muted her microphone. The other groups were watching with badly concealed shock.

"Good, Nijukage approaching position," A third dot began slowing down, "Three, two, now!"

"Three Primal Ray formation!" Three voices spoke in unison as three red lines appeared.

"ARE THEY STOOD ON THE OCEAN?!" Crust realized, Enri cleaned out an ear.

"Barrier erected captain,"

"Good, Orenjikage are you aware of your role?"

"Find, release and transport hostages to safety, Melissa and Daisy Shield are left to you captain, neutralize hostile ninja,"

"See it done," They heard a crackled before Izuku's voice spoke to them, "Nozomi. I hope you can authorize the use of lethal force, because if not we aren't going to be popular, you had all better watch closely now, because this is us in our element," The communicator crackled off.

Izuku and Katsuki shared a smirk as something began firing at them. The boys crossed their paths repeatedly before taking off in either direction. Small walls of water spewed behind them. Both of them withdrew the chakra from their feet and the walls grew taller as they met on the other side of the island. The walls of water roared as they continued to run around the island. It had been a long time since he'd run without his weights and _boy_ was it fun. As they completed lap after lap eventually whatever was targeting them lost them to the blue and ceased firing. Both boys stopped opposite sides of the island and burst towards it at high speeds. Izuku threw two kunai forwards before lifting his feet. A metal hatch quickly gave in under his weight as he rocketed through a ventiliation shaft. Hitting the wall silently he pushed off into the vents. Katsuki had moved in through the docks, taking out any ROOT agents along the way while hunting for hostages. Nozomi wasn't aware of the kunai in training ground Gamma Katsuki would be warping them to just yet. Smirking to himself, he kept as much momentum as he could, darting through the duct. Eventually he found himself in a large underwater turbine room. Giving himself just a second to admire the ingenuity, he had to respect the mind that came up with the idea of bottlenecking the tides through several pipelines to spin the turbines and power the entire island. The pipes were massive but still a large number sat in this one room. A Shadow Clone could look at it in more detail. Moving silently through the gigantic room, Izuku pulled the picture of I-island to the forefront of his mind. It had four cities, three of which were a triangle starting from the outer edge surrounding the fourth central city. The central city had a sky needle, the base of operations for the entire island, over a thousand inhabitants to be hostages and a over a million different inventions to boost, negate or inhibit quirks. Six highways connecting each city to each other, not much grassland save for the outer ring of forests. Katsuki would be coming on from the airport and start in city one. Entrance city. Dumb name but it was spot on, the holiday and tourist city, just a regular old getaway place, beaches, hotels and all manner of attractions. He'd move onto city two, Civilian city, where families of the scientists would live, work and shop. It contained several elementary and middle schools. The final city of Katsuki's tour was University city, an entire city of just noncompulsory high schools to universities and testing grounds for any promising young minds. Living conditions there were cramped to give more room to labs and testing fields. Izuku would be crossing the highway between Civilian and University city, goign straight for city four. Main city. Whoever named these places needed to be drawn out and shot. The main city was everything I-Island was famous for, labs producing things thought theoretical not long ago, vehicles that needed nothing but wind power, plants that could grow in zero gravity enviroments or even anti-gravity, crops that were unkillable to wildlife but fell before a farmer's tools. Izuku didn't dwell on everything that this island could contain but there were things he knew could end the world, which is why ROOT were not only holding the families in I-island hostage, but also the rest of the world hostage too. They had a finger ready to press the shiny red button and it was only Izuku and Katsuki that could stop them. Leaving the room behind him he round himself at a small building surrounded by trees. "Oh ho ho," He clapped his hands and grinned, not a single person knew he was here yet. "Papa's home bitches,"

Another ROOT agent went limp in his arms, a single wound in their neck. He left them tied up in a dark cupboard before resuming his ghostly movements. "Captain, all hostages have been removed," Izuku lifted a finger,

"Understood Orenjikage, all units, withdraw, leave the last of it to me,"

"Understood,"/ "Alright," / "Withdrawing now,"/ "On the move," He leapt to the ceiling as noises drew near. A blonde sprinted underneath him, looking over her shoulders in panic.

"Midorikontonkage," All Might hissed at him for some reason through his communicator, "You need to get out of there immediately, the place is,"

"Full of corpses All Might," He responded, trapping the girl ahead in Kamui before shadows blocked her from his vision. ROOT agents appeared beneath him before he dropped to the floor. A four man squad, it was almost unfair. With a smirk he took the last one down with a senbon to the heart, two and three were beside each other as a shuriken and a kunai lodged into the back of their heads respectively. Leader finally turned as izuku appeared with a trench knife, slashing their throat. Kamui dropped the girl next to him as he grabbed her shoulder, "Easy there Sapphire," He whispered, catching her as she stumbled, "Keep your eyes closed," Shadow Clones got rid of the bodies as he radiated calming waves of chakra. "You alright there?" She looked at his mask, stepping back in horror, "Is there something on my face Sapphire?" His mask was pulled off, "Something in my teeth,"

"Oh my god," She whispered softly, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, saving the world? Some old enemies of mine decided this was a good target and attacked, I'm here to clear them out and kill whoever is in charge here, can you tell me what happened?"

"It was all so sudden, I mean, nobody was expecting it, a red haired woman appeared on every screen and began saying how the entire island was under new management and anyone who fought back would be killed, then these masked people unfurl scrolls of some kind and the _monsters_ just appear in a puff of smoke, they were hideous, their skin anything but normal, some had beaks, others were missing the upper jaw, all of them had exposed brains," Izuku cursed under his breath, ROOT had Nomu, meaning that they were working with All for One still, but he'd destroyed every ROOT base across the Shinobi world. That could only mean they'd already set one up in Musutafu before _he_ was killed. It also meant his little side mission was now rank SS thanks to the ninja he'd be facing.

"I know the things you are on about and it's rather bad news I'm afraid, it appears my old enemies have teamed up with enemies of All Might to try rule the world," Her face paled further, "But do not worry, I eradicated them from my home, I will eradicate them here," His smile seemed to calm her lightly, "Now I need you to keep calm, rational and focused, can you do that Sapphire?" She nodded,

"My name,"

"I know your name, but I'd rather the ears listening didn't, plus I like calling you Sapphire," Her cheeks were dusted red, "See? Now, have you been training hard?" Another nod, "Good, read this booklet, I'm probably going to need a bit of help getting home so just read medical jutsu for now, otherwise stay out of sight, stay silent and stay safe, got it?"

"I understand,"

"Then get moving," They parted ways silently.

He found the redhead stood alone in the control room. "So you're the bastard killing my women," His tanto was still dripping with crimson as he put it away, "Not going to say anything?" Several kunai froze in the air, "Metal trinkets? Is that all you got?" He pulled his mask from his face and let it sit on his temple, still keeping his lips in a thin line. "Oh, a looker? They must be desperate if they sent a male to seduce me," His facade almost broke to a smirk before he caught the kunai between his fingers, "You are a trained little toy, aren't you?" He remained deadly silent, "Well, aren't you going to say anything boy?" The kunai were put away as he began walking forwards. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, you'll be dead soon, you see this?" She tapped a metallic object that rested on her head, "This here makes a quirk stroner, my boss lady has hired me and my buddies to steal it and considering the help they gave us it's been the easiest cash I ever made!" A gun was pointed in his direction, "Now do me a favor and die like a good doggy," The bullet passed clean through his head and pinged against the wall. "What?!" She fired more at him, but none touched him. "Why aren't you dead?" With a small smirk he grinned,

"Because you missed," His cold voice clearly sparked panic in the woman as she hurriedly tried to fire at him more. None hit their mark, those that nearly hit were simply moved through Kamui. As he approached metal began peeling from neaby surfaces, quickly forming a shield in front of her. The sound of his foot striking the metal rang out through the room before he leapt backwards to the door. The wall of metal was sent towards him, "Fire style: Giagntic Fire Ball jutsu!" The metal immediately began glowing and melting as the fire tore through it. Once it had all turned to slag he walked through to find the woman had tore a hole through the walls and began escaping. It was a straight beeline through the building, he leant down in a runner's crouch and looked towards the woman. She looked over her shoulder and he _moved_. The distance was covered in a second before he spun, kicking her across the room she had reached. As he landed she hit the wall. His tanto scraped the edge of the sheath as he drew it again, flicking the blood off it. Pieces of metal were launched at him, all easily avoided. Her eyes had gone wide and pupils dilated as she tried to get up leaning on the wall. Good, she was scared. Plates of metal began encasing him until he was a metal mummy. It began tightening as the woman laughed.

"Surrender now and I'll let you be my little plaything, or I can cru-," She was interrupted as the metal exploded off of him. Magnet release was helpful sometimes. The woman quickly began tearing more holes in the walls behind her and running away. Izuku walked after her slowly, watching as she leapt into the air. Was it night time already? What were those machines doing floating in the air?

"Midorikontonkage, it appears the media was made aware of your venture," Nozomi crackled into his ear, "What have you been doing for the last few hours?"

"Cleaning area four, anyone related to ROOT has to be neutralized, defencive and offensive forces have been centred in fourth city," His monotone response was met with silence, "Contact with the leader of the forces and now I am currently pursuing said individual," People would be listening in, mainly the world governments. It was also likely the media would be getting censored communications. "Daisy Shield has been hidden, I have units currently hunting her whereabouts," A dismissed clone's memories suddenly stream into his mind. Redhead was heading towards the rooftop on a levitating piece of metal. He sighed and stepped out of the building, falling besides the windows. Summoning a Shadow Clone, it grabbed his ankles, spinning violently. He was thrown towards the roof as the momentum slowed he planted his feet and kept silently running up the tower. A spotlight trailed behind him, not fast enough to catch up. Reaching the top of the building, he flipped in the air. Another machine was sat on the top of the building. The redhead moved towards it with a struggling blonde in one arm. "Amaterasu," It burst into black flames, causing the person in the front of it to scramble out. The readhead and the blonde were forced to stop and turned to face him. "I will only say this once," His blade was drawn and pointed towards her, "Surrender or be killed as an enemy of Konohagakure,"

"Don't do it! Save yourself, save Melissa!" The woman cried, waving a hand, Daisy Shield then. "Please, you have to,"

"She's safe, you have my word, now redhead, what's your name? I should know my opponent before I kill them,"

"You can call me Wolfram for the last five minutes of your pathetic life!" She tapped the device on her head and it began glowing. Daisy disappeared into Kamui space as he charged with a Chidori. A piece of metal was moved between them. His hand tore through it easily, stopping inches from Wolfram's sternum. His arm was pulled back and he spun on his heel as more metal was thrown at him. A vile laugh as he launched several fire jutsus and avoided every blow. "Keep dancing pretty boy! This is almost too fun!" Her voice began to warp and change as he saw metal slowly encapsulating her. Tendrils of metal pieces were formed, along with cubes of junk, he avoided as much as he could while Wolfram's form kept growing. 

"Mobile Earth Core jutsu," A great pole of stone rose higher and higher, tendrils and cubes weren't able to stop or destroy it. He rose towards the clouds as Wolfram stood below him. 

"What? How are you-,"

"With the name of this jutsu," His lifted a hand and the sky darkened and began crackling, "Begone in a thunderclap," A single strike of lighting behind him, "Kirin!" A monstrous horse behind formed and zoomed straight to Wolfram, who didn't even have time to react. As the metal around him began hitting the floor his platform lowered. He dropped off the platform and walked towards the twitching body of Wolfram. He knelt down as her eyes tried to look at him, "The wounds will kill you in two minutes, use that time to weep in regret from your arrogance and pride dooming you," Coldly he turned away and lifted the hood of his cloak up. "Base this is Midorikontonkage, I-island is liberated, leader Identified as Wolfram, ROOT presence terminated, packages secure, returning now," Stretching his arms above his head he rolled his head. Finally he could go home.

Standing in the shadows he watched All for One open a capsule of sorts. The woman had vastly improved from her bedbound condition. Thanks to his chakra healing, her hair had regrown to be silky black, down to her mid-back. It was unnerving how much she looked like an Uchiha with her stolen _Sharingan_. Though she still had several scars up and down her body. Those seemed to aggravate her when she looked in the mirror. Not that she had done that often thoug as she had diligently worked on the pet project of hers ever since she'd been free of the mask helping her breath. His brow furrowed as it opened, mist pouring out of it. A body stepped out, dressed in all too familiar clothing. "I-I, where am I?" A hand went to the person's head. It was a male, that was clear from the voice alone. "I, what?" Immediately she grabbed his throat and began choking him. He recognized the chakra being drained from his body she she smiled cruelly. Gritting his teeth he noticed the grafted skin around the base of the neck, just above the shoulder. A seal he recognized too well. The eyes glazed over before the seal glowed.

"Shigaraki," He growled, "Do you care to explain what you are doing?"

"Getting returns on an investment," She replied inddiferently as the body twitched. He had five minutes at most.

"Do you understand who you have just revived?"

"Of course,"

"And that _he_ is the one man I truly despise?" A kunai was gently pressed to her throat, "I'm not afraid to leave you in a worse condition than when I found you," A hand reached back to his gut,

"I could force a quirk into you, it'd probably be a bad reaction but that'd mean you are no longer a," The kunai began applying pressure,

"I am a threat even when bound in steel chains, cease this at once," She cackled at him,

"Why would I do that hm? Just because you don't get along, doesn't mean I won't, he was a good asset at the time,"

"He is a sociopathic, tyrannical lying backstabber who would just as quickly cut off your hand as he would shake it if it meant he came out on top,"

"Which is why he was an excellent partner,"

"I don't care who you fuck, if you do this, I'm out, he orchestrated the wars and events that broke my home,"

"You can't leave," He moved in a flicker,

"Why not? It's not like you can kill me," Boasting wasn't a thing he did normally, but now was an exception, "Better than you have tried, only one ever succeeded, twice,"

"And who was that?"

"Me," He was gone in a swirl of cold air as the body began the change slightly, anger brewing in his gut. A cold resolution settled in his mind. In their next encounter, he would not show mercy to All for One.

Because she just revived Danzo Shimura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, I wonder how this will play out now hmm? This world is getting a lot more criss-crossed soon and Izuku will start drawing lines people shouldn't cross.  
> As always comment what you like, ideas, theories or just general thoughts, it's all welcome.  
> Thanks for reading  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out.


	14. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you aware of what you did?"
> 
> "They all missed!"
> 
> "I'll trust you,"

His triumphant return with Melissa and Daisy Shield into Nozomi's office gave him waves of satisfaction. Each and every disbelieving face as Rumi, Yumiko and Enri were passing several notes between them. Nozomi sat typing away at her computer. He let the twin blonds go and charge to All Might, not missing Melissa's slight hesitation. Nozomi glanced up at him from her screen and gave a thumbs up before Izuku grinned. "You know they will be hounding us for an interview with every male involved, that is to say, our current entire male lineup," A small nod, "Good, because we're using it as a reason to get more men on the course, I've already had several individuals clamouring to let their sons onto the course, offerint ludicrous amounts of money for whoever trained you," A small laugh, "Imagine their shock when I said you were in charge of the course, the other teachers heave been relieved of the duty, but I'd expect hostility since you're taking their falsified claim to fame," Izuku just shrugged indifferently, "Well you're clones are going to be teaching them everything from now on, if you need to bring anyone on they're allowed in immediately, especially an Uzumaki," his fingers snapped as he stood in his regular gear.

"Awesome,"

"Woah, Nozomi, you're really giving a _male_ that much power? He's not even sanctioned by,"

 **Thunk**

His kunai sat in the table before the outspeaking heroine. "I am not a government's little toy, my little jaunt here was because an enemy of mine is now working with one of your most dangerous criminals, so Kamui Woods, it is not because I was sent by the government, I came of my own accord from a world where I am a war hero and urban legend, don't mistake me for one of your slaves," Drawling out the last word she shivered under his iced gaze, turning back to Nozomi he nodded for her to continue.

"Can you give us any information on the people that helepd attack I-Island?"

"Well, they're called ROOT," He walked over to a whiteboard on the wall and picked up a drywipe pen. ROOT was written in the centre, "It was founded by Danzo Shimura, bastard of a man," A rather cartoony drawing, "He created it as the highest tier ANBU organisation," A series of buildings, "They had a few hundred shinobi and kunoichi, the pinacle of ninja, until of course, the Uzumaki's returned, about eighteen years ago he worked with a man called Madara Uchiha to unleash the Nine-Tails on Konohagakure, my home," Kurama would not appreciate his depiction. "This killed a lot of people and made more upset, mom and dad died sealing Kurama into Naruto for a time out, ROOT was never tied to the incident until Danzo's trial when we caught him just last year, Danzo was also responsible for manipulating the Uchiha clan, the clan three of my family were born into, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui, about eleven years ago now, that culminated in Danzo attempting to steal Shisui's eyes for his dojutsu to make his power absolute, Shisui faked his death and gave me his eyes to protect, Danzo forced Itachi to kill the rest of the Uchiha, only Sasuke was spared, for the next six-ish years, Naruto, Sasuke and I were forced to defend ourselves from ROOT trying to kidnap any of us to turn us into weapons, ROOT of course, had deserted the village after the Uchiha massacre since it went directly against the Third Hokage's orders," He summarized, "Until last year I had several clones make their way across the ninja world, finding and destroying every ROOT compound they came across, last year he was killed for his crimes against Konohagakure and the delicate peace between villages," A had waved "ROOT was disbanded and I went on a little jaunt hunting down the survivors and removing every trace ROOT had left, it wasn't until recently I discovered that a cell survived here and had already begun working with your most dangerous villain, now I have reason to believe the leader of that group has revived Danzo, which-,"

"Which as very big problem," Izuku leapt away as Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all appeared at his shoulder,

"Motherfuckers!" He growled, "Stop doing that,"

"Greetings, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Seventh Hokage elect,"

"Sakura Haruno, second user of the Byakugo,"

"Sasuke Uzumaki, Seventh elect for Hokage's hand," Izuku turned and raised an eyebrow, "New role Kakashi and Obito are testing, do all the missions that would need Hokage level skills but that Hokage doesn't have time for," Nodding in understanding Izuku gestured to Naruto, 

"Thanks to Izuku informing us of his suspicions around Danzo's revival, the three of us have come here to reform Squad Seven in order to finally eliminate all traces of ROOT before it can pose a danger to anyone or thing ever again," Katsuki appeared besides Rumi.

"All civilians accounted for in the evac point, all ROOT forces were removed from I-island," He put a fist over his heart and nodded. "In a few days Shadow Clones will have swept the entire area and made it safe for them to return," Walking over he joined the four in a V-formation before IZuku spoke to Nozomi.

"We're going to be finding out ROOT cells and dismantling them, once all are disbanded, the three will return home,"

"Actually, Izuku, it may have to be just the three of them doing it, you have a course trip to go on," 

"Nozomi,"

"Are you aware of what you just did?" He stood up straighter,

"I just did your world governments a favor, my brothers and I just solved an international crisis in an afternoon,"

"You just broadcasted your existence to the entire world, I have ambassadors demanding answers as to what the hell you are," His lips turned into a snarl,

"Then you tell them exactly what I am Nozomi, you tell them I am a male and I am a shinobi," A threatening hand lifted "And you tell them I am _not_ to be trifled with,"

"Be that as it may, it would probably be better for you to take part in a school activity instead of solving an international problem and inciting a global investigation," A reluctant sigh.

"When's the trip?"

"In a week," Taking a second to grumble quietly he relented,

"Very well, these three will be dismantling ROOT while I play pretend, but I have one condition if I am to keep playing nice," She nodded,

"Whatever you ask of me, I-,"

"Not of you Nozomi, it's a more _personal_ condition," Calmly making his way over to Rumi he fixed his vision to her eyes. "You don't get involved in this," Hands on her shoulders, "I know you like to kick ass and take names but don't get involved here these people _will_ kill you, no questions asked, the _moment_ they even such as suspect you're not loyal to them," Looking mildly insulted she opened her mouth, "Rumi, please, I have dealt with ROOT for several years and I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you are the _least_ covert person I know,"

"That's not saying much considering ninety percent of the people you know are ninja," She huffed,

"Yes but you forget ROOT is comprised entirely of ninja, the best and most _lethal_ ninja, they would find you out and then kill you in the same second, so do _not_ get involved with them or whoever their partners are right now okay?"

"Why?"

"You're really going to make me say it aren't you?" His head hung low, "Because I know they'd kill you before I could help, and I really don't want you to die Rumi, please," Her foot tapped, "Because I love you Rumi Usagiyama, I am asking you to please not get involved just this once," A sarcastic huff,

"Fine," She smiled coyly, "I just this once, I'll leave it to you big guy," A hand patted his face "But you owe me something alright?"

"Was solving an international crisis so you could keep your day off not enough?" Gentle laughter,

"Oh no loverboy, I'm thinking a nice spa day with your Shadow Clones as my loving caretakers," His hands fell slack as he groaned.

"Very well, whatever it takes to keep you safe,"

"Iiizuuukuuu!" Mina groaned as she barged into the apartment, Izuku looked up from the book he was reading while his Shadow Clones packed. Slowly she trudged through thr room and collapsed onto him, resting her head on his thigh. Seeming to recharge from contact he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Rough day?" She nodded, rolling to face his stomach,

"Aizawa was so mean, All Might couldn't take the hero class so we had to just do a lot of exercises and without my quirk she worked me twice as hard!" He chuckled lightly, taking in her changed appearance. Now her quirk has disappeared, the side affects to her appearance had also gone. Her pink skin was now caramel brown, her black and gold eyes now white and storm cloud grey. The horns had disappeared immediately, crumpling away into her hair as it faded from pink to dark gold. It had been two days before the internships her appearance had changed, so Yumiko had had enough time to be notified and prepare for the newest kunoichi in-training. "She even said I had to double your routine you gave me, like it wasn't hard enough!"

"I take it your hungry then?"

"Not really, the lunch your clone prepared me this morning was super filling, I had to have some after lessons because I couldn't eat it all at lunch," Itsuka and Momo came in next, both groaning together.

"Iizuukuu," Itsuka was faster, laying on his other thigh and facing his stomach, while Momo leant over the back of the sofa and rested her head on his shoulder. He continued reading the book as Toru followed them in and leant besides Momo. Chuckling softly to himself he had a Shadow Clone scoop each girl up and escorted them to the bed. As he laid down, the girls were draped around him. Itsuka, Momo and Mina moved around his upper half. Itsuka and Mina taking an arm each while Momo curled herself around his head. Toru laid herself over his legs, holding onto them like a body pillow.

"Where were you today?" Itsuka nudged him, "How come you didn't hafta suffer with us?" Squirming in defiance as his arm wrapped around her, she fixed him a suspicious glare. Laughing gently to himself he just nodded to the door. On cue, Eri and Melissa burst in.

"Papa, papa!" Eri cheered, bouncing up and down before scrambling onto the bed. "This lady says she's quirkless too! Can we train her to be a kumo-ecchi? Pleeeeease?" Blinking several times in shock, his brain buffered before translating her mispronunciation.

"Eri, the word is 'kunoichi' and yes, in fact, she already has a guide to follow to be a kunoichi," The other girls lifted their heads to look at their new arrival before nodding and lowering themselves back to resing positions. "Don't mind them, they're just recharging, it's a ritual of sorts," Eri nodded as she jumped onto his chest.

"Papa helps them recharge after every training session!" Melissa seemed to err at the girls exclamation, "Sometimes if Mama Momo is really hungry, he'll even cook even more food for her! And when Mama Itsuka's hands are sore he rubs special ointment into them while she sleeps on his lap, and when Mama Rumi comes home from being a hero, he'll even bake a carrot cake for us all!" Well, if the blonde hadn't known, she knew now. "And then when Mama Toru is super tired, Papa carries her up to bed! And he lets Mama Mina nap on his back while he cooks dinner!"

"If you still want to keep training just say so, Nozomi would happily add you to whatever course you want to until I-island is safe, even then you wouldn't have to go back if you didn't want to," A Shadow Clone popped into existence by his bed walking over to Melissa, "You don't have to join this lot Sapphire, that's completely optional and voluntary, but if you want to train with us, I'll need a baseline of your abilities," Staring numbly at his clone she blinked slowly.

"I can do that?!"

"Of course, thanks to the fact you were quirkless from birth, you should find a more natural talent to it as well, since your body didn't adjust to a quirk," His Shadow Clone gently led her from the room as the others tensed around him. Rumi slid through the door to the balcony and turned to him.

"You are so unfair," She whined before climbing onto the pile. Eri was suddenly taken into Rumi's arms as the older woman curled up on his chest. "Do you know how much Mount Lady pestered me once Kamui spilt to her? God the woman never shuts up," 

"Sorry Little Bunny," He chuckled lightly, sending calming waves of chakra to all of them. 

"So how does Melissa already have a guide book?" Momo gently squeezed his head. Lifting his chin and blowing her a kiss he began,

"I met her before the entrance exams, All Might appeared at the beach with her to train her to take One for All,"

"That thing again? It's so stupid," Mina wiggled in his arm, the group of them had known about All Might's secret since they started school. 

"I know, believe me," He tutted, "But anyways, I gave her a guidebook back then since she had to go back to I-island since All Might couldn't train her to take the quirk, next thign she knows, I-sland's been taken over and I'm there liberating it, her mother is taking up a position as part of the recovery group, giving clones the logistics and maps to really clear the area out,"

"What, what?" Toru lifted her head, "You went to fight at I-island?" The others got up and sat around him, Momo pulled her phone out and began searching for articles. 

"I, Katsuki and I did yeah, wasn't that dangerous," Mina pulled out her phone and tapped a few buttons,

"Are you serious?!" She turned her phone around, "The news is going mad about it!" 

"Not to mention there are Herotubers already reacting to it and,"

"Oh Kami!" Itsuka exclaimed, looking over Izuku's shoulder, "What the hell what that lightning?!"

"Kirin? It's a jutsu Sasuke developed, he used it to obliterate a legion or two of Zetsu back when we fought the Ten Tails," Rumi shuffled on his chest, handing her phone to Toru.

"Nozomi sent me a direct copy of all the videos, even the satellite stuff that almost caught the boys on their way there," The four of them stared in shock before glaring at him.

"What? It wasn't that dangerous,"

"The place was on lockdown, I can see the turrets firing at you,"

"They all missed!"

"They shot at you!" Itsuka defended, "Come on Izu, that's gotta be even mildly danger-,"

"Kunai are thrown much faster with much less noise, I could see each of those approaching me like a bowling ball down an alley," He tapped the screen, "Katsuki and I throw up a wall of water, now,"

"Wait, did you stop using chakra there?"

"Only for a lap or two, it's been a while since I stretched my legs, did, did you guys not know I could run that fast?"

"Well we do now!" Mina poked his rib, "Kami babe, you put the pedal to the metal,"

"I've been wearing weights since I was six, of course I'm going to be fast," He lamented, "I didn't take all my weights off on the apprehension test either,"

"You ran a hundred metres, in less than a tenth of a second while wearing body weights?"

"Yeah? It took a super easy genjutsu to make you believe I had removed them all," Rumi grumbled from his chest,

"Trying to recharge here, shaddup," Eri giggled as she was hugged by the Rabbit hero. Izuku just chuckled and let the other girls lay back down with him.

He deflected a flying kick, before weaving around a straigh jab. His roundhouse landed and forced his opponent to skid several meters. "You're speed is good, defence is sturdy, just put some more chakra into absorbing the blow, a bit in your feet to keep you stuck down also helps," A glare before he found himself stepping out of range of a wide swing. A jab moved past his chest as he spun on one heel, the back of his wrist struck the arm and launched it upwards, his other hand was flat, chopping into the attackers gut. As they doubled over he put a foot over theirs and grabbed their hair. "You're too eager to hit, while speed is important, knowing what could happen next is equally as important," Blue eyes fixed onto him, "I understand how you feel Sapphire, the world's given you no slack, no mercy and now you have the power to make it bend over backwards for you, it's tempting, alluring, _addicting_ temper yourself before I do it for you," Melissa huffed "You must understand that if you do not use the strength correctly, it will fail you in the end," Letting her stand on her own he brushed his hands together, "I was in your position, hell mine was _worse_ so I know where you are coming from and how angry you are, do not turn that into purpose or allow it meaning, simply turn it into fuel, burn it away," Tears appeared in her eyes,

"It's not fair," A weak punch struck his chest, "All my life, people have looked down on me, mom did her best to keep governments away from me," Her fists softly beat her chest, "But then Aunt Might comes along and tells me I can do great things, but I have to _change_ who I _am_ , and then when I go home and start exercising people just kept talking and laughing behind my back," Putting his arms around her delicately he shushed her calmly,

"I know, I know," She cried against his chest, "They never hid it well, so you always knew, the names, the pranks, the isolation, it's crushing and when you can finally do _something_ against them, _better_ than them, when you're put on even footing, you _want_ to _hurt_ them, like they hurt _you_ , when someone gives you a way to be better than them, you're filled with the desire to hurt them, break them, put them through the torment they made you endure, you've dreamt of the day they'd stop and when you can make them stop, you want to make them bow, I know, I've been there, Katsuki's been there, Naruto, Sasuke, Moku, Tenya and Shoto have been there, Mina dipped into their briefly when I met her as Kage, Gaara lived that way until Naruto met him, Obito was manipulated by Madara into nearly ending the world because he was there, trust me Sapphire, you aren't alone, life is a cruel, _cruel_ unfair thing, I know that, I'd hazard a guess I know it better than anybody, but once you know that, you're able to stand up and be stronger, when I started to rise was the moment I was able to look at life, and say 'no, fuck you, we do this my way from now on' and yes, there are times when life tries to take the reigns back, when it tries beating you into submission, but do you know what to do at those times?" She shook her head as she sniffled, "You get stronger, you get _better_ , you get _meaner,_ think of it like learning to dance," Gently they began to sway, "At first you don't know what you're doing, you panic and you do what you can, people you can feel people judging you," One of his hands was able to glide into hers, "You either give up trying and just go with it, always worried about the judging, or you stop," His other hand gripped her waist, "You calm down, watch what's going on and you _learn_ , from there you can start leading, or do your own thing, not giving a crap about what people watching think," They waltzed around the small clearing they'd sparred in, "It's all about your will to fight, not just challngers, but the referee, the rules themselves, you don't like what's going on? Get stronger and start punching, because life will always find a way to try and bring you down, but so long as you can look at whatever it's chucking at you and go, 'alright buddy', you'll finally be free, of course somethings are going to hurt that's just how it works, it's just a matter of not letting that stop you," Her tears had stopped as she listened to him, "I've faced plenty of challenges, from my first kill to fighting the Mother of all chakra, I have made difficult choices, watched men who consider themselves gods die to the blade of an everyman, women who had been caught in chains trap their torturers, I've seen brothers avenge sisters and cousins kill cousins, I have seen people hit rock bottom and break even lower, but I've also seen people hit below rock bottom and bounce straight back up, I've seen people smash the glass in life's face after it chucked the lemonade in their eyes, and that's how I know you'll overcome this Sapphire, because I've seen enough to _know_ how strong you truly are, even if you don't see it yet," She chuckled quietly,

"I'd get less sap from the trees,"

"You wound me,"

"Thank you Izuku, I-I needed that,"

"It's no problem Sapphire, so have you decided to come with us to the camp?"

"Yeah, Nozomi didn't mind, she says we can call it a trial run, if I don't like it I can move to the support course, dorms are another story but," She shrugged, "Not much to worry about, I lived in a broom closet back on I-island, those dorms are _tiny_ , anywhere is better than that," They laughed lightly, "But seriously, thank you Izuku, you have no idea, actually, now that I think about it, ou probably know _exactly_ how much that helped me," Stopping their dance, she hugged him tightly,

"This doesn't mean I'm going any easier on you,"

"Dammit,"

"Alright, c'mon we should head back now, early rise tomorrow, gotta get on a bus," They seperated and began leaping through the trees.

"At seven in the morning,"

"It's take about five hours on the coach since we're taking all sorts of detours, if we wanna be there by lunch it's going to be cutting it fine,"

"You're up at six everyday anyways! Itsuka's told me about the coffe phase by the way,"

"Ah yeah, they all go through it at some point, if I'm not mistaken, Mina is going through Toru's backlog she over ordered from when Mom introduced her to it,"

"Is Rumi coming with us?"

"No, she's too busy with her hero work, going to and from wherever camp is would be too long for her and then there's a chance she could be tracked by ROOT, it's just safer if she stays here, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are going to be using Katsuki's dorm so if anything happens they're literally across the hall, plus I'll be leaving an imperfect clone to keep her company,"

"Imperfect clone?"

"A technique I'm developing, perfect clone jutsu, uses nature energy and a combination of clone jutsus to replenish a chakra supply, I'd start with a Shadow clone, then add chakra for each element, add in Wood Clone for Sage chakra to help refil stores and it's essentially a second me, no timer and it can take non-lethal attacks without dispelling, right now they're a bit too weak, they can take a decent blow or two but then poof, longest one's lasted in a week, so it should stay until we get back," 

"Unless Rumi goes ham on it," A hearty laugh, "What?"

"Rumi is a total sub," Melissa went scarlet,

"Not what I was on about!" She flustered

"Oh, you meant training,"

"Fucking duh!"

"She'd still have to go pretty damn hard to break it, I took one of her supermoves with one hand when I first met her, if my clone went serious, she's have to be able to move a mountain with a single kick,"

"That's a, rather unnerving image,"

"Worse than thinking about Rumi being,"

"THAT'S more, than enough, thank you!" Kami was it really this easy to tease her? Grinning he altered his path to be right behind her,

"Just think of me, lean-,"

"NOPE!" She moved quicker,

"Roses are red, grown by a gardener," Matching her pace with ease he leant towards her ear, "You can run fast, Rumi calls me ma-,"

"Kami, please," As her face went bright red he just kept laughing,

"What? You don't like thinking of,"

"Izuku!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop,"

"Thank you,"

"She's still a sub though,"

"DAMMIT IZUKU!" Huh, deja vu. He suddenly thought of Zabuza and Haku, slapping his temple he made a note to talk to Naruto about the possibility of reviving them. Kami knows with with all the Zetsu Orochimaru was able to capture, they have bodies to spare for the jutsu. Leaving a pin in the idea he focused back on the trip they were leaving for soon.

"Was that intentional?" Izuku watched the classes tumble down the cliffside, "How do you know that won't kill them?" He, the boys, Itsuka, Mina, Toru and Melissa hovered in the air besides Aizawa and the heroine responsible for his classmates fall, Pixie-bob he thinks her name is, stare in dumbfounded shock.

"You can float, of _course_ you can fucking float," Aizawa grumbled, getting back onto the coach, "I give up, what can't you do?!"

"Create things from nothing, transmutate materials, generally defy universal constants,"

"You're floating!"

"Yeah? I've just made myself as light as the air around me," He shrugged, "It's not like I've literally defied gravity, just how it affects me and this lot," Moku folded his arms and huffed, causing him to roll in the air,

"We know Earth Release sensei,"

"I know, but you didn't react as fast as I did, I wasn't quite able to save Momo since she was at the front of the group but I'll talk to her later, however my question has still gone unanswered, was that intentional?"

"Yeah? You're supposed to make your way through the forest to the base and earn your lunch and dinner," The others began lowering to the floor.

"How long do you think it'd take them?"

"I don't know, an hour, maybe two, with the earth golems I'm sending after them, they shouldn't take longer than we,"

"You expect _students_ who haven't had the chance to truly develop their teamwork, to move as fast as a four man squad with years of experience and cohension? Not to mention you had the homefield advantage while this lot don't have a clue where they are,"

"Bu there's forty of,"

"Numbers don't make a difference!" He barked, causing several people to look up, "They could be a hundred strong, if they don't know how to work with each other they won't get out of this forest for hours, now what in the goddamn fuck did you expect this to accomplish, aside from self esteem issues when you drop your expectations onto them and how they should've been able to meet them?"

"Uzumaki,"

"Don't even try Aizawa, I have a suspicion this was in part your idea and if I found out it is, _I_ will be unimpressed," Without another word he dropped to the floor and walked to the front of the group. Momo was stood frowning at him, "Injuries?"

"No-one was hurt, luckily, have fun with,"

"You were too far away, I needed to be closer to get you, I'm sorry," Pecking her cheek he turned to the classes behind him, Katsuki and the boys quick to jump to his side. "Alright, so we need to get through the forest by lunch time according to the two morons up there, if we just charge in blindly it'll take all day, who's going to work with us?" Immediately Izumi began walking away, she got seevral paces before stopping.

"Well? Come on Katsumi!" The blonde in question remained stationary, "We don't,"

"That's what you think, but I've seen things in the last few days, right now I know the best chance is with them,"

"So you're siding with some extras over me? Fucking Deku duo, their quirkless bitches and the extras?! Fuck you too then! I'll get there before any of you and show your just how out-,"

"Well," Izuku flapped his hands, "Run along then, go on, get going," Izumi's face went red before she turned around and began charging through the forest. "Anyone else?" Everyone slowly shook their heads. "Wonderful, anyone that's fast you're with me and Katsuki finding the base, anyone with enhancers this is your outpost, guard it with your lives, Tenya take anyone who wants it into Kamui space use it as a resting space, Moku, Shoto, if things get dangerous, use Shadow Clones for the Four Crimson Ray formation," A Shadow Clone Izuku appeared and his chakra haori appeared again, "Everyone needs to give him a high five at some point, you'll feel a lot stronger for it,"

"How is this going to get us all to the base?" Neiko asked, almost politely.

"It's a simple plan, the advance squad will break forwards, using our high speeds to get to the area, I'll then use Flying Raijin to bring you all to me, since you'll have my chakra after a high five I'll be able to bring everyone at once," He paused, "That's why I need you guys to be organized into a shape instead of a rabble, that way none of you will end up on top of a tree of something," Tenshi, Katsumi and Shoko stepped forwards,

"We'll move with,"

"Katsumi, Shoko, you'd be better defending the area, since enemies are stone based Katsumi, you'd have the best chance of making sure they don't get back up, Shoko you'd have the best chance to funnel them into a neat lines and bottleneck any forces," Speaking as softly as he could he measured their reactions, Katsumi seemed indecisive while Shoko remained indifferent.

"If it's the best I can do for now, I'll do it," The two-toned woman nodded, "Shoto, I'd really like to finish our talk later if that's alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, sure, no problem," He agreed after a nudge from Moku, Katsumi let out a small huff before nodding.

"If you think it's best-

-I'll trust you,"


	15. Camping nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I bet you think you're tough now don't you?"
> 
> "What happened?"
> 
> "Don't say a fucking word,"

The group came to a stop by the large building, "Alright, let's get an area cleared, Katsuki, can you get their formation for me?" A blink of orange light, "Tenshi, Nieko, get ready to count heads, we need to be sure everyone is here," They both nodded, Neiko began shrinking slightly as the engine quirk she copied from Tenshi was out of time. Katuski appeared again, "Square formation, I've told everyone to get ready, they've all got a level one chakra cloak," Izuku grinned and threw a kunai to the floor. In a large flash of light the combined classes found themselves stood in front of him, each of them covered by a dark green aura of chakra. The car Pixie-bob had met them in slowly pulled into the area nearby. She and Aizawa climbed out of the car slowly, staring in shock.

"Was this you Uzumaki?" The bedraggled teacher asked

"It was a team effort, the advance squad found here while the rest of the students oarganized themselves into a defensive and united front until we found the building and then I was able to summon everyone at once," A gentle shrug, "Everyone just kinda listened to me when I gave the plan, Midoriya decided to go off on her own though, can her time not count to ours?" He got a nod, "Awesome, now Pixie-bob said something about getting food made for us? Or would you like to further damage your reputation by admitting you lied to us in conjunction with putting far too high expectiations on the shoulders of heroes-in-training?" Smiling a chesire grin he watched the heroine's face pale.

"You are just cutthroat Uzumaki!"

"Thank you Setsuna, I take it Katsuki's been talking about me then?" The blond in question smiled bashfully before rubbing the back of his head, The greenette looked ready to say something before vines covered her mouth and Shiozaki fixed her a glare,

"There is a child present, curb your tongue for once," The group followed her pointing finger to see the other three members of the Wild Wild Pussycats stood at the door in shock while a small girl stood off to the side glaring at the group of students. Izuku walked over to her, crouching.

"Hello, I'm Izuku Uzumaki, what's your name?" Tutting as he saw the fist rear back, he did nothing to stop it planting directly in his gut.

"Kouta!" The orange heroine, Mandalay, he believes, shouted at the girl before realising Izuku hadn't moved.

"That's no way to greet someone," Calmly grabbing the small wrist he fixed his eyes onto the girl, she was about Eri's age, but there was a rage behind her eyes Izuku didn't like. "I bet you think you're so tought don't you? Punching me in the gut as if it proves some weak point you're trying to prove," Taking in the frown and body language, he was reminded of somebody, "Inari," With that realisation he let her wrist go but laid a hand on her shoulder, "What burden do you bear young one?" His voice changed from cold and intimidating to soft and supportive, "Who did you lose?" His eyes moved over her, watching her eyes dart to Mandalay before back to him, "Your mother, no, mothers, both of them? Mandalay is extended family, an aunt, you don't feel close to her do you? No, no, that's not quite it is it?" Eyes began glazing over, "You don't let yourself be close, because you are too afraid to lose someone again, you are afraid of that pain again, of being left alone by the people that promised to be with you," His arm dropped to her back, "It is alright, to be hurt, don't fight the pain," Taking her against his chest, her arms were thrown around his neck, "I know how much you must hurt young one, losing someone takes something away from you," The young girl cried loudly on his shoulder, lifting her with his other arm he turned around to the heroines. All four were stood in shock, much like many of the students. Katsuki was letting on a small grin as Momo, Mina, Itsuka and Tory nodded approvingly, "It's okay to cry, just let it out, you don't have to bear it alone,"

"H-how did you?"

"I know how to recognize those who have seen death, when I was thirteen I met a boy who lost the only father figure he'd ever had to a twisted disgusting man, it robbed the boy of all hope and he cut himself off, determined to never be hurt like that again, it wasn't until Naruto kicked him up the butt and told him that it was either give up or change the world did the boy finally begin fighting again," He mused silently, "I believe his words were 'you can either sit there and keep crying like a baby or you can grow up and fight back no matter hwo bad it seems' it was much more inspirational at the time," Kouta cried against his shoulder softly, "I have seen death, met it more than once, I know how to help those who have seen it," Supporting her softly he looked to Mandalay, "Whatever happened, you should've tried harder,"

"Hey I lost my sister and sister-in-law too,"

"And that prevented you from supporting your niece?"

"She doesn't like,"

"If the next word out of your mouth is heroines," Izuku warned with a growl, "I will beat you so bad your face will look like mashed potatoes," With a thin stare he put the calming Kouta on the floor, "She is your niece, you should've been her _family_ not a hero trying to console her, that only deepens the divide," She at least had the awareness to look away, "I've only met you today and the lot of you have disappointed me, ask Aizawa what happens when there is a second time, spoiler _it ain't pleasant_ , guys on me,"

"Hai sensei!" The boys and his partners moved to him,

"Where are you going?" The tall, stockier heroine snarled, "And why are there more _males?_ Nozomi said,"

"Nozomi said there were two males on the hero courses coming, she didn't say only two were coming, these men are my students, along with the girls, all except Momo are quirkless and all of them training to be ninja, we are not here to learn anything from you, it is simply a formality after the media became aware of us due to I-island,"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" The classes screamed collectively. The group turned around and began leaving.

"Uh, Izuku, I was actually thinking," Momo jumped next to him, "I've, well, um,"

"You've made up your mind?" She nodded hurriedly, he chuckled quietly "Alright Young Miss, I'll get that sorted out for you right away,"

He looked down to see Kouta tugging the hem of his shirt. She had a conspiratorial look in her eyes and Izuku felt a glimmer of pride. Grabbing two plates of the curry the two classes cooked after their second full day of training, he let her clamber onto his shoulders and guide him through the forest. Only half listening to her, he reviewed the events so far. Rumi and Eri had rung early in the morning to say high and have a virtual breakfast with them. Shortly after Izuku had taken the group into the forest and began using clones to give them experience instead of just regular training. Momo and Moku broke off so he could catch his ex-sister up to speed on most things ninja based, so far he'd been biased and taught her mainly fuinjutsu, because of course Moku would do that. Honestly he was surprised at how quickly Momo had picked up chakra control, managing to stick a leaf to her head as she walked up a tree. She'd even managed to get water walking pretty fast, of course, the Wild Wild Pussycats didn't need to know of the temporary lake he'd made to teach her. The ravenette had put it down to watching them and listening so much, even with her quirk she had tried to move chakra. Apparently it had resulted in the sparkly effect of her quirk activating, but nothing actually being created. It was proven when she showed him the videos on her phone she'd taken of her attempts. He had smirked after checking the dates, which happened to line up with the days she seemed most exhausted for some reason. Today the group had had training weights equipped and split into teams of girls versus boys, it was three versus four since both Izuku and Katsuki had stepped out to referee. Everyone agreed having them on a team would be unfair and splitting them up would result in it just becoming a one on one. The boys were able to balance the odds with their longer training, they could each make up for the extra person against them. After cornerin off an area with Six Crimson Ray Formation held by Shadow Clones, each team was warped in at opposite ends and let wild. At some point Kouta had found herself by one of his clones and wanted to be let into the arena. Her 'secret hideout' was in the middle of it, a cage at the top of a rather sheer cliff, in one of the various moutains doting the land around the compound. Now leading him towards that Kouta was only giving directions, not talking much. But she didn't need to, Izuku knew that silent support was better than overbearing questions making sure she was alright. He was here and she knew that without a word. The more he thought about it, the more like Inari she was. An odd har seperating them from others, losing family made them jaded and afraid of being hurt, hell he'd met Inari in the Land of Waves and Kouta had a water based quirk. Still carrying the plates, he twisted his wrists as he walked straight up the wall, using his chakra to keep both the crockery and Kouta from falling. "You are quiet," He astutely noted,

"I like quiet,"

"I do to, but you mustn't be afraid of noise, not everyone can communicate with their eyes and body language, other times you need to yell in someone's face to get them to listen,"

"You're weird," He laughed gently,

"Yes, people have called me that before, they've also called me old for my age or wise for my years, tell me young one, if I were to put the woman that had hurt you in front of you, what would you do?"

"I don't know, I'd want them to hurt the way they hurt me,"

"And if you couldn't do that?"

"What's that mean?"

"Where I grew up, people lost their famiy members often, in fact, one of my adopted brothers lost his parents just after he was born, another lost his entire birth family when he was seven, things like that happened a lot sadly, and when people like us were left alive, they became so angry that they just wanted to hurt the people that hurt them, except if they couldn't do that, they'd just hurt other people instead," They reached the top of the cliff and sat down on the edge, each starting to eat their plate of curry.

"That's mean,"

"It is, it is very mean and only recently have people chose to heal themselve instead of wound others, so if you can't hurt the person that hurt you, what would you do?"

"I, um, well,"

"Would you hurt other people?"

"No!"

"Then would you forgive the person?"

"No!"

"So that means you would have to just heal from it and let that hate go,"

"But, but, my ma and momma, they're _gone_ because of her!"

"I understand young one, letting go of the anger doesn't mean you have forgiven the person though, you can still hate her,"

"Really?!"

"Really, in fact, I've done the same thing, there was a single man, solely responsible for all the pain my two oldest brothers went through, and it used to fill me with nothing but anger and hate, but I learned to let go of the anger because it would only push more people away from me, instead I used the hate for that man to focus on taking care of my brothers, I decided the best way to get revenge against the man that broke our families, would be to live life as one big family, so big that we'd be strong enough to face him no matter what," They ate in silence, "Is that what you'd like to do then? Be happy, even though they hurt you?" She thought for a second,

"Yeah, yeah," A few nods before they resumed eating,

"I like your hideout, good vantage point, hard to reach, all we'd need is a hidden room and you'd really have a secret base,"

"Hidden room?"

"Yeah, you can't have a secret base and _not_ have a hidden entrance, that's like, secret bases one-oh-one, right now it's just a hideout, but we can turn it into a hidden base, watch this," Putting his empty plate down he walked into the cave and summoned several Shadow Clones to help him. In minutes they excavated a room with a small stone door that fit seamlessly into the walls. "Now we just need to get some furniture in there and you'll be all set," The stars shone in the night sky, "However I think it's time we get you back to bed," Kouta yawned as she finished her meal, nodding. "Alright, we're taking the express route back," Picking up the plates and sticking Kouta to his back, he leapt into the air.

As they entered the changing rooms, Izuku admired the room length mirror adorning one wall. He removed his shirt before hairs on the back of his neck prickled. "Boys, hold on," The guys all looked at him, Moku was already getting ready to take his mesh shirt off and Shoto paused as he prepared to get out of his trousers. Izuku stepped towards the mirror, eyes narrowing, "Do you sense it?"

"Eyes on us," Tenya looked around the room, reaching for a kunai from his discarded jacket. Izuku took another step closer to the mirror, "You don't think?"

"I wouldn't be sure," Shoto mumbled, Izuku reached up to the mirror, pushing a finger against it. The reflection of his fingertip touched his own and he frowned. A pulse of chakra shattered the glass, revealing a gaping hole in the wall. Behind said wall was a rather upsetting majority of their classes, frozen in a mix of horror, humiliation and fear. It appeared that they had seen the window before changing and decided to watch the boys before changing. Izuku raised an eyebrow as the group fucking _panicked_. His foot tapped and a wall of earth rose up to fill the hole. Several sighs of relief and a cry of disappointment, which was quickly silenced and berrated. The guys continued undressing in piece, wrapping themselves in towels before making their way to the hotspring. Due to the fact males weren't normally at the place, there hadn't been a male changing area, a male hotspring or anything gendered really. Everything was made hurriedly after Nozomi had mentioned it to the Wild Wild Pussycats, so the hotspring had been divided and a male changing area installed. There was no point guessing as to who put the two-way mirror in place, because it had most likely been designed that way, he'd inform Nozomi when they got back. As they sat down in their part of the hot spring, Katsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Kami, I haven't been in a hot spring since we trained with Mifune," He rolled his shoulders, cracking said joints, "My muscles were going to snap if I tensed them anymore,"

"Sensei, you are such a slave driver," Moku groaned as he slid down until the water reached his chin, "I don't think you've ever pushed us for that long before,"

"Well, next time just listen to me, you're the one that decided it'd be a good idea to spar on a waterfall,"

"In retrospect," Shoto mumbled as he leant back against the rocks, "It was a bad idea,"

"Only in retrospect, it forced us to multitask two complex chakra exercises _and_ try to focus on avoiding attacks," Tenya yawned as he let the hot water surround him. Izuku sat against the wooden planks, seperating them from the women. It was a one quarter to three quarter split, with the boys' section having two walls of wood slats that met in roughly the middle of the hotspring, leaving them with a small but uncramped portion of the hotspring. The greenette found himself leaning into the corner the planks created. The other boys began chattering in front of him as he listened to the girls chatting the other side of the partitions. Closing his eyes he had never been one for hotsprings growing up, that was a mistake. Even when training under Mifune and the rest, his Shadow Clones and he never found the appeal hotsprings offered. Meditation worked for him, as did a few hours of sleep. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, he let out an inhuman groan. "Sweet Kami, why have I never done this before?" Sinking down to his shoulders, he could feel tension slipping from his body.

"I kept telling you Izuku," Katsuki grinned "You were going to end up having pensioner problems by thirty,"

"Shut it you, last time I checked, _someone_ had picked up Jiraiya's old habit of visting the hotsprings more often than necassary,"

"Hey! Just because they threw me over the wall once doesn't mean I was influenced by him asshole!"

"But then there was the time the partitioning just _happened_ to collapse as you leant against it in Kirigakure,"

"It's not my fault they were using rotting wood!" Izuku laughed gently as Katsuki flushed with embarrasment. "You bastard,"

"Guilty, sorry man, it's just, well it's been forever since I could act my age,"

"Ah, I remember, the Midoriya episodes,"

"That was because of a declining mental health, I sorted it out didn't I?"

"Hey Izuku?" Moku questioned, "You're one of the oldest Uzumaki's right? I know we're all part of the clan, but what was it like when it was just you, Naruto and Sasuke?"

"If I'm honest Sasuke wasn't an Uzumaki straight away, it took years of healing and missions galore to really turn him into a brother, in the beginning it was just me and Naruto, Sasuke was our best friend and third team mate, we depended on him like a brother though, which made the transition that much easier, as you can probably guess, I was actually born when Midoriya was seven, I was the person he tried to become, I am the person he wanted to be, it might sound weird, how I talk like we're two different entities, but that's, that's because we are, Izuku Midoriya broke down a far as a person could, he could never be a brother to Naruto because he was afraid of everything, after he grew tired of it all, I came along and let him rest, put him to rest, Izuku Uzumaki is the one that took his body when he was too tired to keep going, once I was born, I was the caretaker of the group, I kept Naruto and Sasuke training after everything we were put through, I kept them reading and learning when the Academy purposefully skewed our grades, I threatened ANBU, ROOT even grampa Third himself whenever they failed to control the people, I washed graffiti off our house in the middle of the night, so neither of them had to read the truly harsh and horrible things, I cooked for them when Naruto could only suggest we eat instant ramen, I had them on schedules to keep healthy and move them further beyond what the villagers didn't think, or want, them to be capable of," He sighed, "Our first C rank mission turned into S rank when we met not only the Demon Brothers, who we captured, but Zabuza Momochi, demon of the Hidden Mist himself, in the end we had fought him and his trainee slash medic Haku to a standstill, Hakue tried to save Zabuza from an attack but only ended up dying to it instead of Zabuza, the guy that had hired them, Gato, had appeared with a small army he'd hired to kill the rogues so he could avoid paying them, throughout the fight I'd been talking to Zabuza and Naruto's questioning brought him back to his humanity,"

"What happened?"

"I fought alongside Zabuza and decimated the army without mercy, I even gave him Gato to behead and avenge Haku, the two were a pair of rogues that gave Naruto his nindo the three of us follow to this day, in the end they died as heroes saving the Land of the Waves, instead of as the monsters responsible for many deaths," Silence rang out, "In the end, we helped Zabuza find peace before he died from the wounds of his battle, I don't know if anyone else could, but I saw how he felt overwhelming remorse before he died and I pity his soul, knowning he may never rest easy that he didn't feel like he'd atoned for his crimes," There was a small sigh from the other side of the partitioning, "I wish I'd known what I do now, I could've saved them both, given them a second chance, but I wasn't there yet, I was only thirteen at the time," He chuckled "Then our Chunnin exams happened, you guys know what happenened,"

"Yeah," Moku huffed, "You intimidated a Shinigami, Naruto told us all about that one and how Hiruzen made you ANBU captain af-,"

"HE DID THAT?!" The girls screeched before there was a worried silence,

"Yes, I did," Izuku nodded his head, as silence crept from the other side.

"Anyway, you were sent of with Orochimaru, Naruto and Jiraiya to get Tsunade, then you managed to clear the casino out of cash just to clear Tsunade's debts," Moku continued. Katsuki laughed,

"Oh yeah, man I remember Shisui, Itachi and I landed in the old man's office just before you were sent on that mission, I freaked out because of the whole, eye swap thing, still don't know why it seems so easy," Izuku shrugged, rippling the otherwise calm waters, "Chakra, right, why the fuck not,"

"Explains why it's so dangerous here though, without chakra to help the healing process or to make sure it happens correctly, someone could end up injured," Katsuki nodded his head, "Now can we just relax? I haven't felt this relaxed since ever, hell Midoriya was never this relaxed," The boys all nodded in agreement, letting their bodies slump. Izuku looked into the sky. There were a lot of stars out tonight.

Pixie-bob cried, "Where's Kouta?!" Izuku tensed and looked at her, his kunai thudded into the floor and he took off.

"Uzumaki, where are,"

"I'm going to do your job!" He barked back, disappearing into the trees. The mountain wasn't hard to miss, he leapt from a branch, clearing the ledge in record time. In the cave a rather unhinged voice sung softly,

"Where are you pipsqueak? I'm gonna find you sooner or later, might as well save yourself the pain and give up now," The greenette moved through the darkness, into the hidden room he'd carved not a day ago. Kouta sat in the furthest corner trembling wildly. Izuku knelt by her side,

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here," She sniffled,

"It-it's her," Her eyes locked onto his, "She's the one that- that killed my moms," He picked her up gently,

"Then we have a very rare opportunity here young one, would you like to get revenge?" Walking back out of the room he stood against the dark night sky.

"N-no, I just wanna live a happy life," A whisper into his ear, a Shadow Clone grabbed her from him and took off into the night.

"I don't know who you are," He spoke calmly, "And I probably never will, but before I roast you alive, why go after the child?"

"Because going after the students was boring, we just needed to get the blond bitch and her green friend," Katsumi and Izumi, shit. "I just wanted to see some blood! And the little shit w-," Izuku put a hand up to his mouth and filled the cave with orange flames, his face flat and eyes thin with rage. Eventually he ran out of breath and spat on the floor, "I hope history never remembers your pitiful existence,"

"Arrogant little shit!" A steaming figure charged him, missing completely and almost hurling herself off the cliff. "A male? I can have some fun after I break you then," Rolling his eyes Izuku drew his tanto,

"I grow weary of that attitude," He avoided a punch, pushing the arm away with the back of his hand. Tilting his wrist and dropping his shoulder, he was able to force the arm downwards. Not by much, but enough for him to get his blade into the arm and out the other side. Putting power into the move and he pinned the arm to the floor before a rising knee snapped the woman's head up. The skin on her arms had disappeared as muscle fibres grew exponentially. A gutteral growl as he pulled out his sword and kicked out his foot, sending the woman back into the cave. A clone appeared either side of him and more flames were spewed into the cave, warming the air around the mountain top. With a roar the woman charged him again. "Tsukuyomi," Her body collapsed onto the floor by his feet before he kicked her head. Letting her get up he fixed a glare onto her. She grinned vilely and he felt an itch on his back. "Is that your best murderous intent? The best killing instinct you can do?" The itch disappeared as she shook her head, "Please, I know children who can produce more than that, _this_ ," The mysterious woman fell to her knees, wretching. "Is indifference, I could care less about killing you, but _I'll do it_ ," Stepping to the woman, he wrapped a hand around he neck and forced her upright. Her hands uselessly collided on his face, her feet stomping and kicking. At some point her hands changed to try and pry his fingers open. "Do you think this is how they felt before you killed them _Muscular_?" He drawled as he felt her neck snap. Her limbs went limp as he dropped her in a heap. "Amaterasu," As he leapt away the body was consumed by a black flame. She didn't deserve a burial.

He found a Nomu chasing several 1-B students, he quickly put it down before leaving a Wood Clone to check them over. A purple gas began impeding his vision, Momo and Moku ran past with masks over their faces. Moku unsealed several more from his arms and began putting them over peoples bodies as the two evacuated people. A type of poison then, good thing he's built up an immunity to all of them. Just to be safe he clipped his mask into place and began to breath the filtered air. This world may have a different poison not known to Konoha. Moving through the area he could feel the gas was laced with chakra, produced by a quirk then. Good thing he put the mask on, Unleashing his own chakra based mist to combat it, he tried locating the source. It wasn't easy trying to follow the chakra of a cloud, but he eventually found where the chakra was the strongest. A woman dressed in a regular school uniform with a green helmet and gas mask. Two pipes ran from the mask to something on her back. Two shuriken quickly severed them and he walked up to them. "Don't resist, I've already killed Muscular, don't be a fool," Drawing his still bloody tanto he watch the woman quake and fall to her knees with her arms raised. Tenya appeared next to him, his own mask adorning his face. "Take her to base,"

"Hai," And with that the duo were gone, leaving Izuku to continue forwards. A woman covered almost entirely in tarping, with a hole only for her mouth as her teeth were forcefully exposed. Whatever she said was mostly unintelligable except for a few phrases of eating some of the girls. He rolled his eyes, a cannibal, how wonderful. A senbon to a pressure point in her neck stopped her, he left it there as he continued on. Eventually he found himself in a clearing where several more villains were fighting classmates. Gritting his teeth he stomped his foot.

"Alright bastards, that is far enough!" Everyone looked at him "You've got one option, surrender, _now_ ," There was the pale haired woman from USJ in the middle of the villains. A green lizard lady leapt out at him with a rather large sword. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be made of smaller blades all strapped together. Catching it with his own blade he looked at the weilder. She was dressed in rather ragedy attire, much like Stain, "Please tell me you aren't imitating Stain?"

"What if I am huh?!"

"Well then," He deflected her sword and kicked her in the stomach, "You are a cheap imitation of a cheap imitation that is a personal insult to me, not to mention your so called blade is an insult to an art in and of itself," His own flashed in the moonlight, " _This_ is a blade, not whatever hellspawn you wield," Several kunai impacted the blade and it shattered to pieces. "Now that's dealt with," Holding it in both hands he widened his stance. A purple portal opened up behind them.

"We already got what we wanted," The pale haired lady grinned behind, the preserved hand on her face, was she wearing that back in the USJ? The magician on her left revealed a blue sphere and it exploded into Izumi, fuinjutsu? interesting. "Now if you take another step, I'll dust girlie's throat," Izuku grimaced, he hadn't tried this jutsu yet, but after witnessing Sasuke do it, the greenette knew he could replicate it. "So we're just going to," He cast a genjutsu over the area with his left eye before looking at Izumi with his right.

"Amenotejikara," They swapped places, nobody but Izumi reacted. Katsuki landed besides her and held her back. "Give me a week," He grinned to the blond duo as the others began bursting onto the scene, once the portal closed, his genjutsu would deactivate. Everyone cried out the wrong name as the world went black. It didn't sting,

He was already too numb.

"Got anymore brilliant ideas?" Katsumi's head brushed against his as she leant backwards in her chair. Her voice was shaky as Izuku took ragged breaths, "Or do you get off on the torture?" His head hung low as his wounds bled and bruises darkened. "Uzumaki,"

"Focused," He grunted through a broken rib, "On," His shoulder popped back into place, "Healing," Blood stopped dripping, "Danzo isn't the first to try hurt me, he won't be the last, I trained against every form of torture when I was twelve, this shit is nothing,"

"You've been dragged in and out for the last who knows how long,"

"Four hours," A shin knit itself back together, "I've been getting tortured for thirty minutes at a time, Danzo wants to break me, turn me into ROOT, it's not going to work," They were in absolute darkness as he set his fixing fingers to start undoing his restraints. "I need to ask a favor,"

"What?"

"Act like you don't care about me," There was a silence, "I need to act like I don't care about you," Sakura was so going to kill him after this. "Because if they even suspect you're remotely important to me, they'll torture you,"

"And? They know I won't be able to,"

"Stand what I can? I know, which is why that's exactly what they'd do, break you to get to me, they'd kill you in whichever way made you scream the most, and then replay those screams over and over until it broke me down, Danzo is the type of filth to do that,"

"They'd, k-kill me?"

"Danzo and the others would rather kill me to break you instead, so if you care, act like you don't,"

"Don't tell me what to do fucking Deku!"

"Just like that," He whispered quietly. The door burst open, "Danzo, if I didn't know better, I'd say you had a thing for me," A hand smacked his head to the side, "Sorry but I'm not interested,"

"I understand you're too tough to crack right now, which is why you're going to see your little friend here waste away on the floor in front of you," Izuku threw himself against his bindings.

"That's assuming I care about her, but I suppose a coward like you would stoop to such depths, I wish Hiruzen had let me hunt you down after what you did to Shisui and Itachi, it would've been a much swifter death than what you're going to get soon,"

"Please, those are chakra restricting ropes, you have no hope of escaping them," Katsumi's chair was dragged beside his out of the dark room. "Say goodbye, she'll be dead before the door opens again," Izuku's chair shifted as he fought his restraints. Smirking smugly to himself, Danzo had greatly underestimated him. A Shadow Clone worked on undoing the restraints as they heard screams drift through the walls. His copy doubled his efforts and nodded before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Now his bindgins would come off with the slightest push but appeared to hold him fast. The ends of the rope now sat in his hands as he delicately thread it up his sleeve, making the ropes appear tight. He counted several minutes as the screams died down and he decided to meditate for a moment. The moment chakra signature flared he felt his anger skyrocket while his patience plumeted. As the door opened, Katsumi was pushed in. Izuku stared directly at the opening, past Danzo, his eyes narrowing. "Not saying anything,"

"Just one thing," He growled, loud enough to get a figure to retreat, "You're all going to regret that," Danzo laughed before the door slammed shut. All pretenses forgotten Izuku dropped the ropes and ran over. Lifting Katsumi up and moving her away from the door, he had clones cover the wall in seals, preventing the door from opening unless he did it. Another clone created a bed of earth to lay her down on as he put his hands over her gut and began healing her. She grunted weakly,

"Didn't," She coughed,

"Don't say a fucking word," Kami why was he struggling to keep it together? There was no way, "Just keep your eyes on me and _do not_ go to sleep,"

"I make no promises Uzumaki," A light groan, "Why heal me?" He laughed bitterly,

"Before today, I would've said spite, you don't get to die without making your wrongs right, no hesitation, but after you trusted me in the forest, there's a lot of things to unpack I buried with Midoriya, choices and memories I wished to never face and take to my grave," His vision grew blurry. "It's fuckign stupid, _he_ was stupid,"

"He wasn't, and you aren't, it was me, and it still is Izumi, after you disappeared, I was too young for some introspection, then Katsuki left and I really got to reflect and ever since, Izumi's been squashing my doubts, helping inflate my ego and then the two of you return and I, I was, well, terrified, because you couldn't be alive, shouldn't be alive, you were missing for eleven years," A few coughs as Izuku bowed his head, "And then the USJ and the sports festival, then you heal Aunt Hisane, you danced with me, arguably less news worthy but, hey," She yawned, "I guess I knew it was wrong from day one but, Izumi, mom and ma, school, the world just wouldn't admit it was, and until now, I've been deluding myself,"

"You couldn't of had this epiphany a decade ago?" His shoulders bounced, "Fucking Kami this is some sick joke," His face was warm, why was that? "It takes Izuku Midoriya dying for me to realize my feelings then were childish and now you're almost dead and here you are jutsifying the things I tried to rid myself of years ago," Her hand reached across his body and hesitated as she saw him flinch. "I fucking hate you Katsumi Bakugo, it was so easy to hate you at the start,"

"But we hadn't met back then, I only knew Izuku Midoriya, I abused him,"

"Yes and despite what he wished for you did what you did, it made it easier for me to distance myself from those feelings,"

"What?"

"You don't get it do you? After everything you put Izuku Midoriya though, everything he suffered, it was easy for me to start hating you,"

"Why?"

"Because Izuku Midoriya loved you,"


	16. A confrontation for the ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm perfectly fine,"
> 
> "You'd better run fucking fast,"
> 
> "Alright, that is enough!"

Katsumi was crying on his chest as he laid on the floor. Danzo had tried entering the room to find it sealed shut, they heard his cries of outrage as nothing could open it. Whatever he'd been tortured with had sealed his dojutsu temporarily. Each time he tried activating his Primal Eyes, he got a searing headache. Since they knew that, Danzo had slid several paper bombs under the door and Izuku had been forced to shield a still healing Katsumi since there wasn't enough time to summon a wall and cover them both. Her tears were starting to create damp spots on his shirt as he groaned and hsi eyebrow twitched. Scrambling off of him, she moved to rest his head on her thighs as he came back to the world. "Katsuki? W-when did you get tits?"

" _Mi_ Uzumaki, Katsu _mi_ ," She laughed lightly, desperate for any semblance of joy, her body still hurt. "Your dope of a brother hasn't come to our rescue just yet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just sore, I'm going to kill those bastards for taking my chance to relax in a hotspring again," Despite any reservations, he didn't move. "It's my fault they haven't come yet, I told Katsuki to give me a week to find out if they knew where Danzo was, I didn't expect him to be _here_ of all places," Katsumi's hand began caressing his face, running her fingers through his fringe.

"Now you're awake again," Her face tinted bright red, "Could you tell me more about Izuku Midoriya?"

"He was a sad, pathetic and weak little boy, there was nothing exceptional about him except the fact he had a penis in a world where nobody had a penis, or those that did were locked in government compounds and farmed for their baby batter,"

"Wow, tits, penis and baby batter, could you be any more crude?"

"I just took five of the most powerful explosives ROOT can make to my back, I can _feel_ my kidney recovering from the burning, give me this,"

"I'll give you plenty more than a few crude words once we get out of here," Her eyes widened "Like a proper apology I mean,"

"And what does that entail?"

"I dunno, whatever you want, within the realm of reason?"

"If I said a formal apology and a nice dinner?" Her blush only got deeper, "Not like I'm asking for desert," He chuckled "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't make the jokes, but like I said at the hotsprings,"

"You haven't had a chance to actually act your age since you were little, I remember, I listened to the story of Zabuza and Haku too," A roll popped into existence by his thigh.

"Roll that on the bed you were resting on quickly," Once she began moving, he attempted to get up. His mouth began tasting metallic as he dislodged whatever had been sat on his chest. 

"Are you alright?" She rushed over to his side as he tried to stand, stopping halfway and remaining hunched with a hand over his stomach.

"Peachy," He spat the blood on the floor, it didn't look pretty. He let Katsumi support him to the bed, laying him down before sitting next to him. "There's space for two y'know, lay down, you need rest,"

"Not as much as,"

"Lay down, your first torture will leave you with a bit of PTSD, trust me, I know, you need someone to wake you up if things go bad,"

"I'm not sleeping," She sat down on the roll mat. Izuku stretched his arm as she laid down.

"Is what you think, but you will," Sending chakra through his arm, he focused on healing her now that his body had recovered. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rolled into him.

"How," She yawned, "How do _you_ feel about me _now_? Still hate me?"

"I have some strong emotions for you, I just haven't decided if they're positive or negative yet,"

"Well, you let me know, when you figure it out," She hummed quietly,

"You'll be the first," They both faded off into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Katsuki felt his eyebrow twitch. He wasn't Izuku, no, never, so why, dear Kami, _why_ were these morons turning to him as if he was. Nozomi coughed lightly as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura appeared. "Where's,"

"He let himself get captured, he's going to find out where Danzo is hiding from the inside, he asked me to get everyone to wait a week before barging in," Naruto folded his arms and huffed,

"Yup, sounds like him, but if Danzo's already there," Sasuke's eyes widened,

"He'd plan every mission a week in advance when we were kids, he's giving us a deadline!" Everyone stilled, "Sakura, you're the best sensor in Konoha," The pinkette shook her head,

"If he's in the city, Danzo's got him in a chakra dampening room," Naruto's smile crashed,

"What about Katsumi? Could you detect her?" All Might suggested,

"Unlikely, they'll be held in the same room, Izuku would take the brunt of the torture," Katsuki didn't appreciate how the heroines recoiled,

"They don't seem like,"

"Well Kamui Woods," He snapped, "The villains who ambushed our summer camp might not seem like the torturous types, but Danzo and ROOT? Just be glad Izuku's there instead of Izumi, she'd break at the first sign of danger, he'll also be able to heal whatever they do to the two of them, if I know him, they're sealed in a room the bastards have no hope of getting into, surviving on his ration packs sealed on his left ribs,"

"Wha-?"

"Izuku would act the moment they left him alone in the room, undoing whatever they're binding him with," Naruto spoke quietly "Playing the furious prisoner, he'll get them to slam the door on both of them, then he'll just go fucking ham on the seals and it'd take more than a ghost to get into the room, odds are he's healing them both as we speak,"

"Then we need to locate them as soon as possible,"

"That won't be necassary," Katsuki turned to see a two figures at the door, one of which he recognized and refused to look at him. "We know where is he,"

"How?" Doing nothing to hide his growl he put a foot forwards,

"We infiltrated the league obviously," Nozomi was heared sighing in the background as Katuski laughed,

"He's going to turn you into rotisserie chicken before calling it open season on your ass,"

"You had one thing to do, just one," Nozomi complained, "Very well, I suppose the Heroice Safety Commision doesn't understand compromise, either that or you really are the dumbest woman I've met yet Hawks,"

"It's not like I _forced_ her or anything," Naruto was the one to speak up this time,

"Unfortunately, whatever jutsification you have will fall on deaf ears, all Izuku sees is pride that needs to be taken down a few pegs, but I think we can let him handle that," Hawks just chuckled, "Oh? Hey, Sakura, did you get those photos printed?" The pinkette smiled dangerously and handed him some photos.

"Here's before Izuku, and here's after, and then his repairs," Katsuki made it no secret he took delight in watching the heroine's face pale as she tried to keep her confident demeanour. Izuku was considered a Five Kage threat for a reason and now they were going to see why.

* * *

Katsumi began tracing the seals on his back with her fingertip. The book he'd given her to read was apparently too boring, so now she sat on his back while he did pushups. He grunted again as she shifted on his back, moving to lay on top of him. "Tell me again,"

"Why?"

"So that I can hate myself,"

"Then no," His left arm began twitching, so he lifted his right hand off the floor, lips splitting into an angry grimace. A hand slipped into his, holding it up gently. "I don't say it to do that,"

"Please," She let go of his hand, shifting on his back again

"No," Her body moved from his back, her feet in his peripheral before she laid down beside him. "Katsumi," Pausing long enough to watch her shuffle underneath him, he met her red eyes.

"Just say it," Her hands cupped his face gently before her eyes began watering, "Please,"

"Katsumi Bakugo, Izuku Midoriya loved you with everything he ever was, before he died, he wished for you to just smile for him," Resting on his forearms, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Now that you unearthed the feelings he buried deep in me, are you going to accept them or not?" A bittersweet smile before she nodded and lifted herself to cry on his shoulder. Rolling onto his back, he sat up, with her legs either side of his hips. Putting his arms around her delicately he rested his head on hers.

"Why, why don't you despise me? After everything I put him through, everything you remember me doing, saying, to him, how can you sit here and hold me now?"

"Well, there was a man, back home, he had fallen victim to the curse of hatred, a cyclical hell the world trapped itself in, a older man outside the loop saw him and used him, to try break the cycle by destroying the world, the young man didn't realize he'd been manipulated, thinking everything he was doing was for the betterment of the world, until he was forced to face what he could've been, if he hadn't given in to the hatred in his heart, after that, he joined the fight against his manipulator, readily giving his life not once, but twice, to save the same boy he had attempted to kill minutes earlier, in the end, he was a key part in the victory of saving the world, but he would never get that credit because he almost caused doomsday, he doesn't mind now, because he acknowledges that he's earned his place in the crowd of history, yet still, now he is happy, enjoying life, all because a boy he fought had given him the power to forgive himself,"

"Who was that?"

"That was Obito Uzumaki, formerly Obito Uchiha, he's my family now," Katsumi straightened herself out, "And if I can forgive him and help him find a happy ending, why should I not be able to forgive you for being failed by a broken system?" He sighed lightly, "I am not about to start another cycle of hatred after helping dismantle the first, so while I may not hate you, you will still have to work for my trust, and if you talk to a certain somebody soon, you'll realize it's a bit harder than anticipated,"

"I-I understand, as much as I don't think I deserve it," She hiccuped "If you think I do, then I won't let you down," He rested his forehead against hers.

"Before you can do that, you need to forgive yourself," Her body shook with a weak laughter,

"How? I did a lot of horrible things, even if _you_ can forgive me, it's because of how Midoriya felt about me, I can never make up for what I did,"

"That's not what I said though is it?" Gently he caressed the back of her head, his fingers running gently through her hair. As her body shook against him, he could feel the guilt radiating from her, almost battling the calming chakra he was emanating. It was surprising, no-one in living memory could negate his calming chakra, it must mean she was destroying herself inside. "Katsumi, there's few things in this world I can't do, helping you come to terms with your actions is not one of them,"

"H-how long have we been trapped in here?"

"About two days, you've been asleep for most of it," Due to his chakra calming her as he made sure she was healed, "I've tried all manner of things, Flyind Raijin, Body Flicker, Substitution jutsu, whatever Danzo did to this place is stopping me from getting out, the only way out," He pointed to the largest seals, "Is through that door," The door that led out to where the villains were all gathered, ready and waiting to fight the moment they burst out of there. If they were going to escape, they'd have to go together, no leaving Katsumi safe in the room, because once he opened the door, it remained open. As Katsumi calmed down he closed his eyes and tried broadcasting his thoughts. _"_ _Katsuki, Katsuki can you hear me?"_

 _"Izubro? Are you-,"_ Of course he'd find Naruto instead, the blond was so used to his telepathic jutsu it was a surprise he hadn't picked it up himself.

 _"We're fine, locked up in a single room, been surviving on ration bars and water, how long until you guys can get here,_ he _is here, whatever he did to the room, I can't get out without going through them,"_

_"They have a strike force ready to go, we can't get involved in case things go sour and we get seen, they're striking two locations,"_

_"Understood, mobilize now, I'm going to do something that's either incredibly stupid or checkmate,"_

_"We're moving now,"_ The connection was dropped, Izuku opened his eyes again, Katsumi was still clinging to him, but her shaking had stopped and breathing eased. Stirring slightly as Izuku shifted her off his lap, she watched him stand up.

"Izuku?"

"We're leaving," In a panic, she was up and holding his shoulder,

"W-what? But we don't know if,"

"The only one that's a threat out there is Danzo, but he'll let the underlings go down before trying to fight me, even All for One won't come at me until her cronies are dead or down," Tilting his head, he cracked his neck and popped his knuckles, "Stick close, I'll cover you,"

The door flew off hinges and into the wall, burying itself inside. Everyone scrambled into a fighting position and Izuku led Katsumi out. Lizard was first, swinging a simple katana. Less insulting, but still a personal offence. A sai stopped the blade as he grinned, "I heard lizards can regrow limbs," In a moment he'd disarmed her and forced her arms to move. They were stood in a bar like area, booths linging the wall on his left, the actual bar on his right. Lizard lady's hands were forced over the bar and impaled by his sai. She cried out as blood spurted up from the wound and the smaller prongs of his sai hit the mahogany of the table. "Don't make me test that theory," He growled, slamming her head down next to her hands. Vaulting over her, he snapped into a split kick, hiding the senbon he threw. Pale lady and a woman wielding a large magnet both grunted as they took his kicks. The purple misty lady that had so far been they're escape plan keeled over as he landed. Dropping into a low sweep, he did a complete turn, magnet lady hit the ground and he snapped out with his elbow, making her go limp. Pale lady ready out to grab him and he twisted on his heel, throwing a kunai at the same time. It flew delicately past Katsumi, impaling the hand reaching for her. The magician wailed out in pain before a set of shuriken stuck her other arm to the wall by her sleeve. His foot lifted into a side kick, forcing pale lady to stumble backwards, clutching her gut. An unstable laughter as he avoided a stab to his back, he forced the hand to release the blade before breaking the lower arm and striking the face with the back of his hand. A small movement with his foot and the figure tumbled to the floor. He kept her in place with a senbon to paralyse her. Pale lady was last, reaching for him, only to have her wrist grabbed and elbow snapped, she wailed in angry pain before he held her hand inches from her face. "Keep whining bitch, see how soon my tested patience runs out," She made the wise decision to glower angrily at him, "You never had a chance from the start," A knee into her gut. His hands clapped together as he drove his elbows into her spine and knee into her face. As the body hit the floot he dropped a paralysing tag on her back. She wouldn't be a bother for a while. His eyes lifted to see Danzo and All for One on a screen, both hiding their shock. "I told you, you were going to regret that," One person was missing, he growled before returning to the girl that had tried to stab him. He could tell just by looking, she was the only one with any concealed weapons. Slowly he began disarming her as she held back her tears of pain. Holding the handle of a kunai he put it to her mouth, "Bite," She complied, biting down on the kunai as he reset her arm, a muffled scream of pain before he healed it with a burst of chakra, "You have some level of skill with blades, better than Stain, if only you weren't insane, you'd be a brilliant kunoichi," A thought occured as he pulled out the kunai, Nozomi had recently gifted him a booklet of villains. Pulling it out he began observing the group. Lizard was known as Spinner, magnet leady wad Magne, magician was Ms. Compress. Looking around he found a woman clad in black and grey on the floor near the door, knocked unconscious from the impact by the looks of it. Consulting the book revealed it was Twice and the woman currently staring in shock was a girl named Himiko Toga. "This you?" She nodded, "It says you have quirk induced insanity, that true?" Another nod, "Do you like your quirk?" She shook her head, "Would you like to get rid of it?" Her eyes widened at the thought as she nodded repeatedly. Laughing lightly he pulled out a different notepad and left a piece on her chest. "I'll be back to help you alright? You have my word, I just need to deal with something else right now," Standing up he walked back over to Katusmi, who was frozen in place, white as a board. 

"Y-you," A step towards him, "You took them all out, i-in seconds, I, how did you know?"

"It's not difficult, All Might will -,"

"Hello? Pizza-la Camino store, pizza delivery,"

"Double stuffed pepperoni?" He called out to the door, quiet chatter before he calmly opened the door. "All members present and accounted for, Edgeshot," All Might appeared behind the shocked heroine, taking in the scene.

"Kontonmidorikage," She looked around, "It was supposed to be non-lethal force,"

"Are they dead?" A hand wave around the room, "No, I matched their lethal-force with non-lethal tactics, now," Edgeshot put a finger to her ear, at the same time two floating masses of black goop formed and Nomu heads began emerging. Izuku and Katsumi began coughing. The greenette was able to kill both Nomu before turning to All Might, "Get outside," Goop began emerging from his mouth, "Coun-ack! Counter attack!" He began getting pulled through the goop, along with the unconscious villains around him.

Katsumi fell to her knees besides him as the members resurrounded them. Shadow Clones moved back the help the other at the bar. As she got to her feet, the villains around them got ready to attack. Toga spun his knife in her hands and locked eyes with him. Growling he shook his head and her blade clattered on the floor. "Katsuki, on my back," As she latched on he began to spin. "Eight Trigrams: Palm rotation," The villains caught in his jutsu were all launched backwards, Toga flinched as their bodies hit the floor. Clones appeared and began restraining the group, paralysing and capturing them. A Shadow Clone led Toga away as Katsumi climbed off of him, swaying slightly. "The nausea will fade in a few seconds, you need to get out of here,"

"And leave you?"

"Yes, if you fight here, you'll get hurt, I can't cover you against all the Nomu _and_ those two, find All Might, get permission and fight the Nomu with the others that have secretly come here to rescue us, they're in," He paused before pointing to a piece of rubble, "That direction, go,"

"I'm not losing you ag-,"

"You won't, this is a personal mission and I will not have you mixed up in it, go," They heard someone roar and crash into the ground nearby.

"Not without,"

"Now!" His Wood Clone picked her up and began carrying her away as she kicked and screamed blood murder. Bowing his head he turned and walked towards the taunting voices. They were clearly in the remains of a warehouse, around them rubble from some buildings nearby helped amass the crater. Mutterings wishes for the trapped civilians he continued walked. All Might was currently on one knee, clutching a bleeding wound. His footsteps crackled against the dirt as he stood between her and the pair. All for One and Danzo. "All Might, save civilians, your strength is better suited there instead of creating more rubble right now,"

"Konton-,"

"All Might, start saving lives, like a heroine does, I'll kill these two, as a shinobi should," He looked over his shoulder, "I've got this alright, trust me," She nodded and leapt away as someone landed next to him.

"What's the,"

"Go home, leave this to me," Rumi looked at him, "Leave,"

"But," His head snapped to face her,

"I asked you to do _one thing,_ but you let that fucking turkey talk you into it anyway, we will talk about your pride after I am done here, and once I have made Hawks into a selection bucket,"

"Izu-,"

"Go home to your apartment Miruko," He faced the duo, "I don't give a shit right now," Was it unfair? Maybe, uncalled for? More than likely, would he apologize later? Yes, he would, because he knew he had upset Rumi. But she'd promised not to do this, and yet Hawks had somehow managed to get her tangled in it anyway. In fact there was money on Hawks never stepping foot in the bar, which only sought to piss him off further. As she leapt away Izuku snapped his fingers and stood in ANBU gear. All for One laughed as she held a bo-staff,

"You send away your only reinforcements? You must be suicidal," His lip curled into a snarl as Danzo drew a blade.

"Surrender, we are two and you are no match for us both," He growled, Izuku drew his own tanto and unsealed a second from his hip.

"You are mistaken," He held both out ready to fight. The three immediately became streaks around the area clashing with sparks. The handle of his left tanto spun around as he caught the staff and knocked it upwards, his foot came up to her ribs as he parried a slash from Danzo. Using All for One as a springboard, he leapt back away. The arced around the rubble and clashed frequently. Kicking Danzo in the gut, he rolled over the elder and slashed All for One, breaking her defence and drawing blood from her midriff. She growled as her staff bruised his arm. Danzo came back up and moved to stab Izuku. He deflected the attack up and dropped his tanto. Kicking All for One away, the greenette spun to catch it in a reverse grip and stab Danzo in the stomach. The man's eyes widened before he shimmered and appeared besides the blade. Izuku leapt away as the man laughed, before putting a hand over one eye. Great, he wouldn't have Izanagi again, Izuku landed and charged the man again. All for One moved to intercept, blocking his slash with her staff. Jumping over her, he put his sword through Danzo's back and waited until he felt blood trickle to his hands. Only then the blade was pulled away and the body allowed to fall. "I gave you permission to die Shimura, that means you must _stay_ dead,"

"This isn't the end, Uzumaki brat," Without another word Izuku left a tanto in the man's chest, leaving him stuck to the ground. All for One stepped backwards in shock.

"Now eye thief, it is your turn, tell me, do you know the name of the man who once had those eyes?" His blade was pointed to her, "His name was Fugaku Uchiha and he was the birthfather to one of my brothers," She took another step back, "So know that as I rip those eyes from your very skull, that the power they gave you was never yours to wield and once I get them back, I will be burying them somewhere you and your cronies will never find them," Her bo-staff was dropped as he laughed, "You talked such big game and high power, now you back away like a coward? Have some dignity in your death!" Charging the shaking finger, he streaked straight past. Using his index and middle fingers on his left hand, he tore out her eye, gaining a scream of pain. Bouncing off the floor as she turned around, he took her other one. Her hand flew to her face attempting to heal the damage. A Shadow Clone appeared and took the eyes, putting them in a small fabric sack and warping away.

"You insolent child!" All for One roared, "You have no idea who you are,"

"You! Are the one ignorant of who you face Shigaraki," There was no point in aiming the blade at her, but he did so anyway. She seemed able to face him, so she had to have a substitute for sight. "I know you are capable of organizing a person's tenketsu at a touch, able to move your own to give yourself their so called 'quirk' you never stole them, you only copied it and prevented the original from every using it again," His sword was cleaned of blood with a flick before he sheathed it away. "How many did you curse with his chakra?" An evil laugh,

"More than you will find,"

"One other then," He shrugged "It makes no difference, so long as they remain full of chakra, he will die with them, if they don't, it will be a mercy," With a dark growl he lowered himself into a preparatory stance, feet spread wide and a hand on the floor. In second he closed the distance and kicked her in the stomach. Leaning backwards, he anchored his foot in her and sent her upwards. Completing the flip as she rose, he looked up and raised an open hand. "Planetary Devastation!" Rubble and earth rose around her, building around her. She was ensnared in the jutsu, completely trapped as he took off towards the asteroid hovering above the city. His chakra avatar formed entirely, massive compared to the Susano'o he'd taken the zero pointer out with those weeks ago at the sports festival. Lightning screeched to life in its right hand as he reared it back. "Scatter," Striking the small moon with his elecrtified chakra hand, it glowed as the crackling energy broke out of it on all sides before a Chidori Stream shot out of the back and the whole thing was blow to pieces. He landed on the floor neatly as the body of All for One crashed behind him. "Hawks," All eyes would be on him now, "I gave you a warning, now you'd better run fucking fast," With that he was back in his cloak, the hood up around his head before he walked away, leaving everyone looking at him.

Rumi was sat watching the door awkwardly. "I told you to go home to your apartment,"

"This is my apartment, it's _our_ apartment," She defended as he sighed, "I, look I know,"

"I am sorry for snapping, what I said was too far, I know I upset you and at the time it was in part my goal, so that you would get out of harms way and not get caught up in the fight," The other girls burst out of the bedroom in a large group, staring redfaced at him. "As for you guys, I'm touched you tried to come rescue me, but I knew what I was doing,"

"Are you insane?!" Mina yelled, "You could've died like, nine different times in that last fight alone,"

"I'm harder to kill than that,"

"You still got massively hurt!" Itsuka barked, "I bet you haven't even noticed all the cuts on you body!"

"They will heal,"

"Izuku come on!" Toru groaned, "You're covered in dried blood and most of it is yours, you are resting until they all heal,"

"I am fine," Taking off his cloak he peeled the shirt from his body, hissing as scabs were torn off with it. "I have fought harder fights in worse health," A figure was before him as he checked a particularly unpleasant gash on his ribs. He faced Momo for all of one second before she slapped him across the face without a word, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"You are so full of it," She hissed "Look at you! Barely stood up straight, brusing up and down your entire body, if we don't dress those counds soon you'll bleed out," Grunting he streched his back and towered over the girls. "As if that's not enough, you've been seen around the globe create a celestial body! And then vaporising said object!" A shrug, "Izku Uzumaki you are not going,"

"I am perfectly fine, give me five minu-,"

"Alright, that is enough!" A new voice barked, everyone turned to see Katsumi Bakugo stood in the doorway, "If you give a damn about any of them, you're going to sit down and let them help you,"

"And what are you going to do?" The greenette knew he was outnumbered, but he wasn't going down easily.

"I brought six first aid kits, since you need that many, I'm also going to be the one running a bath for you to recover in," They could see Katusmi's eyes watering, "And if needs be, I'll be the one holding you down as they clean and dress your wounds," Six fabric boxes were chucked into the room as she walked through to the bedroom. They heard running water minutes later as she returned with rolled up sleeves. Wordlessly, they all managed to get him to sit down, Katsumi sat on his knees as she rubbed an alcohol wipe over his stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"How much they were doing to you?" Her voice was quavering, "Ninety percent of these are reopened wounds,"

"Would it have accomplished anything?" Momo pulled his head back by his hair as she looked down at him.

"They tortured you? And you still fought those two?"

"Of course they tortured me, it was Danzo, how else would he make ROOT agents lose all emotions except forcing them out?" Rumi almost collapsed on the floor, quickly running to the sink and emptying the contents of her stomach. Everyone else watched her.

"It was the room right next to where they kept us, before he managed to keep them out," Katsumi mumbled, "I could hear him grunting, but he never screamed,"

"They had seals all over the walls, blocking out noise except to that room, if I screamed it wouldn't have done any good, besides what they did barely hurt," Mina pulled a bandage tight.

"Don't you dare bullshit us Izuku Uzumaki, we know enough to know Danzo would have enough ways to truly hurt you," Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes.

"I am fine, chakra healing has recovered most of the injuries, anything too dangerous was fixed immediately," Rumi reappeared with a shaky stance and pale complexion.

"I'm so, so-,"

"You have no reason to be sorry about it Rumi, you didn't know, besides it was supposed to be Hawks,"

"You were there?!" Katsumi snapped her head to the side, "You knew we were there and you did nothing?!"

"It was supposed to be just infiltration,"

"Don't give me that crap!" The blonde shouted, "You're the one he spoke to when Danzo chucked me back in there! You saw what he'd done to me!"

"No I didn't! You walked back in there yourself," Izuku grabbed Katsumi's wrist,

"She's not lying, a simple genjutsu would've hidden Danzo's true work from the rest of them," He let her wrist go, flexing her own before Toru snatched it away and began cleaning a wound on his lower arm. Lifting his head, he let Itsuka clean a wound on his collar while Momo focused on his back.

"Look, I-," Her voice quavered, "I know I fucked up, I _know_ , alright? I shouldn't of let Hawks talk me into it but I did, I let my pride get the better of me because I felt embarrassed you asked me not to get involved in front of the other top ten," Holding her hands up and taking a step back she hurriedly continued, "You only did it because you care, I know and I should've listened, I should've and I didn't and there's no way to trust me again I get it," Izuku remained silent, "So what, what are we going to do now, you and me? What do we do now?" His head dropped

"Go to hell," She sniffled,

"Fair enough," He looked up at her "l that is, _absolutely_ , fair,"

"Rumi?" His voice caused her to freeze as she was reaching for the door, "You asked me what we're going to do, we're going to go to hell, or whatever it is when the media doesn't leave you alone, if they aren't already swarming the gates, whatever they're doing, we're going to meet them and we're going to get them to leave us alone," He paused with an awry smile "And if possible we're going to be back in time for dinner, because it's carrot cake for dessert,"

"You're, you're not going to leave me?"

"Well why would I?" Slowly he eased himself up, letting Katsumi climb off him.

"Because of what I just did, I be-,"

"You betrayed me? You broke my trust, you betrayed our relationship, everything I've ever done for you, you let me down," Rumi stepped backwards as he took one forwards.

"Then why let me stay?"

"Why?" As he took more steps, Rumi pressed herself against the wall, "Do you think I care for you so little that breaking a promise to me would make a difference?" She broke down as she leapt into his chest. Bawling apologies as he held her gently, the bunny hero all but fused herself to him as she wrapped her limbs around him. Holding her until she tired herself out, he lowered her onto the sofa, taking his seat on the stool again. Katsumi and Itsuka insisted on supporting him to the bath after they had to dress at least six wounds on his legs and feet. Making a compromise, they walked him to the door before he completely undressed and lowered himself in slowly. Ignoring how the water went slightly red before he'd even started cleaning himself, he reached for a small mirror and checked the truly nasty assortment of cuts on his forehead that he'd hidden with his fringe. Danzo had confessed to planning on giving him a permanent scar. Kanji for _false god_ since apparently, that's what he was to the senile traitor. How the man worked with _Madara_ of all people since the Ghost of the Uchiha had turned himself _into_ a weaker form of the Sage of Sixth Paths. Dipping the fingres of his free hand into the hot water he gently rubbed the dried blood and dirt from the wound. A single drop of blood rolled down his nose and into the bath. Cleaning his face thoroughly, he started on the rest of his body. Despite the seals around the apartment, he could hear the voices talking, mainly Rumi versus the others and Katsumi versus the others, Eventually Katsumi stormed into the room, with Rumi on her heels, the paused before seeing Izuku. They both frowned as their eyes grew misty. Katsumi was the first to move towards him.

"Oh my god Izuku, how much blood have you lost?" 

"Enough to dye the water," He joked, Rumi frowned and stomped her foot.

"We are putting bandages over those the moment you are out of there," Chuckling lightly he stared at them, 

"You're serious?" Neither said a word, he leant back, the water already to coloured for them to see anything clearly.

"Christ it's in your hair!" Katsumi approached, her hands out.

"Wait, hold on, no," Scrunching his eyes, he felt her stare in shock at his exposed forehead.

"Izuku, who,"

"Danzo, everytime he took me out, he'd reopen it, he wants it to scar," Rumi knelt next to the bath, eyes locked onto the bloody kanji.

"I'm so, so sorry Izuku, I-I... I didn't,"

"There was nothing for you to do Rumi, all that matters is that we are all safe now," With a slight groan he sat upright and turned to face them, "I'll have a shower after we help Nozomi with the media, right now I need to get dressed in something neat, my shinobi gear would give a bed impression," A pause, "Or it'd give the exact impression of who I am," Pulling his clothes over to him, he watched their eyes raise in disbelief, "I have all these jutsus, might as well use 'em," They helped him stand, since they thought he was a breeze away from falling over. Dressing in his damaged clothing he checked himself in the mirror briefly. Several holes, a few rips and tears, but it was still in one large piece. Slowly they let him stand on his own two feet and they walked out to the clearly distressed group, gathered on the bed. Taking them all in his arms he felt their collective tension. "It's alright, I'm here, alive, relatively unhurt," Several derisive snorts, "I've been in worse shape, least I haven't passed out yet, c'mon we need to do this, _I_ need to do this," Katsumi and Rumi remained behind him, Mina and Momo each took a side with Toru and Itsuka walking just in front of him, ready in case he collapsed. The group squeezed into the lift. Keeping the hood of his cloak down, he could feel assurance radiating from the four beside and in front of him, while Rumi and Katsumi took a hand each, holding it tightly. Whatever the world decided to throw at him, they'd all face it.

Together.


	17. One to All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't care,"
> 
> "Do you enjoy giving people paperwork?"
> 
> "Well, I don't have many past times,"

As they stepped off the elevator, the rest of the course was ready to greet them. Katsuki was first over, embracing his brother. "Kami Izuku, why didn't you wait for us to come get you?"

"It wouldn't of been fun, besides, I got information, Danzo's got someone with a curse mark out there, we need to find them, fast," A dry laugh from the blond,

"Of course, you've just finished one big battle and here you are ready to go out a hunt down the next threat ASAP,"

"Rather now than when they have a strike force," He grumbled, their heads whipped around to see Melissa at the door, she'd no doubt been in the support studio when he'd gotten back, judging from the oil stains drying on her loaned coveralls. Clearly she'd run straight here as she was lightly panting before storming over to Izuku. No-one dared say anything as Katsuki guided the other's away for a second. Once again Izuku found himself slapped across the face, was that the only way people knew how to communicate?

"ASSHOLE!" Guess not, he covered his ear with one hand as she softly smacked him repeatedly. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Almost all of your class returned from the trip early and YOU had given yourself over to them willingly?!" Her hands collided with his chest in a rhythm as he stood back up, "And then Katsuki," Her breathing hitches, "I hear him talking about you getting _tortured!_ And now I hear you've taken on the _most_ _danegrous_ villain in the world?! Are you insane?!" Running out of steam she began sobbing against his chest. "You, gigantic, asshole," Shaking as he hugged her, her voice petered out into heaves. "I- I was so scared, I saw the video and then you walked away, I rushed over as soon as Power Loader could let me out of the studio," Shushing her gently he pat her head.

"I'm alive, relatively unhurt," A snort from behind him, "Relatively,"

"Izuku we had to change you bandages thirty seconds after putting them on," Momo facepalmed.

"And? The bleeding's stopped now, there's no reason to panic, let's just calm down and, take some deep breaths," Katsuki smacked him around the back of the head.

"That's for using using Planetary Devastation,"

"What? I stopped it hitting the ground,"

"By eviscerating it! If we didn't have freakish recharge rates you'd be down for days! As it stands you shouldn't be walking around without a chakra pill on hand," Shoto, Tenya and Moku ran up.

"Sensei! Can we do something like that?!"

"Only Shoto, it's a _Rinnegan_ ability, like the Six Paths of Pain, Almighty Push and Universal Pull,"

"Fucking sweet!"

"However you should grow your reserves if you're going to try cast it, and you'll only be able to cast Planetary Devastation, instead of Catastrophic Planetary Devastation," A small brag as he grinned,

"It's a small meteor shower of Planetary Devastations," Katsuki explained

"Wait, you can make more of those!" Tenshi cried from the sofa. Izuku looked over to see them all watching the news. It was replaying the films of him fighting Danzo and All for One before creating the planetary body. People had waste no time in identifying him, recalling him as the boy that had won the Sports Festival at UA. Luckily they didn't have a direct mugshot, however a blurry photo from the Sports Festival was used. It took him a moment to realize people were now staring at him instead of the Tv after Tenshi's outburst.

"Yes, using Catastrophic over regular, I can create a hail of meteors as big as if not bigger than that, however it uses chakra to create a gravity well, not create a planetary body, so the surroundings actually get pulled up to it, hence why I haven't used it until now, it was far too dangerous,"

"Yeah, I can see that," Shoko nodded as they watched him make his way to the front door, flanked on all sides. Katsuki put a hand on his shoulder,

"Eri's enjoying her stay with mom and dad, Naruto and Sasuke told them everything and it took a united front to keep Tsunade, mom, Sakura and the rest of the healers to not come beat your sorry ass," A dry chuckle, of course they'd want to do that, Sakura had given Naruto more bruises than any foe to date. Always punching him when he got hurt by getting himself into situations. They had barely made it a step out of the door when All Might herself greeted them.

"Uzumaki," Ah, the diplomatic greeting, "Nozomi as asked me to come and see if you are able to do the press conference at this time, I understand it's late in the day, and you _should_ be recovering,"

"I understand the sentiment and believe me, this group shares it, but no, I'll be fine for the conference, it's only the late evening anyway, barely getting dark,"

"Are you sure? Nozomi already has an explanation lined up as to why we should postpone it for a week,"

"I'm flattered you're trying to care right now All Might, really I am, but it's better to do it now and get it over with than not, as Kakashi always said, tear the eye out quickly, otherwise everything ends up a painful mess," It might have been a bit literal in the grey jounin's case but Izuku liked the metaphor. Obito had begun using it as well shortly before Izuku and Katsuki had left Konoha, honestly if there was a pair to fit the phrase, it was those two. Taking several steady steps forwards, Izuku nodded. "I'll be fine, so long as no-one tests my patience,"

Sitting in the chair silently, he began ignoring the cameras and the shouts aimed towards him. Nozomi leaned over, "Are you sure?"

"Nozomi, please, your concern is touching, but I can do this, I'm a growed up," She shook her head, tutting before he faced the blinding flashes. Not saying a word, he let people slowly calm down. It was a good thing he'd just blown off stress fighing All for One and Danzo, because it kept him in a good mood. Otherwise he may have already cast a very bad image for the press to warp. Kami he hated these people. Oops, there goes his good mood. Sitting stone faced, he raised an eyebrow as people kept yelling out questions. Slowly the flashes stopped and voices grew quieter. Once silence took over, Izuku leant into his microphone. "Now that we've all calmed down, I'm guessing many people have questions, we can forgo introductions, once I single you out, fire a question and I'll do my best to answer it," Scanning the group he pointed to a raise hand, "You, pink jacket,"

"You were one of two captured students from the botched attacked on the Wild Wild Pussycats base while the hero course students were there, do you have any idea why they would capture you?"

"Alright, let me clear that one real quick, they did not come after me simply because I am male, as you could see, I fought a male in the remains of the warehouse, his name is Danzo Shimura, he is from my home, a traitor that went rogue and led his own agency ROOT in attempts to conquer my home and the countries around it, he captured me in order to torture me and turn me into one of his agents, Katsumi Bakugo was kidnapped because the League wanted her for her quirk, fortunately they didn't torture her as they wanted her to go willingly, Danzo knew I was going to be... harder to persuade,"

"And you believe Katsumi could now be,"

"No, not really, I mean, since I've met her the woman's attitude has actually improved, at the beginning of the year she constantly looked down and threatened me, I mean, you've all seen the video of our first live fire battle correct? Once we were safely back in the dorms, she was the one to get medical kits and actually expressed fear for my wellbeing," A small shake of his hand, "If she was workign with them, I'd know," Satisfied the woman nodded and sat down, "You, square glasses,"

"You said the man responsible was Danzo Shimura, could he be related to Nana Shimura better known as the late heroine Fortress?"

"Actually, I don't know, it's highly unlikely given the difference in abilities," He mused quietly for a second, "No, no, he wouldn't be, there's a certain signature the people from my home have, since I was born _here_ and simply wound up there when I was very little, mine has been different to their's my entire life, Danzo's is the exact same as theirs, but if he was related to Nana Shimura, there would be a difference between the signatures," A thumbs up as notes were taken, "Uh, you, blue skin lady,"

"Are you aware of what the government is currently in debate about what to do with their males after what you have recently done?"

"No, I mean, if they want to do something with them, let 'em go, give them to me, take them somewhere they can be free men again and not worry about being treated like simple cattle everyday, as you saw in the video, I'm quite a powerful man, but make no mistake, I've had to _train_ and actually _work_ to be able to do what you saw, it was never an innate skill or ability I was born with, everything I have I have _earned_ , give those men you've been raping-," A stifled laugh, "Excuse you?" Everyone else _froze_ as the temperature dropped rapidly. "Did I say something funny Alien?" Her back straightened as she glared at him, "Don't like it when I demean you? When I insult part of who you are? You hypocritical cretin, now as I was saying, give those traumatized men some actual help, instead of locking them up and raping them to farm sperm under the guise of protection, and you could have strong, fast men, agile and intelligent men, by the time I was fourteen I was moving faster than most of the cars and some aircraft, granted I'd been training for ten years by that time, but the point still stands, men are capable of being equal to anyone in this room," The blue woman refused to sit down,

"Follow up question,"

"I told you to sit down but whatever,"

"Do you know about groups such as the Meta Liberation Army, that advocate for,"

"A science that uses two eggs to reproduce instead of an egg and sperm, thus giving the child a quirk and resulting in the genocie of males and quirkless females worldwide? Yes I am familiar with them, after all _I_ was born from one of those expirements, with a twin sister who did get a quirk, and I also know that they have been calling for my expulsion and arrest for whatever made up charges the candyland executives made up, faking a registry, bribing officials, whatever, however in the footage of this evening, you can see A I was able to win a two on one battle and B I was able to create a _celestial body_ with nothing but a hand gesture and some thought, not to mention C I was then able to destroy said body in such a way that there was no rubble afterwards, not only preventing further harm but also clearing up the rubble used to create the body, if I can put it into simple words, the Meta Liberation Army and other male hating terrorist groups will be coming after me now I have displayed a portion of what I can do and quite frankly, I don't care," People tensed, "I've had more colds more dangerous than any of those groups, hell _I'm_ the guy that killed the leader of the group holding I-island hostage, the guy that created and guided a massive thunderbolt? That's me," Leaning into his microphone futher he growled "The people that took over I-island was a group called ROOT, I have been hunting those guys down for as long as I can remember, there's a reason there's no trace of them on I-island, and that's because I removed them all, they are not friendly and do not know your laws and norms like I do, they would not hesitate to kill a single person in this room or indeed _every_ person in this room," An indifferent shrug, "With as many ROOT agents as I have faced, it will take more than an empty death-threat to scare me," With those tidbits dropped, he waved her off, "Next is, uhh, you four arms, green shirt,"

"Uzumaki, you said you were captured so they could torture you in order to make you join their ranks, is that what they did these last few days?"

"Only the first four hours," He admitted, "At half hour intervals Danzo would take me out of our holding room and torture me in several ways, cutting my skin, burning me and breaking my fingers to name a few, after four hours he realized I wasn't going to break easily and decided to leave me while the villains spoke to Katsumi, that is what gave me time to undo my bindings and then prevent anyone else from entering once Katsumi was thrown back into the room with me, fortunately anything Danzo did was controlld by the League and she wasn't heavily injured, I have healed her back to full health and currently helping her with her PTSD from the matter,"

"Follow up question,"

"Shoot,"

"Do you think the encounter has had any lasting effects on you or your mental health?"

"No," Responding immediately he shook his head, "I do not wish to bring the atmosphere down so I shall not go into my past, but what happened? That was a minor inconvenience at best, I have been through worse at the hands of Danzo and men far more insane than he, if I'm am being blunt, I actually was able to let off a bit of stress thanks to this, Danzo has been a major thorn in my side for over a decade now and it was nice to finally rid myself of him, if only for now," A gentle shake of his head, "There's no lasting negative effects, however it has showed me I need to train more in order to make sure that if an atack ever occurs again I can make sure nobody is taken, the only reason I allowed them to take me was so I could make sure Katsumi and Izumi Midoriya, who they planned to take originally, weren't harmed, alright next queston, you, ponytail, red coat," And so he continued answering questions as they asked, Nozomi next to him interrupting only after it was time to finish.

He walked back into the apartment and paused. "Seriously?" The girls all looked at him going bright red. "I mean really? Where did you get all of those?" Each of them was currently sat in one of his jackets, all of them helplessly oversized. "I don't even have that many,"

"Naruto dropped them off," Rumi rubbed the back of her head, "He saw how badly yours was damaged in the fight and figured he should drop over the spares you left back home," Stifling a groan he looked around them,

"This that a blanket made of my cloaks?" Their races began going scarlet as they all clutched the large blanket, made by attaching his cloaks together in a sequence. "You can't, no, it's fine," He sighed, "Right, I think tonight we're going to try something different," Taking out a small book of seals, he unsealed several sleeping bags and roll mats. "Pick one bag and one mat, set it up anywhere,"

"W-why?"

"Well if all of us try to fit on the bed, someone's going to fall off, so tonight we're camping in the living room," Melissa and Katsumi looked at him,

"You mean,"

"We can stay?" Katsumi finished as Melissa began blushing again. Izuku shrugged as he walked into the bedroom.

"Only if you want to but the offer is there," Walking into the bedroom, he didn't bother looking over to the voice that began talking.

"Of all known villains arrested in the battle, Toga Himiko was the only one to come quietly and hand over a hand-written note explaining her situations with your signature, this was before a quirk induced bout of psychosis," Nozomi was stood on his bed as he pulled of his shirt, his back to her. "On that note it also stated she would now be a ward of the Uzumaki clan's Musutafu branch, answering for her crimes by any method you see fit, and while I have been able to get most crimes put down to insanity from her quirk and how the system failed to adequately support her is the most to blame for her mental state, there are still those calling for her to be jailed for years," Still recieving silence, she pressed on, "Uzumaki, you must understand the gravity of the situation, with little to no evidence you can contain her, you have no chance of the state allowing her to be your charge, you are asking something that would take a miracle to perform, the greater public believes she is still mentally unstable due to her unnatural craving for blood that first cost her, her sanity in the beginning!"

"It's rude to bad mouth someone stood right next to you," A small 'eep' as he stepped into the bathroom before removing his trousers.

"Uzumaki, I-I am grateful for what you are trying to do," Himiko spoke through the door, "But, there's just no way that I can keep my freedom, I appreciate you're trying to help me but I think we need to listen t-," The door opened in a fast movement and he stood before them.

"I will _not_ listen to a woman who does not know me, my capabilities, my life or anything to do with a battlefield, your skewed system of punishing the unlucky is exactly what creates cycles of hatred, sooner or later the system will collapse on itself if the bigwigs don't listen to the people,"

"The people are demanding she be watched,"

"I can create a cataclysmic event that would bring an apocolypse and then hunt down any survivors in a matter of days," Nozomi stared at him, "That pebble? Was just the first level of what I can do, I've cleaved a mountain in half with a single swing of my blade, grown a forest from one hand, flooded literal acres with some spit, I could burn down a city with a single look and you expect me to _sit and obey_ a bitch, who has to make others feel weaker so she can satifsy her inferiority complex?" Stepping forwards he pushed Himiko behind him, "Like it or not, when I said she was a ward of the clan I _wasn't_ asking, I was _telling_ you that's how it works, your laws do not apply to me, so I don't have to jump through any hoops or organize red tape, I say what's happening and I don't care who it upsets, because _you can't stop me_ ," His fingers cracked individually as he stared down Nozomi, "And you can tell them the same thing,"

"They will come after you,"

"You think I care? You think I'm scared? The only reason I was trapped the last few days, is because I wanted Danzo and now he's _dead_ , so we're back to my original plan, either get the world to change or _force_ it to, either way I have little sympathy for those who are so ignorant that they try to kill me, because not only does it prove they are afraid of what I am saying, it also proves they don't pay attention," His teeth were bared, "I'll say again I am a trained killer, more so than any _assassin_ they have, Stain was a personal insult and look how she turned out, All for One was a personal insult, look what happened to her, those children they send after me? Even more of an insult because they steal the _title_ of my profession and call themselves ninja,"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if they want to come after me, it will mean _war_ and there is no quarter in war, not when I'm fighting,"

"You would go to war over a single person?"

"It's not a question of if _I_ would, it's a question of whether your _government_ would, because remember, they're the ones coming after me," A arm raised over Himiko, "But I am willing to go to war for what I believe in and stand for," Nozomi raised an eyebrow at him, "Helping the people who need it and Himiko Toga is one of those people," The chimera sighed, tilting her head to the side.

"I shall do what I can, though they may wish to hear such reasoning and they may well challenge you to a trial by combat," A grunt of approval, "Do you enjoy giving people paperwork?"

"It's a talent of mine," His eyes narrowed, Nozomi nodded and climbed off the bed, walking out of the room and bidding the girls goodnight before leaving. He whirled around to Himiko, "You don't have any other clothes do you?" She shook her head, "Very well, you'll have to borrow some of my-," As he opened a drawer he paused, it was almost empty, only few clothes left behind folded in neat piles. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples he picked out a pair of shorts and a tee, throwing them over to her. "Fucking, dammit," A heavy sigh "Alright, you can get changed in the bathroom, you'll have to set up a sleeping bag and a roll mat," Once the door closed he made a group of Perfect Clones, all of them filing out of the room. The girls stared in disbelief, "It's Friday, so," Every version spoke at once before looking at each other pointed to each other, "You first, no you, stop doing that," They all stepped forwards and bumped heads, "Oh fuck off!" They paused as the girls were laughing at his (their?) misfortune. They quickly played a tournament style Rock-Paper-Scissors and a speaker was decided. "Okay, lets' try this again, it's Friday, I recently managed to bust out of being captured, everyone come pick an Izuku and get comfy because it's going to be a movie night," Each Izuku let out a noise as a random part of him was grabbed and he was suddenly yanked away. True Izuku ended up being grabbed by Katsumi and dragged over to a reclining armchair. The sleeping bag had already been rolled out and left open as they managed to squeeze into it. 

"Couldn't get bigger sleeping bags?" Momo teased her Izuku,

"Hey, I never had to share them before," Each of him pouted,

"Wow, stereo," Mina giggled, stopping as her Izuku raised a sultry eyebrow. Their sleeping bag became rather cramped as a Shadow Clone appeared behind her.

"What about now?" Nobody missed the blush and slight shiver the teased girl displayed. Several sighs as a select few sleeping bags were also stretched. Only Momo, Katsumi and Rumi decided not to have copies, the others enjoying being squished between two Izukus. They all looked over to see Himiko shyly moving into the room, her own roll mat and sleeping bag in hand. "Here," She jumped as another Perfect Clone spoke from behind her, taking the items from her hands gently and using his free one to guide her into the room. "This is Himiko Toga, she is a ward of the clan for now, her quirk would often cause insanity due to its bizarre requirements, I have already reorganized her tenketsu to make her quirkless, her training will begin once the government leave me alone about it," Everyone raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, instead trying to make space for the newest addition. Eventually they ended up on the sofa, extended into a sofa-bed along with Rumi and Itsuka. Momo sat in the lap of a clone in another reclining chair that hadn't been laid fully back yet, Mina was on the floor, in a pillow fort of her own design next to Melissa, who had created more of a nest of pillows and blankets. A knock at the door before Katsuki walked in,

"Oh, you guys are busy,"

"What's up Katsuki?" Every Izuku spoke at once, causing the blond to step back in bewilderment.

"I was just wondering if you had some spare sleeping bags? The girls want a movie night and we can't all fit on the bed, so," The Izukus looked between each other,

"Check the booklet, I should have three spare you can borrow,"

"Thanks," Grabbing said item from the side he quickly left the room, turning the lights off as he went. It appeared Mina had been put in charge of the movie since she lifted the remote and played the movie. As they all began watching Izuku slipped an arm around Katsumi.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm still a bit shaken up," She admitted in a whisper, "I just, I close my eyes and I see _you_ dead, dying, just... hurt and I can't help," Rubbing her upper arm gently, he felt her roll into his chest, "I know you probably went through worse but,"

"Don't downplay what you went through, I was tortured, but that was not the worst Danzo has ever done," Her fingers brushed his forehead, "Alright, maybe he did something new but still, at least he didn't cut out my tongue,"

"Are you sure?" She smirked, 

"Why don't you check for me then?" Leaning towards her slightly, he felt her breath hot against his cheek as she leant in to kiss him.

A vein bulged on his forehead as he stood facing a group of five black suit and tie clad women. "Izuku Uzumaki, you-,"

"Not going anywhere unless you explain what makes you think you have authority over me," It was Saturday morning, relatively early in fact. He and his clones had woken up at the same time and carefully extraced themselves before he dismissed them and went to train. The women now accosting him had been standing outside the doors to the dorm when he'd returned from his run. Not wanting to ruin his good mood, he'd decided to get it over with quickly. But before the greeting had even left his mouth, they had turned and spoke flat faced to him.

"The Hero Safety Commision has been tasked to decide whether you are a threat or n-,"

"They will have decided already before they dispatched you, taking me there is to simply rile me up and then display my anger as the norm in order to deem me a threat," Chuckling lightly to himself he shook his head "I've used espionage before y'know, I'm exceedingly good at not falling for it," Leaning forwards he whispered in her ear, "And if you even try to show the gun hidden in your pants, I will show you the meaning of quickdraw,"

"That won't be necassary Uzumaki," Nozomi spoke from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see the principal walking leisurely towards them. "I do believe I told Tamaki to pass the message of leaving my students alone, along to your higher ups,"

"The Commision needs to know if the males are a threat,"

"To what exactly?" Izuku folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Because last I checked, there's only five males who aren't outside of a government building, so far the only things we've been a threat to, are the people _threatening us_ , all we're doing is showing how your way of life has been wrong and that _scares_ you, because up until now, everyone's just followed along in blissful ignorance, it doesn't matter what happens next, your boss has already deemed me a threat so that things can go back to normal and she can keep feeling special because she's too _bland_ to go down in the history books otherwise," The five women moved quickly, unfortunately Izuku was faster. In the moment the leader looked away and back again, a kunai was already against her throat, pressing into her jugular lightly. The five guns were trained on him as he stood with only one arm our.

"Are you,"

"Nozomi, I will handle this, it is me they are attempting to intimidate, it is me they will come to fear," His head bowed, "If you want to me think you can kill me, you'll have to succeed in trying, but I don't even think you can do that," A tense moment of silence.

"Sensei? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, these ladies were just leaving, isn't that right?" Looking over her shoulder to the door behind her, he smiled to Moku.

"You think you're being cute?" Her eyes narrowed at him,

"Bitch I'm adorable," The tip of the kunai began causing her skin to dent. "But back to the point, you were just about to go, _right_?"

"Stand down," All the guns were lowered and stowed away. "This isn't the end _male,"_

"I was hoping it wouldn't be, embarrassing you is much too fun," The five turned and walked away. "Nozomi, if you wish to go to town on them, please do, and then tell the leader of their little girl's club that if she want me to obey, she has to give me a legitamate reason why," The chimera smiled sinisterly, there was a reason he respected her.

"Oh don't worry, they'll get the message loud and clear, good day Uzumaki,"

"Good day," He walked into the building, ready to eat.

It hadn't even been twelve hours, not even that. And yet he found himself in ANBU gear, his cloak and his mask. Walking down the street of one of UA's mock battle grounds. Not the one he and Katsuki had levelled obviously. No he couldn't use the already damaged one, he had use an entirely new one and _not_ break anything. The President of the Heros Safety Commision had been confronted by Nozomi directly and reacted in kind. Posting on every social media she had that Izuku Uzumaki was to face her in a trial by combat for his transgressions. He hadn't even known until the girls all reacted to it, putting their screens in his face. Huffing, he walked to the centre, the woman in question appeared mature (She wasn't really) with ash blond hair (How many blondes were in this city?!) and turqoise eyes filled with malice. Somewhere in the city, she had ad gun ready to fire at him. Honestly he was tempted to total the place with a Planetary Devastation, letting it hit the ground, except he'd decided not to use ninjutsu or dojutsu for the fight. The woman wasn't worth the chakra, she wasn't even worth the energy it'd take to backhand her head off, which truly shouldn't be much. Her body looked like she rarely exercised and he expected anything bigger than the pistol she was using would dislocate her shoulder from recoil. He'd let her get away, walking as she lightly jogged, well lightly jogged to _him_ , it seemed the speed she moved at was her full on sprint. It felt incredibly moronic that she had the gall to challenge him after seeing him fight Danzo and All for One, he needed to find the woman with that curse mark soon. That was much more pressing than shattering someone's ego, but if he moved too fast, the person would get spooked and that'd raise a whole host more problems in the pursuit. So he'd take his time blowing off some steam knocking the arrogance out of a coward. When they announced the start of the battle, there was two ways a person could win, either killing the opponent, or forcing the opponent to surrender. Killing the woman was out of the question, no matter how tempting she made it. Speaking of the President, she was stood in the crossroads for the centre of the city, he could see the pitiful attempts at traps she'd set up. Suppressing a sigh, he scattered a handful of shuriken, tripping the traps all at once. Damn that was a lot of nets. The gun was pointed at him as she smirked, kami he loathed this woman and she'd barely said a word to him. "You may seem,"

"Silence," He raised a finger, "You hear that?" The wind whistled lightly, "That's called silence, normally it's a golden thing, it gives a sense of calm, peace, especially when mouthy arrogant children aren't trying to fill it," Her jaw tensed, "But it can be harrowing too, like when a battle is just finished and you're surrounded by the dead and the dying, you want _anything_ to make a noise, let you know there is life, let you know you are alone, have you ever heard such silence? Have you ever been surrounded by the corpses of the people you called friends? Because I have, I have stood in a field flooded by the blood of my friends and my enemies, surrounded by the people I ate with, bunked with, played cards and sang with," Each word took him a step closer to the ever trembling woman. "I have fought all manner of minds and lost the brightest sparks to the darkest souls, seen many a good man, woman and teen sacrifice themselves for the greater good, and yet I find that a woman like _you_ thinks she has the right to dictate every little thing I do, simply because of my sex, you don't get to talk to me! Not until you prove I should listen, until you can state for a fact, you have anything in your drivel worth listening _too_! I have never been a heroine, your rules don't apply to me because I am a man! So you dictated me a hero to try and make me bow to you?! NO! I am a shinobi, I bow to no-one but my Kage! And I will make sure that is clear until my very last breath, so when you challenge me to my freedom, challenging how I operate, you had best be ready to fight because I will always, always _fight back_ ," The gun rested against his chest, "And-,"

**BANG**

The gun clattered to the floor as she looked at the space he'd occupied, the bullet raced off into the distance. "Wha-what?! How?!" There was no body to fall, no blood sent flying or muscles torn apart. Izuku growled behind her,

"Because you missed," As she turned around he lifted his hand and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her from the ground. "And if you ever threaten the people I care about or the people I am protecting, I will only break your forces faster, do you understand me,"

"I-I su," She croaked, gripping his hand, "I surrender!" A klaxon went off as he dropped her to the floor and began walking away. "I operate on a three strike system, if you don't learn by attempt three, it doesn't matter who you are, _I'll kill you_ ," Spitting over his shoulder, he didn't look back. She clambered for the gun and aimed at him. Two shuriken curled from in front of him, one planting into the barrel of the gun, forcing it from her hand, and the second arced in such a way to stab her hand and leave it stuck there. "You're first mistake was challenging me," She screamed in pain, "That was your second, Himiko Toga will be a ward of the Uzumaki clan, I will teach her to make up for her mistakes, and because of this little jaunt you decided to force me on, I expect every single male in your government facilities to be released by _midnight_ , as price for your arrogance, not meeting both of these will be your third and final mistake and then your succesor will follow it,"

"We cannot allow such a power to go unchecked!"

"You have no choice in the matter! Not since you began treating the male population as livestock, either admit fault or I will fixthe problem against your wishes and you _don't_ want that trust me, the men will become members of my home, they will be given the choice to return or not," Continuing his march, he allowed his footfalls to be the only sound permeating the air.

The dorms were _chaos_. Slipping in silently, he watched as people were suddenly freaking out, the so called fight broadcasted live over the Tv. Most of 1A were freaking out about him almost getting shot. The rest panicking about how quickly he'd settled the matter. Shoto, Tenya and Moku were celebrating the immenent releasing of males. Himiko was off to the side, crying in relief softly. 1B was attempting to get answers out of both 1A and Katsuki, while Izumi seemed to stew in both shock and rage. Melissa was trying to comfort Himiko as Rumi was laughing about the President 'getting her ass handed to her'. The second thing he noticed, was everyone's attire. While his girls were wearing his (stolen) clothes, some of class 1B were also wearing Katsuki's hoodies. Tsuyu Asui was wearing a red and white hoodie while Mei Hatsume, who had snuck in and was trying to convince Tenya to give her some weapons to inspect, was wearing a dark blue hoodie, covered in stains. However the most interesting one, was Moku's stolen hoodie, which Kyoka Jiro wore with a bright red face. No-one noticed the door close and him take a seat in one of the unoccupied seats, quietly reading a book. It took several minutes but the noise eventually stopped, he peered over the edge of his book, "Oh no, don't stop on my behalf, please, keep going," 

"HOW DID YOU AVOID GETTING SHOT AT POINT BLANK!?!" Toru pushed the arm holding his book down as she looked into his face. "We saw it touch your chest,"

"I saw her muscles tense and knew she was about to pull the trigger, so I moved,"

"From point blank range?" Mina appeared next to Toru, also in his face. He thought for a moment,

"I guess, I mean it wasn't that hard, like I said, I've avoided faster, quieter projectiles, it's not hard for me to see her pulling the trigger and move before the bullet does," Rumi groaned, "What?"

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should, you gave half the girls a heart attack and the rest panic atacks,"

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention, I just needed to show her not to cross me,"

"And that you did sensei," Moku coughed, "But uh, Nozomi dropped by while you were busy, she's extending the male course to those who are getting released, our place is going to need a massive overhaul,"

"I'll get Shadow Clones on it tomorrow, you guys think you can lead a few lessons?"

"You want us to teach?"

"The way I learnt was teaching Naruto and Sasuke, besides I want to see how capable you are without my guidance," All three boys saluted,

"We won't let you down sensei!" He chuckled lightly,

"For now though I want to know a few things, namely the dress code of the room," Many red faces appeared as he spied Kyoka suddenly pull the hem of the jumper lower, "You lot _are_ wearing clothes under those right?" Quiet hums, "Oh sweet Kami, half of these look fresh out of the drier," Asui slid behind Shoto, "You didn't!"

"We're wearing shorts," Momo quietly admitted, his book was closed and sealed away. 

"That's not what I asked, Katsuki, did you-,"

"It wasn't me!" The blond immediately argued, "I mean, my ones yeah, they nicked them from the drawer but those three? No idea,"

"Mei arrived and was staining everything, when I told her to clean up she told me she had no other clothes, so I loaned her the hoodie, which someone gained stains through exposure to the woman," Tenya admitted, rubbing the back of his head, Moku caught Kyoka's earjacks before they impales his ribs,

"I went to grab my laundry and after I undid the seals, Tsu managed to follow me in and took my hoodie because it was warm,"

"Comfy too," She croaked unashamed before covering her mouth with oversized sleeves, the hems flapping around limply. Moku looked at the purplette before uttering,

"Kyo was cold,"

"Before or after you two started glowing?"

"Katsuki!" Moku cried as Kyoka covered her face completely. Izuku meanwhile was enjoying this to no end. It was like first days of Uzumaki household, sheer unadultered chaos. Scratch that, it was like _every_ day in the Uzumaki household. His wry chuckled gave him everyone's attention. "Sensei," Moku pleaded with his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something funny,"

"Which is?"

"Well, home," Katsuki smiled and nodded in understanding, "Back home everyday is as chaotic as this," A hand waved around, "And it's just the chaos of five different conversations while people do three things and there's no-one left out, I was just thinking what it would be like if we had both parties together," His blond brother let out a gruff laugh,

"Now that would be something to behold, not that we can let it ever happen, the anarchy it'd bring with it,"

"Sweet Kami please, no," Tenya pleaded "We lived there enough before UA started, no-way are we letting that meet this," Moku and Shoto nodded in agreement. Izuku clapped his hands.

"Wonderful, now we've gotten to the bottom of all that, I do believe it's time for training,"

"Don't you ever stop?" Melissa raised an eyebrow,

"Well I don't have many past times, not a lot to do," Rumi snorted,

"You got eight right here," Seven girls began getting thoroughly flustered and waving the oversized sleeves around while she just laughed. Izuku gave her a grin,

"What other training would I be on about?"

"Oh Kami we are right here!" Shoto clutched his stomach as six of seven flustered almost passing out with Katsumi withdrawing into the hoodie and even Rumi going crimson. The greenette nodded and stood up,

"I know, I know, but Rumi knows if she teases me, I'll just bite back," Walking to the door that would take him into the back garden he looked over his shoulder, "Now come on, we have some _actual_ ninjutsu training to do if you lot are goign to be teaching," The boys followed him out, leaving the room to the women as the green clad girls huddled up, Ibarra broke the tension,

"Pardon my language but," Even she had gone bright red,

"What the fuck?!"


	18. Provisional exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another exam?"
> 
> "See? Much better"
> 
> "There's a fucking school of you?!"

They found him in the back garden, fighting a thousand of his Perfect Clones. It was his most effective method of training, fighting himself. He knew all of his tricks and how to counter them, meaning so did his opponents and with a thousand to one, he needed to be more creative. The odds forced him to adapt to the challenge, where he could take down one clone, two more would step in and the rest wouldn't fall for the same methods. Each small victory challenged him to be more fluid. His subtlety was also pushed, since getting one in a way it didn't see meant he could get a few more the same way before it was shared amongst his opponents. Sasuke had found him the last time he'd tried doing this, Naruto had been at Turtle Island at the time. The ravenette had forced him to stop after part of the forest around Konoha had been devastated by him and his Shadow Clones. 

Tsunade hadn't been pleased.

Another clone poofed as he moved faster than the copy of his old self. Old self referring to his abilities at the start, not when he was forcing himself to be faster, stronger and smarter. See, it worked. He sensed one rebounding off the tree behind him as a second distracted him with kenjutsu. Locking blades he waited until the last second to move. The clone's kunai grazed his lower arm as he leapt backwards and to his left. Both were quickly startled as they caught each other on their blades, turning into smoke. His clones still acted as individuals, which was probably his greatest advantage. They would build on each other's plans, but they weren't a hive mind, so he could still catch them out midplan. Naruto had often said he needed to be better at improvising anyway. Every version of him could accurately predict the moves of a team mate and him, which meant he had to predict what they were thinking, or a more simple plan Naruto often employed.

Stop thinking.

And it actually helped greatly. A few hundred clones jumped at him all at once, different Rasen- jutsus primed at him. Starting a Palm Rotation, he let the blue dome stand before stopping and pushing himself faster. As the chakra dome faded, he was striking the first clone, before bouncing to a second, and a third, weaving his way through the entire group as they realized he was no longer in place. He twisted to avoid a set of shuriken before landing on his feet. A small glimmer and he pulled out his tanto, slicing the fine wires that had been connecting the shuriken to the hand of a clone. A small plague of insects was unleashed from his sleeve as he bit his other thumb, "Summoning jutsu!" An asortment of animals appeared in a large cloud before unleashing themselves on his clones. Cats, dogs, toads and snakes thrashed along the ground while hawks, ravens and crows took to the skies and fought the clones in the treetops. The opposing force dwindled quickly, a scroll was rolled along the ground as he held up his fingers. Chakra threads appeared as he took control of the twenty or so puppets he summoned. His body froze as he glanced down. A Shadow Paralysis jutsu. He heard the scraping of a tanto being drawn and was able to force his finegr to twitch. It was enough to get a puppet down as a shield. The blade streamed through the wooden body as it collided with him. Now knocked free from the holding jutsu, his hands went about a fury as he used every puppet in a storm. His summons and transferred memories told him the numbers were dwindling into double digits now. Just like him to be careless in a large number. Pulling his arm backwards, he let a sword penetrate his forearm, moving through the gap between his ulna and radius. Bringing his other hand to snap the blade and catch the free half, he put the blade into the clone's chest, dispelling it instantly. Not many left now. Dismissing his summons and calling the bugs back he faced the last rabble of his clones. Easily thirty plus but still relatively small compared to the amount he'd summoned. His puppets now needed repairing, so he resealed what was left of them and put the scrolls away. His arm pulsed as he healed it as quick as possible. Dropping to the ground, the clones dropped into a hole created by Mobile Earth Core before the walls clapped together. Looking at the healing stab wound and examining the cut on his other arm, he spat before panting from exertion. A blade hovered close to his neck, "Surrender, you are too tired to continue, even in a one on one," His own voice spoke from behind him. "Check again," His tanto protruded from the back of the clone that had very nearly beaten him. "You jack-," The sentence was cut off as it dispelled. Laughing, he saw the girls approaching him.

"Jackass indeed," Toga folded her arms and pouted, finishing the last clone's thought, "You said you'd take it easy,"

"I am! I swear, normally I don't use my summons like that!" Melissa stormed over and grabbed his wrist, lifting the scabbed over stab wound into his vision,

"You call this taking it easy?"

"There's taking it easy and then there's just letting the clones win," There was a series of grumbles, Eri suddenly landed nearby.

"Papa, papa, can I train with Mama Himiko today? Pleeeeaaase?" She ran over and jumped onto his back, scrambling to her favourite spot, his shoulders. Once planted there, he could feel her chakra hold so that she wouldn't fall off, she had really picked up on the chakra control after the week in Konoha. That was how long it had taken for the Heroes Safety Comission to recover from his fight with the President of the Comission. Fast forward another week and the released males are either on the course getting taught by Moku, Shoto and Tenya, or being given the choice of hidden village to go to. It had been a fun day tempering Raikage when he demanded several men. In retrospect, he probalby _shouldn't_ have spent the entire day beating the crap out of the man. However Tsunade had a bet with Rasa about how long it would go on for and neither of them guessed over six hours so he wasn't letting either of them win.

"Of course Small One," He smiled, shaking himself from his stupor, jeez it had already been three weeks since then? Well time sure does fly by. Eri hopped from her perch and ran over to Himiko's shin.

"Tag!" The white haired girl ran into through the trees.

"You had to sign me up for it Izu?"

"If you can catch her, it means you're further along than the level you've been training at, and you can take it easy for a couple days while I adjust your routine,"

"Bubble bath?"

"Full spa day," He nodded, Himiko brightened and gave chase. "Why are you guys so eager to get out of training?"

"Because you're a slave driver Izuku," Itsuka giggled before remember he was in trouble and fixing into a disaproving glare. "Look at what you do to yourself, literally,"

"It's just a bit of exercise,"

"This," Melissa flapped his arm about, "Isn't exercise, this is dangerous! What if you lose a hand?!"

"Hashirama cells regrow me a new one, or I just tap into Six Paths chakra and do it myself," He shrugged, "It's not a big deal,"

"Not a big?" Katsumi began, "Zuku you could lose a limb and you're saying it's no big deal?!"

"It's not!"

"Most people can't regrow a limb!"

"I'm not most people,"

"You're right, you're a special kind of idiot," Momo groaned, rubbing her temples,

"A great big dummy dumb idiot," Mina folded her arms, "But you're _our_ idiot which means you're important to us," A buzzing filled the area as the girls all pulled out their phones.

"What's going on?" He leant over Melissa's shoulder.

"Remind me why you don't have a phone?"

"Don't need one," A shrug, the rest all stared at him,

"You agreed to take part in an F-one race _on foot_?"

"Well I said I'd race in whatever was fastest, I never said it had to be against other runners," He scratched the back of his head, "Ingenium will be running as well," Melissa began dragging him through the forest as the others huffed at him, "Hey, hey, it's not like,"

"You are running against some of the fastest cars technology can produce! I know," Melissa turned to him, "Because I helped design them!" Swallowing lightly he put on an apologetic face. "It is dangerous and stupid and ridiculous and just, so, _you_ ,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"It is a bad thing!" Momo cried, "Because one of these days you're going to do something stupid that gets you killed!"

"You don't think I've crossed that line already? Babe I am a shinobi, I don't know how many times I can say it, my life was in danger every day! Even now it still is because who knows which nutcase is going to come running at me with some bomb or get a lucky shot? I know dangerous and this? This isn't dangerous for me because I'm on foot, I have agility these cars will not have,"

"They are still five-hundred kilos,"

"And you think I can't lift that?" They approached the dorm building, Aizawa was stood by the door waiting for them, "Is she why you came to get me?" The group nodded, silently they walked past and sat with the others in the main area. Aizawa and Vlad Queen stood before the mingling groups.

"Alright guys, we know it's a Saturday, but we wanted to tell you as soon as possible, to give you every advantage you can," Vlad Queen began,

"You'll be doing the Provisional Licensing exam, the only thing is you're going to be divided by classes, so Uzumakis you won't be tested in the same area this time, your students will be taking the exam tha happens later in the year once they have enough to make up actual classes," Katsuki nodded while Izuku groaned,

"Another exam? Come on, I've already done the exams to be a shinobi, do I really have to do these too?"

"Yes," Came the flat answer, "If you want the license,"

"Fine, but I will not be held responisble if less than expected pass,"

"That's understandable," Vlad Queen nodded. "Now what's this about you running an F-one race?" He snapped his fingers,

"Oh, yeah, c'mon Katsuki, we gotta go,"

"What, why me?"

"Apparently I need a pitcrew, that's you," The blond sighed.

"I hate you,"

"You wish,"

He crouched down next to Ingenium. "Hello,"

"I saw what you can do on the Tv, your speed is impressive," His eyes closed, "For a male,"

"I'd say my speed was impressive for anyone really Tomoko, after all I'm the one teaching your sister how to be faster," Not entirely true, but he was teaching her about forms for running and achieving higher speeds. When she'd listen of course. The two foot runner stood behind all the revving cars as the countdown began, "Two hundred laps right?"

"Yes and they keep track of your laps and speed with the tracker on your ankle, but you should already know that,"

"Oh I do, just making sure you admitted it so you can't accuse me of cheating when I win," Tomoko huffed,

"Even I can only get second on my best days, first when it coincides with their worst," Cracking his neck, he watched the lights change.

"Alright well, I'll give you a five second headstart shall I?" The lights changed and klaxon sounded, the cars and Tomoko raced away as Izuku slowly stood up. The audience was in silence for a moment until his cloak was undone and disappeared. The massive screen keeping tracks of the competition whirred suddenly as he climbed the leaderboard.

"Oh my god! It seems Uzumaki is faster than anyone thought! He's blazing through the racers, into elventh, ninth, eighth, fifth! He's drawn up to Igenium just behind the leader!" The announcer cheered as the moved into the second turn. It was a simple rectangle course, four left turns. Eighteen engines whined as he and Tomoko ran along at high speeds. She looked around as the announcer said he had drawn level to her.

"Yo," He was stooped over, bent at the hip with his back straight. His arms angled upwards slightly as his hair was whipped around. "You're either slowing down in your old age, or I overestimated you," Strafing away from her, they turned through the second corner. He calmly grew closer to the wall until he was right next to it.

"Uzumaki has done the unthinkable, he's running on the wall of the track!" Angling his head to look at Tomoko he lifted a hand to salute before facing forwards and pushing forwards. The lead car grew closer with every step, upon getting a head of it, he leapt off the wall and rolled onto the floor. After a complete roll, he pushed off and jumped, the leading car screeched under him before he landed and began running alongside the driver. Glancing from the corner of his eye he saw the driver glaring at him. Smirking widely he poured on more speed. The gap grew immensely as he rounded the third corner, a quarter straight ahead. After going up onto the wall through the third corner, he curled up and back down the wall during the shorter straight. Coming off it entirely leaving the fourth corner he continued getting faster, because truth be told,

He was only getting started.

Moving into his second lap, he couldn't help but reminisce over his excitement at reaching such speeds before. When Midoriya had first gone to Konoha, his brief sprint through the trees had put him equal to a supercar of back then. Before he left Musutafu, his record had been matching said cars on highways for several minutes. Now a decade later he had a metric for his speed opposed to the previous measurement of 'faster than Raikage'. Of course he had his Flying Raijin by default made him faster and was considered instantaneous, but physical movement speed? Kakashi had once used Chidori to cleave an actual bolt of lightning, so they were faster than that. Raikage didn't bother measuring his speed because he was simply faster than everyone, so he didn't need to concern himself with such limits. An attitude Izuku had always found aggravating. Katsuki of course had been physically faster at once point, however the boys were now evenly tied as they were in all things. Soemthing that made Izuku take pride in Katsuki, they were equals, the greenette was not better than Katsuki, in fact the only thing that let him win spars, was the edging of experience he had. Something Katsuki closed quickly as he fought others. Loud engines pulled him from his thoughts as he realized he was back in the middle of the pack on his third lap while those around him were still on their second. Had he seriously lapped them already? Well, he was doing it again as he locked onto Tomoko. Running alongside the bluenette he looked up to her. "You have too much wind resistance!" 

"What?!"

"Copy me! You'll reduce drag and resistance!" She looked hesitant, "Look I'm a lap ahead of you! Why would I try to slow you down?!" He watched her grumble for a second, realzing she was, in fact, sat in third instead of second. Running forwards, he positioned himself in front of her. "Come on!" Letting her trail in his slip stream, he looked over his shoulder to see her starting to stoop over at the hip. "Let's go!" Snapping back to the front "Try to keep up," The two began moving towards the leading car.

"And in a stunning turn of events, Ingenium and Uzumaki have shared a brief exchange, resulting in Ingenium not only using his style, but also taking his slipstream towards second!" The car swerved into their path and Izuku sidestepped, leaving Tomoko in a perfect position to feed of the slipstream and conserve energy for now. "You better get this lap back!" He challenged her as he overtook the car, "Or I may just steal your title of Turbo Heroine and become the Turbo Hero!" Though he couldn't see her face through her helmet, he grinned playfully and sped away. Letting the surroundings blur, he focused on where is feet were and where they were going. To that end, it was almost like Flying Rajiin, a single tunnel vision like blurring where everything except dead ahead blurred out. Except with Flyin Raijin, the surroundings stretched out a lot longer as he moved through Time-Space. The third and fourth corners arrived and he took them the same way he had the first time. The flag waved ahead of him as he already moevd into the first corner. Adopting the tracking used for the third and fourth corner, he didn't bother counting the cars he passed on the wall, nor the ones he weaved through after hitting the floor again. Clear track ahead of him got him going even faster. The tarmac was switched with grass in his vision as he began running on autopilot, body moving along the course as his mind was running through the acreas of land between villages. The cars roared behind him, once again falling behind, Tomoko had moved past the lead car, he could see it as he moved through the second pair of corners again. What lap was his on? Fifth of two hundred? He passed the whining engine at the line and kept on pushing forwards. Unfurling his eyes, the image dropped along with the tunnel vision. It was replaced by a complete circle, letting him see the lead car slowing along the ideal line into the corner. Coming onto the fourth corner was a stooped Tomoko, apparently not ready to fall any further behind. Unfortunately she was still operating on human speed logic, unaware her actual speed would keep her on the walls for the brief curves. Waving a hand to her as he climbed the wall, he pointed to his feet. He saw the engines in her legs fire more as she grew closer to the corner. He was already on the opposite side however, heading back towards the pack. She was gaining on him though, so he was a tad impressed. Didn't mean he was going to slow down though, if she wanted to pull up to him, she was going to _work_ for it. She slowly gained through the lap, halving the distance by the end of the sixth lap. On the second straight, he noticed her moving into the tail end of his slipstream. 

"I'm still a lap ahead!" He called out, teasingly, "Come oooon then!" Heavy footsteps as her armour clanked next to him. He frowned at her.

"You won't have, that lead for long!"

"I will if you don't lose the excess weight,"

"It's my coolant! My engines would stall without it!"

"Well then keep the coolant, ditch the armour you don't need anything except goggles!" They kept running until a yellow flag was waved overhead, "And here's the perfect time for it," Running off again, they looped around and eased into the pits. Izuku came to a halt immediately as Tomoko gradually stopped. Katsuki whacked him around the head.

"You call that running?! What's your game?"

"No game, just having some fun," He shrugged as cars pulled into spaces in the stretch. Katsuki raised an eyebrow as they looked over to Tomoko's bay.

"And getting her out of her armour? Rumi's going to have something to say, don't you know the two are rivals?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know the bulk is slowing her down, imagine trying to run to Suna in full Samurai gear," The blond's neck tensed, "Yeah, yeesh is right, now she'll be a ton faster and I may get a challenge out of today," Rolling his shoulders, he hopped up and down before doing some light stretches. Katsuki lifted his hand and he began jogging again. Until he hit the track, Tomoko streaked past him, her quirk already at the limit. With a smirk he poured on his speed and took to the wall. He still had a lap over her but he knew that it wouldn't stand now the heroine could achieve her highest speeds. Didn't mean she'd catch up easily though. He watched as she passed the cars, gaining on them himself. They made it into tenth lap before she was back behind him. "See? Much better," 

"Just because you're right, doesn't mean you're better,"

"Never said that, I'll let the numbers talk though shall I?" They angled onto the wall, as Tomoko began dropping, he stuck on. She looked to him as they bore down the straight. They hit the corners and he whizzed around it, getting ahead of her by a pace, byt the time she was curving down, he was already halfway to the next corner. She caught up on the exit of the corner, clearly going as fast as possible. It was shoulder to shoulder as they kept going, pushing off each other to move around cars. He smirked, this going to be fun.

Class 1A was gathered just outside of their bus. Aizawa was counting heads as they disembarked before heading into the testing centre. "Erazer?" He watched the scraggly woman freeze, "It is you, isn't it Erazer?"

"Uzumaki, flee," Folding his arms he grinned and used a Genjutsu. He wanted to see how this went. "Ms. Joke,"

"It's been a while since we've seen each other in person," Her upbeat voice grated his ears and Aizawa was faring no better. "Let's get,"

"No," The heroing burst out laughing.

"Funny as always Erazer!" Already Izuku knew the woman was hurt but she refused to show it, "C'mon, we can make a,"

"Please," Izuku sighed, "Please, do not continued less you embarass yourself and your class further, there are bound to be more suitable candidates than this Gennin,"

"Oh? You're Uzumaki! The one that's been making waves around the world, your recent outing saw you take first during the charity race a while back right?"

"Charity race? I was only made aware it was a simple race,"

"Really? They had sponsors for every car, they changed the ruling a bit but every time you or Ingenium lapped a racer, their sponsors had to donate to the charities assigned to each racer, originally it was just a donation based on final positions at the end of the race," She laughed, "Then you left footprints on the wall of the track!"

"Well at least it had some benefit, I take it you ditched your students then?"

"Oh not at all, they're just here," She waved over a group of women, "This is my class, Two-A of Ketsubutsu academy, they have a one-sided rivalry going with,"

"If it is one sided, it is not a rivarly it is a fanatic obsession," A wry grin, "Well, I hope you've told them to watch out for us, I know the festival handed them a selection of quirks to study, now let's see if they did their homework,"

"A bit confident aren't you guy?" Her demeanor changed, "These gals have a year on you,"

"They have a year of education, yes but I've been on the battlefield since I was in single digits, please tell me again how effective their studies will be against my experience," Aizawa was stopped from intervening, "Trust me comedian, I have seen things that would give your demons nightmares," 

"Watch yourself _boy_ or you may," She was cut short by his growl,

"Shut your mouth _girlie_ or you might find I knock a few teeth out of it, I don't care what your little Genjutsu does, you won't be laughing after I trauumatize your precious students,"

"Threatening our sensei male?"

"Making a promise to a bitch, woman," He grunted in response, "If you think I'm some doormat to be walked over, be prepared to fall into the spiketrap underneath," Eyeing the class he bared his fangs, "You have seen nothing of what I can do, I was training before, during and after the tournament you watched, the I-island recovery and the battle in Camino, so I'd highly advise you cease underestimating me,"

"I think it's time for you guys to get changed, don't you think Joke?" Aizawa stepped in successfully this time, finishing with a growl.

"That's right, c'mon guys!" The cheery demeanor was back.

"You guys get changed too, Uzumaki, head straight in since you're already in costume,"

"This isn't a _costume_ Gennin, it's standard weaponry and armour, y'know for a _battlefield_ ," She huffed,

"Whatever just, just go to the room," As another class approached theirs.

His cloak had been discarded. Since he couldn't wear it over the targets he had to attach to his gear. He kept a bright orange ball in each hand, six had been handed to him and the other four sat in seals on the underside of his wrists. It was a pain, not having his cloak, it meant more people would just stare at him, instead of looking away from the shadowed face. He was barely listening to the woman drone about how the pass rate was going to be lower due to the exam being judged harsher. Suppressing his groan, he awaited the shock and awe as the room collapsed to reveal they were inside a massive stadium. It'd be a training ground like UA's a mock terrian including a cityscape. They groups began scattering, the class formed up on him. Moving as a large squadron, they led the Ketsubetsu students he knew would follow them, towards a dead end. His Shadow Clone took over leading as he leapt away faster than they could see. He had brough specific kunai to the exam, since his sharp ones would've been dulled for 'safety'. These ones had blunt sides and a slightly rounded head. Since they were going to act more as teleport destinations instead of weapons, he didn't mind much. As they entered the crevasse of the mountainous zone, he threw one towards the top of the cliffs. Falling behind the Ketsubetsu tail, he was thoroughly disappointed at how far behind they were falling. Honestly these were meant to crush UA? Talk about overzealous. With a grin, he tagged two students, before the air grew turbulent. Grunting, he turned his attention to the source of the growing gale and raced towards it. A rather loud girl with a blue cap was yelling something about being a hero, Izuku didn't listen, getting a Shadow Clone to follow him. The two set up a barrier wall between the massive group of examinees and the lone whirlwind maker. Still ignoring her yells he stil against the gale, deflecting stray balls with ease. This insufferable woman just kept yelling! Catching a ball in his hand he felt the gust die down. "For the love of Kami, know when to shut up!" Hurling it back at her, he didn't remotely care as it struck the target on her chest, instead smirking at the one his clone had thrown, nailing her in the gut. The barrier disappeared with the clone as he disappeared in a green flash back to the cliffs. The class was now stood with their backs against the cliff as Ketsubetsu began closing in. Suddenly the very grown under them began to rise, well, a surprise to _them_. Izuku was crouching at the edge, casting the jutsu that lifted his class from danger. Once they were all off he lowered the ground again before lifting the part behind the opposing students, trapping them in the area. Class 1-A gathered around the edges, "Pride and arrogance are two very different things," Izuku scolded lightly, lifting a hand. "Be mindful of your opponents, they may have more than you see," As his hand lowered, the class became a firing squad, hurling the balls down to them. Izuku unsealed one of his own and dropped it into the mix. After it hit the floor he moved to it, startling the Ketsubetsu students. A brief army of Wood Clones collected the balls before returning to the cliff top and handing them out again. Letting out a low laugh he looked down at the opponents.

"H-how? It's supposed to be the UA crushing!" Someone cried,

"How? It's rather simple really, you used what you saw as our fullest potential, even now you give us the limits of back them, not that they applied to me in the first place but the class? We've grown better than we were, the problem is you underestimated us greatly, became arrogant, but you had one thing right," His ball dropped again, "The UA crushing of the exam," And so, it began.

Even Izumi decided to follow him this once, since it proved beneficial. Together the class moved as a collective, supported by dozens of Izu-clones, the ones with least poins were on the edges and filtered back in once they either got one person or passed with their second. Once he was sure everyone had gotten a pass, he launched himself away for a bit of fun during the last minutes of the exam. That's when a woman with fawn-coloured hair tried getting him, her hand outstretched with a ball going for the target on his shoulder. Turning to face her, he smirked as she dropped the ball, planting her hand on his shoulder and cartwheeled over him. Her other hand dropped to catch the ball, trying to get the target again. This time however, she missed ever so slightly. She landed on her feet and put space between them. "Wow, you're just as fast as I thought," He paused, "I am totes tweeting I met you fam," Now he began buffering, totes? Fam? H-had he known this girl? _Should_ he know this girl? "You are shredded, why couldn't you come to Shiketsu instead of UA fam? That's made me totes salty,"

"Oh, wow, is... is that even _a_ language?"

"Come on fam, if you don't know what I'm saying, I guess I'll just have to teach you with some _private_ lessons," Was... was this woman serious? "It's no biggie," Her sultry look just confused him, "For reals," She dashed towards him, trying to hit one of his targets. Deflecting them on reflex he stepped backwards, "Aw come on you could be my bae," Knocking her hand away he grabbed her face and pushed her head backwards.

"If you came to talke then you're dumber than I imagined, either fight or leave me alone, I don't even know your name," She recovered instantly, taking the small stumble and dropping into a fighting stance.

"You can call me Camie handsome,"

"Finally, now bring it on," She obliged, moving low before lifting her leg into a side kick. He dropped under it, lifting his forearm to block the swing that followed. Pushing her arm away he stepped out of reach of her next punch, bending back at the knee to move under her kick. Standing back up he deflected her straight jag with the back of his palm, jabbing the base of his other palm into her solar plexus, following it up with a two finger jab to her gut. Putting space between them, he smirked as she recollected her breath. Facing him again she grinned wildly,

"You are sick fam, it's like totes an honour to fight you!" 

"You've got humility, I like you," They clashed again, her shin contacted his ribs and he wrapped his arm around her leg. Holding her up, he gave her credit as she managed to spin in his grip and try to kick his head. Catching her ankle before it landed he raised an eyebrow, "Skin tight leather? Doesn't that chafe?"

"You'll never know, that's for sure," He unfurled his arm and pushed her legs down. The back of his neck prickled and he pushed her away. A rather large stone flew by at considerable speed. Turning their attention, he saw a group of women dressed in the kunoichi imitating gear he'd seen. Head dresses, masks over the lower face and rather baggy clothing. The hitai-ate marked was a line connecting two dots and they were in an assortment of colours. One spoke to him.

"You claim to be a shinobi? Then you would not flee a challenge from students of Seiji-,"

"Hold on a minute!" His raised hands silenced her, "You mean there's a fucking school of you?! Like, a complete facility to try teach you fuckers?!" Nope, that wasn't going to stand with him, "Right, I said I wasn't going to use a lot of jutsus but y'know what?!" His hands blurred as his chest expanded. Leaning forwards, he fired a stream of water from his mouth, it cleaved through the rocks the women had perched on and began making a small swamp. Inhaling again he spat bullets of compressed air before weaving his hands again and lifting one hand up. The water immediately froze over and quickly shaped into dragons. Once the women had been forced to land in the water, they dodged the bullets of air, not noticing the water freezing around their feet. By the time they had, they were unable to avoid the ice dragons crashing into them. Each one made a noise as the air was knocked from her lungs. Letting them hit the ground he saw Camie still laying on the ground, seemingly dumbstruck.

"Broooo! That's dope!" Ah, something he understood at least. "Thanks for saving me but I got got," She looked down at her leg, Izuku followed her gaze, "The rock caught me," Her leg was definitely broken, but it wasn't as bad as it could be. Kneeling down next to her he handed her a kunai.

"I don't have painkillers, so bite down on this and get ready,"

"W-w-what?" Her face paled, his hands rested on her ankle and just above her knee. Shakingly, she took the kunai and bit down on the handle.

"I have to reset your bone to heal it, do you trust me?" She nodded, "Wrong choice," With a sickening snap, her leg was put back together and she bit down on the kunai, screaming bloody murder through it. Immediately pushing healing chakra into it, he watched her face relax. "Feel better?"

"Tonnes," Taking the kunai out of her mouth, he offered it to him. Looking at the saliva coated handle he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, soz," She wiped it with her sleeve.

"Keep it, on the handle is a special formula I can use to get to you if you need me, I'm trusting you with it alright? So no booty calls, no calling me to show off to friends, nothing, alright?" Her eyes lit up.

"Really? That's dope! Thank you!"

"Izuku!" Itsuka ran over, "There you are, we've been wondering where you went, who's this?"

"I'm Camie y'all, he just totes saved me and healed up my broke leg," She held up a peace sign, ironic.

"Wannabes taking a nap over there caught her with a rock trying to surprise me," Izuku grumbled, "There's a motherfucking school of them, I have _never_ ," Itsuka patted his back gently,

"It's alright big guy, it's alright, what's your quirk?"

"Mine? Oh, just this," She blew some air to the side. It became a pink cloud before forming a sort of illusion.

"Genjutsu? Interesting," He nodded.

"What's yours Red?"

"Don't have one anymore," Itsuka shrugged, "I asked him to take it, so I could do the things he does," Camie clapped her hands,

"Ohmygosh, that's like totes cute! You gave it up so you could learn from him and spend time together! Maybe he could teach me too?" Izuku chuckled,

"Sorry Camie, but in the little tiem we got left, I don't think I could teach you much, asides, with you on the other coast, it'd be hard getting lessons organized,"

"You could so open your own university! I would _so_ go there if it meant I had a totes beefcake like you teaching me," Looking over his shoulder at Itsuka, he made a face. Obviously understanding she just laughed before shaking her head.

"Camie, was it? I'm afraid Izuku here doesn't understand slang, like at all, so if you want him to have a conversation, we're going to need to ask you to go back to basics,"

"Oh, right, I gotchu fam," Itsuka sweatdropped as Izuku took his hands away.

"There, healed, although I'd give it five ten minutes to make sure it is completely fine,"

"That's fine, I got my two anyway, just wanted to meet you," HIs eyebrow raised, "You're kinad infamous, and everyone wants to see what's under that shirt," She winked at him,

"Scars, scars and some tattoos," Itsuka folded her arms, "Ask Miruko, or a few of our classmates,"

"No way! Luuckyyy!"

"Not the reaction I was expecting," She murmuerde before an explosion rocked the place. Izuku looked over to the far side of the terrain, to see a hole blasted through the wall and a bunch of Ectoplasm copies charging in while Gang Orca strode in, waving her tail like a cape. Standing up straight, he tensed his fist and looked over the area. When did those wounded arrive? Several students were still panicking about what to do. 

"Itsuka, get back to the group, tell them to set up a medical shelter, get whoever you can to work with you, a Perfect Clone will make contact once I've engaged them,"

"Them who's, oh," Following his gaze, he heard her curiosity drop, "Moving now," Camie tried getting up, only for her feet to slip.

"What's going on?" Izuku helped her to her feet.

"I'm not entirely sure-,

-But I think the second exam has just begun,"


	19. Indivisible

Camie followed his line of vision. "Oh, whack," Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Wood Clones grew from his back and began picking up the wannabes before he grabbed her, picking her up bridal style.

"There's a lot more than I was expecting, we need to organize," The Izukus began moving. Hopping along the terrain, making fast time to where class 1-A was collected and had already begun trying to organize themselves. Immediately most of the class turned to him as he let Camie down. "Alright, we who do we have with us?"

"As many as we could round up, they're ready to help rescue or fight,"

"Wonderful, anyone with actual injuries to a Wood Clone that side, those actors go over to the first aid zone the other side, anyone with basic first aid training there," His hands began waving about, "Anyone that can help move heavy debris safely get to rescuing anyone trapped, speeed based act as scouts, find anyone trapped and take the movers to it, anyone that actually knows basic fighting helping hold back Ectoplasm clones, everyone understand,"

"Finally I can ki-,"

"Izumi, you'd be better moving debris, lead a team of rescuers, feel free to fight if the clones get too close,"

"Fuck you Deku! I'll,"

"And when people die because you're too focused on fighting, what happens then?" His cold voice was matched by his icy stare, "Izumi Midoriya, you are going to rescue people or you can go on your own, I'm sure Aizawa won't mind one person failing," He didn't back down from her growl. "Test me," A challenge she knew not to take, turning around she began walking away,

"They better keep up," He rolled his eyes,

"I need the kunoichi to have Wood and Shadow clones, we're going to be at all three points, first line of defence and best players, you know enough to go on your own," They nodded, "Treat this like actual life or death, because in any other circumstance, it would be," The group around him had grown to include Shiketsu students brought over by Camie and Ketsubetsu students that hadn't chased them in the beginning. "I trust you should all be able figure out your place without my input?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now let's mobilize!" Moving away from the group, clone after clone popped up and broke off. The examiners were smart, dropping the students into a situation they wouldn't normally, if ever, find themselves in. Sadly for the likes of Gang Orca and the Ectoplasm clones, they'd picked a situation Izuku knew far, far too well. This was a situation that nobody walked away uneffected from.

This was warfare.

Shoko and the wind controlling woman had already tried to engage Gang Orca, unable to work together at first. Their column of flame had directed Izuku to the location and he arrived to see the woman stunned on the ground while Shoko was held in Gang Orca's hand, completely unresponsive but twitching lightly. Flicking a kunai out of the holder and letting it spin in the air, he left it behind. In a moment he jumped to Gang Oraca, feigning an attack. As her arm rose to block, he contorted himself to twist around it and grab Shoko. He was back at the kunai with a clone taking Shoko, another grabbed the stunned woman and both retreated to the medical tent on the other side of the terrain. Izuku faced an entire legion of Ectoplasm clones and Gang Orca herself. "You come to face us alone? Such brav-,"

"After assessing the situation, we needed more people moving to recover civilians, recon squads go ahead to find them and mark them for the rescue squads, flanked by protection squads. the offensive squads are as far away as possible from places with civilians to draw attention away, it's not that I _wanted_ to come alone, but I hsould be enough to hold you back, leaving bigger forces to hold back your foot soldiers," Narrowing his eyes he smirked "You don't know war like I do, lady, it gets a lot worse than this," Her fist reared back, before he simply hopped to the side. His hands behind his back he danced around her attacks, until she slammed the side of her fist into the ground and he landed on top of it. Standing on one foot, he kicked out with his other, contacting her head. "My, you are quite smash happy aren't you?" She eyed him dangerously, his body felt heavy, "That's right, you have the sonar thing of an Orca whale, paralyze your opponents," Her other fist flew in from the side. "Is it omni-directional?" She looked to her left to see him stood there with an eyebrow raised, "Or does it have a cone for the area of effect?" She growled as several Ectoplasm clones charged him. Dragging a hand to hold two fingers in front of his face, he was encompassed in a massive puff of smoke. Once it had dissapated, he stood with a veritable army of clones behind him, all different techniques qith many different effects. Cracking his neck and knuckles, he grinned lowly. "Come on Gang Orca? Surely you can do better than this?"

"Do not overstate yourself!" She roared, charging him. "Just because you have enough power to make it here, does not mean you have the power to make it further!"

"See the reason I ask about your sonar is because I'm not quite sure," Jumping over her as she swung, he landed behind her, "If it's omni-directional, I'll need to up my charka resistance to make sure it doesn't slow me down, but if it's not," Her foot missed his nose by inches, "Then it's a rather double-edged blade," His shoulders twisted as he avoided her punch, "Because I'm guessing you can't move and use it at the same time, hence why it's a surprise attack, or you attempt to immobilize the opponent before hand," Her head was inches from his face as the hair on his neck bristled, "Since if it doesn't hit, you're fucked," Eyes widened as she looked at where he had been. 

"W-w-what?!"

"Put simply," She turned to face him as his hands made signs, "You missed," A dragon of fire roared as it spewed from his lips, it began circling the marine-like woman rapidly warming the air. Izuku didn't stop until his lungs were empty, when he looked to the flames of the dragon. "Amaterasu," The orange turned black "Kagutsuchi," The entire beast turned obsidian black and screamed as it burned. Ectoplasm clones called out to each other, trying to figure out how to stop the flames. There was a loud roar but the dragon didn't move. "Amaterasu doesn't dispell unless I want it to Gang Orca," His voice was so level it unnerved those around him, "I can leave it here until you're incapacitated, or you surrender, either way works for me," A shrug, "Your underlings won't convince me either," The circle grew tighter as the dragon screeched. There was another roar from Gang Orca, the living inferno still didn't let up. "Why would that work the second time if it failed the first?" The clones were still stood in shock as the black dragon raged.

"I... I surrender," The black fire evaporated as Izuku moved behind her, "I don't want to call your bluff,"

"I wasn't bluffing," He spoke deathly quietly as he chopped the back of her neck. Her body crumpled in seconds and he looked around at the clones facing him, "Well? Put your hands up," Slowly they complied. Sighing and rolling his eyes his clones began retraining them one by one as he walked away. "I was expecting a bigger fight, how disappointing," The klaxon sounded as the exam ended and people were recalled to the entrance room. As he arrived in, the groups were divided into two. Those that passed and those that had failed. The one's who had failed were being offered a special course to get them their licenses sooner, instead of waiting six months to take the next test. Those that had passed, were group by class and were having envelopes handed out by representatives. Noticing 1-A was by a counter, he discreetly moved behind the feature and walked up behind the woman handing them out. It seems the entire class had passed, as he'd planned, but there was one more envelope sat hidden behind the woman, tucked into the back of her waistband. It was poorly hidden under the back of her blazer. Snatching a piece of paper off the counter, he let his _Rinne-Sharingan_ unfurl and swap the objects. There was a discreet panic from the woman who looked over her shoulder at Izuku casually opening the envelope. "Oh no, don't mind me, keep smiling like the lapdog you are," The envelope contained a plastic card with his school ID photo on it. Tucking it away in his pocket he pulled out the letter folded up and packaged with it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting my license," The letter was boring anyway, all about being mindful and new responsibilities. Once he'd read it, a trail of fire escaped his mouth and burned it to ashes in a moment.

"You failed the exam,"

"On what parameters? I united my class as a team, divised the plan to get them all to pass, protected them in a way that allowed the to pass, controlled the situation wherein the civilians and villains entered, aided those with actual injuries, performed first aid to the actresses, dealt with half the opposing force myself and forced the faux-leader into surrender on my lonesome," By now he had the attention of most the room, "So I ask again, on what parametres, or should I say, on who's orders, did I fail the exam?" There was deathly silence, the woman's eyes darted around the area behind him, avoiding his at all costs. They heard a pair of footsteps as Nozomi made herself known.

"Nobody's order Uzumaki, at least, not that I can find just yet, but do not worry, we will find the culprit,"

"I don't care for finding a culprit, I already know their reasons, I just wish to know which pleb gave them such power to be so diligent in their discrimination and bigotry despite it hindering the public's best interests," The plastic was pulled out, "Although, I technically never needed this, nor do my brothers or women, as we are all quikless," He spun it between his fingers non-chalantly. The woman that had hidden it gulped as she watched him, "But I suppose it matters not, either way," The card was flicked and dug into the wall nearby, "I win," 

The group sat together in the common area. Each had their own Izu-clone while the original was busy training. He was able to see them through the shared _Rinnegan_ site, treating each Perfect clone as a Path of Pain. While he was doing bench presses in his training room on the top floor, they were all doing things on the bottom floor. Smiling gently as everyone laughed together, he was suddenly made aware of a clone dispelling. One that had been with Rumi out on patrol. Her insistance now he had a full license. Working with her helped build his image, which he needed for some reason. The girls had all somehow colluded to make him a social media account the group could all post on. Apparently he was incredibly popular from the moment he stepped into the public eye back at the tournament. It had only grown with more of his activites being released to the public, Nozomi had deigned that releasing his footage from the entrance exam was also a good call, validating his space to the non-believers. Somehow _he_ remained out of the public's vision and yet the public had an ever growing idolisation of him, he wished he could remain blissfully unaware of. Fortunately he didn't have a phone number or address to have leaked, his bloodtype was unknown and his birthday he refused to share. Katsuki had stumbled upon a conspiracy network while one of his clones was studying at the public library and Kami had the two laughed about it. The tried to say the men were secret government projects to bolster their military, which was quickly shot down with how often he resisted governmental intimadation, others stating they were escaped labrats trying to give men quirks, again shot down by the existence of the Uzumaki clan and the fact women were able to do what he did. One of his favourites however, was one that unknowingly was almost the truth. After All Might's secret life had been exposed thanks to her fight with All for One (He should've paid attention back then, oh well), Izumi Midoriya had been in the spotlight for seemingly all the wrong reasons. An educated guess suggested this was why she had worked with him at the exam. Anyway, the consipracy took their similar appearances and suggested Izuku was a long lost twin brother, (As far as he knew Izuku Midoriya's case still hadn't been made public) who had run away from home after possible abuse. The theory figured that the Uzumaki's had found him and taken him to the country side where they secretly trained him in the mystical arts before he came back to show up his scornful ex-mother. Only two things were really wrong there, number one he technically been found by the Uchiha first. Number two he hadn't come back to show up anyone. There was the fact Konoha wasn't a cournyside in _Japan_ , but semantics, it was a damn sight more of a countryside than Musutafu.

The others weren't short of admirers either. The three boys had phones, much to his grievances, and were on social medias. The accounts were new and the moment they went up, the follower counts exploded. He was sure that between the five of them, they had more followers than the planet had population. At once point in the week after he and Katsuki passed the exam, the boys had roped them into a dance they recorded. Moku had bashfully apologized for how they tricked them, only to recieving glowing praise for being able to do so. Shoto had later come down to eat with them and displayed the view count to the video, which Tenya had balked at. Apparently a lot of people liked watching five men dance to an altered version of a Christmas carol. Although viewing the video did show off how in-sync they were. It was a V-formation similar to how they ran. Izuku led, Moku and Katsuki next, then Shoto and Tenya bringing up the rear. Said video was actually being played in his face.

"You guys have reached like, a million likes and comments," Rumi's voice rang out with a hint of jealousy, "There's so many links to all these profiles of super rich hot chicks,"

"Should I be worried?" He teased, lifted the barbell back into place, the rabbit heroine stared down at him from the side of his bench. "Because you should more interested in them with a finger than I can be with my entire being," The phone was pushed back into his face as Rumi began stradling him. He could see text after text piling up.

"Like a gazillion people want you and not like the plaything, they _want_ you, over eighteen content want you," Pausing he looked at her, "Your account,"

"You mean the account you guys made with my name,"

"That account," She huffed, "It's got more brand deals in the week we've been running it than I've got in my entire career,"

"Except there has been a recent uptick since we were seen working together," Gently gripping her wirst and moving her hand out of his face, he felt her other hand on his chest. "Working with you gives me credibility, because I'm strong enough to stand next to you and it gives you popularity for working with one of the two world enders, isn't that what they've called us now?" She snorted,

"Yeah, the two Kage had got the nickname harbingers of darkness, because so far your two public fights against villains have been when the sun is down, the ANBU of Konotongakure have a whole association of people wanting you guys, ANBU watch, anything they can find you in gets posted there and it takes maybe thirty seconds for the world to be made aware," Her phone glowed against her face, "Kontongakure has been leaked, Enri spoke about it being a possible name for your agency in future," Suddenly she showed him a chain of text going down several paragraphs worth of text. "Now it's like the next big thing, everyone wants to be part of Kontongakure," Laying his head back on the bench he let out an angry sigh, "What?"

"It's nothing,"

"Izuku I've known you long enough to know _that_ ," She leant down into his face, "Means something is wrong,"

"I don't like it," Taking a deep breath he continued, "Not a year ago, everyone looked down and sneered men, belittled them, treated them as little more than commodities," Her eyes met his, "Now I've come along and they're calmouring to just be near me," Something in his gut growled, "It disgusts me how quickly these people shift their ideals when it benefits them, I despite the people who lie for the sake of looking like a good person," From a seal he produced a list of names, "Here, that is a list of the people I used to go to school with, until I was seven, I wrote it out before I left, it's kind of like an anti-to do list, people to keep at arms length," Rumi took the paper and read it slowly,

"You knew they'd called you so mething like a god and these people would try and claim to know you?" He nodded slowly, she folded the paper and put in her phone case. "The girls and I will look through it later and eliminate some of the possible contenders for a spot, Kontongakure is going to be,"

"Empty, I'll vet everyone myself, Katsuki can join me and I may enlist Orochimaru to get us some truth serum,"

"Y-you would go that far?" Sitting up, he planted his hands firmly on Rumi's hips, resting his forehead against hers.

"In my line of work, I've had to deal with every type of bastard under the sun, I know for a fact, some motherfucker will try to sneak in and either blow it up from the inside or make us look like a terrorist threat," Her hands cupped his cheeks, "And I will not let anyone hurt my family, no one who wasn't on our side before Katsuki and I came along will be allowed in, because nothing, not even the Shinigami and Kami together, will ever be allowed to hurt my family,"

Nozomi must want to be on his shit list. That's the only reason he could think of why she wanted him to do this. The idiots had agreed, zero hesitation because duh, they're idiots. Izuku was more disgruntled at the fact neither picked up on his desire to not do it. He hadn't been gone _that_ long. Growling obscenities and generally giving himself a moment to be childish, Izuku glided through the air. Honestly, they either really wanted to wind him up, or they were just that stupid. A wall of rock absorbed the pressurized bullets of air as a wave of water extinguished the flames aimed for him. In a shimmer he'd been forcefully moved as something blue aimed to his side. He was then on a rooftop looking down at the attack. His cloak burst into black flmaes and he was forced to remove it. Kami he was going to have a _field_ day on his punching log. The bag would just break and then there'd be sand everywhere, no, the bamboo long would be better for this anger. Leaning forwards he walked down the side of the building, glaring at the two figures throwing small weapons at him. They all impacted an invisible barrier that quickly began pushing them back. Had he missed an event? No, he'd visited on the weekends for birthdays, he'd gone to the announcement ceremony, there wasn't anything he'd forgotten. Were they mad at him? No, he of had to forgotten something for that to happen and as previously stated he hadn't. Was there news for them to share? No, no, the idiot's are too talkative for that to be the case. Touching the ground his hands raised as he caught two fists. Oh, that was right.

They just loved to spar with him.

"Time to get serious," He grinned, a pair of red and blue eyes met his. Pushing them both away he jutted his elbows forwards bringing his clasped hands to his face, fingers together. A great fireball forced his two opponents to leap away, putting distance not just between them and him, but each other. A twin flash of yellow and that problem was dealt with, Izuku grinned as he turned the fireball into a dragon mid spew. It struck a whirling shuriken of air and was cleaved in half, reducing to mere flickers in the following seconds. 

"With me?"

"On it," The two weaved seperate signs. Izuku smirked and but his hands out, moving the sets of fingers seperately. He'd been waiting for a chance to try this and boy was that wait worth it. A dragon of fire and a dragon of water surged from his opponents as he lifted both hands to his mouth, leaving barely an inch between his finger tips. The same two dragons emerged from him. Starting at his fingers and spreading out as they grew Izuku grinned watching his opponents frown in surprise. Once the dragons met, the two forces waited for the steam to clear. Izuku leant to the side as a kunai sailed by harmlessly, digging into the ground behind him. A flash of black and he was now directly between the two challengers. "Good grief, it's just like old times," They both began to walk towards him.

"Got that right, why don't we show him how we've improved Sasuke?"

"Yeah!" They were either side of him, a fist caught in his open hand. Izuku leapt up and kicked them both away. Leaping backwards, he flipped over and avoided their attacks as they streaked past, springing off his hands and back onto his feet. The two were now behind him, Naruto had his chakra cloak while Sasuke _Mangekyou Sharingan_ activated. His own Primal eyes and chakra haori activated before the space was suddenly emtpy. Whole buildings in the mock city suddenly began crumbling as the men appeared on the opposite side to where they had been standing. The ground below them broke to pieces as Izuku stood with Sasuke's foot in one hand and Naruto's fist in the other. His arm was smacked off Naruto by Sasuke as the blond jumped to kick him away. He rolled for a moment and got up as the duo charged him. Naruto landed a clean hit before getting smacked away, as Izuku turned to follow, Sasuke intervened. Kicking the greenette's shoulder. Caught off balance he was able to kick the ravenette back. His brother twirled his sword between his feet and flung it towards him. It struck hsi arm guard and clattered away as Naruto drew in. They attempted to exchange hand to hand, coutnering and avoiding each others attacks. Their shins connected to block kicks and Izuku ducked his head under a throat jab, hands coming together to push down a knee aiming for his face. Kicking off the ground, he took Naruto's thighs out from under the blond and caused him to collide with the airborn Sasuke. Once again they began a bout of taijutsu. Izuku played the offensive, not giving either any openings. A pair of earth dragons emerged from the already fractured ground, a chakra hand from Naruto disabled them both as Sasuke's Susano'o guarded them from the chakra punch the dragons distracted him from. Izuku grinned at their synchrony. As a four mad squad, fighting in pairs hand been imperative the moment they achieved ANBU. Honestly, even with the realtionship between Sakura and Naruto, there was few ever as in sync as Sasuke and Naruto. Izuku knew why, Ashura and Indra reincarnates, but he didn't let the Six Paths bullshit take away from his brothers being almost mentally linked without a jutsu or seal array. In a moment the two leapt up and both kicked him in the chest, sending him skidding back. Tumbling for several seconds, he got to his feet and stared at the men. They bumped the backs of their fists before lowering their hands. Between them, they made a Rasendori-Shuriken, on their outer hands was a Rasen-Shuriken and a Rasendori. Izuku put both hands behind him, matching their centre jutsu in each. Once again the ground faced major shifting, as large chunks were ripped up around them. Once they collided, the three jutsus Naruto and Sasuke used, collided with Izuku's two. They all smirked as everything went white. An explosion ripped the mock city into further tatters as a yellow nine tailed fox avatar grew into existence. Purple armour began growing around the limbs as a dark green chakra avatar grew with it's own Susano'o armour in place. As his swung, Kurama ducked downwards a purple sword forming in his grip. He was about to slice up into Izuku's avatar when the foot lifted and kicked him back. A dark green sword burned into life in Izuku's avatar and impaled the golden Kurama's stomach. Both avatars faded as even more ground was thrown up around them. The dust cloud around them was gigantic as all three hit the ground and moved again. Once the dust settled, all three were stood in a triangle, arms out. Izuku had a kunai and tanto to his neck as Naruto had a tanto close to his unflinching eye and Sasuke had a kunai over his heart. They stood for a minute and a half before all chuckling.

"I guess that's another tie then," The weapons were lowered as Izuku rolled his neck. The chakra cloaks began fading as eyes returned to normal. "By the way, you guys were incredibly in sync, the fact you guys work so well together is a testament to you hardwork, for that-

-I'm proud of you," His words were drowned over by the sounding of a klaxon. But not before both widened their eyes at him. Naruto rubbed his face with the back of his sleeve.

"Fuckin' jackass getting sappy on us," The thee move through space to Nozomi's office.

"The exhibition fight went perfectly, it'll be great as a reel for the new quirkless course we'll set up in place of the male course, of course the three will be transferred over and given permission to lead the lessons that don't require academics," She grinned widely, "You three have pretty much broken the UA servers, we had over a thousand emails in the beginning alone, your big finale put the requests well over the ten thousand mark, you have heroes worldwide offering you spaces Izuku and there's a futher million people asking about you two, alas, you will disappear by this evening," The two men nodded, "Has it always been so, wild, in your spars?"

"Yeah, we were always going all out, it's just as we've grown up we've been able to use stronger moves," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "We didn't start off this strong obviously, but we have been able to destroy the landscape in our training," There was a brief moment of silence, Nozomi stared blankly for a moment,

"Very well, Izuku, that training ground is now yours to use, since it will only continue to be destroyed I will ask that it be left alone solely for the quirkless training,"

"We repair it and destroy it, chakra control and increasing reserves, that works for me," With a nod the deal was struck.

"Now are you rebuilding it today or do I have time to the damage as reason it now belongs to the quirkless course?" He waved a hand,

"I'll get round to repairing it at some point, honestly it'll probably be better as a wreck, movement training in an actual enviroment that can change at any second, we'll start using it as soon as you can corner it off,"

"Right, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Minerva Mineta, she hasbeen trying to steal any of my clothes, worn on clean, even going so far as to try and take them from my partners, I have more than once found her caught in my security seals trying to rifle through my drawers,that is all," The purplette was starting to push his patience at this point. The first occurence had been when he and the boys had been out of the dorm, Momo had walked in to use the shower and almost screamed the place down upon finding the short woman stuck to the ceiling, trying to edge her head to see into his underwear drawer. Suffice to say the guys came back and found her hogtied in the living area with the girls around her, still fuming with rage hours later. After that it became more like a stray animal going through the bins. They'd find her trying to pick the lock of his apartment when she got to the dorms first. At one point, Minerva had attempted to rip one of his hoodies clean off Mina while the boys were smelting weapons in the back garden. Aggravatingly it was almost commonplace to have the diminutive pervert try and do many things, including trying to trick a naive Himiko into stealing his boxer briefs to try for information on how to improve in the bedroom. Hell opened its gates that day and he scared the Shinagami that had come for her away with his sheer fury alone. Recovery Girl was even tempted to not heal her broken body, only doing so to save Izuku and the men the pain of touching her themselves to heal her.

"I'll set Aizawa on it, if she can't control her students I may just give you another homeroom teacher," A silent muse, "Usagiyama seems to command their respect quite well, if only we could get her a teaching license," Izuku blanched at the idea of Rumi being a teacher in general, let alone a homeroom teacher. The poor students would have their back broken from her aggrasive and abbrasive style, not to mention the early grey inducing stress she'd cause them by being unnecassarily mean as a way to make them 'tougher'. Sure, he adored the woman and she was a perfect mother to Eri, but a teacher she was not. Suppressing a shudder he shook his head, "No? I figured as much, very well, I suppose I may have to get Aizawa to resit the training, unless you would like to call in someone who could help in place?" 

"I... Kakashi wouldn't be able to hold so many, Aburame is still training to be a teacher, Iruka is a dead no, he loves the academy too much, Aizawa is fine for now,"

"Anything else?"

"I'll contact you should someone require yet another demonstration," Nozomi nodded and the three boys moved into the woods. There was no-one around, nobody to hear them, see them or anything to help someone do so.

"You take care alright Izuku?" Sasuke hugged him, "If you need help you'll send a clone right away right?"

"Of course, of course," The greenette chuckled harmlessly as they seperated. "So long as you two do the same, I know you guys like to kick ass, but make sure you bit off enough to chew instead of choke alright?" Both nodded seriously, "Good, now get going you two, Konoha can't kick ass without the two of you there," A shared laughter before Naruto embraced him and the two walked through the walkway. It was left untouched in this forest. The area around it had been bought out by UA as a favor, which the exhibition match had been to repay. When he had the money, he was going to buy the land from Nozomi himself, it would be the basis for Kontonkagure, with the archway a centrepiece in the Kage office. It would sit in the centre of the village, with the lookout tower at the very back, divided into four sections for comerce, living, learning and training. It was going to be easy building the place once he got the land, the government didn't understand how little he listened to them demean him so he wasn't about to adhere when they tell him he can't build the village. The protests he could here now, about how a man didn't get to be a hero, let alone do whatever he wanted. That was the best part though, the laws in place currently excluded males in everything. Because men were a commodity, an item. With a powerful smirk he knew he was about to abuse that loophole until it became a knot. Then he was going to use it to tie society in the same way it tried to held him back.

Painfully obvious and unfairly.

Deciding to walk back and enjoy the sights instead of just teleport, Izuku leapt up to the branches, delicately making his way through the trees.

Walking through the streets with his genjutsu disguise, he froze as he heard the voice.

"Uzumaki! There you are!" The entire street began frantically looking around as he hesitantly looked over his shoulder. Only to inhale from shock,

"Yumiko-sempai? Mifune sensei?!" The two elder Samurai strode over to him, bringing with them the stares of passersby. Dropping his disguise as he embraced them, he ignored the crowd slowly gathered at a distance. "How are you two? Sensei, you look better than when I left!"

"That's because this old codger didn't have two rambunctious teens to stress about," Yumiko chuckled heartily. Only to get a whack around the back of the head.

"I'm old Yumiko, not deaf, at least, not yet," The wise man held himself upright, "And to answer your question Izuku, it is because I have an influx of new trainees, it has been keeping me in better shape than ever, the Kazekage has begun to ask me to my secret of long health," The greenette smiled and shook his head. "Yumiko decided to invite me to witness your exhibitionary match against Naruto and Sasuke, I must say it was incredible, I particularly enjoyed the part you brought in your Samurai techniques against Sasuke kenjutsu abilities," The eyes crinkled around the edges as he grinned. "The fact you were able to use a blade on your follow through is a testament to your skill,"

"Which in itself is only a testament to your teachings," Izuku inclined his head as the old man guffawed,

"Izuku you far surpassed anything I could have taught you halfway through your training, you absorbed the lessons like a sponge and kept coming back for more, honestly I was lucky to have you as my student,"

"I will always consider you my sensei Mifune, you helped mold me into who I am,"

"Alright, alright, anymore and you'll take my spot as favourite student!" Yumiko interrupted with a chuckle,

"Please, we all know Katsuki is the favourite, he's the one that would have competitions to eat the spiciest foods,"

"I do not have favourites, I appreciate all of my students equally,"

"He just perfers Katsuki," The two both laughed as Mifune scowled playfully. "Sorry sensei, it was just too easy," He shook his head,

"Good grief, I can already feel the gray coming back,"

"It left?"

"You little!" Yumiko laughed as Mifune reached for Izuku, only to grasp air. "Just wait until you're my age, I'll haunt you something chronic,"

"That would imply you could die sensei, we all know you're going to live forever, the Shinigami is too afraid of you," The three began walking through the streets, "So how long are you in town for Mifune sensei?"

"Only for the day, Yumiko tells me you are setting up a hidden village with a connection directly to Konohagakure, I was hoping you would allow me to use it as an express route for the Kage Summits held in Konoha so I may act as mediator, however I feel we should discuss this more privately? It appears you have many admirers?"

"Oh these ladies?" Izuku gestured at the gawking women up and down the street, "They observe me like some animal at the zoo, both fearing and admiring me, Mifune, Yumiko and I weren't kidding when we said a male is rarer than diamond and more valuable than gold,"

"As loathe as I am to admite it, there are women here who see Izuku as nothing more than a commodity,"

"Actually, that's the best part Yumiko, the law doesn't see me as a human, let alone a civilian, have you ever tried to acuse a hairbrush of murder?"

"You plan on using a single loophole?"

"Until they either remove it or hang themselves with it," A noncommital shrug. "Yumiko-sempai I don't particularly like this world, it is full of hatred and fear, people swap causes link rats flee sinking ships, so I will be the exterminator when they flee to my ship as I sink the rest,"

"As it stands you already killed one of the most dangerous women in existence, files on All for One have been released than span before Mifune sensei was born, there was a brief radio silence for the last few decades but it took All Might admitting the injury you somehow healed to make people see the threat you neutralized," Izuku rolled his shoulder.

"Honestly it wasn't even that hard, the annoying part is that she revived Danzo and now he's able to take over whatever ROOT cell has holed up around here,"

"ROOT is here?"

"Danzo got here somehow, he had his own gateway, I need to find it but it's increasingly difficult and the fact he has a failsafe person branded with his own cursemark, it's as if he's just trying to keep me preoccupied,"

"Maybe he is, you say men on the streets are rarer than diaomond, so where are they all kept?" Mifune stroked his beard. Izuku almost froze again, hiding his sudden epiphany under a layer of calm.

"No idea sensei, I guess I'll just have to do some snooping," He shrugged and continued to chat. In the back of his mind he began forming a plan. Danzo wants control, that much everyone knew, he couldn't just appear as part of the governers and he wouldn't side with anyone working with quirks. A low profile back alley grouping, possibly a crime syndicate. Danzo would blackmail his way to the top and get what he needs to restart ROOT. Male containment facilities were kept hidden from the public, part of the don't ask won't tell attitude towards male treatment. Danzo wouldn't be able to find one, let alone access it without help and time. Help was a list Izuku could quickly eliminate his way down. Time was the main factor as it would be beneficial to find the failsafe, however it would also be a wild goose chase without any leads. Finding out who was helping Danzo would be his first priority, then once he's found out where the bastard was hiding, he could kill the man and find his failsafe before they turned into him. Obviously it was a very skeletal plan, full of holes and issues, but he'd fine tune it when he was on his own in the night. Soon enough Mifune and Yumiko broke away to allow Mifune to return home. before he could be swarmed, Izuku took to the rooftops and began making his way towards UA, enjoying the feeling of the air on his face. The sun shone over head as he took a leap that sent him to the clouds. Fighting Sasuke and Naruto he been reason enough to take them off, he'd just not got around to putting them back on yet. Falling back down to earth, he angled himself to run down the side of a building and jump from the corner. Once again on the rooftops, he grinned at the small respite ignoring the weight on the back of his mind as he flipped continuously. Something big was coming.

So he'd enjoy the little stuff right now.

* * *

"You killed them," The woman sneered, "Pest, why should I listen to a word you say?"

"Because I killed them and I can kill you," He spoke evenly, as if he hadn't just threatened her. _Her_. Did this insect not realize _he_ was the weak link here? He was the one at her mercy? In a sense he'd done her a favor, getting rid of the women that couldn't fight a quirkless man back. The things let into the UA course were exceptions and she began to think they were even that. After the bitch this one had been seen with, stealing a quirk didn't seem that far fetched anymore. They were still infected with that despicable disease. Hero disorder, it made her stomach turn.

"I doubt you can even touch me, you'll fi-," She must've blinked, she must've. Because there was _no fucking way_ , he crossed the room and held a knife to her neck. The air in the room wasn't even phased by how quickly he moved. "Y-you,"

"I didn't really kill them, they'll be good cannon fodder when the time comes,"

"Bastard,"

"It would hurt if I didn't have brats calling me worse," His voice was a growl, eyeing him with fury, he calmly waved her off, "You posed no threat before, you pose no threat now, the question is, do you still think I don't?" Reaching for him, she reveled in her success before realising she had gripped nothing but air. "Impudent child, do you know nothing of challenging your elders?" The knife was against the back of her neck as she turned to look at him. This was impossible, there was no way. She'd felt the fabric under her fingers, known he was being disassembled before she blinked. So how, _how_ was he behind her?! This filth did not get to have power over her, no. She was going to cleanse this world of the hero disease, a mere male was not allwoed to hold a blade to her throat and tell her what to do. "One last chance before I slaughter you and take command of your little mockery of a clan,"

"What would I gain from working with you?"

"The men you see on the news, I match them, they are children to me, the greenette especially, when they come after you, I will take him, instead of letting him carve his way down here," That was useful, a pawn to keep the city destroyers busy.

"And in exchange?" The eyes opened and she saw a pair of red eyes glaring at her,

"Command, over several of your women, to collect the quirkless population for me and an off the books facility," The blade pressed futher against her skin, "This is not up for debate," Glaring down at the weapon, she let out a low noise,

"Very well Danzo," It was pulled away and the rat had the gall to smile arrogantly.

"Thank you

-Overhaul,"


	20. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am not like you,"
> 
> "There is nothing heroic about being a moron,"
> 
> "Fear is commonplace in heroes these days I find,"

Izuku blinked slowly at the trio that had all but marched into the classroom at Aizawa command. A sunny blonde with blue eyes, a bluette that seemed like a self conscious Sasuke and a woman with teal hair that seemed more like a preteen Ino. Speaking of the gossip, the teal haired woman was further proving her similarities to his future sister-in-law by getting in his face. Reflexively Izuku put his hand up and gripped her throat. "You are going to remove yourself from my personal space, you will not bother me with mundane questions, I will answer those worth answering and you will cease acting like a child, or I will happily relocate the vertabrae in your neck," She gave a weak nod and he let her go.

"Wow Aizawa sensei, you must be hard on him if he's,"

"Gennin doesn't do shit for me Naruko wannabe, what you see is the result of my training _I_ devised, now if you could get to the point instead of gawking at me like an animal in the zoo, I'd be much obliged," To give them credit, they did recover from him preventing their digressions rather well.

"I'm Mirie Togata, this is Nejire Hado and the quiet one over here is Tamako Amajiki, we're here to talk to you about the work studies you guys will be doing soon," Her next words truly stole braincells from his head, "But instead of talking, I wanna show you guys with a fight," A cursory look at Aizawa and the homeless teacher nodded. Izuku felt close to faking narcolepsy, Kami knows the girls would back him up on it and then Rumi would be in his corner. He could just pass out, he knew how to do it. Just a quick procedure and he could just.

"Don't worry Uzumaki kohai, we'll go easy on you,"

_Never._

_Fucking._

_Mind._

Revitalizing himself in an attempt to recapture the braincells this trio was leeching from him, he stood up and stormed towards the door. "Gym Gamma correct?"

"Yes, where are you going Uzumaki?"

"To take off some weights,"

He stood with his arms folded as Mirie took out the girls. He had to give a smile as the kunoichi of the class were putting up much more of a front, reacting as fast as she could and taking blows that had put the others out of commission. The blonde was about to overpower the last of them when he finally decided to remind her of his presence. "Y'know, it's rude to ignore an opponent, even in a group fight,"

"I was saving the best for last kohai! But if you want to fight now then let's do it!" She charged at him, dropping into the ground again. Kami he wished her costume would go with her, otherwise she'd be more of a streaker than a hero, racking up counts of public indecency. The gym uniform she had been wearing was now a crumpled heap at one side of the ring. It was like the opposite of fighting a _Sharingan_ , always look at the eyes. This woman was going to be the death of him through inspiring the others to 'work harder' with him. Caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't aware he'd been dodging her punches subconsciously. Her eyes dropped from his vision as once again, she thought diving into the ground was a good tactic. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes he put his hands together.

"Chidori Stream!" The ground around him became electrified, Mirie resurfaced as was immediately shocked by the volts. Disappearing without a sound Izuku waited for her to get up onto the ground. Grabbing her ankle and pulling without giving her time to react, he dragged her into the floor, popping up with no change on his face. "Headhunter jutsu,"

"Nice moves kohai, except I can do this," Her eyes closed but nothing happened, "I mean I can do... this!" The muscle on her neck tensed yet still she didn't move.

"I haven't stuck you in the ground, I've trapped you in a hole dumbass," His arms were folded as he looked down to her, literally. "Your phasing doesn't work because you're still solid, turning solid to launch yourself out won't work because you aren't _in_ it in the first place,"

"Oh," She sunk into the floor. Rolling his eyes again he moved to the side as she launced from the ground like a kunai. "Drat,"

"Is that all your have? Literally throwing yourself around blindly and hoping something lands? Kami it's a wonder you were able to live this long," He bemoaned as she lands on the floor with a powerful thud. Facing him she frowned,

"You're pretty strong already kohai, just what's your routine?"

"Nothing outside of the usual bodybuilder, I've just been doing it for fourteen years," The err on her face sparked a small bit of joy in his heart. Finally a few braincells returned. Allowing her to charge him, he glared as Kamui let her fall right through him, causing her to trip and roll along the floor. "I've also been training to fight for the same length of time, how long have you been doing it _sempai_?" Growling the word out, he stared at her, "And here you're supposed to be part of the Big Three? The next number one heroine after you graduate? You said your name was to be Lemillion because you hope to save a million people, flailing as you are I can't see you able to save even one,"

"That's not fair Uzumaki, we're still-," As she got to her feet, he interrupted her.

"Life ain't fair, then you die," The shock translated on her face, "Oh did you not know that? Sorry to break it to you, but it ain't, never will be, something I learned a _very_ long time ago, what if something happens and you're forced to fight in a war against villains? Or Kami forbid other heroes because your leaders have decided to try and conquer somewhere else? What if you're the only one able to do something and you have to choose between saving one person or a hundred people, better think because you have thirty seconds or everyone dies!" His foot stomped and kicked up dirt, "What if there's a percentage of people that band together and thing a certain type of people should be wiped out igniting a civil war? What about then Mirei?"

"I won't let it come to a decision like,"

"You can try but life won't let you run like that forever, sooner or later you'll be asked, the many, or the few?" Hre face dropped, "Which is it, will you sacrifice the few? Will you condemn the many?"

"I choose all, I'll save everyone!" He barked a laugh, "What would you choose?"

"Me? I already made that decision, I made it at the tender age of thirteen, I will _always_ sacrifice the few that threaten the rest," A smirk, "I take preventative measures, you and these heroines are all reactive, try to correct the people you abandoned, there's a reason I'm taking the men away from your civilisation, it's because if I don't and they learn ninjutsu, you'll have half a world looking for revenge," Baring his teeth, he watched her compute, "I know that the way they treat men aren't well known, but surely even you can understand they're simply harvested for their seed with all the over flowing banks?"

"That's not... they wouldn't,"

"Is it not? Would they really not? Have you ever seen those facilities Mirei? Spoken to a man that was trapped in there since he was a child? Use as nothing more than livestock to help the populace maintain numbers? Even now expirements are going on to remove men from the globe! Do you have any idea about the world around you? Or do you just live in candyland?" Tutting as she ran at him, he didn't even react to her fist passing though him again. More of her attacks simply phased through his being. He'd have to thank Obito for the tips on partial effect Kamui. It took maybe a minute for Mirei to slow down and stare at him.

"Y-you're.... like me," She whispered.

"I am nothing like you," His kick to her chest put some distance between them. Growling at her, he pulled out a single kunai. "Come on, one big final move, let's go out with a bang!" Charging at him, Mirei reared back a fist. She'd remain intangible til the last second. Izuku ducked low and thre his kunai, staying close behind it. They grew closer and Izuku let the kunai sail ever so slightly ahead. It was just over arm's length as the distance between the fighters shortened. He watched it disappear through Mirei and he began to sense it pass through her. Her arm began to straighten as she launced her fist to punch him. He locked onto her eyes, unflinching as her knuckles were millimetres from his face. 

"Flying Raijin Second Step!" A split second opening as he slammed a Rasengan into her back. His kunai was now behind Mirei's head and firmly in his closed hand. Mirei had no time to react, the condensed ball of chakra forcing her to the floor. His feet landed on the floor beside her ribs. "I am not a one trick pony, _Lemillion_ , if you wish to do anything right, I suggest you stop being one as well," Walking away from her, he slipped the kunai back into place and warped away in a flash.

"Nozomi, _please_ tell me that there's more to her than that," He begged, "The leader of the Big Three can't be so naive,"

"They are still to be exposed to the horrors you have faced Izuku,"

"Even so, I mean come on, she can't even put together what goes on in Male Storage Facilities despite the stigma and prejudice against males in the school grounds around her, and don't even get me started on the other two! One with social anxiety so bad she can't face a class of her juniors and the other such an airhead that personal space and common sense are just chucked stragith out the window, they can't be your very best hero students," While Mirei was naive, it appeared the other two were more opposites than that, Tamako didn't talk at all and Nejire just didn't _stop_. Even when she remained out of his arm's reach, her barrage of aggravating questions was beginning to truly wear on his patience. His favourite colour? Seriously, could she not see he was dressed head to fucking toe in GREEN?! Honestly, that woman. Not to mention how she asked how many quirks he has, that one actively made him dumber ~~er~~.

"I understand your feelings on the matter Izuku, I have believed it was abotu time we at least expose our third years to the true darkness of the world they will have to fight, the issue is Aizawa would use it as excuse and permission to do it to her first years,"

"Screw her and her little hazing tradition, if she's listened to me in anyway at all, she'll start picking up the slack as a teacher,"

"Her performance has improved since your encounter at the USJ, whatever you did worked,"

"I just called her out on her hidden cowardice and hwo she refuses to face the world because she's afraid of being hurt again," He shrugged lightly "Y'know your guidance counselor is incredibly bad at actually finding the people that need guidance,"

"Alas people won't accept help until they ask for it,"

"And they won't ask for it until they are made aware they need it," His arms folded, "Nozomi the whole industry here is reactive, it's beginning to be a repeating problem to me, you need more _proactive_ people, otherwise things aren't going to improve,"

"It's refreshing to finally have someone not afraid to tell me their honest opinion, I accept your critique and offer my own," A polite nod, "You are too demanding of others Izuku, so far you have yet to meet anyone who impresses you on first impressions, you find yourself constantly disappointed because your expectations for people are too high, these people are not ninja, I know you know that, but you still seem to expect them to have lived through similar events to those of your kunoichi, get angry when they cannot behave as such,"

"Maybe my expectations are higher than they should be, I can admit blame and the fault on my shoulders, I just do not wish to insult them by underestimating their abilities, by expecting my level I can encourage them to beat said levels out of spite I find there are not many better motivators than it," He admitted with a slight shrug, she waved a paw in understanding, "I shall adjust as such and try not to give them such a defeatist mindset in future,"

"Thank you for understanding, now I believe there's a few people you may be able to help," He sighed and closed his eyes,

"No rest for the righteous,"

He looked at the exhausted woman, collapsed on the floor heaving for oxygen. Judging by the fact she was laying on the floor, she had actually been trying do to something. Her blue heroine costume was caved in dirt implying she'd fallen down several times. Quietly, he watched her get to her feet and gently take off into the air, yellow spirals coming from her hands and feet. It last a few seconds before she fell to the ground again, this time huffing and slamming her fist against the floor. A soft crying began to fill the area as he decided to make his way over. Nejire forced herself to her feet, panting as she took to the air again. Watching her rise to a decent height, her limbs began shaking as she faltered before falling again. Catching her in his arms, he watched as her mind tried catching up to where she was. Kneeling down slowly to let her sit on the floor, he smirked at the dusting of red on her face. "Your quirk, does it take your stamina?"

"I turn my vitality into energy, it's really tiring," Pushing some healing jutsu into her system, he listened as her breathing slowly returned, "If I emtpy myself out I get supremely exhausted, so I've got to try and use less to accomplish more y'know?" Letting out a small laugh, she mistook his cynicism for understanding, "Do you use chakra like that?"

"If we run out of chakra we die, but there's always a store we can't access when preforming jutsus, so we can empty reserves but there's always enough to keep us alive," He explained calmly, "Much like how the lungs always store a small amount of Oxygen at the bottom, in case you are in a situation that requires holding your breath," Gently adjusting her so she leant against his chest and raised knee, he shook his head. "I take it you train to use as little as possible in every aspect but yield the most effective results?"

"Well, yeah, it's the heroic thing to do right? Push myself as hard as I can so I can do as much as,"

"Forgive me Nejire but, there is nothing heroic about heing a moron," Quirking an eyebrow, he watched her face morph in confusion. "You are going about it the wrong way, you do not think complexly enough,"

"But the simplest solution is always right,"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the solution is complex, it just means don't overcomplicate it, you need to empty your reserves continuously,

"But I'll be exhausted,"

"It's how I increased by chakra stores, by using it up, meditating and taking on the most taxing moves, I was able to build it up," Adjusting himself, so his hand cradled her head, he smiled, "It's like a muscle, you have to work it to the point of exhaustion and it'll build itself back up, stronger than before," She didn't believe him, "It worked for me, it will work for you, I promise," Less hesitance,

"Will you catch me?" He paused, ready to ask what she meant before she hurriedly added, "When I fall, flying is the most exhasuting thing, so I'll need to do it a lot, will you catch me when I fall?"

"Every single time, I swear," Nejire smiled and pulled herself up to her feet, "Now, get up there and make sure you can't fly another second, if you have even a trickle of energy, I want to see it, alright?"

"Hai!" With renewed vigor to fight the ehaustion, she took to the sky. Izuku watched her float, breathing already laboured.

"Don't even think about dropping yet!" He called up to her, "I know you've got some left in the tank!"

"But,"

"No buts! You keep pushing it out until you either run out or pass out, whichever comes last!" She looked down to him, "You can do it!" Grimacing, she nodded and tensed her muscles.

Only to fall seconds later. Izuku caught her in his arms again, feeling out with his chakra. She was completely drained now and would likely sleep for the next half day. Pushing some of his own into her as a precaution, he looked to her face. Her nose fluttered lightly as she breathed in gently, her eyes shut tight as her head rolled into his chest. "I, I di-," Succumbing to the exhaustiong before she could even finish her sentence, her right arm folded over her torso as her right arm hung limply besides her.

"That you did Bellflower, that you did," He whispered gently, rubbing her shoulder as he held her gently. In moments he whisked her away to rest in his bed, a clone watching over her.

"I didn't expect to find you in a place like this," Standing besides the small booth, he greeted the heroine. Hidden by her casual attire. Dropping his genjutsu to her, she clearly tried hiding her shock, "This seat taken?"

"By all means, sit," 

"Thanks Nemuri, it's been ages since we last saw each other," Coming up with non-suspect stories was a skill he'd perfected at this point. "When was the last group meet up? Four, five months ago?" He sat down opposite the out of hours teacher. Besides them was a window showing the street outside as it began to rain.

"However long ago, is too long," Holding her cup in both hands, she sipped it gently.

"I thought nightclubs were more your style, what's got you in a bistro off the main street?"

"I can take it slow y'know?" She challenged, "Besides, if you didn't think you'd find me here, why look?" A knowing grin, leaning over the table he muttered,

"I know it's not always what it seems Nemuri," Smiling gently he waved a hand, "I have two hot chocolates coming over, didn't know if you preferred coffee or tea, went with old reliable," She nodded in approval,

"I was just about done with this brew anyway, i was about to pull out a book but you found me out so," She shrugged, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask about someone,"

"Oh, nothing private I hope?"

"No, it's about one of the students actually, Tamako Amajiki," Her face twisted into confusion, "What's her deal? She wants to be a hero but she's so anxious,"

"I don't know, Nozomi left it to the hands of her homeroom teacher, who just tries to force Amajiki to be, breave, which isn't the problem," A heavy sigh, "When it comes down to it, Amajiki will fight tooth and nail to the best of her self discredited skills, she has no faith in her strength, calling even quick battles a stroke of luck, can just about talk to Togata and Hado, her homeroom teacher doesn't think anything is wrong with that, but I know that something is wrong," She admitted, "I don't know how to help though because Nozomi states that we need to leave it to her homeroom teacher to offer her help if she thinks Amajiki needs it," Their cups of steaming drink were brought over. Izuku pulled out a small sachet and grabbed both cups. Taking off the lids, he poured half the contents of it into each cup. Nemuri stared at him as he handed over her cup.

"What, you think I'd do somethign nefarious to both drinks?" Hesitantly she took the drink and sipped it. Immediately her body accepted the drink's warmth and relaxed. Izuku took a small mouthful of his own and felt the warmth over his body. The rain battered the window for a moment before he slid down the booth and next to the window, her eyes followed him before doing the same. "It's just a chakra restoring powder, it'll work over a few minutes," She nodded in understanding. "Amajiki, she's an anti-social person?"

"More of an introvert than actually anti-social," A gentle head shake, "She enjoys the back ground noises, birds and the breeze if you will," He snorted at her slight joke, "Anyway, there's not much to really say about her desides that, she never opens up to people, even Hado can't get information from her, learned quickly that a lot of questions overwhelms the poor girl and she ends up with her head against a wall muttering up a storm," Izuku shook his head, "I'm sorry but there's no information I can say, not even anything 'private or confidential' the woman is a closed book," A forlorn look as she gazed out of the window, "I really wish there was a way I could help her,"

"Well, there is a way, but it's not a definite and it may backfire on us, but if you want to help her,"

"She's one of my students I can see struggling, of course I want to help her,"

"Now you're onboard, I can help you help her," As he slid away, Nemuri turned to him, "Yeah?"

"It.... it's nothing, uh, yeah, it's fine," Sliding back into place he looked at her.

"Do you want me to stay here?"

"I, oh god this is embarrasing, I'm your _teacher_ , and,"

"Nemuri, you can ask for my company if you enjoy it,"

"But it's just, you're a student,"

"At university, I'm nineteen, you're what? Twenty-four?"

"Thirty, but thank you,"

"it's not exactly taboo to enjoy a person's company, no matter what age they are, I have a sensei that's a grandfather and I'd spend free time playing Shogi with him, a second one who's over a hundred and fifty that I'd help cook," Leaning back in the seat he shook his head, "Look, just say if you enjoy my company,"

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company, it's just that, I'm your teacher, if people found out,"

"Found out what exactly? You're a friend? Oh no, get the tabloids it's the hottests drama since I can't believe it's not butter!" Lightly joking, he gauged her reaction,

"You'd consider me a friend?"

"We're haning out, in a bistro, drinking hot chocolate while it rains, if this isn't friends, I don't know what is,"

"It's just," She began shyly, "I have to be so, extroverted to match the hero persona, even in UA, I have to keep the charade up, so a lot of them find me annoying or irritating,"

"Present Mic has you beat in both and yet Aizawa puts up with her," He offered, only to see her get that little bit more crushed, "What I mean is, you just have to find those people who can match your energy with and without the facade," Her only response was a bitter laugh, Izuku slouched in his seat and tilted his head back, "Can I tell you something?"

"Shoot,"

"I'm afraid, everyday, ever since I can remember, I've been afraid, first it was of the famliy that hated me, the school that failed me, then it went on to the people hunting me and the people I hunted, there is never a promise I'll wake up in the morning in my line of work, poison, kunai, shuriken, and manner of hand held weaponry,"

"It sounds like you've been through a lot," He laughed sarcastically, "I could help y'know? I'm a certified psychologist,"

"With all due respect Nemuri, you can't help me, not until I get to the bottom of my own head," A slight headshake, "I've always had to focus on the next bigh threat, Danzo or not, it's hectic but I'd go through it all again for my family,"

"They're important to you huh?"

"You have no idea, my.... my family aren't shackled by something like blood, I've got brother around the world, they just don't know it yet," He let a small smile out, "Once a person proves themself worthy of the title, they become family and it's a permanent thing, not all family is Uzumaki, but all Uzumaki is family, ironically all those that become family aren't far off becoming Uzumaki," She let out a wistful sigh and leant back in her seat. "Is that my cue to go?"

"No, I-, it's, well, I'm really enjoying your company, I haven't had a real friend in a long time, it's nice to let the image drop for once," Letting out a small, sympathetic chuckle, he poured more powder into her drink.

"I'll try and get you a stash for your drinks, help you keep up the facade at UA, otherwise I'd recommend not drinking too much of it, the stuff is addicting in large doses,"

"That why you split a satchet between us?" He nodded with a serious note before relaxing. Lifting his cup, he inclined his head towards her.

"To new friends," Smiling, she tapped her cup against his and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Long after the rain had stopped, the damp clung to the air like a bad shadow. He found the bluette sat on a bench in the wooded area. The canopy of branches meant barely a drop had broken through to the surface. It was tranquil. Honestly it reminded him of the camp Itachi and Shisui had by the gateway in the Forest of Death. Lightly smiling to himself he walked over to the lone student. "Tamako Amajiki?" He could see her internal panic before he emitted calming chakra waves. "We didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves earlier, my name is Izuku Uzumaki, can I sit?" Silently she nodded her head, Izuku sat back and sighed, "Did you find this place yourself? It's a nice clearing," Silence, "You're afraid of talking to me aren't you?" Like a deer in headlights, the woman froze. "It's alright, I promise, I'm not going to make you talk, I only ask that you listen to me, please?" A shy, fast nod, "Thank you, now, how do I start this?" Musing to himself he waited, "I noticed how you tried to greet the class before Hado got all up in my face,"

"S-s-sorry ab-ab-, sorry,"

"Hey, it's not your fault she doesn't understand personal space," He shrugged, "You're an introvert aren't you? It's not that you don't like people, they just," Humming as he pretended to search for the word, he silently gauged her stress level and reactions. "Intimidate you, right? Look, I'm not going to pretend it doesn't annoy me, how any woman is afraid of talking to a _guy_ but the fact you can't talk to me, when I'm two years younger and classified as an ammenity, it's concerning, what's got your tongue so twisted? Or have you always just been socially anxious?" The silence was his answer. "Alright, well, I'm going to be rather upfront for a moment, I was a lot like you when I started my training, my sensei's were barely able to get a word from me, until one taught me a trick, would you like to know it?"

"I-i-i-is it, b-b-breath-th-th-thing ex-ex-ex-ex-ercises?"

"No, actually," With a wry smile, Izuku stood up and faced her. "Follow my fingers," Pointing his index and middle fingers on his left hand, Tamako was almost cross-eyed focusing them. Gently he tapped them to her forehead and smiled softly. "Relax," On cue the tension in her body began dropping. "Much better right?"

"H-how?"

"That part of the head is where the spiritual," Except for Madara and Kaguya, in which case it was a literal, "Third eye is located, thing of it like closing that eye, it shut off all spiritual foresight, so your anxiety over things that are yet to come, stops, I used it rather commonly in the beginning of my training as I found I doubted myself less," With a small sigh he shook his head, "Don't do it too often though, it dulls the senses a bit if you over do it, took me weeks of meditation to get my full hearing back,"

"A-alright, thank you,"

"it also has the added bonus of leaving you that bit more confident every time, since your anxiety becomes more dulled with each passing use, don't worry though, unlike the senses, it will still build up, even if it is ages between the taps," His reassurance seemed to double the effect of the poke. An slightly evil grin formed on his face, "Now repeat after me," She looked dead on at his face, "I'm in UA motherfucker,"

"I-I-I'm in, U-U-U-UA mother- motherfucker,"

"Again,"

"I-I'm in UA mother...fucker,"

"Again,"

"I'm in UA motherfucker,"

"I can't hear you,"

"I'm in UA motherfucker,"

"Where are you?"

"I'M IN UA MOTHERFUCKER!"

"WHERE?"

"I'M IN UA MOTHERFUCKER!"

"HELL YEAH!" He grinned as she yelled over his _Mangekyou_ _Sharingan_ deactivating. Disguising his minor fatigue with an inhale after yelling. He watched Tamako clamp her hand over her mouth and look around. "See? Alll you need to do is have a bit of confidence, you'll be great Tamako Amajiki, I know it,"

"Thank you Uzumaki," Her head inclined as he waved a hand,

"Just doing the right thing Amajiki, I'm sure anyone one else would've done the same thing if they could've,"

"I don't know why I need the help though, it's just, talking to people, I... I just freeze up," A wistful sigh,

"Fear is commonplace in heroes these days I find, All Might was terrified of All for One, Endeavor is worried she hasn't been able to raise her kids right, Erazerhead is scared that if she doesn't put us through hell, we'll go through trauma like her, many heroes fear death, Midnight is afraid someone won't be there to rescue her when she needs it," He shrugged, "You're just scared that when you say something, they'll twist your words to make you seem like a bad person, I've seen it before,"

"A-and, how would I beat that?"

"Stop caring, simple as, I mean, sure, get personal on the job, save lives, kick ass, take names, but interviews? Who said you have to take any shit for that? Why should they get to put words in your mouth and expect you to roll over for it?" Her shoulder jerked from his poke, "You're the one that got into UA motherfucker, right?"

"R-right,"

"You don't have to worry about them doing shit, because you're where?"

"I-I'm in UA," An eyebrow raised, "Motherfucker,"

"There we go!" Clapping a hand to her shoulder, he grinned and nodded. "Now, I've got to go write up some more training regimes for the male course that's opening its doors soon, take care Amajiki,"

"Thank you Uzukaki, see you around," Leaving her with a small smile on her face, Izuku let himself disappear into the trees.

Standing in the teacher's lounge, Izuku folded his arms at the blonde woman. "You want me to what?"

"Look, I know it's a lot to ask, the Yakuza are,"

"The Yakuza are nothing, I dealt with them already, they'd only be a threat if Danzo joined them, and currently he is dead" At that several of the teachers sputtered in shock. "What did you think I did to get Eri? The Eight bullets have probably been replaced by now but," He rubbed his fingernails on his jacket, "The last eight were easily disposed of, these ones shall be even easier since they lack the same level of training,"

"Uzumaki, are you saying you _stole_ a daughter of the,"

"No, Midnight, I'l telling you I _rescued_ a prisoner of the Yakuza, which was being used for human experimentation for her ability to revert a person to their quirkless beginnings," The sputtering became replaced with recoils of horror, "If Nezu asked me to make a mission of dimsantling them, I'd do it in a day,"

"Why haven't you?" With an uninterested shrug he explained,

"Not a mission, I've crippled them already by removing Eri before the experiments could get nasty, they have limited resources to adequately recreate the blood used and limited blood to finalize a product they aren't sure will work, whatever idea they had quickly disappeared with my daughter, whatever their current plan," He paused as someone knocked at the door. "Did she say she was bringing company?" A small head shake, the second chakra signature was a few paces behind their visitor at the door. Izuku slowly reached for a kunai as Aizawa opened the door. He silently flickered up to the cieling, concealing his signature entirely. A brief Shadow Clone and he could feel a copy of his signature appear and unleash in the mock cityscape the boys used for training. A lean, tall woman with a yellow streak in her green hair entered the room. 

"All Might," She greeted icely, the woman in question stared just past her at Izuku, who shook his head, "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"No, no, come in, sit down, Nozomi will be he-,"

**SHSK**

**CLANG**

**SHLCK**

Everyone suddenly looked at the doorway, to see Izuku stood there was a person on his tanto. His eyes burned with fury as he removed his sword and pushed the body to the floor. Immediately he was weighing them down. "Where is your base of operations?" Grabbing their wrist in one hand he lifted it, taking one of their fingers in his other. Silence, "You have thirty seconds,"

"Lord Danzo trai-,"

**Snap**

"Where is it?" Holding the broken finger tightly, he let go of their wrist to remove the unmarked mask. It was a man, who seemed ill, sunken eyes, pale complexion and an anger boiling in his gut. Their spit landed on his chest.

"Lord Danzo told me of you, the traitor who,"

"Danzo betrayed his village, whatever he told you is figmentational and decietful, be grateful I killed him before you became any more disillusioned,"

"You can never truly kill Lord Danzo," He boasted, "His will to conquer bruns within all ROOT members,"

**Snap**

"You will tell me what I want to know, or I will drag it out of your mind before trapping you in its place," His spittle adorned the man's face as he spoke through clenched teeth. "You have ten seconds, nine,"

"Your meager threats are nothing com-,"

"Eight,"

"-Pared to the training,"

"Seven,"

"That lord Danzo has,"

"Six,"

"Given me to withsatand your,"

"Five,"

"Treacherous methods,"

"Four,"

"You have no,"

"Three,"

"Power over me!"

"Two, one," He broke another finger, the man made a silent face at the noise before Izuku dropped the hand lamely onto the ground and grabbed the man by the nexk, forcing him to look up at him. With a snarl, Izuku watched the man's eyes unfurl and anger like never before filled him. " _How dare you!!_ " A punch launched his head into the ground and broke the floor around the collision. His gutteral voice was barely discernable from an animalistic growl, " _You insult the dead wasting their eyes on your pitiful grasp for power,"_

"You still have yours,"

"My eyes were a sacred grift from my teacher, who entrusted me to guard them, the Sages gave me more power to defend them from the scum that is Danzo," The man croaked with his throat getting squeezed by Izuku's iron grip. "And he gives stolen eyes to the likes of you," His own eyes unfurled as the world became sharper, more vibrant. Locking their eyes, he flared his chakra to dispell the weak genjutsu, they tried putting him under. His own Tsukuyomi overtook them and he left them laying on the floor, "A few years in your worst nightmares of pain should get you to talk," His only gripe was that he'd have to wait until the agent woke up to remove the _Sharingan_ and give them to Shisui, Itachi or Sasuke to determine who got a burial next. Looking up at the room, he rolled his eyes as they leant away from him. All Might's guest stared impassively at him for a moment.

"He's effective, I'll admit as much, but,"

"He is still a _he_ , right?"" IZuku cut her off, getting a hard stare, "Don't bother, I'm not intimidated by her, I ain't going to cower to you," Waving a hand uncaringly he rolled his eyes, "You're dealing with the Yakuza, their old test subject is now my daughter,"

"And who allowed you,"

"I don't need _permission_ to look after someone who needs help, I will give you one more chance, now either take the stick out of your ass, or I'll use my foot to send it out of your mouth," 

"He'll fucking do it too," Nemuri shook her head, "Just ask these two," Aizawa huffed and All Might rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "And then the student body he's single handedly taken to one when they challenged him out of school hours," 

"Let's start with basics, my name, as in the thing you call me, is Izuku Uzumaki, or just Uzumaki to you, and you are?"

"Madam Nighteye,"


	21. Without reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too many blacksmiths ruin the blade,"
> 
> "This is beginning to bore me now,"
> 
> "It's not up to me, it's up to her,"

Izuku shook his head, "Nozomi, I can tell you how he got in here, but I can't tell you how to stop them from doing it again,"

"So why tell me?"

"To be more prepared, you can't stop mice eating cheese, so you put it in a mousetrap,"

"Clever idiom,"

"Thank you, anyway," Shaking his head, "The ROOT agent only entered unnoticed because Nighteye came in, thanks to her focus on getting to the staff room, her tunnel vision made it so much easier for him to hide from her, Flicking his head towards the heroine he continued, "You told me your systems have a refresh rate of half a second, with a well timed Body Flicker, he could've easily moved from behind Nighteye," Everyone looked around as his form flickered, "To somewhere out of her sight the other side of the doorway," They all turned their gaze to behind Nozomi's chair, "With some time to spare, which he would've used to scan the building for chakra signatures, once he counted for all hostiles in the area, he wouldv'e taken stock of weaponry and made secondary targets,"

"And what would that have been?"

"Depending on his primary mission, possibly neutralizing some teachers, crippling UA's power supply or maybe sabotaging my equipment, the other ANBU are doing a sweep now,"

"Your brothers?"

"And some new students we've picked up, as more government facilities face pressure to find ways to support the ex-captives, we've had a bump up in recruitment, which reminds me, is it possible we'll be getting some international visitors for the school festival soon?"

"It's more than likely with how many times you've already made world headlines, but you have teams now?"

"Just ANBU, we're going from the top down for Kontongakure, the five Kage, their personal squad, ANBU and then the regular ninja rankings, tokubetsu Jounin, Jounin, Chuunin, Gennin, after I get a working system, I'll be inviting civilians to live their too,"

"You would put civilians in a military base?" Madam Nighteye shook her head, "That's incredibly,"

"I am building a hidden village Nighteye, not a military power, Konotngakure will have its own economy, with the power it will offer, we will take international missions to ensure peace is kept worldwide,"

"And if it collapses in on itself?"

"A fair question, and while a more emotional person would argue it won't, Kontongakure will have a single relay system in place, so that anything unsanctioned will be brought to my attention, Nozomi that will go to you and the your succesors,"

"You would avoid giving it to the number one hero?"

"I have no time for your heroine worship Nighteye, for personal reasons, I find All Might unsuitable to be the mediator between the world governments and a hidden village filled with the quirkless and ninja, image is nothing to a ninja, function over feature if you would,"

"So long as it works, it's fine," Nozomi supplied, nodding wisely, "I will humbly accept the position Izuku and do my best to ensure that nobody suffers as you or I did once, I hope you continue to find my reliable enough for the position,"

"I will Nozomi, I respect you as an entity, not just your skills, I have no doubt our work together will be easy," Shaking his head he hummed, "Enough digressing, we have ANBU teams made up of several males, the older men have been placed in the housing of Kontongakure to begin building the economy and the rest of the village, they have been given enough ninjutsu knowledge for it to be easy work, the weaker old men have been entrusted to educate the youngest of the rescued males, giving them basic knowledge of the world and ninjutsu, there may be a male course here, but they will still have to earn their place on the course, of course the shinobi academy will be making them certified ninja before they join and thussly they will be taking on missions while living and training here,"

"It works, giving them missions instead of internships and work placements would be an equivalent learning experience for them, would I be slecting those missions for them?"

"I will be passing along the missions they should be capable of handling, you can choose from that list and then return the rest, Katsuki, Moku, Tenya and Shoto are currently training their ANBU to be their highest squads, Aoi squad, Kuroi squad and Niju squad, their coloring will identify them to you, Aoi blue, Kuroi black and Niju will have a twofold color scheme as the name implies, red and white specifically,"

"And Katsuki's squad?"

"Orenji squad, he's handpicking and training the ones he wants with him, my team, Iro Kage squad, is the five of us, our masks will have the kanji for the color team we lead in the same color, the partners of each of us are part of the Iro Konton sqaud, Aoikonton, Kuroikonton Nijukonton, Orenjikonton and Midorikonton,"

"You have no Midori squad though?" All Might pondered,

"That's because I already have Midori squad, Squad seven, myself and Katsuki with the members of Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, they are only going to be called in when Danzo becomes a threat, the five of us would be enough to take out ROOT on our own, but if he knew we were coming, he'd jump ship and find some villain organization he could force to hide him,"

"And you think he may be doing that with the Yakuza?" Madam Nighteye raised an eyebrow,

"Looking at the reports of Yakuza activity you found, it coincides with the uptick of disappearing quirkless transports, I'll be there to investigate for leads on Danzo, but I'll also be helping you to beat Overhaul," With a small smirk he met her eyes, "You can thank me later,"

Eri was vibrating with exitement as she sat next to him. Madam Nighteye was briefing the hero group on the details of the raid. Stifling his groan at the sheer number of heroines in the room, he watched her explain how they had used a chance meeting with a thug to confirm the place. "Did you not notice the strange foot traffic around the area?" Finally speaking, he kicked his feet onto the desk. "Not one person has left the building twice in a row or more than once a day, each person has a single item that allows them to be linked to one another," His finger bounced off his sternum, "The key they each wear around their neck, it is tucked under their shirt as they leave the premises, it's the same key for each of them, notice how they must put it on display as they walk onto the grounds, identifying themself as friendly, disarming all the traps undoubtedly in place,"

"And you know this how?" Aizawa leant on her desk, Izuku just gestured to Eri.

"I already told you Erazer, I got in and out already, several years ago, with this one in tow on the way out," She copied how he sat, putting her hands behind her head, "In fact I've been training her since the beginning of the school year and I'd say she could get in and out just like I did,"

"Remind me again why you brought a _male_ on this mission Nighteye, and one that brings a child at that?" Eri reacted to Rock Lock first,

"Papa said I'd meet someone like you," She gasped smiling, "You're a.... uh, pssst papa, what was the word?"

"Cretin?" He faux whispered back,

"Yeah! You're a cretin! My papa can do all sorts of cool shit!"

"Eri, what did I say about that language?"

"Not until I'm a Chunnin," She pouted, "But still, me and Papa are gonna kick baddie butt!"

"Is that right princess?" Eri slammed her hands on the table,

"I'm not a princess! I'm a kumo-ee-chi!"

"Ku _no_ ichi," Izuku nodded, she nodded.

"I can do this!" Shocking the room, Eri jumped to the cieling and stood there for several seconds before landing on the table, "Papa and my Uncles have been training me to be super cool like Papa and Uncle Kat-ski! Uncle Shishi even gave me my own outfit!" That was true, Shisui has surprised the lot by getting Eri a grey camo pattern version of the jacket the original trio sported, black shoulders and collar, a black strip either side of the zipper and a black hem at the bottom. Her hitai-ate was the same one Minato had given her back at the sports festival that she wore with pride everyday. After her week in Konoha, she had become well known by the group, Tenten had discovered her when Sakura and Ino had told everyone about Naruto's new niece. The weaponsmith had made her custom blades that were smaller and lighter than regular blades and for some reason, she denied all payment from any Uzumaki. Not for trying of course, even Obito had tried getting a price out of her more than once. Naruto had asked Neji for help but the Hyuuga had stood fast alongside his partner. Hiding his smile at the memory, he looked around the room, "And all sorts of cool things my Papa can do!"

"A covert operation won't work with this many people Nighteye, thin the herd, too many blacksmiths ruin the blade,"

"We are fighting the Yakuza Midroikontonkage, there is a level of danger to this that you alone can not,"

"Did you not here the part where I said, I've been in and out of that place? Or that I took out the first Eight bullets while I was there? Level of danger? I created a fucking moon!"

"And blew up the moon," He looked over to see Itsuka glaring at him, she was interning with Ryuku, who had been included on the raid planning. "We all saw the video Midorikontonkage, why did you bring her though?"

"If you are reffering to Shiroikonton that is because it's part of her training, it is a personal matter for her Umikontonkage, I will be with her the entire time," Eri gasped at her own title, smiling widely, "Nighteye, I must insist we reduce numbers if this operation is to be succesful, too many people will result in confusion and miscommunication,"

"Not if everyone goes to their planned,"

"You expect it to survive contact with the enemy?" He huffed, "No plan ever survives first contact, even you have know this seer,"

"I know this plan works because I have seen our success,"

"The future is never set in stone finalist, have you ever tried to change the vision you see? Or are you just so weak that you sit back and allow it to happen? Should I tell the families of the casualties in your fights, 'Nighteye chose not to save them because she knew they were going to die'? If that's your train of thought you are weaker than I first assumed," A hand slammed onto the table,

"You will _not_ speak to,"

"I do whatever I damn well please woman," Izuku held a kunai to her neck in less than a second. Not even the wind moved after he stood on the desk and crossed the room. "Because I will not have a _coward_ tell me what to do, I am here because All Might asked me to assist you with this case, _that_ is all, either behave like a good little doggy bitch, or I will _show_ you ther disparity between us,"

"Midori-,"

"Sit down Rock Lock, I am through with being underestimated," The kunai was put away, "So either sit down and listen, or find yourself becoming the core of Earth's second moon,"

"And who are you to threaten _us_?"

"Who are you to threaten _me_?!" He spat, "The _man_ who has solved all of your problems, All for One? I killed, I-island and Wolfram? Dealt with by me and my squad, Katsumi Bakugo? Rescued and healed by me, Danzo Shimura, neutralized by me, corruption in your little girls club? Exposed by, you guessed it, me," Sitting back down in his seat, he folded his arms. "You might not realize it just yet, but _I'm in charge here_ ,"

No one questioned him again.

Looking at the chakra draining woman, he wasn't sure if he'd fallen into a genjutsu or not. "Oi, bull, the matador's over here!" Her head snapped in his direction and she was under a Tsukuyomi in seconds. "Madam Nighteye, I trust you know what this means?"

"They are prepared for us,"

"You were too slow," He growled, "You gave them too much time to prepare and now you risk civilian casualities for your 'by the books' way of doing this, had you acted before now, surprise would've worked with you, Shiroikonoton, Midorikonton squad, Kage squad, form on me," Everyone moved into position, Nighteye and several others had been displeased when Izuku had brought his two teams onto the mission. Shoto and Moku took place on his right, Katsuki and Tenya took his left, Himiko stood between the two boys at the back. Itsuka, Momo, Toru and Mina formed the line directly behind them. Melissa, Katsumi and Rumi took place as the rear guard for the arrow head formation. "We'll handle it from here, Shiroikonton, lead the way,"

"You don't have the jurisdiction!" Nighteye barked as they moved ahead,

"Suck my jurisdiction!" He shouted back as they continued in. "Is everyone aware of their roles?"

"Find any trace of what happened to the previous leader, heal him if possible," Momo spoke levelly, "Midorikonton squad A, break off," Melissa, Momo, Toru and Itsuka moved ahead while the rest stopped by a single shrine. Eri broke it with a strong kick and the team moved downwards.

"Handle the Eight bullets, use lethal force if absolutely necassary, otherwise restrain and control, Midorikonton squad B, break off," The other four women broke off, Rumi leading with Himiko directly behind her and Katsumi and Mina either side of the blonde. They diverted down a pathway as Katsuki threw an explosive kunai towards the wall in front of them. They charged through the black smoke as it still cleared. The walls were shifting as they moved, getting wilder.

"Off ground," He instructed, the group broke apart and took to either wall, before organizing themselves on the ceiling. "Kage squad, break off, there are two hands of Overhaul, Chronostasis and Mimic, quirks are unknown, force a surrender or neutralize them, leave Overhaul to Shiroikonton and me,"

"Hai captain!" The group nodded and fell into a diamond formation behind him. They came to a junction and went seperate ways. Izuku ran alongside Eri. She ran silently, but he could feel her apprehension. Yet he didn't regret bringing her in on the mission. The girl needed closure and this was going to give it to her. Besides he would be right behind her if it became too much.

Just like he promised her.

They kept moving, expertly avoiding the incoming attacks of the walls. There were no words, yet he understood. It was like if someone offered him a chance to get back at Danzo a year after he moved into Konoha and the Uchiha were slaughtered on his command. Her anger was flaring yet she remained composed. Much like he had to at her age. It was so easy to forget she was only seven now. Her own story was vastly different from his, yet here they were. The same type of repression, the same type of trauma, the same fire in their eyes. Now she could get back at her tomentor in a way he hadn't been able to, find the closure he'd dreamed of years before he finally got it. Not that he had it yet since Danzo and ROOT were still out there but at least he could help Eri with-

**Clang**

Steel meeting steel pulled him from his thoughts. The man himself stood before Izuku, grinning cruelly. He hadn't realized he'd drawn his tanto and met the blade aiming for his neck. "There you are child," The screws were clearly coming unscrewed by the tone of his voice, "Time to finally be rid of you!" Kicking him away, Izuku guarded Eri, before the girl huffed and drew her own blade.

"You have more _Sharingans_? Does your ability to insult the dead know no bounds?" A rather low growl. "Where do you store the eyes of an entire clan anyway?"

"Oh it doesn't matter to you brat, you'll be dead soon!" The rather long blade was pointed at him.

"Like hell," Eri snarled his catchphrase in an almost perfect mimic of him. Her own shorter tanto was clutched in front of her.

"Ready?" She nodded, "Let's do this," They clashed.

It had been several minutes at this point. Izuku wiped the blood trickle from the corner of his mouth and spat the rest of the blood onto the floor. Luckily he'd been able to protect Eri from the worse hits, yet she was still sporting a cut or two from shuriken, dirt matted their hair and clothes after sliding and rolling around so much. Izuku took a deep breath and put his tanto away, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out two more hitai-ate, he took one in each hand, fixing them to each shoulder. The old Konoha protector and the one emblazoned with the kanji for ninja. "This is beginning to bore me now, Shiroikonton, keep back," Throwing several kunai ahead, he followed them closely, swerving around Danzo and getting behind the man. They turned and clashed blades yet again before Izuku kicked the man in the gut, forcing him backwards. A shuriken landed in Danzo's shoulder as he deflected the one aimed at his head. Izuku was in front of him again, heel cracking the elder's shin, as a punch dislodged several teeth. "How many more do you have?"

"More than enough to deal with you and those false prophets calling themselves Uzumaki," Izuku stabbed him through the heart, only for the body to fade away, "You can not defeat me child," His voice rang out from all directions, "You will lose one day,"

"Not on your life Shimura," He put away his blade, "Now flee like the worm you are before I show you the meaning of the word, _hunt_ ," SIlence rang out absolute against the echoes of the once clashing steel. "Shiroikonton, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Papa!" She grinned, holding up a thumb. Quickly he walked over to her and wrapped her cuts in bandages. "Papa, you have to,"

"Not yet Small One, Papa has some more fighting to do, when we get to Overhaul, you're going to have to fight like Uncle Itachi,"

"Hit and run?" He nodded, "Does that mean you're going to fight like Uncle Shishi?" A second nod and she grinned, "Alright Papa, let's do it!" Together they took off down the corridors of the hideout. Both knew Overhaul's chakra signature against the rest. Eri because she'd been exposed to it for so long, even though she didn't know it and Izuku, because he's Izuku, he memorized the signature over the time he spent watching the clan. Silently they kept moving, rebounding off walls and darting to the ceiling as they took corners. Neither spoke another word, both filled with a grim determination. They didn't stop until they reached a rather cavernous room, Overhaul stood at one end, facing them coldly. Blades were drawn as she sneered at them.

"This is who they send after me? A male and a child? Does their cowardice know no bounds?"

"Tell me again how you can talk after partaking in human expirementation on a child?" With a low growl Izuku stooped over. "Shiroikonton, remember the plan,"

"You got it Papa," She threw a handful of shuriken as he darted around to the side. Overhaul put a hand to the ground and a wall of cement blocked the attacks. Skidding besides her, an Almighty Push threw her off balance as a Wood Dragon clamped it's jaws around her. Fire from his lips caused the dragon to explode. The large chunk around her however, turned into a ball that portected her from the explosion. Izuku charged forwards, his blade stabbing her upper arm. She yelled in anger and pain, reaching to grab him, only for him to hop backwards out of her reach. A low snarl as her hand grabbed his sword and it disappeared into particles before her wound miraculously healed. Staring numbly, he cracked his knuckles.

"That was my favourite tanto," He was back in front of her in microseconds, his foot immediately displacing her gut and sending her crashing backwards. As she rebounded of the wall, he kicked her up into the air. Standing besdes Eri, they both spat a dragon of fire. As it collided with her, he ducked and began moving, "I'll go," Disappearing with a body flicker, behind him, Eri unleashed a volley of kunai. Grabbing a single one from the air, he flickered around Overhaul, slashing and stabbing at random until he was behind her. "Shiroikonton!"

"Yeah!" Eri cheered, charging forwards with her own kunai as Izuku grabbed his second tanto. Passing Overhaul on either side, they both gave a powerful slash before coming to a halt. Overhaul fell to her knees and laid on the floor. Rolling her over and binding her hands, he set to work healing her just enough that she wouldn't die, leaving the rest of the injuries to be as painful as possible. Once he had done that, Eri handed him some white gloves that Overhaul must have discarded before they arrived. He draped them over her hands and he lifted the woman, carrying her out of the compound.

Poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek, he stared at the arrogant woman before him. They sat either side of a table, Eri was on his left, glaring at Overhaul's unchanging expression. Ever since she had woken up, the crime boss had attemtped all manner of escaping, though none worked. Though that could be due to the fact that Konoha ninja were the ones she was attempting to sway and no-one could ever do such a thing like that. Nozomi had been kind enough to give them several rooms in one of the UA towers, a compromise that had been reached. Due to Overhaul's affiliation with Danzo, she was now an enemy of Konohagakure and the Ninja Alliance as a whole, meaning they wanted to put her on trial _in_ Konoha. However her crimes in Musutafu also called for a trial in her own world and so neither party wanted to allow her to leave their control. In the end, Izuku got to be the one interrogating and sentencing her as he was of both worlds and had been the one to bring her down. The Eight Bullets were given leniency by Konoha as it was obvious they had no idea of Danzo allying himself with Overhaul, they were currently being detained in several Musutafu police stations. Izuku narrowed his eyes, deciding the break the delicate silence. "Not bad for a male and a child huh?"

"If you want an outburst, you will find yourself sorely,"

"I don't think so, I mean, we've already gotten statements from half your force, your almost as infantile as Shigaraki was when she didn't get her way," Cutting her off, he watched the veins in her forehead bulge slightly. "Tell me, what hopes did you have of continuing your little quirk erasing expirement after your human test subject went missing?"

"You know where she is," Kami this woman was either incredibly stupid, or genuinely believed he'd be scared of her growling and slamming her hands on the table. "Tell me where and I'll,"

"If the next words out of your mouth are 'make your death swift' or something along those lines, I will kindly ask you to look down at your wrists and then back to me," Leaning forwards on the table he smirked, "Who's the ones in chains here?"

"This is nothing, I will," Her hands touched the chain between her cuffs, nothing happened for several seconds, "What?"

"Oh? Did we forget to mention? One of my teams found a case of your expiremental bullets, we decided that you'd be a good subject to see how long the effect lasts," A sinister smile as her eyes thinned. "Getting under your skin am I? Good, take this time to reflect and stew in anger," He tapped the desk lightly, "You failed, everything you did is coming crashing around you now and all you can do is watch,"

"You think you've won?" She snapped, "These bullets were temporary at best, in twenty-four hours I'll be out there hunting her down and you won't be able to find me until I've made it a permanent erasure,"

"Several issues with that," Leaning back in his seat, he kicked his feet up on the table. "Number one, you seem to forget that I don't have a quirk, yet my daughter and I were able to nearly fatally wound you," Watching her eyebrow twitch as Eri copied his movements, he laved his fingers together behind his head. "Number two, if you're still looking for Eri, you should prbably get your eyesight checked and number three," Meeting her eyes, the temperature in the room dropped dramatically, "Who said you were going to be alive in twenty-four minutes? Let alone twenty-four hours,"

"You plan on killing me? Torturing me until I spill my darkest secrets?"

"I would very much like to," Admitting with a tilt of his head, Izuku took his feet down, "To slit you open from neck to naval and mince your guts before you, tear each of your cells apart membrance by membrane, for what you did each second I would curse you to a thousand eternities of pain until you grew bored of the insanity it wrought on you," His hands now on the table, he towered over the woman, "I want nothing more than to see you spasm and shake in fear and pain, to have you writhe in agony at my feet, but that would accomplish absolutely nothing, it would leave me hollow and empty once it was over, and anyway, it's not up to me," Sitting back down, he held a hand up to Eri, "It's up to her," Steepling his fingers he looked on in absolute digust, "If she wants you to suffer, I will do it, if she wants you branded, I'll heat the iron with my fury alone, if she wants you dead, it will be the most painful way I can think of, but make no mistake, no matter what punishment she puts upon your head, I will be the warden that sees it completed, without mercy, so when you break, do not beg me for it, beg the girl you tore apart and stitched back together forcefully, a million times over," Her eyes widened before shrinking.

"You do not have Eri,"

"I'm right here," Overhaul's head snapped to the side, "Miss me birdbrain? You probably don't recognise me because I'm not in rags, at least, that's what Grandma called them when I showed her,"

"You aren't her, Eri has a,"

"Horn? No, Papa made it go away when he made my quirk go away," Izuku watched impassively as Overhaul shook with fury.

"You got rid of it? Do you know how close I was to getting rid of that dreaded hero disease quirks ha-,"

"For someone who despises quirks, you seem pretty happy to casually use not only yours, but the quirks of other people, even if they don't want to," He closed his eyes, "You are a hypocritical coward and your very existence gives credit to my methodology of proactive sabotage instead of reactive fighting, your little clan fell apart after I took Eri out from under your nose, now it'll disappear completely because you got overzealous and arrogant, you may never realize it, but you are to blame for everything that has befallen you Overhaul, please continue Eri,"

"Ever since Papa got rid of my quirk, I've been training hard with my Uncles, because I don't want people to be hurt like me, I know Papa can't save everyone by himself, no matter how hard he tries, so I'm going to help him," Her eyes narrowed at the crime boss, "Unlike you, who runs and hides when it gets hard, Papa frowns and punches harder, I've seen it, and I know I can do it too, he told me that I had a special choice, one that would prove if I was like Uncle Naruto, and Papa and Uncle Sasuke," He could feel the anger and fear emanating from Eri, "I hate you, I hate, hate, hate you, I want to kill you,"

"So why don't you child? Go on, spill blood and prove you're ju-,"

"But I won't, because Papa told me, anger goes away, feeling empty never goes away, Grandpa said I think like an adult and he taught me to talk like one too, so I will not let revenge push me, as much as I hate you, I will not become a monster like you," A kunai was put on the table, "And like Uncle Obito said when Papa told him about what you did, 'you deserve to rot in hell' goodbye Overhaul, I will never be scared of you again," The small girl walked out of the room and didn't look back, closing the door with a thud. Izuku chuckled lightly.

"Be wary Overhaul, because you are now treading a very, _very_ fine line, one that she no longer watches, so if you put even a hair out of place, _I will show you what pain is_ , now I hope we've made ourselves clear, because you'll never see another living soul again," Snapping his fingers, he sent her through Flying Raijin into a prepared cell in Tartarus. It had been part of the compromise. If Izuku had gone in favor of Konohagakure, there was an unmarked grave just waiting to be dug, but since Eri had allowed her to live, Overhaul was now stuck in the lowest depths of the maximum security prison. Nozomi would be notified by sensors picking up the villain's appearance and security measures were already being put in place. Using Kamui to step through the door, he found Eri sat against the wall, knees up to her chin and arms around her legs. "Are you alright Small One?"

"Did I make a mistake Papa? Should I have killed her?" Adjusting his trousers, he grunted as he lowered himself down and sat next to her.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't going to let you kill her either way Eri, you're only seven, I was almost twice your age when I first took a life, it's a big thing and I would like to keep you from going through it for as long as possible, whether you feel it is a mistake or not, well, that's up to you," Putting a hand on her head he sighed, "Her death would have brought you, maybe two minutes of joy, before you felt hollow, pointless, or it could've brought you endless peace, we may never know, but I can already tell you made the right choice, because I've been in your position like you and I picked the other choice, it damn near killed me, in fact that was the point, you may ask yourself more than once, 'should I have killed her?' and that is more than fair, because we are human and will always wonder what if, but that does not mean you made the wrong choice, want to know a secret?" She nodded, "I'm worried I'm a bad Papa, at least I did for a while when I first became your Papa,"

"But you-,"

"It wasn't until Grandpa took me aside and told me only bad Papas don't worry if they are bad Papas, he showed me just how much I helped you by being your Papa and that had I let someone else be your Papa like choice was, it would've been a mistake, sometimes I still wonder though, what if I let Naruto be your Papa, or Sasuke? Or even Kakashi? They would probably do things differently to me and that's alright, because I'm trying my best and it seems to be working," A slight laugh, "So don't worry Small One, as long as you can focus on what makes you smile and protect what's important to you, you can never make a bad decision," 

"You mean it?"

"Of course, I mean you can still certainly make stupid decisions, look at what your Uncle Naruto and I got up to, painting the Great Stone Faces," She giggled, "It was pretty dumb considering we were young and still didn't have the expirence to lose Iruka," Smiling he shook his head, "I'm proud of you, you were face to face with the person that hurt you and you were strong enough to keep calm and not only defeat her, but move on from what she did," Hugging her with one arm he sighed, "I knew some adults who wouldn't have the inner strength to do that, instead of giving in to the hatred, you decided to turn around and let her go, I'm proud of you Eri,"

"Really?"

"Of course and if you ever needed confirmation I'm your Papa, it's what just happened, because that," He gestured to the door, "That just proved to me, you are an Uzumaki Eri, and I call you my daughter with pride," Her eyes shone as she gasped before hugging him tightly. "You're already so strong Eri, stronger than anyone would realize, we fought Overhaul and you didn't let her die, you brought her in and didn't sentence her with hatred, you broke away from her and stopped letting her hurt you and that takes incredible willpower and mental fortitude, you are strong Eri and one day you'll be a great kunoichi," They stood up together, walking towards the stairs, "You've just made a really grown up decision most adults would see as a lose-lose, and you're smiling, because you made the right decision,"

"Grandpa told me that sometimes the right thing isn't easy and most times people won't say thank you, so I wanted to do the right thing,"

"That you did, and normally, yeah these things don't come with rewards or thanks, but I was thinking to celebrate a success, we go and get Ichiraku's?"

"Ichiraku's!" She cheered, Izuku just grinned as he saw a younger Naruto appear over her. Stopping for a moment and tutting to himself he caught up with her as they began walking down the stairs. He never could go long without the guardian role.

Good job he had it permanently now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done, I know it's a bit weird to have it all in once chapter but honestly, I couldn't really think of a reason to drag out the fight into another chapter, not when comparing what Izuku has done already to what Overhaul could do. That being said, let me know what you think in the comments and don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion. All feedback is good feedback after all. Have a good one,  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out


	22. Alternate scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few different ways that the Uzumaki boys could've made a splash into the world of BNHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a few alternate ideas I had when I began writing this fic, a few of them I've been sat on since Ninja's Hero and a fwe I thought while writing but it didn't match the flow of where I was going when typing it out. Regardless I hope you guys enjoy these alternate takes on how the green bean and his various family members, make their way through the story of Hero Ninja.  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out

"So we have firearm training with Snipe after lunch tomorrow," Izuku recalled his timetable as he and Katsuki toured the halls of UA before classes began. Moku, Tenya and Shoto had yet to return from Konoha, so it was safe to assume they were still on missions. Thussly training wouldn't be able to begin until they got back and so the two brothers were stuck without students to, well, train. Instead they decided to simply kill time walking around, instead of having to listen to the drivel of their classmates about how 'males are inferior and should know it' or 'they do not deserve to even breath the same air as their superiors, let alone live and learn with them' no, neither wanted to deal with that migraine. 

"The fuck's a firearm?" Katsuki shrugged, the greenette shrugged,

"Probably whatever those thugs aimed at us when we raided those docks last year,"

"Oh, those loud things that lit up before they missed? They didn't look like arms, nor were they on fire,"

"I think you're being a bit too literal there Katsuki," Izuku succked on his teeth slightly, "Maybe it uses fire in a more discreet way,"

"I'm sorry, those things are anything but discreet, I refuse to except fire is in anyway involved with those things," They stopped by a door, "This is the support department, maybe we can ask in here?" Getting only a tilt of the head in response, Katsuki opened the door, "You are no help sometimes I swear to Kami," An explosion rocked both of them as they went to step foot into the room. Calmly, they synchronously wiped soot off their shoulders and continued into the room, now curious to the source of the explosion. 

"Hatsume! I told you to be more careful!"

"But sensei, you can't have progress without a few explosions!" The duo shared an incredulous look before smirking with glee. Izuku laid down as Katsuki applied a genjutsu.

"OH KAMI IZUKU!" He screamed, causing silence to break out before a pair of footsteps thundered over. 

"What happened?!" They recognized Power Loader from their meeting after the entrance exam and besides her was a woman with pink dreadlocks. Both had horror etched onto their faces.

"I don't... we just... the door opened, and there was explosion and then a metal sheet's gone clean through him!" Power Loader rounded on the smaller woman.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE CAREFUL HATSUME!" She roared, "YOU JUST KILLED ONE OF THE ONLY MALES THAT MADE IT ONTO THE HEROINE COURSE!" The Hatsume seemed mortified as she gazed at Izuku's illusionary corpse. Slowly he stood up, "Oh god what am I going to tell Shouka? What am I going to tell Nozomi?!" Panic set into both of them. With a snap of his fingers, Izuku forcibly dropped the genjutsu,

"I hope this has taught you about being careful Hatsume, your carelessness could've killed anyone else, luckily we were able to avoid the sheet of metal you launched at high speeds, it would've easily sheared a weaker person in half," He pointed to the large chunk of steel that had actually missed him by a mediocre margin. It was half buried into the wall behind them. "Anyway we came to inquire as to what a firearm is, we've never had to use one before,"

"Does it actually use fire? Why is it called a firearm if it doesn't look like an arm?"

"A firearm is a portable barrelled weapon that is designed to expel a shot, bullet or projectile by the action of an explosive, as defined under the UN international protocol," Power Loader shook her head, "It uses explosive powder ignited by a spark or the force of a blunt hammer, launching small bullets at speeds faster than sound,"

"Really? That it? I've thrown kunai faster than that with less noise," Katsuki snarked, Izuku walked over to a nearby table and observed the collection of machines. Picking up a small object with his forefinger and thumb, he squinted at it.

"Is this on-," A loud bang and Izuku reflexively drew his arm back, smacking the object towards Katsuki, who also panicked.

"Don't throw it at me, I don't want it!" The blond yelled, smacking it back towards Izuku as it made another bang. The two yelled as they batted the object back and forth until the explosions were replaced by a dry clicking noise. They let it hit the floor as Power Loader sighed.

"That is a handgun, one of the smaller firearms produced," Both nodded in abashed understanding.

* * *

Clicking his jaw back into place he stared at the creature. Nomu the pale haired lady had called in. Kami did that woman need chapstick, bitch was probably just salty she never got laid. The hulking great creature just continued to screech as it charged him again. "Right, well then," Meeting the Nomu's fist with his own, he forgot he'd taken off his weights for this and accidently blast the arm off at the shoulder. Looking at his hand he heard the woman screeching about something being impossible as his attention went to the Nomu, it wailed before the arm _regrew_. Smiling sinisterly Izuku chuckled, "Oh, this is going to be fun," Grabbing it with a chakra hand, he tossed it into the air, leaping up to meet it with a Raseng Barrage. Amdist the explosion he threw a kunai into the space near it and moved to leave his formula on the thing's neck. With a powerful kick, he knocked it further skywards and moved to it before kicking it again. They broke through the dome and continued to climb into the sky in an impossible abuse of physics. The rose until the air gre thin and clouds were below them. Izuku reversed his rotation and delivered a strong axe kick to it's gut, launching it back towards the ground. Warping to a kunai he'd left stuck down there, he looked up to the small speck as it grew closer. A mimic of Kurama's chakra head appeared around him. The green maw opened and chakra gathered just ahead of it. This wasn't the first time he'd mimicked a Tailed Beast move, fighting Six Paths Obito he'd unleashed several Primal Beast Bombs. A great purple sphere suddenly shrunk and became more focused, until the mouth bit down on it. He waited. No-one else dared move, all transfixed by the Nomu, now glowing orange as it fell back to Earth. It was going ridiculously fast now, he had to time this perfectly. As it re-entered the USJ his _Sharingan_ kept it in his sight. Moments before it touched the chakra construct, the jaw opened and the chakra was fired. A beam of pure concentrated energy enguled the monster, not only striking it, but robbing it of all downwards momentum before it was shot away, crashing to the ground. Izuku immediately charged over to it and jumped on its chest, unleashing a barrel of impossibly fast punches. "Gotosleep, gotosleep, gotosleep," He repeated as he spoke as fast as he punched. The beak of the creature broke and was knocked away, the eyes began to rall out of place as sickly blue blood leaked from the ever increasing wound. He did not stop until the entire skull became mush and the brain was nothing more than an amalgam of liquids. The body twitched before becoming still, moving nevermore. Only then did Izuku dismount the monstrosity and look back towards the so called leader of the invasion. Teleporting so much had begun to diminish his reserves and the Primal Beast Beam hadn't helped. Yet he felt he had enough to take out the infantile adult if needed. After coming so far, he refused to fail now. Staying on his feet, he took one deep breath. "Is that all you got?" He challenged with a snarl. The thugs around the area that hadn't had the sense to flee in the beginning quickly did so, the leader began screeching like an impatient child as the mist slowly grew out and took her away. Tiredly he turned around and walked towards the exit, thugs stepped away from him and turned to get away as fast as they could. Several fell over multiple times in their haste to escape him. It was mildly aggravating at hot quickly their bravado fell after they realized an equal, no, greater force, walked among them. Katsuki joined him at some point on the stairs and the two continued to walk up. As they reached the top, several aggitated officers aimed weapons at them,

"Put your hands up, you are,"

"Please, lower you weapons, I implore you to reconsider what you are about to say," Coming down from the stress relief he lazily lifted his hands up.

"You are under arrest male for,"

"Is Nozomi nearby? She's the only one we trust to actually vouch for us,"

"As if the princi-,"

"I'm right here Uzumaki, I decided to come down and meet you after your duplicate informed me of visual contact, just in case there were any, misconceptions such as this," The chimera was approaching in a small cart. A cheery disposition unnerved the police force around them.

"Ma'am, please keep away from the villains, we don't,"

"If you had been paying attention to the skirmish officer, you would realize that these two are responsible for saving the day,"

"Ma'am? They are males, there is,"

"Look at there attire officer, both have been fighting, can you tell me how many officers and heroines you sent into the battle?"

"None ma'am, the fight was already taking place as we arrived and evacuated the students,"

"Because these two students you are attempting to arrest acted first, they are the reason we have no casualties today, their injuries are the only ones that occured for our side in this battle, for that I am grateful to them,"

"It's not a problem Nozomi," Katsuki nodded his head, "We'd rather take care of the problem than allow the untrained to get hurt just for a lesson,"

"A wise outlook, now officer, could you please not detain my students? I'd be most grateful,"

"Very well, do either of you know if there are any left in there?"

"My sweeps revealed all of them hidden in the zones,"

"Those in the plaza fled up here, one appeared to have a teleporting quirk and took the leader before I could move to capture, there is a creature down their they claimed had multiple quirks, you'll find it very much dead, I'd recommend giving it to your best scientists to look at," Izuku nodded, "Pleasure working with you officer, I hope we cross paths again in the future,"

* * *

"You can't win male!" Wolfram screamed at him, admist her gigalith of controlled metal. Izuku just stared from atop his Mobile Earth Core. Kami this woman was pathetic, tutting lightly, he lifted one hand. A Kirin would deal with this, but it's possible he could accidentally take out one of those things in the sky shining a light at him. Annoying though they were, he didn't want to explani why he brought one down. Instead a whirling mass of chakra grew in his hand, slowly crackling with elecricity and humming with a low wind. Strange black markings covered the area as he spoke quietly "Magnet style, gigantic Rasendori-Shuriken," Throwing the jutsu, he watched as she tried to block it with metal tendrils. Trendils that were cut clean through upong the slightest of contact. A moment of silence as it grew closer to his target before an explosion of white. The area was lit up as if the sun still shone instead of the dark coer of night he and Katsuki had moved under. I-Island suddenly powered down as the magnetic shockwave of his attack overloaded the systems. Wolfram's titanic defences crumbled until she held onto barely a blacksmith's spare store of metal. Izuku jumped into the air silently and threw several kunai in a circle around the group leader. She froze as on landed directly between her feet and he appeared, digging his fist into her stomach. While she was winded, he spun and lifted one leg up into vertical splits before dropping it to kick her onto the floor. Rebounding back up, she eyed him with fear. "You...can't kill... me," She croaked, whether it was a boast or a plea he didn't know, simply replying with,

"I scare your boss, you won't be missed," A Chidori caused her to spasm and quake before he left her on the ground, steaming. Without a word, he found Melissa and pulled Daizy out of Kamui. Both belted questions at him yet only recieved his stoic silence as he gripped them both and blinked away.

* * *

Katsumi was panicking. It wasn't a new thing, ever since those two look alikes had appeared, she found herself panicking more often than not. The two were supposed to be _dead_ , they went missing years ago. Her brother seven years, Izuku... he went missing over a _decade_ ago. It was impossible he was alive, yet here he was, going by Izuku Uzumaki. Doing things considering impossible even with quirks. Healing the paralyzed, waking the comatose, come on. There was no way it was possible, even if it was, there was no way it would be _her_ Izuku and Katsuki. Were they ever her Izuku and Katsuki though? Or were they always the Dekus Izumi labelled them? The blonde wasn't afraid to admit she followed the greenette. The pair were inseperable and it was due to how impressionable the blonde had been in their early years. Always the follower, never the leader. It had led to some pretty awful things. In both her beliefs and her physical actions. After Izuku went missing, Katsumi was too young for some introspection, then her own brother went missing and she wondered if if had been their fault. Asking Izumi that very question in fact, and woman that had been a mistake. The short tempered greenette had barked about how it wasn't their fault some useless males decided to kill themselves. It was horrible how easily Katsumi had accepted it. A corner of her mind argued, maybe she hadn't accepted it willingly. Izumi did have psychic powers after all, who's to say a little mind control had robbed her of her free will for a critical decision that could've changed her whole life because the greenette had already made the decision? But then was it really Katsumi's fault? She'd done the things and thought she was doing them willingly, but what if Izumi was subtly influencing her subconscious? This whole reflection could be due to the fact she finally had her own mind talking instead of Izumi. That thought _terrified_ her. A door opened and the sight before her somehow chilled her bones more. Izuku was thrown into the room, bloody and broken. "Maybe that will get you talking," A voice sneered, leaving Katsumi frozen in place.

"T-there is... something I can... tell you Danzo," Izuku's voice was so weak as he defiantly stood up, facing the door way.

"What?"

"Suck my dick," The door was slammed and the greenette wobbled. He looked over to Katsumi, eyes widening slightly. "I was hoping, you were asleep," She wanted to cry out as he crumbled onto the floor. Instead she simply ran over and held him. Now close to him, she could see the extent of whatever they had been doing to him. Burns marred his exposed chest, his fingers were mangled, muscles spasming from what she prayed wasn't electrocution. His face was wet as his fringe stuck to his forehead from a combination of water and, oh sweet god, blood. They were torturing him! Waterboarding, burning him, the blood dripping through his clothing told her they were cutting him. His breathing was shallow. "Katsumi, by my leg, there's chakra infused ink, please, please pain the knaji on the door, start on the wall one side of the frame, finish on the wall on the other, the brush is the right size for it to be long enough, hurry," Laying him down, she grabbed the small bucket and read the calligraphy from the small notebook attached to it. In minutes she had painted the seal over the door way. As she finished it glowed a dark green. A muted laugh from Izuku. "You'll be safe now," Her head snapped back so fast she almost got whiplash.

"What about you?" Rushing back over to him, she cradled his head, lifting his torso slightly.

"Look at me Katsumi, I'm not going to make it out of this,"

"No, no, don't you dare die on me Izuku," Blood dripped down his face. Just what had they done to him.

"Been a while since you called me that Kacchei,"

"So you are,"

"No, Izuku Midoriya is definitely dead, I'm the guy that replaced him, I just remember all the things he went through to create me,"

"You aren't dying on me,"

"Y'know, I heard those exact words when I got stabbed in the gut and between the lungs, my brother's partners told me as they healed me, if I couldn't give other people permission to die, I sure as hell didn't get it myself," A weak smile, "Y'know it's almost ironic, when Izuku Midoriya died, the both of us accepted his feelings were childish and we should never act on them, but here I am, close to death myself and I can only think that I can't leave them behind," His hand rose gently to cup her cheek, confirming the twisting knot of fear and shame in her gut. "He loved you, so much so he called Izumi out on manipulating you when no-one else was around, he swore to break you free of it, no matter the cost and now I'm here breaking that exact promise by dying in your very arms,"

"You _aren't_ dying Uzumaki, not yet, not until you're old and grey and you've kicked all the ass there is to kick,"

"If I can't heal myself in time, I'm dead Katsumi, please don't cry," His sickly warm thumb ran under her eye, "You're too beautiful to marr your face with tears for me," Putting one arm under his shoulders, she put her free hand over his. "I'll do my best to not die, but even you must know I can't promise to live through this,"

"Just don't fall alseep on me alright?"

"But I'm... so... tired,"

"No, no Izuku! Wake up buddy, come on!" The bleeding had stopped, either he'd healed them, or he was out of blood to lose. Pushing the latter from her mind, Katsumi cradled the man. His fingers brushing her skin told her that he'd been able to repair his hands. His head rolled to the side and she softly inhaled, her eyes watering, before she saw his cheeks puff and he spat blood from his mouth. "That's it, just stay here, with me, please," Clouds were by his ribs and she looked over to see a bottle of water.

"It's spring water, should help... clear the blood off, before it.... it dries," Without even a thought for her clothes, she quickly took the top off with her teeth and doused him in it. The reaction was immediate, "Kami, that's freezing!" His eyes were wide open as he tensed up. The burns were beginning to fade now, Katsumi could almost cry with relief. A mixture of lowering herself and lifting him brought his head onto her shoulder and her face to his chest.

"Don't fall asleep on me, if you die I will never forgive you, even if I do deserve something horrible, you dying isn't it, so don't you _dare_ , do it," Letting herself back up, she continued to hold him. "I'm so, so sorry, for everything, I ever said, did, thought, if I hadn't of just,"

"If I hadn't done a thousand things, I wouldn't be the man I am today, they would've undoubtedly grabbed you and Izumi, killing her to hurt All Might and trying to make you a villain, I couldn't let," She watched his chest pause as he grunted, "Let either of those happen,"

"So what? You were just going to let them kill you?!"

"I, didn't think, Danzo would be here," He huffed, "I think, I think I'm good now," Letting him sit up, Katsumi leant back on her feet, ready in case he slumped again. "Alright, give me a few minutes and I'll be able to fortify this place, then it's just a game of waiting,"

* * *

Danzo lay dying slowly as he drew the blade. Facing the two at the same time would've possibly been damaging to say the least. At the very minimum the senils warhawk seemed so out of touch that he didn't even sense Izuku approaching from behind until his tanto was hilt deep through his chest. Leaving him there for a moment, he walked across the wreckage, Shadow and Wood Clones forming and darting off to help anyone buried in the rubble. As he approaching the duel of a legacy and a false god, he clenched the blade of his tanto tighter, giving it a brief swing to clear as much blood off it as possible. Calmly he walked to the battlefield, the fighters paused as he continued, the only noise his shoes crunching the dirt beneath them. "All Might, I suggest you leave before you cause more collateral damage," Not even opening his eyes as he faced her, Izuku turned around, "You have endangered enough lives in your little emotional escapade, either walk away now and allow someone else to deal with this, or admit you are nothing more than a vengeful hate filled woman, who would sacrifice many to get what she wants,"

"Uzumaki,"

"Leave All Might, it's not a request," His sword was pointed to All for One as All Might jumped away. "Now as for you, it's not hard to figure out you're wanted dead by this world, not only that but because you worked with Danzo, the Shinobi Alliance will want your head on a pike, now I'm a civilized man, I'm sure that the two societies will be able to split your corpse, fifty-fifty, at least," A grim sneer as he stared her down, "If I decide to leave a corpse instead of ashes,"

"Honestly, you believe you can threaten me?" A prickle on the back of his neck, "I am All for One, I can kill you with a," Izuku looked around the area as several heroes began shaking.

"Oh Kami," All for One laughed,

"You see now, who you,"

"This is, this is," Looking at his hands and then back around the area he struggled to find the words. "This is pathetic," Ah, there it is. "This is what it takes to bring you to your knees people? A little bit of 'ooh Imma getcha', really? REALLY? That is all it takes to turn you people into cowards!?"

"I'm going to,"

"This isn't killing intent! An academy student can make a aura scarier than this!" He lowered his blade. "This is killing intent!" In a larger radius, people began falling to their knees from the opressive feeling of foreboding lodging itself in their guts. "And this is my indifference in having to kill you," Many people began suddenly throwing up, even All for One ebgan falling to a knee, shaking as she faced him. "I don't care if I have to kill you All for One, but I will, because honestly it just makes things _so_ much easier for me," Walking over to the woman, he stabbed both of her legs, twisting the sword before he pulled it out. Blood began pooling around her prone body. "Planetary, devastation," She was suddenly lifted into the air and began getting struck by chunks of rubble and debris. The small pile grew bigger and bigger, until before long a small moon hung above Camino, dust lightly falling off and hanging in orbit of the newly formed satellite. Slowly it began falling to Earth as he charged at it with a chakra avatar, wielding a Chidori that coursed through the object and turned it to dust. Once he landed, he turned on his heel and began leaving the area, ignroing the limp body of All for One, crashing broken and beaten on the ground behind him.

* * *

Provisional exams. What a fucking joke. Yeah, alright sure, these gals had maybe interned with a few more heroines than his class, maybe got to study a bit longer. But fighting? That was his thing, no-one could touch his experience and skill. The class decided to stick with him the entire time because apparently he was their best bet. Right now Class 1-A of UA was cornered by Ketsubetsu. Ochako Uraraka grinned at the sneering class. "What you thinking pinkie?!" One jeered, "Think you're going to be winning this somehow?" Momo laughed as they all blocked Izuku from view, beside him a Perfect Clone nodded. Mina smirked as she gripped the string tied to her wrist. It was so fine, nobody else appeared to have seen it. But if they had, they would've followed it up and up to see. A kunai, hovering in the air, held their by Uraraka's quirk. 

"Hey Jiro, does it seem cloudy to you?"

"No Tsu, why do you say that?"

"Well the temperature is rising," Momo looked at something in her hand, "The barometer's getting low, hey Mina, what time is it?"

"It's about half past ten,"

"Are you really worried about the time right now honey?"

"But of course," Tsuyu Asui nodded, "Because all sources say," Izuku dropped to the ground in front of the class. "It's about to start raining men," A veritable army of all sorts of clones began falling from the kunai. To say it began spreading chaos would be an understatement with how quickly Ketsubetsu students began panicking. Class 1-A was quick to capitalize on it and before anyone knew it, they'd all passed the exam. Izuku grinned to the cheering class, until an explosion rocked the area, releasing a slow build Planetary devastation, he began dividing people into groups as they noticed actresses pretending to be injured civilians around the area. Breaking off from the larger group, he charged towards the source of the noise, eliminating all the Ectoplasm clones he encountered on the way. Gang Orca was stood laughing as a faux villian. Slowing down to a walk, he began a sarcastic round of appluase.

"Good show, but you can stop pretending like you have us on the ropes now," The fake attackers stopped around him, turning to listen to him.

"And how would you be able to hold us all at once?" She charged him, ready to unleash a powerful left hook. Catching it with one hand, he took her away to a kunai outside the arena.

"I have a small army of Shadow Clones currently searching the entire area, ready to evacuate everyone and thing from the area in a moments notice," They were back in the midst of her henchwomen. "Or the moment that," He pointed to the Planetary Devastation now eclipsing the mock enviroments. "Starts descending, so I believe the words I'm looking for are,

-Surrender,"

* * *

"Overhaul," Izuku and Eri sat opposite the woman, "You've done a lot of shitty things, allying yourself with Danzo was just one of them, do you have any idea of what he's done?"

"It doesn't matter, he is of no use to me anymore, I will find Eri and finish my,"

"I'm right here birdbrain," She interrupted, "I may not know a lot of big words, but Grampa taught me enough to know you're an asshole, you hurt me so so much!"

"Because, you are the cure for a,"

"Not anymore! Papa took my quirk and your 'cure' went with it!" Overhaul tried leaping the table, but two things occured. The first, was the chains around her wrist stopping her from more than leaning, and the second.

Was Izuku's hand wrapping around her throat.

"Sit," He spat through gritted teeth, menace radiating off of him far greater than any anger Overhaul tried to muster, forcing her to sit in her chair. "Now, Overhaul, look at your wrists, see those chains? They'll be holding you there for a long time, why? Because we used one of your own bullets on you, see how long it lasts," An indifferent shrug "You were going to use it as what? A cure for heroine's disease? Come on, here I am, quirkless as the day I was born and yet I'm the one who brought you in, honestly I'm disappointed in you Overhaul, I would've thought someone so intelligent would realize they were just an idiot instead of a world changing pariah, even you must realize heroines came into being because they wanted to help others in the beginning? I mean sure a lot of it is glam shine wow but there's the heroes you don't hear about, the gals and pals that just _help_ , what about them?" Silence, "No, you didn't think of them did you, nooo, because your mental capacity is 'everyone is stupid except for me because I am the greatest and always right' tell me again how right you are after a _male_ damn near killed you,"

"Lucky,"

"There was nothing lucky about being able to sever six different arteries and put them back together again just enough that you wouldn't bleed out, but bad enough you hurt with every pulse, trust me Overhaul, no matter what way you look at it, history is going to forget you, the Shie Hissaki and the Yakuza, no matter what you try and do, kick and scream and have a tantrum, you're already being forgotten," Her eyes twitched, "You're an insignifcant bug who thinks themself a bird, you can't fly, you can't beat others and you're sure as hell easy to miss, even if I have to write the books myself, I'll make sure nothing related to you is ever brought up again, even in passing,"

"Bastard,"

"You're damn right I am motherfucker," Leering over the woman, he snarled, "You're going to regret ever even dreaming you could get away with this shit, but as much as I want to be judge, jury and executioner, only one of those rolls will fall to me, better start begging little girl," He flicked his head, "Eri's the one making this choice," The white haired girl folded her arms,

"I could throw in a lake, force feed you poisoned birthday cake, but I'd miss watching you go, I could bury you alive but you might crawl out with a knife and kill us while we're sleeping, that's why, I can't decide whether you should live or die, but I know for sure I won't miss you when you're gone," She stood up, "No matter what happens to you Overhaul, this is the end of you being important to me, I'm... I'm not afraid of you anymore Overhaul, not now and not ever again, I hope I never even hear of your existence again," She left the room with her head held high, Izuku huffed,

"She's really something, I'm proud to call her my daughter," Pausing he waited for a few seconds, "Oh, she didn't pass a judgement, ah well, slowly he pulled out his tanto. "Guess some things you have to do yourself after all,"


	23. A festival of sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, you guys are doing that,"
> 
> "I must ask you to reschedule, maybe tomorrow?"
> 
> "This man, I swear to Kami,"

"A school festival? The fuck is that for?" They were currently sat around a rather large table having lunch after a busy half day of lessons.

"It's a festival, I mean come on Izu," Melissa beamed, "It's a chance for students to relax and have fun, not worry about,"

"Sounds like a buncha bullshit to me,"

"Oh come on sour puss," Mina pouted at him, "Just because you never got one,"

"The academy didn't have time for such trivialities, plus we didn't celebrate anything that didn't need to be celebrated, Christmas, New Year's and Birthdays, those three events, anything else is a waste of time,"

"Well you can at least join us for this one," Momo reasoned, "C'mon, they aren't that bad,"

"A day when the University grounds are full of women, who gawk and gape at me like an animal in a zoo, except this time they might be brave enough to ask me on a date or a quick fuck," He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, such a _great_ use of my time,"

"Don't be like that Izu," Toru complained, "You know it's a perfect chance for you to show off and get some good rep,"

"Toru, honey, you know I couldn't give two shits about reputation and showing off is like, the last thing I want to do,"

"But come ooon Izu, you'd be fantastic!"

"No," The girls seemed to pout and began looking between each other. "You need to get better at that, I can practically already hear your thoughts," Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes.

"Well then, you should know our idea," Itsuka bargained, "You could set up some training stalls, teach a few thousand people a few little things in the few days it'd go on for," Cracking open one eye he looked at them all. "It'd be worthwhile,"

"Tell you what, next training session, you all come at me with intent to kill, someone lands a blow, nicks or scratches me, I _might_ do it," Their eyes _shone_ and everyone nodded hurriedly. "Even if I did take part, I won't be joining whatever thing the class wants to do,"

"Fair, we're twisting your arm as is," Momo sighed as they continued to eat. "So what would the rest of us be doing anyway? We could do a haunted house,"

"Katsumi can play drums, Momo knows keyboard, Itsuka's got basic grips with a guitar, Mina can dance and teach others to do so as well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows Jiro can shred a bass, just use the talents the class has got, put on a music show," Humming between mouthfuls, Izuku looked at the rest of the table, who were staring at him in silent shock. "What? You didn't think I asked Nozomi for the music room for _myself_ did you?"

"Sell me out much?" Katsumi huffed from beside him,

"Don't even sweetie, I've still got a few more things on that penance training of yours," Penance training, something he'd devised to help Katsumi's conscience. It mainly consisted of doing helpful things around Musutafu while under a transformation jutsu. Doing good things without being recognized or rewarded as a way to make up for the things she said and did. Honesly it hadn't been his idea at the start, she wanted someway to help her feel more deserving of his kindness even back when they had been kidnapped together. It wasn't all good deeds though, sometimes she had to go through the drills Izuku had forced himself through when he was nine and ten. Which despite how young he was, were _hard_. Doubled weights every ten reps, a ten more laps after a hundred were done, another hour of sticking to trees after performing all the jutsu she knew. That was of course, very few jutsu as she'd only just caved after witnessing Izuku and Katsuki practising Explosion Release. The group constantly amazed him at their growth, sharing ideas with each other to improve as a team. With Himiko and Katsumi the newest kunoichi, Itsuka, Mina and Toru took it upong themsevles to help outside of the regimes he'd helped them all decide. It also appeared that they were using some basic techniques to take part in the male course lessons, as even the barely freed men were growing quite rapidly. Moku, Tenya and Shoto were amazed every time they gave a report. The male dorms had been converted to a live in gym while the garden was just thickets and lakes with a few forges close to the building. It appeared that the male mindset was one of not slowing down, all positive reinforcement had them working twice, thrice as hard. Nozomi was already planning on creating an entire shinobi entrance exam while Kontongakure was still under construction. After he took over his own social media for an hour to annouce it, the world news had covered it with thousands responding to his single post. It had been posted with a picture of himself too as proof. Rumi had been approached by record amounts of people now, those wishing to join Kontongakure, those wanting to know him and businesses asking for contact with them both. Melissa had done a small bit of research and found that Kontongakure and Midorikontonkage were now the most searched for terms in the last decade. Even women in UA had changed tunes, that was probably the more annoying part. Genjutsu had kept the boys safe from those determined to demean and insult them in the beginning, but now? Now it kept those same people from clamouring and fangirling them. Of course the teachers were made aware of situation along with the names and appearances of their disguises so that no-one would get caught out and effectively mauled. If Minerva Mineta could get onto the heroine course, how bad could the ones with less physical exams be? Suppressing that shudder inducing thought, he set about finishing his lunch while going over some of the new lesson plans he would be giving to the boys while he helped security designs for the festival. If he was going to take part,

He was going to do it right.

Nozomi, Aizawa, All Might and Endeavor sat in the conference room with him. They were looking at a top down picture of UA grounds, patrol routes were highlighted, sentry posts were coloured bright red and the ranges of each camera and motion detector were sky blue. The only part they hadn't truly covered, was the woodlands on the East side of the building, because that was the point. It was made to look like an accidental oversight, when in reality there would be several clones of the Kage squad monitoring the area. Those seeking to disrupt the festival would sneak in, get dispatched by the teams, get handed over to the nearest heroine and booked by police. It would be a quick and effective way to lower the number of villains and possibly weed out if there was another double agent with the ranks. Hopefully it would be an easy day but Izuku heavily doubted it. The majority of his days were easy like Sunday morning, but when events like this happened? Ha, no, his seventh sense was firing on _all_ cylinders. It being his seventh sense because his sixth was already his awareness to people following or tracking him. His seventh sense was what most people called a gut feeling, except his was _always_ right and therefore a sense. "Is everyone clear?"

"You have a trap set up during one of the busiest days at UA?" He nodded, "You plan on using that trap to catch whoever tries sneaking into UA, catching them before they can get the word out," Another nod "And you expect everyone to go along with it?"

"Oh, no, Kami, no, I know people wouldn't go along with it, which is why we _aren't_ telling them,"

"So we'll just brief them like this?"

"No, you guys are doing that, I have to brief ANBU about it and get them prepared, don't worry though, it will all be clones hadnling it, so nobody will miss out on the festivities,"

"And you've requested two stalls as well?"

"Hm? Yeah, I originally wanted like, four, but Itsuka advised me to not teach shurikenjutsu and Momo has prohibited me from teaching kenjutsu, so it'll be taijutsu to the crowds and ninjutsu to the quirkless," Nozomi let out a heavy sigh,

"You mean you plan on using this to increase numbers?"

"With the construction of Kontongakure coming along perfectly, the Ninja Academy will be opening shortly, then we'll have a first generation of traders and ninja ready to go,"

"They will still need to come here for a license,"

"We already discussed that part Nozomi, shinobi will be authorized by me with my license, they will then be sent on missions while studying here to adjust to norms and learning to work with heroines, in fact, since we are on the topic of Kontongakure, Enri Todoroki, I have a few offers to make if you would be so willing to hear me out?"

"Of course, Uzumaki,"

"I know you are aware of the dangerous life you live, with your house needing a thousand steps of protection, life must be stressful for you and your wife, which is why I would like to offer you and your family a place in Kontongakure, to be a founding clan of the village hidden in the chaos,"

As it happened, Nozomi was able to explain the forest with ease, claiming that it would be near impossible for anyone to move through silently. Mainly because the only few that could were taking part in the festivities. Five of each man searched the area, forming a spider web of routes. No part was left unseen with seals, wire traps and noise makers all poised and ready to go. Darting between the trees, Izuku watched everything around him. No rabbit, bug or bird was out of his vision, meaning that the two figures trying to sneak behind the bushes _definitely_ weren't out of his vision. Hiding his own chakra and moving around them, he watched them slowly creep towards UA. Leaning his head between their's he smiled. "Excuse me," Barely a whisper and both women nearly screamed at him, "Are you two lost?"

"We are trying to,"

"To sneak in right? I'm afraid I can't let you do that today, any other day of the week would've been fine, but today's a really important day to the rest of them,"

"The school festival, we know, that's why we must break in today of all days, it means security is at an all time high and _we_ were able to get past it,"

"I'm, wait, you want to break into this place, just to prove you can do it?" That was a first, "And if you can't?"

"Why, that's impossible, for I am the great Gentle Criminal and this is my partner La Brava, we can-,"

"Yeah, wonderful, I'm Midorikontonkage, my men and I were assigned to watch these woods in case anyone tried to break in to the place with intent to disturb the activities, look, if you turn around and go home, I won't report this, we all walk away and you can put all of this on video, except for the part where I let you go,"

"We must,"

"For the last time, I must ask you to reschedule, maybe tomorrow? But you simply can't get past today, while your skills are definitely above standard, you'll find mine much higher, you have one more chance to stand down and not be arrested," Pulling out a few kunai and flaring his chakra, he stooped lightly, "I'm not joking,"

"May we make a bet then? If we fight you and lose, we'll go, without a word, nor fuss, so long as La Brava gets to film it and our escape, undoubtedly it'd make more views than our success but if we win, we keep going, unencumbered, you don't stop us, are win in agreement?"

"Very well, you acknowledge I have a chance to win, that makes you better than other opponents I have faced," Moving into a stance, he smiled, "I'll take your bet Gentle, though I ask we keep noise to a minimum, damage is alright, I can regrow the trees, but I can't prevent others from interfering,"

"Understandable, shall we begin?"

"Whenever you are ready,"

"You got this Gentle, remember, I love you," As the smaller woman spoke, Gentle Criminal was enveloped by a pinkish aura. Izuku decided to treat it as a power up unless anything new presented itself. Gentle put her hands to the floor and suddenly the ground began to wave. Jumping away to a tree, he watched as the women both bounced once, twice, before finding their balance. Pushing off silently, he watched her lock onto him and lift her hands. As they came down he tilted and spun off to the side the ground beside him being inpacted by something soft. Recovering his footing, he spun on his heel and kicked out, Gentle grunted as she took the blow to her ribs and he planted both feet before taking off after her body. She bounced off the air upwards, looking down to him. A swift leap and he crashed into thin air, it felt, rubbery, tightening in response to the pressure he put onto it. There had to be a limit to the blockade's size. So, swinging his arms up, he searched for an edge. It appeared to be a circle. Gripping the edge with his fingertips, he planted his feet on the part he'd previously crashed his face into. It had taken maybe a few seconds for him to link the actions together, yet Gentle was still surprised he didn't just fall away, presumabley like the other people that had met her shield. Twirling as he moved over the solid air, the greenette made eye contact with the woman. A silent challenging of ideals passed as his feet came down and smacked Gentle in the back, pushing her into her own defense.

"You are interesting aren't you? A villain with a code of honour? Bizarre even to the name, Gentle Criminal," Hanging from her shoulders, he pulled them both to the floor. Landing on his back, he quickly pushed off and rolled them over, leaving Gentle on her chest with him pining her arms to her back. "You have lost," She attemtped to break from his hold, "Please, concede, I do not wish to lose such a worthy adversary,"

"You would allow us to leave?"

"As of yet, you have done nothing wrong, the forest is my jurisdiction and if you got lost in it, well then I would have to help you make your way out, if you are to make a scene and get UA staff over here, it would be much harder for you to leave without _company_ ," The meaning was clear, he didn't care for them entering, so long as they didn't ruin the festival. "And if you were to get faster, you could make a decent opponent, one that I could face mentally as well as physically, you have something I rarely give out Gentle,

-you have my respect,"

Silence for several seconds before,

"I concede, you have won Midorikontonkage, however I have a feeling you aren't simply letting us go?"

"You ask for content, I shall endeavor to give it to you," With a grin, he stood up and looked around, "In the name of fairness, I'll give you a ten second headstart, starting now," True to their word, Gentle and La Brava made their break _away_ from UA grounds. Letting them get just out of sight, Izuku crouched down and gave chase.

The girls had convinced the class to do a performance, featuring music and a dancing crew. Everyone was involved, whether it was dancing, playing an instrument or the technical attributes, that was definitely Sero and Aioyama judging by the lights being shot around the area. The ice particles forming a light mist was definitely Shoko's with Kirishima giving a hand. Everyone around the boys were cheering and dancing. The five of them were simply stood, leaning on the partition watching the class go mad. They'd already watched 1-B's drama performance. Neiko had actually saved them seats at the front, honestly Izuku was wondering what Katsuki had done to the girl, only for it to be revealed that she had approached him for combat lessons after their first disaster of a live fire battle. The amicable relation had sprung up from there and Izuku had to give his brother props. Afterwards the boys had slipped back stage to congratulate everyone, with Katsuki getting most of the attention. 

Naturally.

However he hadn't been expecting them to ask for his critique. A fact that still amazed him. Of course the critique had been the standard one for the viewers. Romeo, Juliet and the Prisoner of Azkaban: Return of the Kings had too many plotlines crammed into it, but it was still funny and enjoyable to watch. What Izuku would never share, was that he had been enraptured by the convoluded story lines. The more complex they got, the mroe he enjoyed trying to unwrap and differentiate them. The haunted house had been entertaining too, a lilac haired student had caught his eye with her convincing disguise as a bloody corpse. It was obvious she was alive as no corpse can slump down a hole in the cieling and _not_ follow through to the ground, but the appearance and core strength she displayed, he'd have to ask Nozomi if he could interfere for a day or so to measure her capabilities. Putting those thoughts aside, he applauded and whooped with the guys when the music began dying. All five of them shared a look and put a foot on the partitioning climbing over it. Before anyone could stop them, they stood on the other side of the divide and began climbing onto the stage as the girls made their way off. There were noises of confusion as the boys took their own instruments. Katsuki sat down and began twirling the drumsticks, Moku checked his bass was tuned while Tenya and Shoto checked their guitars. Izuku picked up the microphone and raised a hand. "Hey everyone, we're the Shadow Clones and now it's our turn," In response the boys suddenly began making noise, Katsuki counted, nodding his head before unleashing a beating on the drums. Gazing over the crowd, he admired their shocked faces before raising the microphone to his mouth. 

Meanwhile in another part of the festival, Izuku stood atop a platform, leading people through several chakra training exercises. Only tree and water walking, however it proved incredibly hard for many participants. He could tell from a glance all were quirkless but there was a lot more quirkless women than he was expecting. Everyone was stood between a small tree and a deep puddle. "Okay everyone, let's take a quick break and go over why you think it's not working,"

"It's a quirk! That's why we can't,"

"Incorrect," Izuku interrupted the dissenting voice, "You are thinking of it as a quirk, when it is not, anywhere near a quirk, it's in fact the opposite, it's what all you have, in exactly the same parameteres, in the exact same way, chakra isn't supposed to divide you like quirks do, chakra is supposed to _unite_ you, give you all something in common, I learned how to use chakra at a very young age, so obviously it would be easier for me because I didn't have to unlearn the theories they teach you all," Gesturing with one hand he shook his head, "A trick is to focus on the chakra in your feet, not your feet, the chakra in them,"

"How do we do that?" 

"Finally, we're onto the right track, can you all feel an energy, resting about here?" Pointing between his heart and sternum he waited for people to slowly nod, "If you can't please raise your hand," No hands lifted, "Good, good, now take that energy, and pull it," Sitting down cross legged, he waved for them to all do the same, "Can you feel it? As you pull, it's going to pull back, you just need to keep pulling at the energy, do not let it go," Several people began twitching until he could feel chakra bloom around him like petals of a flower. People began to give off warmth and relax, soon enough the entire room was full of people just radiating warming chakra. "Wonderful, you've now just opened up your chakra stores, I wasn't sure if you needed to do it or not but after so many attempts, I decided to se who needed to and who didn't," Standing up, the crowd followde him, "As it turns out, I probably should've opened with that, no matter," People seemed to buzz with excitement, "Now that feeling in your chest, you should be feeling it along your body and limbs, at your tenketsu, there's a couple hundred of them so it should feel like it's spreading across your entire body, focus on the feeling in your feet, remember _not_ your feet," Stepping towards his tree, he lifted a foot, "And once you feel your feet grow warm, put a foot to your tree, try walking up it," The entire room eagerly tried walking up the trees. Several shrieks along with some cracking of bark and he stopped, stood still on his tree. "Alright, those that slipped, you too little into your feet, those who broke the bark, you put too much in, try again this time with more or less, depending on your previous results," Continuing up his tree, he added, "You should make it an extra step with every correct adjustment," Without hesitation, the room began climbing again, making no noise as they slowly made their way up their respective tree. Izuku stood at the top of his and looked down to the group, the only noise was the occasional explosion of bark or thud of a body hitting the floor. Nevertheless, they pushed onwards silently, no word of complaint or failure. He sat and patiently watched as they all kept trying, each of them a determined look on their face. Folding his arms, he watched them getting up bit by bit, step by step. Eventually the room were all stood horizontally, cheering and smiling for themselves. Izuku grinned and dropped to the floor, with a clap of his hands, attention was back to him, "Now everyone, walk to the top of your tree, keep going up and down until you do it every time," And so they did, for several minutes his students perfected their chakra control to walk up and down a vertical path. Once no-one slipped, he instructed them all back to the floor, "Now, we're going to do the same thing, but on water, which is much harder than you think," Stepping onto the puddle, he smiled "Tree walking is about applying chakra, water walking is circulating chakra, find the amount you needed to walk up the tree, then add some more and take some away, push and pull your chakra through your feet," Several people hurriedly tried to do it, only to get one pace in and drop into the puddle. Once they scrambled out, the slower ones put a foot out tentatively before confidently taking a second step. After they lifted their first foot up, they too fell into the water. Suppressing a laugh, he walked off and back onto the water, "Take your time, if necassary, just stand on one foot while you try and get the other to land, there is no need to rush," Facing the group, he smiled, "And at some point, you may even be able to do something like this," Adjusting his trousers, he sat down on the surface of the water, "Because after a while, chakra control will become second nature to you, and you will be able to start learning true ninjutsu, then you guys can come down to Kontongakure and join the Ninja Academy, or just live in village," In retrospect, he probably shouldn't have said that so casually, but he only realized that after the room looked to him like a messiah. "So let's get to work!"

"Uzumaki!" Izuku turned to see Nozomi waving him over, "A moment of your time please?" Letting the room practise on their own time, he walked over to the principal and followed her into a briefing room. "Hawks has reported in from her mission," And there goes his good mood. "There's an important shipping the League are going to be doing, according to her, it's an expirement that the doctor refuses to talk about," This entire mission was stupid to him, honestly. They knew where the League of Villains was, how the fuckers had escaped their transport convoys. Next time he took out Kurogiri, he was keeping her _away_ from All for One, forced quirk activation? Come the actual fuck on. They knew the names and faces of the members. So why Hawks was going undercover to infiltrate them was beyond him. Yet, because Nozomi had asked him politely, he remained waiting for the word go. "It's apparently important enough for the League to have an armoured transport with both Compress and Magne, we've already got heroines ready to tail it but, well, we're hoping you'd be up for a run? The transport moves in a few nights but,"

"Yeah sure fine," Waving a hand, Izuku pursed his lips, "I'll take a midnight walk or whatever, just, don't expect me to draw it out, the quicker I can cut these threads, the sooner they fall into a cell," He looked at the planned route they were going to be taking for the night and the schematics of the vehicle they were planning to use. "Does Hawks haev any idea on what they're transporting?"

"Not a clue,"

"Very well, if I can get my hands on it, does UA want it?"

"The commision,"

"I'm not asking for the comission, I'm asking _you_ Nozomi, either yes or no, do you want UA to have the information?"

"Yes, of course I do,"

"Right, then we'll work with that, you see Nozomi, when you stop bowing to a lesser person, you'll realize just how much power you come to weild, the comision do not share your morality nor your outlook to do good, they stand for social control and nothing more," As he turned to leave the door he smirked, "Don't you know that's why they hate me?"

Four engines hummed as they drove alone, in front of them an armoured truck came into view. It was driving down the middle of the road as the four moved in a diamond formation. Izuku watched a woman lean out of the car window and aim her hand at the truck. Her fingers turned into a revolving set of barrels and began firing _things_ at the truck. Clearly it was a quirk that took the effects of a gun, but Izuku didn't exactly learn all their names. Rather stupidly, the one with the gunner and Rock Lock as the driver, pulling up along the heavy vehicle. Only for it to become sandwiched inbetween the wall and the truck, sparks flew as it was forced up the barrier and was forced back behind the truck, landing roughly. Both women grunted as the green blur passed them, a kunai seemingly floating as it flew alongside them. Together they watched in silent awe as he ran along the barrier over the pelirious cliffside. The blue car that had raced alongside them, was now trying to overtake the truck, only to be launched against the barrier and presumably to their deaths. Until the car disappeared in a green flash and they heard the thrum of an engine besides them again. Two rather pale heroines sat numbly in the car the kunai falling into the back bench. The white car had managed to over take the truck and was now sideways. From the top and electric yellowhaired woman, snapped a whipe of elecricity. The truck ignored her warcry and simply slammed into the side of the car, he appeared and grabbed the woman in a bridal carry as a Shadow clone grabbed the driver. Both moved as the truck finally began to crush the car, "Missus Kaminari, I'm sure your wife and daughter would be greatly upset if you were to get hurt this fine evening," Rock Lock and her partner once again looked over to the other car at the sound of his voice, only to see the team from the white care, suddenly sat in the back of the blue one he'd rescued not thirty seconds prior. "Were these wires important?" Both cars began to slow to a stop, when had he cut the fuel lines?! They watched as he leapt from the sunroof of the car and dashed forwards, quickly gaining on the last car and the truck. Miss Compress could be seen at the top of the truck, throwing something towards the final car. Roadblocks suddenly popped into existence as it swerved to try and stop, only succeeding in hitting them side on and sending itself flipping through the air. Izuku was on the other side of the roadblock and lifted both hands. The car hung in the air, supported only by him as he lowered it down. "Now you've had your fun, I'm going to go deal with this," The driver reached to start the car again as the other two caught up, the heroine's hand gripp nothing, finding that he'd somehow managed to steal the keys.

Running along the wallside, he rapidly caught up to the truck, jumping over to it as Miss Compress and Magne both stuck their heads out of the top of the driver's cabin. "Evening ladies, I don't suppose you'd mind stopping would you?" A blue pearl was thrown at him, "Thought not," The object it burst into stopped midair and was pushed right back ahead of them, crashing into the road. His eyes unfurled and he looked through the vehicle, no chakra signatures. Clones of some nondescript type, possibly the quirk of Twice. He twisted his body around the large magnet like weapon Magne was using before pulling out his blade and slicing through the large block Compress tossed to knock him away. Down the road he could see Endeavor and several sidekicks forming a roadbloack. Jumping backwards, he planted his feet on the back of the truck and gripped the ledge with his fingers. "Endeavor, it's Midorikontonkage, the crew are a bunch of clones, you are cleared to get this thing off the road,"

"Roger that Midorikontonkage," Clinging to the back of the truck, he could see orange light coming from the sides before grimacing. From the road ahead, he heard a yell, "PROMINENCE BURN!!" Instantly the truck was ungulfed in an orange blaze. The truck began careening wildly as the flames died. Dropping from the back as it passed the roadblock, he looked around to see the truck break through the barrier and tumble down the cliff. A strong hand cuffed him round the back of the head, "Next time you say it's clear, that means you too," Enri folded her arms at him, "How did you know you could withstand it?" She tensed as he shook his head,

"I just used some ice jutsu, I've gone through fireballs before Endeavor, that was stronger than most but I can handle it," With a shrug he looked down at the smoldering wreck,

"We need to get extraction teams in asap," She followed his look, his hand raised for silence.

"Do you hear that?" Nobody dared breath as he strained his ears. It was quiet, almost silent, but it was there. Endeavor cupped her own ear, looking out over the cliffs.

"An engine," She realized, "We need to,"

"Don't bother, keep an eye on the truck," Slipping back to the other cars, he remained quiet as they screeched from shock. Climbing from the sun roof again, he leapt into the silence, searching for the single source breaking it.

A large jeep hummed as a few figures stood in the headlights. "She's taking too long," One grunted, "They should've left the wreck alone by now," Izuku looked at the group, a woman that looked like a wolf with a lizards' tail protruding from the bottom of her trench coat, a woman that was wrapped in dark red bandages, a black combat vest and grey pants. The third and final figure was a shorter woman with hip length hair in a purple blouse and thigh high socks. Izuku raised his finger to his ear and whispered, "Endeavor, stand down, cargo is living, repeat cargo is living, I found the group waiting for her, retreat and remain out of sight,"

"Understood," Her whispered response, Izuku leapt into the trees as a torch was shone in his direction,

"Something wrong Chimera?" The shorter woman asked,

"No, I just thought I heard something Slice," The now named wolfish woman replied, 

"You're just being paranoid, don't worry so much," The third woman shrugged,

"Mummy's right, Nine knows what she is doing, everything will turn out just fine," The trio settled into silence and waited for 'Nine' to appear. Izuku got comfortable in the tree and began looking at his targets. Thankfully it took several minutes and he had enough time to set up several traps silently. As he movved back to his vantage point, they could hear the sounds of footsteps. The figure was at best, tumbling up the hill, using the momentum of their body constantly falling over to climb the hill. A black metallic body suit combined with a black mask and white hair pulled into a ponytail slotted through a hole in the back of the mask's harness. Small cannisters sat on either shoulder blade and Izuku shook his head. 

"You took your time,"

"The expirement was a success," He could feel their shock, "However the drawbacks are still there,"

"WHAT? Then the whole thing was a waste of time,"

"No, because now," 'Nine' looked at her hand, "We have the power to finally bring about our world order, where power granted by quirks is all that matters,"

"Yeah, no," Izuku walked slowly towards them all, surprising the four, "You want the social hierarchy to be those with power are right? Alright, but at least have the power to back it up,"

"You little!" Slice hissed, inclining her head slightly. Several fine needles were fired from her scalp. Scattering a handful of kunai and shuriken, he continued his slow strides towards them, the redhead took a step backwards before freezing up entirely.

"Slice?"

"Ah, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment," Tapping the side of his neck, the remaining trio looked over to see a senbon piercing the side of hers, "She can't move anything right now," Next Mummy threw her arms forwards and sent red bandages at him. One wrapped around his wrist before he grabbed it and pulled. Glancing at the taught fabric, he watched it burst into black flames, which quickly began dancing up the bandage, causing the woman to cut it off with a combat knife before it consumed her arm. They didn't see the log falling from behind the woman until it crashed into the back of her head, dropping her like a stone. "Set that up while we all waited for you Nine, none of you noticed the stray shuriken when you saw Slice's neck,"

"You little shit!" Chimera charged him, her fist coiled back. Izuku sighed, the woman grew closer and prepared to punch him. Her arm moved forwards and was almost about to strike him, when his own snapped up and grabebd her by the neck.

"Be a good little doggy and _stay_ ," Throwing the genjutsu over her at his final word, he casually tossed the body aside before it crumpled on the floor. Slowly he made his way towards Nines. "So tell me, what quirk do you have? Or do you just have the one augmented?"

"I can take eight quirks to use a total of nine others, your's shall be the first!" Letting her hand grab his face, he tutted rather loudly. Scanning the woman's chakra pathways revealed something peculiar. 

"Ooh an illness? Is that what the expirement was for? To cure you? Or do you need to find a quirk that can heal you? Well it doesn't matter," Grabbing her wrist and twisting his hand to the side, he prised her hand from his face and looked into her fearful eyes. "If you haven't guessed yet, your little troupe here, just got wiped out by a man," His hand glowed green before Nine tensed, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," The heel of his palm struck her under her chin and snapepd her head backwards, knockign the woman to sleep in mere moments, "Well, I guess it will once you wake up but whatever," A hand to his ear again, "Endeavor, hostiles neutralized, capture teams can move onto my position,"

"Where is your position?"

"Marking location now, did you remove the tracker in the headset or something?" Looking into the starry night sky, he took a deep breath in and spewed a great dragon of fire. It's roar disturbed the delicate peace before it disapperated into the air. "Get that?"

"Moving in now," Izuku grinned and set to work restraining the four individuals.

Silently, he dropped onto the balcony and stood up. The curtains were drawn, so nobody saw him land. Rolling his shoulder as he opened the door, Izuku stepped through the curtains and delicately closed the door, hoping the small draft he created didn't disturb anyone. He'd barely turned back around when the light was switched on and Izuku was faced with a group of rather annoyed women and his upset daughter. "Care to explain where you were tonight?" Rumi raised an eyebrow.

"Patrolling, it was my turn tonight," Besides him a chair turned around to reveal Katsuki smirking mercilessly.

"Wanna try again?" Momo walked over and rubbed a finger over the shoulder off his suit, pulling it away she rubbed her thumb and finger together.

"Ash, you were near fire,"

"Endeavor had a roadblock operation tonight," Itsuka mumbled, Mina lifted a hand to her mouth,

"Did you sneak out to go on a mission?"

"What's the big deal? I've gone through tougher fires," Immediately he snapped his mouth shut,

"You went through FIRE?!" Melissa grumbled.

"It's fine, it was just a car chase, nobody got hurt,"

"A car? Izuku tell us you weren't _running_ along a roadway with an armoured truck!" Toru glared at him,

" _Noo_ ," He flapped his arms, "I was running on the _wall_ beside an armoured truck," The quiet admission was met with incredulous silence before the walls began glowing vibrantly.

"WHHAAATT?!"

"Oh my god, you are an idiot," Katsumi rubbed her temples, "Do you know how many ways that could've gone wrong,"

"But it didn't,"

"Not really the point here," Himiko folded her arms, "Izuku what exactly did you do?"

"I stopped two cars from exploding, one from getting crushed, clung to a turck while Enri used Prominence Burn to destroy the clones piloting it, investigated the nearby area and apprehended the group of villains with ties to the League,"

"You did.... what?" Rumi twitched, "How?"

"Hawks did her job for once and got us a leak, Nozomi took me aside a couple weeks ago while the festival was on and asked me to lend a hand," Everyone cried out in disbelief, "What? I didn't do anything wrong, I rested like you guys asked me! It was just the results of an expirement, now the League's got less loose ends for us to follow,"

"But it's not about the league is it? You were hoping to find ROOT and Danzo," Rumi jabbed his chest with a finger, "Admit it, you joined on to find leads and now it turned up empty,"

"So what if I did? Hm? What if I did? Why, oh why would it be a bad thing for me to find the one guy that can and will set this world on fire only to return and do the same to _mine_?! What's is so wrong with taking preventative measures that will save _everyone_?!"

"The problem is you're doing it alone!"

"It was one mission!"

"It's a habit you're falling back into! Don't think Sakura and Ino didn't fill us in on the stuff you Shadow Clones did in Konoha, you took on so many missions you nearly but the entire force out of a job!"

"Why is it a problem?"

"Because you can't do it alone,"

"Well I just did,"

"No Izuku, you could've easily taken someone with you, one of us, Katsuki, Moku, Tenya or Shoto, any of us,"

"But I didn't,"

"And why is that?"

"I had it handled,"

"Not the question, why go alone,"

"Because I had it under control,"

"Izuku, why, do you think we wouldn't be able to keep up?" Opening his mouth to argue, the voices continued, "Was it because you think we aren't ready? Because we're not fast enough? Because we aren't flame retardant? Because you want Danzo to yourself? Because you think we'd-,"

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU GETTING HURT!" His voice overpowered and silenced the room, making the seals glow lightly. "Because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, _any_ of you got hurt, at all, because I was overzealous or cocky, I took Eri to Overhaul for her to get closure, because I _knew_ she could handle it, Danzo and ROOT, they're, they're something else, they will not hesitate to kill you simply because you _could_ pose a threat five, ten years down the line, I would never sleep right _knowing_ I got any of you hurt, hell I barely sleep at night as is because I don't know if ROOT will target you guys, I am so far into a situation I can't control that I need to protect what I can," Facing the group he steeled his resolve, "And if that means I have to do it on my own, then so be it," To everyone's surprise, Katsuki stood up and walked over, "Kat-,"

**WHAM**

Izuku stumbled sideways from the blow to his cheek. "Don't you _ever_ assume Danzo or ROOT can touch a single one of us, I did _not_ go through three years of sheer hell and agony for you to sideline me and I'm pretty sure that your women are just as determined to do it," The blond faced him with a smirk and fire that instantly snapped the greenette upright, "You didn't make the most sadistic regimes I've ever seen just to let them _sit this one out_ , so don't you go thinking that ROOT can touch any one of us, got it?" Izuku rubbed his jaw and began chuckling.

"You make a rather blunt point," The joint clicked,

"I am _your_ brother, what else do you expect thicko?"

"Well played bro-

well fucking played,"


	24. Forgiveness does not go to the arrogant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got a letter?"
> 
> "You talk to much,"
> 
> "Wise elder, please!"

It was a tranquil morning. The sun rose lazily through the sky, the new fish living in the lake swam idly as food was thrown onto the surface, birds were chirping and making nests in the trees. Izuku sat in a small clearing, meditating with his eyes closed. Breathing deeply, he recharged the store of nature energy to better form Six Paths chakra. He'd finished his morning training and planned out the lessons for the boys to teach. It was a good-,

"KYYYAAAHHHH!"

Nevermind.

Picking himself up from the ground on which he'd fallen, Izuku looked back to the dorms. Any attempt to discern the origin of the noise was useless so with a heavy sigh, he stood up, dusted himself off and walked towards the building. Everyone else seemed as frazzled as he had been. Katsuki was helping to clean up a rather large drink spill while Tenya and Mei were checking a series of drowned phones. Kyoka Jiro passed by him with a bowl of rice before Moku followed behind her carrying several more. Three on each arm and one balanced on his head. "Sounds like it came from upstairs," The ravenette muttered as they passed

"But its all sound proofed?"

"Then you should probably go and take a look," Tenya shook his head, "It came from yo-," Was as far as he got, Izuku turned and left, jumping as he reached the stairs. Clearing the half flight with ease, he rebound off the wall and shot to the floor above. Anchoring at the corner with his hand, he swung onto the next flight and rocketed up them. Quickly he ascended the entire building and burst into his apartment. Already drawing a kunai he stood in the entrance,

"What, where, what's wrong?!" The girls were crowded around a shaking Himiko, who had fallen to her knees with a hand to her mouth. "Himiko, what's going on?" Immediately he walked over and knelt besides her. Putting the back of his hand to her pale head, he could feel her shaking. Paper rattled in her hand as she gave it to him, "A letter? To you?" She nodded slowly, "Okay, it's okay, shshsh, deep breaths, deeep, breaths," Wrapping one arm around her, he stroked the back of her head with his other. "It's alright, it's alright," Eventually she calmed down and it gave him time to realize something, "Wait, you got a letter?" Leaning backwards, he read the letter,

_Himiko Toga_

_Help us or else_

_LoV_

It was rather short and to the point. Izuku had to admit that much. Yet it also filled him with unearthly amounts of rage. A Perfect Clone appeared and nodded before leaving from the window. Folding up the note he looked at Himiko, "Hey, hey, look at me, do you really think we'll let crusty face do anything to us? Any of us?"

"They, they know where we are," She sniffed,

"As does the rest of the world," Putting his arm back around her, she rested her head on his shoulder, "It's alright, we've got UA covering everything up to the building and then seals galore protecting us to the front door and if they somehow get past all of that, then _I'll_ be right there waiting for them, we'll all be waiting to kick their asses, alright?""

"T-they... could, could hurt,"

"They won't hurt a single one of us Himiko, I promise you," He held the woman in his arms, "Now, if you don't mind I have some asses to kick,"

Nozomi simply smiled while Madam Nighteye shook her head. "You're serious?"

"I'm always serious,"

"This is the League we're talking about here, you would willingly go to,"

"They sent a threat to Himiko Toga, who is currently a ward of the Uzumaki clan, as such I will be responding as head of the Musutafu branch of the clan, it is a clan affair and this isn't me asking permission,"

"It is simply you keeping us in the loop so we may keep track of what's going on," Nozomi nodded, "I understand, thank you Izuku,"

"My pleasure Nozomi," Madam Nighteye gaped,

"Y-you can't be serious?!"

"The only reason you are here Nighteye, is because your Yakuza case has now brought you into the fold of the ROOT case, you being here now is because I'm catching you up to speed with what we know, need I remind you, Izuku has been fighting this group since he was an early teen, if there is even a chance that ROOT reaches out to the League, we _must_ know and Izuku has the best chances of finding out,"

"And if it doesn't?"

"We update the tabs we've been keeping on the groups involved," Izuku shrugged uncaringly, "The mission has the lowest chance of death possible," Nighteye stood up from her seat, rubbing her temples,

"That's still a seventeen percent chance of death,"

"I've gone on missions with a ninety-nine percent chance, still here aren't I?" Nighteye opened her eyes wide as her patience began to be tested,

"Am I having a stroke? Is this what a stroke feels like?" She looked around before waving her own hand in front of her face, "I'm not smelling burnt toast,"

"Nighteye, like it or not, Izuku is the authority for ninja _and_ the authority for all males in the world right now, even the Comission can't tell him what to do, simply because he can not exist in their current database, by all laws and norms, Izuku is quite literally _allowed_ to do _anything_ and _everything_ he wants to," The greenette tucked that tidbit away for future reference. "The law declares him no more than an object, he can get away with first degree murder _and admit to it_ , have you ever tried to accuse a lamp of arson?"

"He was questioned over the Midoriya boy's de-,"

"Because it was a cold case no-one could solve, if you watch the tapings Nighteye, you'll find I not only admitted to it, but explained exactly what happened," Remaining perfectly calm as the heroine rounded on him he sighed, "Midoriya killed himself throwing himself off a cliff, I took over and stopped us before we went splat, ever since Izuku Midoriya has ceased to exist, Izuku Uzumaki is what he became," Calmly locking eyes with the woman, he raised an eyebrow, "Now if you can think of a way to stop me, by all means, go ahead, if you come up with a good one, I might even listen,"

Walking back into the main room, he was confronted by the group of women. "Izu, please tell me you aren't considering this," Momo put her hands together, Itsuka nodded her head in agreement. Melissa and Mina both looked pale as they gazed towards him while Toru was busy reassuring Katsumi and Rumi was stress eating carrots while Eri sat on the counter, knowing enough to worry but not what to worry about. Instead of answering their question, he walked directly over to Himiko, who was sat staring at the letter numbly in the moon chair. Dropping to both knees he looked at her for several seconds before she registered his presence.

"Izuku-,"

"Tell me what you want me to do," Confusion rippled through the room as the group coagulated around them. "Ah," Snapping his fingers, he dragged his index from the air to the space between his eyes. "Eyes on me, not them," Taking one hand in his, he looked her in the eye, "Give me the mission Himiko," She was very clearly taken aback by this. 

"But, they,"

"I know what they did, look at me Himi, but whatever you ask me to do here, _I'll do it_ , you want me to go and help them? I'll do it, you want me to stay out of it and make sure they don't come within seven city blocks? Done and done, you want me to bring their heads on silver platters? Already on it, you just tell me,"

"I don't know," Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "It's so... I don't know," Softly crying, Himiko didn't protest as he gently hugged her, "They offered me a place but they never _accepted_ me, it was like, like,"

"They wanted you so long as you served a purpose to them," He sighed softly, there had been far too many people he'd met that felt like that. His mind once again drifted back to Haku who had been so desperate to feel something, he leapt at the chance to become just a tool to Zabuza. He remembered that day Naruto had found his nindo, but Izuku had only found his own ninja creed bolstered. He was never going to let people think themselves inhuman, no matter how lowly they believed themselves to be. That was in part why he was giving Himiko the choice. So she could finally work without feeling like she was attached to puppet strings. "It's okay now, you're here, you're wanted and you're loved, so don't worry," Cooing in her ear, he felt her arms relax. Leaning backwards, he looked into her eyes.

"I know they've done some bad things, Kami I know, but they were the _first_ group to not run away, to not think me a creepy freak of nature,"

"Himiko, honey, look who you're talking to, I spit literal lava and outdo most machines in speed, precision and endurance, I am a walking talking definition of freak o' nature," Getting a light giggle from her, he rested his forehead against hers. "I know that these guys are horrible, most are beyond anything except Naruto's patented talk no jutsu bullshit, but if you want me to go and help them this once, _I will do it_ , for you, despite any greivances I have with them, and there are many," Several huffs from behind him and a rather loud biting of a carrot from Rumi's direction. "Part of the job is leaving personal feelings off the battlefield,"

"I shouldn't be so torn about this, I know what they thought of me, what they think of me, I should just rip the pissing letter in half and be done with it, they can't do shit, _I_ was their infiltrator, so what the fuck am I doing here crying?"

"You're overwhelmed, it's alright," Smiling softly, he rubbed her back, "Sasuke and Sakura would break down during their training, Katsuki had several stress induced break downs while we were training to be Samurai, hell I've had more than my fair hare behind closed doors, Naruto has nervous breakdowns all the time, especially when he's just been in a large crowd that chases after him, call it PTSD, even if they're screaming for autographs instead of blood,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's alright, don't you worry sweety," Holding her gently, he glanced over his shoulder to see seven women looking to him. Momo and Itsuka frowned with their arms crossed, Mina and Melissa looked ready to greet breakfast and say goodbye to lunch. Katsumi was shaking lightly as Toru held her hand tightly while Rumi just kept eating a carrot Eri supported on her hip. The small ninja had enough information to pout and look disapprovingly to him. Izuku just sighed before stepping away from Himiko.

"Izu, you know they might kill you just for showing up,"

"I know, but that's part of the job description, when I was fourteen, I fought alongside people that would happily slide a kunai though my heart simply because of the protector on my forehead, this is no different,"

"Kuzu," The voice was quiet, almost silent but it gained everyone's attention, "I know we can't talk you out of it," Katsumi was paper, in both colour and fragility. Her red eyes locked onto him, "But please, if things start to look like it's just you, come back here, don't fight,"

"I will I promise,"

"And if you do get hurt, you go to Recovery Girl," He nodded gently, Katsumi sighed and shook her head, "Alright, we won't stop you," Smiling warmly, he turned back to Himiko.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

If that woman scratched her neck anymore, Izuku was going to personally sever each appendage at the knuckle. "Oh my Kami, stop it, please," He groaned, "You're going to give yourself all sorts of infections and issues if you keep taking so much skin off, you've drawn blood in three different places," Putting his own hand to the woman's neck, he healed her immediately. "Listen Shigaraki, I don't care for you, nor do I care for your little troupe here, but I am doing this because Himiko has asked me to aid you, be grateful I'm professional enough to not strike you down here and now," Several people shot him angry glances, "You should consider it a mercy Himiko cares about you all enough to ask me to do this,"

"You still haven't told us what we need to pay, clearly your services don't come cheap," Spinner growls at him

"They never do, however if this is the group I believe it to be, then I will gladly work probono this once,"

"Well fuck off male, I don't work with ha-," The wind around them whipped wildly as Izuku was suddenly in front of her with a kunai pointed to her throat and his tanto behind it.

"Listen and listen well _brat_ ," He spat, "The only reason I am here is because Himiko feels as if she owes you something for not flinching, congrats you nearly manipulated a mentally unwell teen into stockholm syndrome, fortunate I arrived when I did, but if I have to listen to you're infantile complaints comparing real life to a video game I will not hesitate to permanently shut you up and hope your head on a silver platter makes it up to her," Towering over the lanky villain (ha), his eyes bore through her. "I will reiterate this once more and you should either listen or hope your over worked, underpaid and glorified babysitter manages to get here in time to save your neck, _literally_ ," As if on cue, her saving grace appeared in the form of.

"Sliding Go," Shigaraki growled, "Let's just get this over with," Izuku snarled at the heroine. She shot him a heavy sneer and his fingers itched to grip another kunai. The group moved behind her and began moving into the city. To be truthful, Izuku was barely listening to her, instead taking in the terrain. Civilians were nowhere in sight, several two story houses, but nothing higher. Telephone poles and wires, lamp posts dotting the streets. Two way roads with decent sidewalks. Commiting the area to memory, he thought the place to be quite quaint. A same he would tear it apart soon. A haughty laugh before you turned to see a familiar blue skinned woman smirking at him.

"This is the," Her smile froze as the woman behind her fell over, a senbon protuding from their forehead, her own face held a cut across one side. Blood dripped down her cheek as he stared impassively. "Alright _male_ , you want a painful death,"

"Didn't you not get the hint? Shut up, you talk to much,"

"I'm a reporter I'm,"

" _Save me_ the backstory, dear Kami, just shut up and put up or for the love of Kami, sit down like a good bitch," Standing in fronot of the League he approached the blue skinned woman, "Are there civilians nearby?" She hesitated,

"Are there civilians, nearby? Or is the place full of your militia?"

"No, no civilians, we don't need the-," Izuku grabbed her by the throat.

"Good, you lot, I'd retreat about two blocks," The League decided to listen to him, turning around and jogging the distance, "Planetary Devastation," The reporter suddenly took into the sky as chunks of earth began to come loose and move towards her slowly. People in the crowd began yelling in surprise as they too were taken off the ground. "On second thought," An evil grin, "Catastrophic Planetary Devastation," Now the chunks began getting split between more than one central point. People began screaming as he calmly walked through the rapidly decreasing and panicking ranks. Keeping his hands in his pockets he hummed as the earth was pulled up around him. Soon there were several celestial bodies hanging in the area above the dishevelled prefecture. Until at least, he snapped his fingers, at which point, the jutsu was undone and the bodies fell into the chunks that had made them up. Shrieking and cries of shock mingled with pain as bodies rained around him. Ignoring it all, he surveyed the area again, a single sky needle broke the skyline, rising high above the other buildings. "No, no," He smiled, "It can't be that easy can it?" His movement came so fast, no-one realized he'd even moved. Until his form flickered into massive winds and what little chunks of earth that hadn't been pulled up, were thrown around. More shrieks as winds buffeted the falling bodies, knocking them sideways instead of straight down. Somehow a single kunai thudded against the large window, he followed it closely, his heel strike causing the glass to shatter and give him entrance to the room. To describe the occupants as surprised would be an understatement, rolling along the floor and standing to his feet, his arms snapped from under his cloak and threw shuriken around the room. "Giran, it's been a hot minute since I last saw you, did they not like you after I took the Hagakures?" The bloodied broker smiled at him before breaking into hysterics. "Ooh, I get it, this whole fight is to get you back right? That's why they sent the message to Himiko?" A nod, "Ah, alright, well, I guess you should be happy to know Himiko was so torn on what to do she asked me to save you gals, instead of bring her your heads," A purposeful pause, "As for this lot though, can't say as much," Brushing himself off, he grinned and walked over to the bound woman, "We should probably be getting you out of here now," The group began to overcome their shock and try to stop him. "Ah, I wouldn't, Shigaraki should be getting here, right, about," The room began to shake, "Now," As the floor disintergrated, he dragged the chair out of the window and laughed as they entered freefall. Giran began screaming until they were stood on a rooftop in a flash of green. "Right then, shall we get you out of these restraints?"

"Please," Bringing out a kunai, he cut the ropes restraining the broker, "Thank you,"

"Don't, I'm not doing this out of thte kindness of my heart, Himiko asked me to do a mission and I am, granted I didn't suspect you'd be caught in the crossfire,"

"I get it, a job's a job after all, done my fair share of 'em, nearly put the League in touch with the Yakuza, until I learned ROOT got to the clan first, didn't want to push tensions any higher than they had to be,"

"Smart move, now you should get going, lay low for a few days and maybe check into a hospital, you're going to need a few months to heal,"

"Aye aye, I owe you one Kage,"

"I'll cash it in in due time, for now just keep out of my way,"

"Got it," And with that, he moved through space to the league,

"Hello," Grabbing Twice and Magne he smiled, "Goodbye," They were gone in a flash.

He sighed as he sat back up. "Was a full body X-ray truly necassary?" The look he got answered him. His torso was wrapped in bandages as he eased himself into a wheel chair. It was all too much if he was being honest, but once Recovery Girl had seen the glass fragments in his back, the UA nurse might as well have gone defcon-1. She'd forced him into an MRI and CAT scan, made him bring Sakura and Tsunade to consult on his chakra levels and treatment. (He'd never felt as scared as having three angry medics staring at him) The girls had all arrived to begin making escape impossible. Pursing his lips, he made a note to have a talk with Moku about the Fuinjutsu he was teaching Momo. THe ravenette kunoichi had managed to perfect chakra blocking seals and left them on the walls. Flying Raijin was useless. Sakura had helped the girls set up basic traps around the exits, meaning he couldn't contort his way out either and the vents were currently full of seals _and_ traps meaning they were a dead end as well. As he mused a syringe shaped cane was wacked around the back of his head.

"You are such an idiot sonny!" Ducking over and putting his hands on the back of his neck he avoided her strikes for a minute.

"What? I haven't done anything too bad!"

"You have markings from repeat fractures all over your skeleton! Even your skull shows signs of being broken! Not to mention your spine!"

"Wise elder, please!"

"I count breaks that should have killed you at least thirteen different times! THIRTEEN! It's a goddamn miracle you can still function as a fully abled human being, let alone being one of those bloody ninja you prance about as!"

"Wise elder, I heal myself well, normally it's in the middle of a battle so I don't have time to do it perfectly," 

"That's the issue you dolt!" The beating continued, "You heal yourself mid battle instead of retreating!"

"I'd rather a broken bone than a lost life,"

"Then get one of your bleeding brothers to do it! You had two professional medics ready to help from what I can see!" Her cane stopped and rested on the floor, Izuku hesitantly sat back up right. He made a wise decision to remain silent under her grumbling glare. "You and your martyr complex can take yourself to a therapist, I'm too old for your hogwash young man, I'm not the spring chicken I once was,"

"Youth is wasted on the young?" He ventured,

"Exactly, it's like you don't even listen to my experience," Blinking obviously, he tried to shake the image of Hiruzen nodding alongside her nurse for several seconds, until it spoke.

"It's about time someone else told the rugrat," 

"And who are you?"

"Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, I trained 'im and three of his senseis, buggar thinks he can sass me because I haven't got the hat anymore,"

"I sassed you long before you retired Grandpa," A hand disappeared behind the old man, "Don't you get that pipe out, I swaer to Kami,"

"No smoking in my ward!" It was snatched from him and whacked around his head. Recovery Girl handed it back to him before introducing herself, "Recovery Girl, head nurse of UA university and head of UA hospital, this here is one of my rarer visitors, because he doesn't understand the term rest!"

"I rest I atrophy,"

"You rest you recover sonny, now either stay in that seat or I'll whack you again," He made the smart choice and remained seated. "Christ I can't even begin to list how many injuries you should've stayed off, mainly because there's so much scarring I can't tell what's what! Did you train him to be this reckless?"

"No, he was like that when I got him, in fact I'd have to offer him some scrolls and lessons in order for him to rest his body for even twenty minutes,"

"Wise elder, please, I am needed on the field, if I remain here, they will,"

"You can remain here for a day, nothing's going to fall apart if you take time to yourself,"

"Ah, I believe I _can_ take the blame there," Hiruzen raised a hand, "Unfortunately the village were not that, welcoming of Izuku and his brothers, even with a ROOT guard, the boys developed a habit of looking over their shoulders, Izuku especially as he is the pseudo older brother and de facto leader of their group, it's due to many bad decisions on my part in their youth, I cost them peace of mind for their living days, though, considering Izuku did die, I suppose it could be argued he can finally drop the paranoia,"

"Y'know that only-,"

"YOU DIED?!" The cane landed smack on the centre of his head, "YOU BLOODY MORON THERE ARE REASONS YOUR BODY LIMITS ITSELF!"

"Wise elder, I beg you, stop swinging your club!" He cried, folding his arms over his head, "You must realize that I was going to die in that battle regardless of what happened, it was either go down swinging or fall with a blade in my back, as it stands, I am living am I not?"

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT YOU ARE ARECKLESS MORON WORSE THAN TOSHI!"

"That's just insulting," The cane was put to the floor again,

"Right, you are going to be taken off active hero duty for a week,"

"A week?!"

"Wanna make it two? You need to rest your body, stop putting it under so much pressure,"

"I'm afraid that's an impasse then, I'm here to get Izuku's help for something,"

"I've left you guys alone for a few months, what could possibly,"

"An Otsutsuki has appeared, he's taken Hinata's younger sister,"

"Hanabi's been taken? When?"

"Last night, your brothers have already begun to move,"

"I need to get moving then," A cane pressed into his chest,

"What's an Otsutsuki?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He grunted as he sat back down,

"Try me,"

"The Otsutsuki are a clan of dimension hopping assholes who consider themselves gods because they drain a world of all natural energy to bear fruit for them to consume," A small and brief if accurate explanation, "But I told Kaguya to take down as many as she could,"

"And clearly she has, however, this one seemed... different, he knew us, our names, claimed to have been observing,"

"Shit, I should've known," Izuku stood up, ignoring Recovery Girl's protests, "He's part of Hamura's clan, though they should've died out long, long ago, how old was,"

"He looked similar to your age,"

"Fucking dammit, right, we had better get moving, how long is the mission going to be?"

"A week," The greenette nodded before turning and kneeling in front of Recovery Girl,

"Wise elder, you have my word, once I return from this mission, I shall heed your words and rest my body for however long you declare, however my family and my village require my help and I can't in good conscience leave them in their hour of need, I shall avoid strenuous activity where possible, but I must do this," Looking at her he smiled bittersweetly, "I acknowledge what I do is risky and not always called for, this however, is something I simply must do, for the good of my family, my village and my world, with your permission,"

"Get moving sonny, but when you get back here you are on bedrest for at least a day," She relented, leaning on her cane, "But if I hear you even considered breaking a bone without proper treatment, it won't be at home you get bedrest, I'll have you strapped down here good and proper and you will not be allowed anywhere until I'm happy your body has recovered, capishe?" His smile widened,

"I understand wise elder, now, Hiruzen, we must move swiftly if I'm to catch up with them," The two moved in a green blip.

"Sensei, what's going on?" He shouldered a bag as he walked into the common area. The two classes looked to him questioningly.

"I am needed by Konoha, Katsuki," The ash blond looked over, "You're with me, squad Seven is needed, Itsuka,"

"Right here,"

"You're in charge, you're the first kunoichi I began training, keep the men inside the UA grounds, Moku, Tenya, Shoto, you three are to keep tabs on ROOT, do not involve yourselves in anything while Katsuki and I aren't here to bail you out, you are in charge of making sure the kunoichi train, we should only be gone a week,"

"A week?! Izuku you still need,"

"Momo, I'll be fine, Recovery Girl gave me the all clear to do this, but if it makes you feel better, I'll be doing a bedrest period dictated by the wise elder, which reminds me, boys,"

"Hai sensei?"

"She will be your healer for the week, treat her with respect, since you are still learning healing techniques, go to her office and ask if the least injured may train on the most injured, otherwise see her for healings, you're also in charge of meals, Itsuka, I'm trusting you to keep them all in line, slap them upside the head if they or anyone else slacks of, Momo, Mina, keep her in check,"

"Izuku, Izuku, honey, calm down," Rumi appeared and softly held one of his arms, "You're only going away for a week, it's not long, we'll cope,"

"This is the first time I'm leaving this place for an extended period of time, whenver Sasuke, Naruto and I first left our place we'd return to find it painted, covered in oil and generally destroyed, it stopped after we moved into our second place put things leave marks y'know?"

"It's alright babe," Toru rubbed his back, "Promise we'll be okay, you don't need get so worked up,"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Mina smiled, "Don't worry _sensei_ ," He raised an eyebrow as she winked at him, Eri ran over,

"Can I come Papa? Please? Pretty please?"

"Sorry Little One, this is something for Papa and Uncle Katsuki, it's too dangerous," Taking one knee, he rubbed her head affectionately, "Don't worry, soon enough you'll be able to go on missions with your own teams, you three keep an eye on Kontongakure's construction, make sure the living spaces are up to standard before moving more people in, vet everyone, absolutely no-one even remotely suspicious, this is a mission for you three as much as it's a mission for the two of us, we aren't going to be here to help you for a week, so don't get yourselves killed,"

"Any parting words for the rest of us?" Katsumi grinned,

"Don't do school, stay in sleep and get eight hours of drugs," They cracked up at his deadpan expression before he let himself smile softly. Katsuki appeared with a hand on his shoulder and a bag on his back. "Now, I know you guys are skilled but don't go getting big egos while we're gone," They two walked towards the door, "I've left a few recipes on the fridge, your updated regimes are on my desk in the apartment and please keep Minerva as far away from my clothing as humanly possible, otherwise we're all good, are we all good?"

"We're fine you worrywart, don't get to panicked on my now," An room shifted around them, finding themselves besides the wood gateway. Katsuki clapped a hand to his shoulder as they walked through. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Back at the dorms, the News suddenly came on showing the side of a building exploding.

"This just in, Pro Heroes Endeavor and All Might have just been attacked,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pheeeew, finally got something semi-decent for you guys, chapters are probably going to be a lot slower since Uni is really starting to kick my ass right now and I don't know where to get current manga chapters, so I'm stuck with the english physical releases which is barely the beginning of the vs PLF arc.... yeaahhhh.  
> I know The Last takes place 2 years later cannonically in Naruto, but honestly I couldn't think of another that could really work for my plans here. The chapter adaptation will be posted in Ninja's hero at some point, probably before the next chapter of this is done with but I make no promises. Anyways, thoughts and opinions in the comments as always.  
> And as usual  
> This is Phantom  
> Fading out


End file.
